Inimitié et Intimité
by Sylya
Summary: Cette année, Hermione veut prendre un nouveau départ. Préfète-en-chef, elle compte bien en profiter. Mais voilà, Draco Malfoy l'est aussi et ils seront obligés de partager les mêmes quartiers... L'inimitié peut-elle faire place à l'amitié, l'amour ?
1. Départ pour le Terrier

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits ont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 1 : Départ pour le Terrier**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers le fin voile blanc qui servait de rideau, et baignait la chambre d'une douce lueur matinale.

Il était environ dix heures et demi, et le soleil permettait de décrire de quoi était composée la grande pièce : un bureau propre d'un bois de cerisier clair et immaculé, une grande armoire rangée à la perfectoin, confectionnée dans le même matériau et d'une couleur semblable au bureau- pour tout dire, comme tous les meubles de la chambre -une grande bibliothèque comprenant un nombre impressionnant de livres rares, une coiffeuse avec un miroir incrusté, décorée de pierreries encastrées et un grand lit blanc où se reposait une silhouette assoupie.

Un tapis d'un gris perle complétait le décor.  
A première vue, c'était une chambre de jeune fille.  
Les rayons de soleil caressaient la peau veloutée et légèrement bronzée de la belle endormie, s'amusant sur sa peau de pêche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, gênée par cette lueur, Hermione se réveilla doucement.  
Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet et un sourire apparût sur son visage aux traits fins.

- C'est aujourd'hui, se dit-elle.

Elle allait passer le reste des grandes vacances chez Ron, au Terrier, où elle retrouverait sûrement Harry.  
Soudain, débordant d'énergie, elle se leva, et ordonna rapidement sa chambre à la manière moldue- elle n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans et les aurait dans quelques mois -ce qui ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.  
Après tout, elle était née dans une famille moldue.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain à quelques mètres de sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une douche. Sortant quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'observa dans le miroir et se détailla des pieds à la tête d'un œil critique :  
ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées, sa taille gracieuse et fine, un ventre exquisément plat, et une poitrine haute, suffisamment généreuse pour entraîner la gente masculine des rêves fantasmatiques, en somme, toute à fait charmante.

Ses formes ravissantes avaient toujours été présentes.  
Pourtant, les années précédentes, elle les avait cacher sous ses amples robes de sorcier.  
Mais pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle voulait laisser une d'elle-même différente. Après tout, il n' y avait qu'à Poudlard qu'elle se laissait aller, préférant les études au shopping, ce qui lui réussissait plutôt bien.

Cependant, elle avait dit adieu aux cheveux mal peignés.  
Elle s'était dit qu'un coup de peigne par-ci par là ne les tueraient pas; deplus, les réflexions désobligeantes concernant sa cehvelure fournie l'irritait au plus haut point.  
Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient alors plus à une crinière enmêlée, mais plutôt à une cascade chocolat de boucles bien dessinées qui coulaient sur ses épaules jusqu' à la cambrure de son dos.

Hermione avait échangé ses sempiternelles robes noires de sorcière, réglementaires, contre quelques vêtements mieux ajustés sans être trop provocateurs.  
Elle ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain, et derrière ses tenues plus décontractées, la Miss-je-sais-tout à la crinière fournie veillait au grain.  
Nonobstant, elle avait finalement cédé aux éternelles recommendations de Ginny pour lui faire- enfin - làché prise et avait aussi opté pour un maquillage léger:  
un fin trait de khôl soulignait maintenant son regard, une discrète ombre à paupières au dorée léger en faisant ressortir sa couleur noisette et un coup de brosse à mascara accentuait sa profondeur.

Quelque fois, un fard à joues couleur pêche venait raviver l'éclat de son teint et un baume à lèvres d'une couleur bois de rose translucide donnait à ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses l'aspect de doux pétales de rose, les apaisant après les tortures quotidiennes qu'elle leur infligeait sadiquement en les mordant sadiquement sous l'effet d'une bouffée de nervosité ou de gêne. Au choix.

Malgré tout ses petits changements, elle parvenait toujours à se trouver d'énormes défauts fictifs, comme la grande majorité de la gente féminine.

Une fois cet examen terminé, Hermione coiffa ses longs cheveux en un joli chignon relevé, dégageant sa nuque, quelques mèches encadrant cependant son visage.  
Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre.

Elle choisi dans son armoire un débardeur blanc, quelque peu décolleté et un jean noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.  
Elle prit aussi une paire d'espadrilles noires et les enfila avant d'ajouter un soupçon d'un parfum aux senteurs douces et acidulées, mélange de roses et de violettes.

Une fois prête, elle prit ses bagages déjà prêts, et Pattenrond dans une cage, attendit Mrs Weasley dans le salon.  
Ses parents, partis en vacances, ils ne pouvaient être présents pour son départ.

Le transplanage de Mrs Weasley ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

- Hermione ?!  
Comme tu as grandi, lui dit Mrs Weasley en l'enlaçant, enfin je veux dire, tu as tellement mûri.  
Mais laisse-moi t'admirer !  
Ca alors, les garçons ne vont pas te reconnaître !

- Harry aussi est au Terrier ? demanda t-elle, tout en souriant.

- Oui, il est arrivé il y a quelques jours, lui répondit Mrs Weasley.  
Mais dépêchons-nous, si nous n'arrivons pas très vite, ils vont se faire du souci !  
Concentre-toi sur les trois « D » : Destination, Détermination, Décision !  
Je vais transplaner avec tes bagages, rejoins-moi quand tu te sentiras prête.

Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête puis, elle se concentra sur son transplanage et fit un tour sur elle-même.  
Elle sentit son corps se comprimé et se sentit aussitôt happer par le nombril vers…le Terrier.

- N'est-elle pas jolie notre Hermione, demanda Mrs Weasley à la cantonade.

- Maman, répondit Ron, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompée de maison moldue ?  
Ce que j' veux dire, s'expliqua Ron, c'est que cette fille est plus… enfin moins… que Hermione !

- Eh! s'exlama Hermione en s'approchant, comment expliques-tu mon transplanage, Ron ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton menaçant, légèrement vexée.

A ce ton, Ron s'empourpra, il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour pouvoir transplaner alors qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure. La raison était simple. les temps n'étaient pas sûr alors les nés-moldus, à partir de leur cinquième année, recevaient une formation dans le but de pouvoir échapper au danger que représentait Lord voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

- Her…Hermi…Hermione, balbutia Ron.

- Oui, renchérit-elle, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore comme cela que je m'appelle…

- Ca te va plutôt pas mal, les tenues moins stricts, dit Harry, tu es très jolie, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis, n'est ce pas Ron ?

- Merci, répondit Hermione, rougissant brièvement.  
Euh, les lettres de Poudlard n'arriveraient pas aujourd'hi, par hasard ? demanda Hermione tout en changeant adroitement de sujet.

- Je…je crois aussi, répondit Ron, essayant de se rattraper.  
Oh... Euh, Hermione ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce, hum, malentendu, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est rien, Ron, s'amusa Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, tâche juste de ne plus oublier mon prénom par la suite…

- Va t'installer dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione chérie, lui proposa Mrs Weasley, je t'appelerai quand les hiboux arriveront.

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit dans la chambre de Ginny, Ron ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux.

--

**Alors ? Ca vous a plû ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires en m'envoyant une review!**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Sylya **


	2. Les Hiboux

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits ont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 2 : Les hiboux**

Hermione passa le reste de son après-midi entre installation et discussions agréables avec Ginny, qui avait très bien pris ses changements, Ron et Harry.

Cependant, vers sept heures tapantes, alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir son rangement, l'appel de Mrs Weasley retentit jusque dans la chambre :

- Descendez vite, ils sont là, les hiboux sont arrivés, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte.

Les quatre amis s'entre-regardèrent et ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.  
Ils dévalèrent l'escalier en trombe.  
Arrivés tout essoufflés dans la salle à manger, ils virent quatre hiboux moyens ducs posés sur la table, qui les regardaient tranquillement de leurs grands yeux ronds.

Hermione s'approcha calmement de la table et regarda les pattes droites de ces oiseaux de proies.

- Le premier est pour toi, Gin, dit Hermione en lui tendant un parchemin roulé.  
Le second… pour toi, Harry, fit-elle en détachant adroitement le second parchemin du deuxième hibou.  
Elle recommença l'opération et tendit le troisième rouleau à Ron.

Hermione arriva ensuite à son parchemin et le prit non sans récompenser les hiboux de caresses et d'un peu de Miamhiboux.  
Elle ouvrit délicatement sa lettre et la parcourut des yeux.  
Seulement, il y avait deux parchemins.  
Elle tenait aussi un petit objet rond dans sa main droite.

- Oh mon dieu, laissa t-elle échapper en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche,  
la mine toute blanche.

- T'as un problème, 'Mione, lui demandèrent Ron et Harry d'un seule voix.

- Ca va, ma chérie, s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley d'une petite voix.

- Je…je, balbutia Hermione

- Tu **QUOI**, s'enquirent les garçons, soudain pressants.

- J'ai été nommé Préfète en Chef, s'exclama Hermione, leur sautant au cou et exhibant l'insigne rond, couleur rouge et or,marqué des lettres « PeC », entre ses doigts.

- C'est génial, répondit Harry  
Mais tu sais qui est l'autre Préfet ?

- Absolument…pas, lui avoua la jeune fille.  
Mais peu importe qui ce sera, je lui sauterai aussi au cou dès que je le verrai !

- Et, si c'est Malfoy, questionna Ron avec une fausse innocence dans la voix.

- Dans ce cas-là, ce qui n'arrivera _**sûrement pas**_, dit Hermione en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots, je ne lui sauterai pas au cou, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je l'ignorerai ro-ya-le-ment !  
Content ?

- Mouais, répondit un Ron soulagé.

- Bon, dit Mrs Weasley, je propose que l'on se rende demain de bonne heure au Chemin De Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires.  
Mais pour le moment, un bon dîner et vous filez au lit !

- Mais, maman, on est en _**VACANCES**_, rechigna Ron.

- Pas de « mais » avec moi, Ronald Weasley !  
Tu vas faire ce que je te dis sinon tu pourras faire une croix sur la sortie de demain !

- C'est pas juste, fit Ron en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Le dîner fût excellent et Hermione, fatiguée, ne se fit pas priée pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent tous très tôt pour le Chemin de Traverse.  
Mrs Weasley avait laissé les adolescents en leur recommandant tout de même la prudence.

Le petit groupe d'amis déambulait donc tranquillement dans les rues.  
Beaucoup de jeunes hommes, que Hermione reconnue pour certains être de Poudlard, se retournèrent sur leur passage et sifflèrent à qui mieux mieux.

- Ginny, la hélât une Hermione toute étonnée, tout le monde te regarde !

Il était vrai que Ginny était d'une beauté singulière : elle était plutôt grande et élancé, la peau laiteuse, ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant encadrant son visage aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, tirant légèrement vers le vert.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas elle le centre de l'attention.

- Ah, questionna Ginny d'une voix désabusée.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et autour d'elle.

- Désolée, Hermione, assena t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque, quoi que amusé, celle qu'on déshabille du regard, c'est _**TOI **_…

Hermione rosit légèrement, n'étant pas habituée à tant d'attention de la part de la gente masculine. En ce moment, elle aurait volontiers disparût dans un trou de souris.  
Son teint se fit soudain plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.  
Quant à Ron, il avait maintenant l'habitude à ce que l'on remarque sa sœur dans la rue, après tout, il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'enfermer.

Mais, à ces mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il pouvait voir la gêne dans les yeux d'Hermione, de _**SON**_ Hermione, et à son teint, il comprit qu'elle aurait préférée se cacher loin de tous ces regards.  
Aussi, sans un signe avant-coureur, lui qui était resté en retrait avec Harry, il arriva rapidement à la hauteur de son amie, et passa un bras autour de sa taille…

- Ron, lui murmura Hermione, affolée, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

- Moi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, avec cependant une nonchalance qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser, disons que, je te protège des œillades trop…entreprenantes.

Il avait raison, la plupart des regards s'étaient détournés d'Hermione.

- Mais peut-être que tu préfères que je te lâche, ironisa Ron.

- Non, non, s'exclama Hermione, en souriant légèrement, merci beaucoup, Ron, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un baiser furtif sur la joue.

Doucement, elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Ron parût d'abord surpris mais il se ressaisit et ils continuèrent de marcher paisiblement, et pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas véritablement, ils avaient tout l'air d'un vrai couple.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire gêné avant de marcher d'un même pas.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, se dit Hermione, Ron était toujours attentionné envers elle et elle avait souvent le sentiment qu'elle ne l'en remerciait pas assez souvent.

Elle savait qu'un petit ami comme Ron serait l'idéal : doux et gentil.

Et tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point ; puisqu'ils allaient très bien ensemble, ils finiraient bientôt ensemble, mais pourtant chaque qu'elle y repensait son cœur se serrait : et s'ils allaient justement **trop bien** ensemble ? Et si il n'était finalement pas le bon ?

Hermione savait pertinemment que Ron était amoureux d'elle, elle n'aurait pas supportée de lui faire du mal …

La journée s'écoula sans autre incident.

Ils allèrent tous faire des emplettes, en premier lieu chez Mrs Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes de sorciers et de soirées, pour les bals au cours de l'année et, tout simplement leur uniforme.  
Ils continuèrent ensuite leur avancée jusque chez « Fleury & Bott » pour se procurer leurs livres et ils firent de même jusqu'à avoir acheter tout ce qui leur était nécessaire.

Le petit groupe fit aussi un détour chez « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux », passant ainsi le bonjour à Fred et George qui, en voyant Hermione, lui firent un prix pour avoir été leur « cliente la plus charmante de l'année ».

Une fois leurs courses terminées, ils retournèrent au Terrier en transplanant, n'oubliant surtout pas le transplanage d'escorte, pour Ginny.

--

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapître vous as plût, je me suis donnée du mal ! C'est bien une fanfic HG/DM, patience Draco arrive ! **

**Bisoux à tous!**

**Sylya.**


	3. Préfète en chef : avantages ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 3 : Préfète en chef : avantages… et inconvénients**

Les jours suivants passèrent très vite, entre amusements et repos, sans oublier l'apprentissage des cours à venir pour Hermione, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur la voie 9 ¾, direction Poudlard.

Hermione avait décidé de porter pour ce jour-là, une jupe courte en jean, ainsi qu'un débardeur décolleté, moulant juste comme il le fallait ses formes superbes.  
La belle avait laissé sa chevelure détachée, cascadant à sa guise sur ses épaules.  
Elle avait aussi complété sa tenue par de jolies ballerines noires à talons compensés.  
Elle avait aussi opté pour un maquillage assez sobre, ce qui la rendait tout simplement sublime.

Le départ du train était imminent lorsque le Professeur Mac Gonagall vint la chercher.

- Suivez- moi, Ms Granger, je vais vous montrer le compartiment réservé aux Préfets en Chef.

Hermione suivit le professeur de métamorphoses et adressa un dernier signe de la main à Mrs Weasley.

Pour des raisons personnelles, lui expliqua Mac Gonagall tout en cheminant dans un  
des wagons du « Poudlard Express », le Préfet en Chef n'arrivera sûrement que demain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.  
En attendant, vous pouvez disposer à votre de guise de ce compartiment, lui dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le wagon des Préfets en Chef était facilement deux fois plus long, et plus large que celui des élèves non gradés.  
Les banquettes en cuir rouge avaient l'air très confortables et il y avait un petit chariot plein de friandises dans un coin, n'attendant qu'un gourmand en quête de sucreries.

- Bien, nous y voilà, Ms Granger. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un agréable  
trajet, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de quelques précisions ?

Hermione hésitait. Voilà que l'occasion de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours lui était donnée.  
Depuis les lettres en provenance de Poudlard, elle désirait ardemment savoir l'identité du Préfet en Chef.

Quand elle vit le professeur Mac Gonagall s'en aller faute de réponses, elle se décida.

- Pr… Professeur ?

- Mrs Granger ?

- Est-ce que, balbutia, Hermione.  
Non, excusez-moi. Merci de m'avoir amener jusqu'ici.

Au dernier moment, quelque chose l'avait retenu.  
Avait-elle tellement peur de savoir qui était son homologue masculin ?  
Etait-ce ce que l'on appelait l'instinct féminin ?  
Elle-même ne se l'expliquait pas. Après tout, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Hermione passa le reste du voyage seul, à lire ses manuels scolaires, bien qu'elle les connaissait déjà tous par cœur.  
Bien sûr, elle avait pensé à maintes reprises qu'elle pouvait toujours rejoindre les autres Gryffondor dans leur compartiment, mais elle en ignorait l'emplacement, et elle se voyait mal déambulé dans tout le train ainsi.

De plus, si un professeur quelconque ou un directeur de maison comme Mac Gonagall venait à trouver le compartiment vide, pour en premier jour en tant que Préfète ne Chef, cela la desservirait plus qu'autre chose.

La Rouge et Or s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, la tête posée contre l'une des vitres du compartiment.  
Elle fût réveillée par un mouvement brusque du « Poudlard Express », annonçant l'arrivée prochaine du train en gare.

Elle rangea donc ses affaires soigneusement et entreprit de passer une robe de sorcier ample et noire, qui ne masquait pourtant pas ses avantages, par-dessus ses vêtements.  
Bien que depuis cette année, et seulement pour les élèves entamant leur septième, Dumbledore avait autorisé le port de vêtements autres que l'uniforme tant qu'il n'était pas trop provoquant.

Une fois habillée, elle eût juste le temps de se recoiffer rapidement du plat de la main.

A l'arrêt du train, elle sortit et se dirigea vers un endroit visible des plus jeunes pour se faire bien voir.

- Les élèves de première année, expliqua t-elle d'une voix forte, suivez Hagrid, c'est l'homme très grand là-bas, le désigna t-elle.  
Laissez vos affaires ici, ils vous seront apportés plus tard.

Les premières années obéirent docilement et une fois qu'elle eût fini de les diriger, aidée des autres Préfets, elle repéra Harry et Ron, dans un coin un peu en retrait.

- Salut, vous deux, dit Hermione en s'approchant.  
Bon voyage ?

- Ouais, répondit Ron.  
On regrette juste que t'es pas été avec nous.  
Et toi ?

- Ca aurait pût être pire, j'ai passé le trajet toute seule.

- Et... le Préfet en Chef, demanda Harry, hésitant.

Oh, répondit Hermione tranquillement, il n'était pas là.  
« Raisons personnelles », continua t-elle.  
Il faut que j'y aille, je prends la diligence des Préfets.  
On se voit au dîner ?

- Ok, répondit Ron.

Hermione se dirigea vers son moyen de transport, qui l'attendait, avec un petit signe pour ses amis.  
Elle se glissa lestement à l'intérieur et la diligence, tirée par des sombrals, avança.

Elle arriva bien vite au château, traversa le hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle et s'assit tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor où elle fût chaleureusement congratulée par les quelques camarades qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa nomination au poste de Préfète en Chef.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vivement vers le centre de la Grande Salle où l'arrivée du Professeur Mac Gonagall, avec le Choixpeau magique dans les mains, avait fait taire tous les bavardages alentours.

Sans plus attendre, la cérémonie de répartition commença.  
Après le traditionnel discours du Professeur de métamorphoses et l'habituelle chanson du Choixpeau, les premières années furent répartis dans les quatre maisons.

- Lou Sullivan... Serdaigle !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit les nouveaux venus.

Hermione se posait des questions depuis déjà quelques temps.

- Jerry Taylor... Poufsouffle !

Qui pouvait donc bien être son homologue masculin ?

- Nicolas Vaillant... Gryffondor !

Tiens, un Français.

Etait-il un Gryffondor ?

- Lucas Wayne... Serpentard !

Non, se dit Hermione, s'il faisait partie de sa maison, elle l'aurait sût.  
Un Poufsouffle ?

Sans vouloir être offensante, elle ne voyait personne pouvant prétendre à ce poste...

Et, un Serdaigle ?  
Après tout, ils étaient généralement calmes et réfléchis.  
Oui, pourquoi pas ...

Pardon ? Un Serpentard ?!  
Ah ça, non !! Il en était hors de question !  
Enfin, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient réputés pour être tellement...si... Serpentard !  
Non, tout cela était vraiment impossible, le Préfet en Chef était sûrement de Serdaigle.

De toute façon, elle verrait bien le lendemain, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Hermione se servit assez copieusement des mets servis, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et étancha sa soif à l'aide d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille frappé.  
Une fois rassasié et désaltéré, comme tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit à étoiles d'argent, se leva et réclama le silence.

- Bonjour, déclara t-il d'une voix forte, pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore, je suis le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.  
Comme chaque année, vous êtes ici pour apprendre la magie, les différents moyens de l'utiliser et même de s'en protéger, ce qui est d'ailleurs très utile par les temps qui courent.  
Aussi, je vous recommande l'union entre les maisons. **Toutes** les maisons, rajouta Dumbledore pour couvrir les protestations qui s'élevaient déjà de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, j'espère que nos Préfets en Chef, étant de maisons différentes, sauront nous montrer l'exemple, fit-il en adressant un hochement de tête bien entendu à Hermione.

Je laisse aussi le soin à Mr Rusard, notre concierge, et aux Préfets des différentes maisons de vous expliquer le règlement de l'école.

Néanmoins, je souhaite pour vous tous, chers élèves, que cette année se déroule sans le moindre problème.

Hermione fût l'une des premières à applaudir le discours de Dumbledore.  
Il avait raison, qu'elle que soit l'identité du Préfet en Chef, elle s'entendrait bien avec lui, elle le _**DEVAIT**_ !

Hermione se leva et commença à diriger les nouveaux élèves :

- Les premières années Gryffondor, suivez-moi, je vais vous guider vers la Tour.

Elle les emmena d'un bon pas jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame à la robe rose, en prenant bien garde de ne perdre aucun des nouveaux venus dans les nombreux couloirs du Château.

- Le mot de passe, s'enquit la gardienne des lieux.

- Bien, dit Hermione, pour accéder à la tour Gryffondor, il vous faut un mot de passe.  
Il changera souvent, mais pour le moment, c'est « patacitrouille », tachez de vous en souvenir, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix claire, et le portrait s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

- Nous sommes ici dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, dit Hermione en laissant les premières années la découvrir.  
Elle vous servira à faire vos devoirs, lire au coin du feu, ou tout simplement passer un bon moment entre amis.  
Je vais laisser nos Préfets vous montrer la suite.

Hermione laissa les jeunes arrivants entre de bonnes mains et s'éclipsa discrètement vers le dortoir des filles, juste à l'endroit où elle avait dormi l'année dernière pour déballer ses affaires, qui n'y étaient pas, et y trouver… la place déjà prise !

- Vous êtes encore là, Ms Granger, questionna son directeur de maison, le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

- C'est-à-dire, bredouilla une Hermione confuse, mon lit est occupé…

- Suis-je bête, s'exclama Mac Gonagall, ne vous en ai-je donc parler ?

- Pardon ? J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre …

- Mais, enfin, vous ne dormez plus ici !  
Durant cette année, vous partagerez des appartements avec le Préfet en Chef.  
Bien sûr, vous aurez chacun votre chambre avec des sanitaires, cela va de soi, mais vous aurez aussi une salle commune comprenant une bibliothèque, ainsi qu'une salle de bains que vous partagerez, une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Des elfes de maisons vous apporteront vos repas si vous ne souhaitez pas les prendre dans la Grande Salle, il vous suffira d'appeler Dobby.  
Ils s'occuperont aussi de votre linge personnel, vous n'aurez qu'à le déposer dans la panière à linge de la salle de bains.

Votre chambre sera nettoyée chaque matin, après votre départ en cours.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait suivi le Professeur de métamorphoses et elle se trouvait maintenant dans un couloir du cinquième étage, devant un tableau représentant deux personnages d'une beauté divine, totalement nus, s'élançant l'un vers l'autre.

Les longs cheveux d'or de la femme volaient au vent tandis que l'homme tendait ses bras pour la rapprocher d'elle.  
Les deux divinités se tenaient sur des nuages, dans un ciel d'un bleu limpide.

- Le mot de passe, reprit Mac Gonagall lorsqu'elle jugea que Hermione eût assez contemplé le tableau, est « Vénus y Phébus : Némésis ».  
Il est un peu long, mais ainsi, vous serez les seuls à le connaître.  
J'ose espérer que la « collocation » avec votre homologue se passera dans les meilleurs termes.  
Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous pour faire de votre mieux.

Sur ces mots, le Professeur se retira, laissant Hermione seule.

- Vénus y Phébus : Némésis, dit Hermione, une note d'appréhension dans la voix.  
Le tableau se déplaça aussitôt, dévoilant une porte ouverte, auparavant cachée.  
Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle fût d'abord surprise par la clarté du lieu puis détailla la salle commune avec attention.

C'était une pièce vaste et lumineuse où il faisait bon vivre.

Vers le fond de la salle, un canapé d'angle en cuir couleur crème orné de coussins chocolat donnait une sensation de confort.  
Hermione se sentit tout de suite à l'aise en découvrant les bibliothèques qui longeaient les murs du fond et de droite.

Il y avait aussi une table basse d'une couleur semblable aux coussins ainsi qu'un grand tapis moelleux qui couvrait une grande partie du sol.  
Des fauteuils du même cuir que celui du canapé étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et une cheminée venait réchauffer l'ambiance de la pièce, déjà très chaleureuse.

Du côté gauche de la pièce, il y avait une porte donnant sur une salle à manger intime, mais sophistiquée.

Une table ronde était placée au milieu de la salle, entourée de deux chaises joliment ouvragées.  
Un placard encastré dans le mur, et un buffet contre un autre espace de rangement devaient sûrement contenir la vaisselle de l'appartement.

Si l'on traversait la salle à manger et que l'on passait par la porte de gauche, on arrivait dans une cuisine usuelle et pratique, ne manquant d'absolument rien.

En revenant dans la salle commune, Hermione constata que deux escaliers en colimaçons s'y trouvaient.

Un des escaliers était placé dans l'angle supérieur gauche de la pièce, et l'autre dans l'angle inférieur droit.  
Les deux escaliers menaient à l'étage, mais à des couloirs différents.

L'escalier de gauche se terminait dans un couloir où au bout se situait une chambre.  
Le grade du « propriétaire » était gravé en lettres d'or sur la porte, ici, « Préfète en Chef ».

Le couloir desservit par l'escalier de droite menait à la chambre de son homologue.

Hermione gravit les marches de l'escalier gauche et tenta d'entrer dans sa chambre, dont la porte ne s'ouvrit pas en tournant la poignée.

- Alohomora, prononça-t-elle distinctement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître la pièce, avec son mobilier aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Les nombreux meubles de la pièce étaient agencés de manière à ce qu'elle paraisse plus vaste, alors qu'elle contenait tout ce qu'une chambre digne de ce nom devait avoir, et même plus.

Hermione ouvrit une porte au hasard et remarque que le Professeur Mac Gonagall n'avait pas menti, elle avait ses propres sanitaires, bien pratique quand on est une jeune fille...

Elle ouvrit une seconde porte et entra dans la salle de bain la plus spacieuse qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle devait la partager avec son « colocataire » !

Il y avait une douche dans un coin où l'on ne se sentait sûrement pas à l'étroit, un évier, doté d'un grand miroir, bien sûr, mais aussi de nombreuses baignoires, qui ressemblaient plus à des piscines, du jacuzzi au bain à bulles.

Hermione traversa la salle de bain d'un bout à l'autre et essaya d'ouvrir l'autre porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
Pourtant, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas.  
A ce moment là, la Rouge et or ne pouvait se douter que cette porte menait à une autre chambre...

Après cette journée longue et harassante, la belle décida de se détendre dans un bon bain.  
Sans plus attendre, elle enleva ses vêtement un à un, et d'enfonça dans l'eau chaude et moussante.  
Hum... rien ne valait un bain d'eau chaude, presque brûlante.

Après quelques minutes de volupté, Hermione décida de sortir de l'eau et se dirigea vers le miroir près de l'évier en faïence, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'examiner son reflet pendant quelques instants, Hermione écarta légèrement les pans de la serviette, puis plus franchement.

Elle rougit aussitôt à la vue de son corps nu, comme si elle se découvrait pour la première fois.  
Elle passa une main sur son visage aux traits délicats, descendant ensuite vers le cou, puis vers sa poitrine, que la plupart des filles de Poudlard lui auraient enviée, caressant ensuite son ventre musclé et… s'interdit d'aller plus bas.

Si sa mère la voyait ! Elle lui aurait sûrement dit :

- Hermione, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Tu te comporte comme vraiment comme  
une fille de petite vertu !  
Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour avoir une fille comme toi !

Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !  
Te tripoter ainsi comme la plus vulgaire des prostituées, non, non et non !

- Hermione, son timbre se serait radoucit à cet instant, viens-là, tu n'es pas trop laide, nous te trouverons un bon parti, il te suffit juste de rester pure…

Veux-tu vraiment faire du mal à ta pauvre mère ?  
Tu ne veux pas me rendre heureuse ?

Sa mère était toujours comme ça.  
Aussi jusqu'à maintenant, Hermione l'avait toujours écoutée et s'était interdit de se toucher, à proprement parler.

- Tu auras assez de ton mari pour le faire, lui assurait sa mère.

Bien sûr, Hermione prenait une douche, un bain tous les jours, sa mère était d'ailleurs très pointilleuse sur le sujet, et quand elle était indisposée, elle avait droit aux tampons légers.

- Fins comme le petit doigt et doux comme la soie, aurait assénée sa mère.

Mais cela s'arrêtait là.  
Son corps ne lui appartenait absolument pas.

Hermione regagna sa chambre.  
Ses affaires avaient été rangées pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bains, sûrement un elfe de maison, se dit-elle.  
Elle se sécha consciencieusement à l'aide d'une serviette et enfila une nuisette d'un blanc éclatant avant de se fourrer tranquillement dans ses draps de soie.  
Elle s'endormit en repensant à la journée qui venait de passer et à celle qui allait suivre le lendemain.

Il lui faudrait bien du courage.

Le nouveau venu était arrivé dans la nuit.  
Il avait logé « Aux trois balais », faute de pouvoir faire mieux, et cela l'avait irrité.  
Il détestait ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, bien que cela fût très rare.  
Le jeune homme sortit de son lit en prenant son temps, après tout il n'était pas pressé.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bains, sa chambre était peut être la seule à en posséder une, mais il l'avait exigé.  
C'était le minimum, après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui.  
Le jeune apollon se décida à une toilette rapide et prit une douche.  
Quand il se résigna à en sortir enfin, il s'attarda devant le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Il scruta son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, aux yeux d'un gris d'acier et aux cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc.

Son regard descendit vers son abdomen aux muscles bien dessinés, comme tout le reste de son corps.  
Sa peau était d'un blanc d'albâtre, et cela lui donnait un côté androgyne qui plaisait aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons…

Il se mit de profil, posa ses mains sur ses reins, puis sur ses fesses, que plus de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent des élèves de Poudlard, garçons et filles confondus, avaient un jour rêvés de caresser…

Vraiment, il était parfait sous tous les angles.  
Sous tous les angles ?  
Peut être pas. Sur un plan physique, il n'y avait rien à redire.  
Mais son âme, son monde étaient tellement noires…

Stop, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.  
Son père aurait eu honte de lui.  
Et puis, il était riche. L'argent pouvait **tout** acheter.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bains et fit apparaître une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement repassés.  
Il ajouta une cravate tout aussi sombre et s'habilla tranquillement.  
Il passa son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas entièrement boutonnée, laissant ainsi découvrir un torse imberbe, ce qui, il en était sûr, allait arracher plusieurs soupirs aux midinettes de Poudlard. Il n'était pas suicidaire, il avait seulement reçu le nouveau décret de Dumbledore...

Il mit ensuite ses chaussures, noires elles aussi, qu'il avait acheté auparavant dans une grande  
boutique moldue italienne.  
Les moldus pouvaient s'avérer utiles, parfois.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux gris ajusta une cape sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre.  
Ses bagages lui seraient apportés plus tard par un domestique.

Il laissa son elfe de maison régler sa nuit à l'auberge et il sortit dans les rues de Pré-au-lard.  
Il irait jusqu'à Poudlard à pied, après tout, ce n'était pas si loin.

L'Adonis arriva à Poudlard comme dans sa propriété et ce fût d'un pas sûr qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle.  
Il remarqua que la plupart des conversations s'étaient tus et que maintenant, on le dévisageait ouvertement.  
Décidemment, rien n'avait changé.

L'éphèbe se dirigea d'un pas calculé vers la table des Serpentard, laissant ainsi le temps, à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait, de l'admirer.  
Il vit que sa place, au centre de la table, lui avait été réservée, et il s'en approcha.  
Nombre d'entre les Serpentards autour s'éloignèrent de lui mis à part ses plus proches confidents.  
Il s'assit alors calmement et fût tout de suite hélé.

- Hé, Malfoy, s'écria Blaise Zabini.

- Blaise, répondit-il indolemment.

- Les vacances ?

- Au Manoir.

- Ah.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

- Malfoy ?

- Blaise, répondit-il en sentant l'irritation montée en lui.

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Vu quoi, répondit le Serpentard, agacé.

- Vu qui précisément. Remarque, si tu l'avais vue, tu m'en aurais déjà parlé.

- Tu préfères mourir, avant ou après m'avoir dit de quoi tu parles ?

Sa nuit à l'auberge l'avait passablement contrarié, mais Blaise avait un don naturel pour le mettre hors de lui.

- C'est une fille. Une très jolie fille, rajouta t-il devant son manque de réactions.  
On peut même dire qu'elle est belle, enfin sublime.

- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, dit Malfoy tranquillement.

Tu sais que s'il y avait eu une fille sublime dans Poudlard et qu'elle ait dépassée sa quatrième année, elle serait déjà passée faire un tour dans mon lit.

- Hum, désolé de te contrarier, Dray, mais pas celle-là.  
Disons que c'était pas trop ton genre.  
Bon, j' vais te faire deviner.

- Une Serpentard ?  
L'Apollon commençait à se prendre au jeu.  
Il connaissait les filles de Poudlard par cœur.

- Ah, non ! Celles-là, tu les as toutes déjà eu.

Blaise avait raison. Malfoy avait eu toutes les filles les plus mignonnes de Serpentard. Il les avaient aussi toutes laissées tombées...

- Alors une Poufsouffle ?

- Non plus, elles croient toutes au grand Amour.

- Une Serdaigle ?!

- Non, non, trop coincées.

Malfoy réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit…

- Une Gryffondor !!

- Bingo ! Une vrai lionne, ajouta Blaise.  
Mais t'as vraiment été long…

- Je propose que tu te taises, Zabini, parce que…

- Regarde, elle arrive.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs chocolat, longs et bouclés venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.  
Elle était fine et ses jolis yeux d'ambre scrutèrent la pièce.  
Son visage d'ange s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle repéra ses amis assis à la table des Gryffondor.

- Elle est en septième année, questionna Draco sans la quitter des yeux, tout en buvant  
un café noir, sans sucre.

- Hum, hum, répondit le brun à côté de lui, soudain moqueur.  
C'est pour ça que je dis que tu n'es pas très observateur… Elle ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

- Quoi, tu la connais, s'étonna Malfoy.

- Oui, et toi aussi.  
Hermione Granger.

Malfoy manqua de s'étouffer avec son café brûlant.

- Mais tu l'as bien regardée ?  
Granger ne ressemble pas du tout à… à cette bombe !

- Elle va s'approcher de Weasley et l'embrassera sur la joue dans exactement  
5…4…3…2…1.

La jeune fille s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

- Ok, t'as raison, supposons que cette fille sublime soit Hermione Granger.  
Et alors ?

- Alors j' vais me la serrée…

Draco se mit à réfléchir.

Et si quelque chose de nouveau venait pimenter son année ?  
Oh oui…

Il allait la séduire, et une fois qu'il aurait réussi, il la mettrait dans son lit… pour ensuite la laisser tomber.

- 2 semaines, fit –il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le temps que je lui laisse avant de me tomber dans les bras.

Mon cher Blaise, nous serons adversaires.

Malfoy se leva prestement et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Oui, il l'aurait coûte que coûte.

* * *

Hermione avait espéré apercevoir son homologue masculin, mais en vain.  
Elle avait passé la journée avec cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête et c'est presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit ses appartements.

- Vénus y Phébus : Némésis, fit-elle, haletante.

Elle se précipita dans la salle commune pour découvrir… que rien n'avait changé .  
Rien, aucun déplacement d'objets ni aucune trace ne pouvaient démontrer que quelqu'un d'autre qu' Hermione avait pénétré dans ces appartements.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre un peu déçue et se dit qu'une douche lui ferait du bien.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bains et commença à se déshabiller.  
Elle était en train de dégrafer son soutien-gorge quand un bruit de la porte mystérieuse la fit se retourner.

Un jeune homme blond adossé au mur la regardait avec un sourire narquois.

- Bonsoir, chère homologue, dit Draco Malfoy en la fixant.

Hermione comprit à cet instant qu'il y aurait des inconvénients à être Préfète en Chef…

Cette année ne serait vraiment pas comme les autres.

--

**Votre avis **?  
**Vous avez aimez **?  
**Laissez vos impressions en review**!

**Bisoux à tous ! **

**Sylya**

* * *


	4. Nouveautés et secrets à Poudlard

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

****

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

--

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveautés et secrets découverts à Poudlard.**

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, un garçon qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître la regardait, adossé au mur.  
Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de reconnaître à qui ses yeux étrangers, mais pourtant si familiers, pouvaient appartenir.

La Rouge et or était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle oublia de répondre et ne vit pas l'intrus s'approcher d'elle de sa démarche quasi-féline jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Pourtant, elle ne fit pas de geste de recul.  
Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques secondes, et elle se mordit la lèvre de mécontentement.  
Vraiment, son nom lui échappait.

L'Apollon aux yeux d'acier prit soudain son visage entre une de ses mains avec fermeté et une assurance surprenante, l'obligeant de cette façon à le regarder, passant un de ses doigts fins sur les lèvres parfaites de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de se martyriser une nouvelle fois.

La jolie brune quitta ses songes et son esprit reprit part à la scène qui se déroulait.

- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue, demanda l'adonis de sa voix veloutée, Hermione pouvait désormais sentir son haleine douce et fraîche, ou bien as-tu oublié mon nom, fit-il un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres délicates ainsi qu'un éclair d'amusement dans ses yeux d'orage.

Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle, je vais vite te le remémorer…

Pendant que le jeune homme à la chevelure mordorée rapprochait ses lèvres des siennes, agrippait sa taille d'une mais assurée, Hermione, ne pouvant se dégager de son étreinte, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
Quel élève de Poudlard pouvait faire montre d'une telle assurance, dégager une aura si présente, de sa beauté si froide, qu'elle en était hypnotique…

Mais déjà, leurs lèvres se scellaient d'un baiser chaste, celles innocentes de la Gryffondor, et celles expérimentées du Serpentard.

Cela en était presque trop facile se dit l'éphèbe à la peau d'albâtre.

Il se décida à approfondir le baiser quand, soudain, une main vive s'abattit prestement sur sa joue trop blanche, effaçant ainsi un sourire triomphant naissant.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Draco Malfoy.

Des larmes de rage dans les yeux, la jeune fille au tempérament fougueux le toisa avec mépris, ramassant ses vêtements qui jonchaient encore le sol, lui lançant un dernier regard haineux avant de s'en retourner avec grâce et dignité vers sa chambre.

- Ne recommence jamais, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Peut être un peu plus ardu que prévu, se dit le Sang-pur, portant une main blanche à sa joue qui était restée d'un rose soutenu.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait à essuyer un tel affront venant d'une femme, d'une Sang-de-bourbe de surcroît.  
Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle le lui paierait bien assez tôt.

Ce pari n'en devenait que plus excitant.

* * *

POV : Hermione

Mais comment ais-je pus ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?!  
Ces cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ses yeux d'un gris d'acier, ses intonations dans la voix veloutées…  
C'est vrai que ces dernières vacances l'ont changées, il s'est embelli, enfin je veux dire il est resté lui-même, mais il a mûri.  
Lui, beau ?  
Non !!  
C'est juste le crâneur de service, le fifils à son papa, le digne descendant de Lucius Malfoy.

…

Oh mon dieu !!

J'ai laissé Draco Malfoy m'embrasser !  
Non, rectification, _**Il**_ a profité de _**ma**_** faiblesse** pour _**m**_'embrasser. ( Ce qui est tout aussi lamentable)

Et puis, la facilité avec laquelle il s'est avancé vers moi, sans prévenir, alors que j'étais à moitié nue…

Non, non, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !

* * *

POV : narrateur

Hermione reste enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Quand la faim la tirailla tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter plus longtemps, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre, d'une tunique d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc d'un jean taille basse et de ballerines compensées.  
Trop pressée, elle oublia de fermer sa porte d'un sortilège.  
Tant pis, elle la fermerait à son retour.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et sortant sans bruit, histoires de ne pas croiser tout de suite son homologue à la beauté glacial.  
En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle relâcha son attention en ne voyant aucun signe de sa présence et avança d'un pas tranquille… jusqu'à la porte dont il bloquait le passage de son corps.

Hermione respira un coup.

- Malfoy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser passer pour que je puisse me rendre à la grande salle, demanda t-elle d'une exquise politesse, non sans lui faire ressentir qu'elle était ironique.

- Et bien, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais dîner ici, avec moi, sans avoir à te déplacer,  
répondit-il sur un ton léger.

- Ah oui, tu crois, demanda t-elle feignant la surprise et observant l'acquiescement de Draco, seulement… je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.  
Nous étions ennemis l'année dernière et depuis, rien n'a changé.  
Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à être courtois, je te demande juste de m'ignorer royalement et je ferai pareil de mon côté.  
Tu verras, l'année sera plus facile comme ça.

- Hmm, fit-il apparemment songeur pendant quelques instants, j'y est bien réfléchi et… ce sera non.  
Tu sais, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer beaucoup pour être agréable avec toi…

- Et, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis l'année dernière, demanda t-elle soulevant un sourcil septique.

- Toi, répondit-il sans détour, tu m'as l'air… plus ouverte, décida t-il finalement.

- Détrompe-toi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.  
Donc, je ne suis plus Hermione – Granger – la – sale – Sang – de – Bourbe – rat –de -bibliothèque ?

- Et bien, commença t-il…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-elle en passant sous son bras tendu.  
Malfoy, l'interpella t-elle, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Elle sortit précipitamment et traversa le couloir à une allure vive.  
Pourquoi ces deux mots lui avaient-ils fait tant de mal ?  
Comment avait-elle pût croire que Draco Malfoy aurait put… changer ?

Elle s'en voulait horriblement maintenant.  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle donnée de faux espoirs ?  
Elle le détestait, non ?

Une main lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se retourner.

- Hermione, attend s'il te plait, la pria un Malfoy essoufflé.

- Pour toi, c'est Granger. Et puis, lâche-moi tout de suite.

- Non, répliqua t-il sur un ton sec, pas avant qu'on est parlé.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je vais crier, dit-elle sans hésitation.

- Et bien, vas-y, mais je te rappelle que toute l'école est dans la Grande Salle en ce moment, tu vas t'égosiller pour rien…

- Au secours ! Au secou…

La main de l'apollon vînt s'écraser sur la bouche de la lionne en un bâillon.  
Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et emprisonna ses poignets de sa main libre au-dessus de sa tête.

_**- Silencio**_, dit-il de sa voix veloutée, lançant aussi un autre sort pour que ses poignets soient emprisonnés dans un étau de fer invisible, je déteste vraiment employer la force avec toi, mais tu ne pas vraiment laissé le choix…  
Bon, écoute-moi bien s'il te plait, je déteste me répéter.

Alors, premièrement, je ne te hais pas, j'ai changé, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur, d'accord ?  
Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas à me forcer pour être agréable avec toi, je te trouve vraiment charmante, Hermione et non, je ne mens pas, dit-il, en réponse à l'éclair de scepticisme qu'il vit dans les yeux d'ambre.

Et troisièmement, je t'en pris, sors avec moi.

Draco prit le visage angélique dans sa main et l'approcha du sien.  
Il traça des lignes partant de son oreille droite jusqu'à son menton, et dans le sens inverse à l'aide de sa bouche, puis de sa langue.

Hermione sentit une chaleur monter en elle, ses genoux n'allaient pas tarder à se dérober sous elle.  
Pourquoi le Serpentard lui faisait-il cet effet ?

Sans crier garde, l'adonis s'empara de ses lèvres, essayant d'approfondir ce délicieux contact, mais Hermione ne se laissait pas faire.  
Elle était terrifiée et mettait toute la force dont elle était capable dans le fait de pincer ses lèvres, offrant une véritable résistance.

- Hmm, Hermione, tu ne me facilite pas vraiment la tâche…

Soudain, il lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tellement fort qu'elle ouvrit les lèvres, voulant laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde et s'introduisit dans la cavité buccale de la brune effarouchée.

La langue légèrement râpeuse de l'éphèbe aux yeux d'argent se mêla en un savant ballet à celle, douce et chaude, de la beauté à la chevelure chocolat.

Hermione n'était plus impassible et inactive, elle lui rendait maintenant son baiser avec autant de fougue qu'il l'embrassait, peut être même plus, allant même jusqu'à oublier de respirer.  
Elle n'était plus la petite Hermione sage et raisonnable, elle en était transcendée.

Ce baiser avec le goût âcre du sang, celui de la haine si longtemps consommée.

C'est à bout de souffle que Draco rompit le baiser et annula ses sorts, laissant affalée contre le mur une Hermione jusque-là soutenu par les poignets.

- Je veux une réponse, alors penses-y.

Il s'en alla, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, de sa noble démarche vers la Grande Salle.

Comme à l'habitude, lorsqu'il fit son entrée, les conversations se turent.  
L'adonis se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Serpentard où Pansy lui avait réservé une chaise, au centre de la table.

- Malfoy, le salua Blaise.

- Blaise, lui répondit-il, visiblement décontracté.

- Je, hum, j'étais là, continua Zabini, d'un air embarrassé.

- Tu es resté là toute la journée, lui demanda t-il sournoisement.

- Non, enfin, j'étais dans le couloir tout à l'heure…

- Ah, dit-il en commençant à manger, je crois moi aussi être passé dans plusieurs couloirs, pour aller en cours, par exemple.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vous ai vu, Hermione et toi, tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as embrassé.

- Hum, répondit Draco, feignant la compréhension soudaine, tu veux dire tout à l'heure dans ce couloir-là.  
Alors premièrement, reprit-il d'une voix glaciale, tu évites, non, tu ne parles à personne de notre petit pari.  
Deuxièmement, si tu perds, tu devras faire un strip-tease devant tout Serpentard.  
Attention, quand je dis un strip-tease, je veux dire le strip-tease de l'année, en intégral, et tu devras aller chercher Pansy dans la foule.  
Et, troisièmement, depuis quand l'appelles-tu Hermione ?

- En fait, c'est que…

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, j'ai compris, mais fait attention à toi, hum ?  
Je crois que je suis sûr un bon coup…

- Au fait, lui dit Zabini.

- Hum, répondit Malfoy nonchalamment.

- Tu mens très bien. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle y a crût.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment menti, il avait sommairement changé, disons plutôt qu'il s'était ravisé par rapport à Hermione. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule Sang-de-bourbe qu'il pouvait supporter. Et, oui, il la trouvait plutôt attirante, mais s'il sortait avec elle s'était uniquement pour parvenir à ses fins machiavéliques.

- Et Snape veut te voir, après le dîner, rajouta Blaise.

- Ah, je l'avais oubliée, celui-là.  
Tu sais pourquoi, lui demanda le blond un peu surpris.

- Pas du tout, lui répondit le brun.

Draco guetta le moment où son maître des potions quitterait la Grande Salle.  
A ce moment, un cri retentit dans la Grande Salle.

**-**** C'est Malfoy !! **

Malfoy se retourna vers la personne à qui il savait pertinemment que cette voix angélique appartenait.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.  
Ainsi, elle parlait de lui ?

Voyant que le maître des potions quittait la salle, il lui emboîta le pas.

- J'y vais, lança t-il à Blaise sans se départir de son sourire.

Draco suivit le directeur de maison jusqu'à ses appartements, situés dans les cachots.  
En arrivant à sa porte, Snape se retourna.

- Ah, c'est toi. Je me disais bien que quelqu'un me suivait.  
Mais entre donc, dit-il de sa voix la plus suave en désignant la porte, j'ai à te parler.

Le blond entra dans les appartements de Snape après lui.

- Professeur, Zabini m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire.

- Draco, pas de « vous » entre nous, veux-tu ?  
Nous ne sommes pas en public…

Severus Snape s'avança près de lui et colla son corps contre le sien.

- Sais-tu combien tu m'as manqué, Draco, lui demanda Snape en lui caressant le visage.

- Severus, lui répondit Draco en déplaçant sa main d'un geste doux, mais ferme, je suis vraiment occupé depuis que j'ai été nominé au poste de Préfet en Chef…

-Hmm, oui, je comprends, Draco, fit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour t'annoncer quelque chose, dit-il ne se résoudrant toujours pas à le laisser en paix, caressant son torse aux tétons d'un rose innocent, jouant avec du bout des doigts avant d'ouvrir complètement sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

Draco détourna ses yeux de ceux de braises de son directeur de maison, en rougissant légèrement.

- Sev'…

- Oui, oui, j'y viens, répondit le professeur, un léger sourire en coin.

Oh, s'il savait à quel point il pouvait l'exciter quand il avait ces airs d'ange candide…

- A partir de demain, je n'assurerai plus les cours de potions, reprit-il, la voix rauque d'envie, je dois remplacer ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mais, attends, je…

- Chut, chut, lui intima le maître des potions, en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, les caressant au passage. Je ne connais pas son identité, mais vu ton niveau actuel en potions, tu n'auras aucun problème avec lui.

- Mais je…

Il fût coupé par Snape qui l'embrassa, un baiser profond et violent, leur langue se mêlaient avec une ardeur brûlante comme pour la dernière fois.  
Le professeur dirigea la main blanche de son élève vers son pantalon à l'entrejambe déformé par le désir.

Il voulait sentir ses doigts fins contre son sexe érigé, sa bouche aux lèvres parfaites le gober pour lui procurer ce dont il avait besoin…

Ce fût Draco qui interrompit le baiser le premier.  
Il s'en excusa aussitôt.

- Sev', je suis sincèrement désolé, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, une prochaine fois peut être …

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, rajusta ses vêtements sur son corps et sortit des appartements tentateurs.

Draco se servait délibérément de Snape, sachant son attirance pour lui. Il savait ainsi se composer un masque qui lui plaisait.

Son directeur de maison ne lui servait pas à avoir de bonnes notes, il avait lui-même d'excellentes aptitudes en potions.  
Disons qu'il avait ainsi le terrain libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait pendant les cours, Snape étant toujours prêt à le couvrir dans n'importe quelle situation.

* * *

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant en boucle dans sa tête l'épisode qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt.

- one… mione… Hermione !

- Hum, pardon, s'enquit-elle, confuse.

- Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, et tu n'as pas trop l'air de m'écouter, reprit Ginny visiblement vexée.

- Oh, Gin' je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

Pourtant, elle reprit son air songeur.  
Ginny l'observait maintenant avec attention.

- Et, ça va, demanda t-elle, s'inquiétant sérieusement de la santé de son amie, tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Hermione voulut désamorcer au plus vite toute crise de panique de la part de Ginny.

- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Gin'.  
Je vais bien, ça va, vraiment je t'assure, rajouta t-elle devant l'air peu assuré de la jolie rousse.  
C'est juste que… mon homologue…est arrivé.

- Ah, demanda Ron à quelques mètres d'Hermione, soudain moins intéressé par les mets fumants dans son assiette.  
Et, on peut savoir qui c'est ?

- C'est Malfoy.

- Hum ?

J'ai pas bien entendu. Répètes ?

- C'est Malfoy.

- Hermione, fais un effort, parle plus fort.

Cette journée avait été très éprouvante pour la belle, et c'est à bout de nerf, et d'une voix peut-être un peu trop forte qu'elle répondit.

**-**** C'est Malfoy !! **

Tous les regards de la Grande Salle convergèrent vers Hermione, y compris celui envoûtant de l'intéressé en question, un sourire en coin.

Hermione plaqua vivement une main sur sa bouche, un rose soutenu lui envahissant progressivement les joues.

Il avait tout entendu, et maintenant il se moquait d'elle avec Zabini.

N'y tenant plus, elle sortit prestement de la Grande Salle, une main devant les yeux tandis que sa vision se troublait de larmes.

Elle ne su pas vraiment comment elle arriva dans la salle commune de ses quartiers, sa voix étant trop étranglée pour qu'elle puisse émettre le moindre mot.  
Elle avait du le faire sans s'en rendre compte, comme un réflexe.

La Rouge et or s'effondra littéralement sur canapé réconfortant.

Oh, pourquoi était-elle si maladroite, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contrôler entièrement ?

Et, bon dieu, pourquoi se montrait-elle si faible quand le sujet déviait vers _**Lui **_?

--

**Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? **

**Ne mâchez pas vos mots !  
Une review fait plaisir, elle permet surtout de s'améliorer !! **

**Merci de me lire! **

**Bisous à tous. **

**Sylya.**


	5. Humiliation

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

**Chapitre assez dur. **

****

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

--

**Chapitre 5 : Humiliation**

Hermione commençait à sécher ses larmes, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'entrée.  
Malfoy était déjà rentré ?

Pourtant ce ne fut pas Draco Malfoy qui apparut sur le seuil de sa porte, mais Blaise Zabini.

- Zabini, questionna t-elle, étonnée tout en se redressant sur le canapé.

- Blaise, répondit-il sur un ton décontracté.  
Ecoute, Hermione, je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai adopté avec toi, ces dernières années.  
Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré aux idées de mon père, mais il me battait quand je lui désobéissais.  
Mais depuis qu'il est à Azkaban…  
Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille sympa, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
En fait, j'étais venu voir comment tu allais, après ta sortie de la Grande Salle…

Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux suppliants.  
Comment Hermione n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte du cœur sensible qui se cachait derrière ce masque de fer ?  
Bien sûr qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui désignant une place à côté d'elle, assieds-toi.  
Euh, le mot de passe ? Tu l'as eut comment ?

- Ah, et bien, c'est Dray qui me la donné.

- Ah…

Elle avait oublié que Blaise était ami avec Malfoy.  
- Et, tu veux que je te fasse visiter,reprit-elle.

- En fait, Dray m'a déjà fait tout fait visiter, à part ta chambre…  
Ca te dérangerait de me la montrer ?  
Si tu ne veux pas, je m'en remettrai, fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Non, non, ça ne me gène pas du tout. Viens, c'est à l'étage.

Hermione le conduisit vers sa chambre, toujours en souriant.  
Elle ne ferma toujours pas la porte, après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'intimité avec Blaise.  
Elle laissa sa baguette sur son bureau.  
Quel bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, sans soucis.

Une fois qu'elle lui fit le tour du propriétaire, elle s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à faire de même.  
Ils discutèrent un moment, Blaise ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci, tournant légèrement sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce fut sans préavis que le Serpentard se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, la couchant ainsi sur le lit.

Les lèvres pleines de Blaise s'écrasèrent sans douceur sur celle d' Hermione.

Elle le repoussa aussitôt.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Blaise, fit-elle en reprenant contenance.  
Je ne partage pas vraiment les mêmes sentiments que toi…

- Mais, qui parle de sentiments ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, un coup vif s'abattit sur le visage d'Hermione, assez fort pour réussir à la sonner un instant.  
En quelques minutes, elle se vit appliquer un sortilège de mutisme et un autre l'empêchant de se débattre.

- Ma chère Hermione, fit Blaise, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, tu es tellement naïve.  
Draco ne m'a pas confié le mot de passe, je t'ai tout bonnement suivi quand tu es sortie.  
Je t'ai entendu le prononcé, j'ai simplement attendu quelques minutes, et la suite, tu la connais.

Enfin non, tu ne la connais pas.  
Tu sais quoi, Hermione ?

Je vais te baiser.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes d'angoisse se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Oh non, pas maintenant, tu pleureras plus tard, dit-il s'approcha de son oreille, à défaut de crier. Et puis, tu sais, tu risques d'aimer ça.  
Tu m'excites tellement…

_**Diffindo**_ !

La jeune femme vit se vêtements se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux.

- Je vais m'occuper du reste tout seul, rajouta t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Blaise s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione avec violence.  
Il les mordit profondément pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche.

Il y introduisit ensuite sa langue avec force, accentuant la douleur qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, pas assez à son goût, à son baiser, il entreprit de s'occuper de son soutien-gorge.  
Sous son impatience, la dernière agrafe sauta, dévoilant sa poitrine.

- C'est que tu en caches, des choses.

Blaise se mit à caresser ses seins, guettant ses moindres réactions.

Hermione ferma les yeux, désireuse d'oublier ce qui se passait.  
Une gifle cinglante de Zabini la ramena à la réalité.

- Je préfère que tu ouvres les yeux, dit-il d'un air sadique, en caressant la joue meurtrie de la belle prisonnière.

Le Serpentard se mit à pincer les tétons de la Gryffondor, qui sursauta, sous l'effet de la surprise, le rose lui prenant progressivement les joues.

- Hum ? Je commence à te faire de l'effet, questionna le jeune homme, visiblement amusé.

Zabini continua de jouer avec les mamelons d'Hermione, cette fois avec sa langue.

- T'aimes ça, hein.  
Sous tes airs de Sainte-nitouche , t'es qu'une salope, conclut faussement le jeune homme.  
Hermione détourna la tête vers la porte, s'éloignant des yeux à la lueur lubrique.

Oh Merlin, elle préférait mourir que d'endurer plus longtemps cette humiliation.

* * *

Malfoy retournait maintenant vers ses quartiers.  
Dès qu'il arriverait, il irait voir Hermione.  
Si elle était bien disposée, elle lui raconterait sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé au dîner.  
Sinon, il lui rappellerait sa demande.

Depuis qu'il était chez Snape, il avait eu un pincement au cœur, comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
Bah, ce n'était peut être rien, mais il avait préféré se dépêcher.

Actuellement, il avait une envie singulière de rentrer à ses appartements.

* * *

- Hermione, tu es vraiment une mauvaise fille, dit-il, visiblement amusé de son jeu pervers, je t'ai déjà dit de me regarder.  
Tu mérites une correction...

L'homme aux humeurs perverses la retourna sur le dos sans délicatesse, saisissant son bras avec violence, y laissant une marque rouge.

Un son mat résonna dans la pièce, le bruit de la main de Blaise s'abattant sur les fesses délicates de l'ange blessé à la chevelure chocolat.  
Un son qui se répéta une vingtaine de fois, s'arrêtant seulement quand il fut lasse de ce jeu malsain.

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qui se passerait si je faisais... ça ?

Soudainement, il pris la culotte de soie blanche immaculée entre ses dents, la tirant cependant qu'elle disparaissait et réapparaissait entre la raie de ses fesses meurtries.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps, de nouvelles larmes vinrent mourir sur ses joues, silencieusement.

- Sais tu combien tu m'excites quand tu gémis ainsi, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille en dévorant son cou avidement.  
Je m'étais promis de le garder pour la fin, après tout, nous avons du temps devant nous, quand Draco va chez Snape, c'est pour la nuit, mais je crois que je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps.

Blaise ouvrit son pantalon avec empressement, libérant bientôt sa virilité noire, fière, dressée et brûlante, où il fit des allées et venues lentes à l'aide sa main, tout en fermant les yeux.  
Il les rouvrit doucement, regardant la lionne blessée d'un air démoniaque.

- Tu veux t'en occuper, lui demanda t-il, un sourire diabolique étirant ses lèvres.

Le ciel lui ferait-il la grâce de l'occire avant qu'elle ne fût souillée à jamais ?  
C'était ce à quoi pensait Hermione en ce moment de lente humiliation.

Le fourbe se positionna sur le buste d'Hermione, faisant glisser son sexe érigé entre ses seins doux et roses.

Le Serpentard commença à agacer le clitoris de sa prisonnière à travers son sous-vêtement.

- Prête ?

Des bruits de toux firent se retourner Hermione et son bourreau.

- Je vois que certaines personnes s'amusent bien pendant mon abscence...  
Il fixa la scène des ses yeux gris d'acier, plus menaçants que jamais.

- Blaise, demanda t-il, maîtrisant la fureur qui montait doucement en lui.

- Ecoute, Dray, c'est elle qui la voulut, d'accord ?  
Si tu avais vu comment elle m'a allumé…

Hermione détourna le regard des yeux de Draco qui la brûlait, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard courroucé qui fixait ses yeux baignés de larmes.

- Blaise, tu sais quoi ? Tu as dix secondes pour être sorti de ces appartements, après quoi, je ne promets pas de te laisser la vie.

- Enfin, Dray…

- 10…9…8…

Zabini s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Draco respira un grand coup et s'approcha doucement du lit, pour ne pas effrayer l'ange mortifié et offensé.  
Il annula tous les sorts.

Faiblement, Hermione se déplaça vers le mur et y resta prostrée pendant quelques minutes, tournant le dos à son sauveur.

Le jeune homme détacha sans bruit la cape qui enveloppait ses épaules et en recouvrit Hermione du mieux qu'il put, en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher.

Au contact de l'étoffe douce, la belle tressaillit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour te couvrir, dit Draco, d'une voix rassurante, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendue venant de lui.

L'éphèbe s'approcha sans précipitation.  
Il prit la jeune fille effondrée dans ses bras, en un geste tendre.  
Elle ne le repoussa pas.

- Tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule.  
Je t'assure, t'en fais pas pour ma chemise, j'en achèterai une autre.  
Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ces mots eurent le pouvoir de faire couler un torrent de larmes trop longtemps retenues.  
Quelle piètre Gryffondor elle faisait, se dit Hermione, elle se laissait enlacer par un Serpentard, et elle n'avait pas été capable d'en repousser un autre.  
Ce qui était arrivé était totalement de sa faute, si elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, rien de cela ne serait arrivé…  
Pourtant, elle désirait la présence de Draco à ses côtés, la protégeant des dangers extérieurs.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta le jeune homme blond, comme en écho à ses pensées.  
Pas de ta faute.

Après quelques minutes à la réconforter, Draco se détacha un peu de Hermione.

- Hermione, je vais te laisser, maintenant, je retourne dans chambre.  
Je laisse ma porte ouverte, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouv…

La Rouge et or étreignit Malfoy, et c'était presque désespérément qu'elle s'accrochait à la chemise du jeune homme.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse, dit-elle d'une voix secouée par les sanglots.  
Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit, je t'en prie…  
Ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

- Ca va, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, je reste avec toi, toute la nuit.  
Dors, je veille sur toi, n'es pas peur, dors.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, contre son torse musclé.  
Elle pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de son protecteur.  
Elle finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité.

Draco la glissa dans ses draps et la borda tendrement, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.  
Même troublée et tourmentée, elle était horriblement belle, la lune baignait son visage de sa lumière pâle.

Le jeune homme aux yeux de lune berça la jeune fille aussi sûrement que l'astre lunaire, séchant les larmes qui apparaissaient pendant son sommeil, caressant ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat, aux reflets mordorés quand son subconscient laissait entendre quelques mots : « Vas- t'en », « Laisse-moi tranquille », « Non »…

Il resta avec elle jusqu'à l'heure du début des cours, lui laissant une lettre sur l'oreiller qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remarquer en se réveillant.

--

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plut !! **

**Laissez moi vos impressions en review, par exemple si vous n'avez pas tout compris, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! **

**Pauvre Hermione, qu'est ce que je lui fais subir... **

**J'espère mettre ma fic à jour plus souvent. **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Sylya.**


	6. Un réveil mouvementé

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

****

--

**Chapitre 6 : Un réveil mouvementé**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets à moitié clos de la chambre.  
Sous des draps blancs, une jeune fille se réveillait peu à peu de sa longue nuit.  
Hermione commençait à immerger des brumes de son esprit.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, ne se rappelant pas s'y être couchée.  
Une chemise blanche se trouvait posée sur l'oreiller, à quelques millimètres de son visage.

La Gryffondor s'en saisit et l'approcha plus près d'elle, humant la fragrance qui s'en dégageait.

C'était un parfum indescriptible, plusieurs arômes s'y mêlant.  
Pourtant, un effluve se démarquait des autres, celui de la menthe poivrée, légère et piquante.  
Une autre odeur douce venait s'y ajouter.  
Une rose blanche ?  
Un lys royal ?

Pour la mère d'Hermione, la connaissance des différentes fleurs, et de leur odeur respective, faisait partie d'un apprentissage qui ferait de sa fille une « femme du _**Grand Monde **_».  
Sottise que supportait bien malgré elle la Rouge et or.

Hermione huma une nouvelle cette fragrance mystérieuse.  
Bien que dégageant une aura froide, ce parfum libérait un sex-appeal irréversiblement attirant.

En remettant la chemise à sa place, Hermione posa un œil sur les marques rouges présentes sur sa peau, et la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire en une succession de flash.

La visite de Blaise, et son air repentant, l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir et cette expression animale sur son visage, sa tentative de viol, alors qu'il était triomphant arrêtée de justesse par… Draco.

La crispation de ses traits, sa voix glaciale, la couleur qu'avaient pris ses yeux…  
Car c'était bien de la colère qu'elle avait vue dans son regard, elle ne s'était pas trompée ?

Et pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?

Zabini était son ami, non ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net quand elle aperçut l'enveloppe blanche, sans inscription.  
Elle n'était pas cachetée, aussi Hermione l'ouvrit délicatement, dans le cas où cette lettre ne lui aurait pas été destinée.

Le papier à lettre était d'un gris perlé, richement décoré, bien que ce luxe n'en était pas ostentatoire.  
Une main à l'écriture fine et pointue, bien qu'élégante avait couchée sur le papier des mots d'une encre couleur d'argent.

«

_Hermione, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, la journée sera déjà bien entamer._

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu avais l'air tellement épuisée… _

_Je ne dirai rien à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir à tes amis._

_Pour être crédible, je dirai que tu es malade, ce ne serait pas assez grave pour que tu ailles _

_voir Mrs Pomfrey, mais assez léger pour que tu puisses aller en cours._

_Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais leur dire leur dire la vérité, plus tard._

_Après tout, ils penseraient que je leur ai menti une fois de plus. _

_Si tu veux raconter à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé, je t'accompagnerai, sache que je ne prendrai aucune décision sans t'en parler._

_Blaise mérite d'être puni. _

_Ne te morigène pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est lui qui est en tort. _

_Ne t'en veux pas, jamais. _

_Il faut que j'aille en cours, alors repose-toi bien. _

_Je ne tiens pas vraiment à te ramasser à la petite cuillère à mon retour… _

_Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?_

_P.S : J'ai demandé à Mac Gonagall de changer le mot_

_de passe, pour plus de sécurité._

_On y veillera à mon retour._

_D.M _

_»_

Des gouttes d'eau virent s'écraser doucement sur le papier ouvragé.

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que de simples mots la bouleversent de la sorte ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit fort quand elle était faible, et doux quand elle voulait le haïr ?

Elle le détestait, elle en était sûre.  
Presque.  
Elle se détestait aussi quand elle était comme ça, incapable de réfléchir de manière rationnelle.

« _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…_ »

Ah non !  
Si maintenant sa conscience s'en mêlait, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Elle respira profondément et essaya de se calmer.  
Voilà qui était mieux.

Malfoy restait toujours Malfoy.  
Elle le haïssait, et elle allait se le/lui prouver.

Hermione rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et la reposa la où elle l'avait trouvée.  
Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil se situant sur la table de chevet. « 15h00 ».  
Il était inutile d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

Autant essayer de dormir.  
La Rouge et or tenta de fermer les yeux, cherchant désespérément le sommeil.  
Mais Morphée n'eut aucune pitié pour elle.  
Des flashes de la nuit dernière lui revenaient inlassablement comme des fantômes venus pour la hanter.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ses draps, elle se sentait tellement sale !  
Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ces marques invisibles qui pourtant semblaient indélébiles.  
Elle devait absolument les enlever.

Hermione se rua hors de son lit vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.  
Elle se déshabilla à toute vitesse et entra dans la douche.  
Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum.

L'eau bouillante ruisselait sur son corps et la brûlait.  
Tant mieux, se dit-elle.  
Peut être qu'elle aurait le pouvoir de lui rendre sa pureté?

Hermione était dans un état second.  
Elle se saisit d'une éponge et commença à frotter son corps fatigué.  
Sa peau devenait rouge, mais elle s'en moquait.

Pourrait-elle redevenir l'Hermione d'avant, souriante et enjouée ?

* * *

Dieu que cette journée lui avait paru longue.  
Pas que le nombre de cours ait augmenté, où les profs moins intéressants, comme s'il l'avait jamais été…  
Non, c'était peut être la fin de cette journée qui lui tardait.  
Sûrement.

Mais pour être en paix avec sa conscience, (était-il sûr d'en avoir une ?), il lui restait encre une chose à faire.

Enfin, si quelqu'un lui avait dit que lui, Draco Malfoy s'abaisserait à aller voir Mr. Balafré et compagnie, pour leur parler sans hostilité, il ne l'aurait pas crut et l'aurait sûrement tué sur place pour avoir osé proférer un tel blasphème sur sa personne.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.  
Pas vraiment, tout compte fait, mais il ne faisait pas ça pour lui.  
Et ça, ça changeait tout.  
C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il rendait un service.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il repensait aux évènements de la nuit dernière.  
Blaise était allé trop loin, ce qu'il avait fait était tout bonnement impardonnable.  
D'ailleurs, il lui réglerait son compte en temps et en heure.

Osé lui faire ça, à _**elle**_.  
Tout séducteur qui prétend au titre de gentleman a son code d'honneur.  
Une de ces règles imposait de ne pas contraindre une jeune fille contre son gré, et lui, il l'avait fait.

Rien qu'en repensant, au regard d'Hermione quand elle l'avait vu, il sentait la rage l'envahir.  
Ses yeux rougis et fuyants, ses cheveux emmêlés autour de son visage aux traits apeurés, les marques rouges sur ses bras blancs…

Il frappa de son poing rageur le mur le plus proche.  
Si Zabini avait été dans les parages, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Draco fut arraché à ses pensées quand il aperçut un groupe de Gryffondor formé de Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

- Potter, Weasley, les héla t-il.

Les intéressés en question levèrent un sourcil interrogateur Malfoy et reprirent leur discussion.

- Bien, je dirai à Granger que vous n'avez pas dénié prendre de ses nouvelles.

Sur ce, il se détourna de sa démarche élégante, et s'en alla vers ses appartements, bientôt imité par des bruits de pas précipités.

- Malfoy !

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna le plus lentement possible vers ses poursuivants.

- Oui ?

- Hermione, comment elle va, demanda Ron essoufflé.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que j'ai beaucoup de travail maintenant.  
Je n'ai pas de temps à gâcher avec vous en bavardages inutiles.  
Si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Le Serpentard continuait son chemin, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interpellé, cette fois si par Potter.

- Malfoy, attend, _s'il te plaît_, ajouta t-il de mauvaise grâce.  
Tu ne pourrais prendre deux minutes sur ton temps _**précieux**_, dit-il en insistant bien, pour nous donner de ses nouvelles ?

- Des nouvelles de Granger, hein ?  
C'est si gentiment demandé, fit Malfoy, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
Et bien, disons qu'elle est …malade.  
Un coup de fatigue, je crois.  
Et puis, je pense qu'elle est dans sa mauvaise période, si l'on ajoute ça au travail de Préfète en Chef qu'elle doit fournir, on peut dire qu'elle est …surmenée.

Et, tout le monde sait que Granger a toujours été une petite nature…

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, s'écria Ron, ulcéré.

- Ah oui ?  
Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, la Belette ?

Draco avait besoin d'une occasion pour se défouler, et Weasley lui en donnait l'opportunité.  
Parfait.

- Ron, c'est bon.  
Et, où sont vos appartements ?  
Laisse tomber, on te suit.

- Hé, attends, Potty, tu t'emballes un peu vite.  
Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était question de lui rendre visite.  
Après tout, vous n'êtes même pas Préfets, vous n'êtes donc pas autorisés à pénétrer dans nos appartements. Alors excusez-moi, mais je dois avoir une petite discussion avec _**mon**_ homologue.

- Malfoy, reste-là !  
C'est notre amie, et on a le droit de la voir quand on veut et où on veut !

- De l'**AVOIR** ? (Nda : quiproquo …)

Ca peut prêter à confusion, Weasley…  
Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait te trouver, surtout qu'elle pourrait prétendre à mieux.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ?  
T'as des vues sur elle ?

- Et bien, il se pourrait que oui.  
Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?  
T'es son père, Weasley ?

- Non, mais je crois que tu ne lui apporterais rien, et puis, tu ne la mérites pas.

- Tu sais, sur un plan purement sexuel, je pourrais lui apporter bien plus qu'un gars comme toi, obligé de se soulager tout seul dans les toilettes.  
Je vois déjà la scène, elle, se cramponnant aux draps de toutes ses forces, les cheveux en bataille et la sueur perlant sur son front…  
Son corps nu serrait parcouru de frissons.  
Je l'entend crier mon nom de sa voix voluptueuse « Oh, Dray ! Oh Oui, vas-y ! »

Draco s'amusait des réactions de Ron.

- Malfoy, t'as pas intérêt à l'approcher, intervint Harry.

- Du calme, Potty.  
Je ne suis pas le seul de Poudlard à vouloir me la faire.  
Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de gars qui sont excités rien qu'en pensant à elle, sans parler des fantasmes.  
C'est qu'elle est devenue sacrément bonne, Granger.  
Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton amie, il se pourrait que je me sente seul ce soir…

- Malfoy…

Ron fut interrompu par Harry qui l'empêchait de se ruer sur un Malfoy qui s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

Une partie de sa fureur était retombée, en arrivant, il n'en resterait aucune trace et il pourrait parler à Hermione tout en restant calme.

- Hermione !

L'adonis aux yeux d'aciers cherchait la Gryffondor depuis déjà quelques minutes.  
Il eut soudain une illumination.  
La salle de bains.

Il passa par sa chambre et y déposa ses affaires de cours.  
Draco entra enfin dans la salle de bains.  
Des volutes de vapeur flottaient dans l'air chargé d'humidité.  
Il y faisait une de ces chaleurs !

Hermione ne pouvait sûrement pas s'y trouver, il était impossible de rester dans ce sauna plus de quelques minutes.

L'apollon allait se résoudre à retourner dans sa chambre quand un détail, à première vue anodin, attira son regard.  
La porte de la douche en verre était entrouverte et quelque chose dépassait.

Un coin de serviette ?

Draco s'approcha et ouvrit la porte plus grandement.  
Il entra dans la cabine et, au spectacle qui s'exposait sous ses yeux, son cœur eut un raté.

Hermione s'était effondrée contre la paroi de verre de la douche.

Son visage était pâle, et ses yeux clos.  
Le reste de son corps était écarlate.  
Draco lui toucha la joue, elle était brûlante.  
Il l'appela doucement en lui tapotant légèrement les joues.

Il n'eut pas de réaction.  
Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle était inconsciente.

Draco se saisit de la serviette qu'il avait aperçue auparavant et enroula la jeune fille dedans.  
Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'amena ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il aurait bien déposé la Gryffondor dans sa propre chambre, mais n'ayant pas le mot de passe, il ne pouvait y accéder.  
L'éphèbe installa la belle sur son lit et calla sa tête sur des coussins, de façon à ce qu'elle soit légèrement surélevée par rapport au reste de son corps.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elle était bien installée et empoigna une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide.  
Draco se saisit aussi d'un gant de toilette et le déposa dans la bassine.

Il ramena tout l'attirail dans sa chambre et le déposa sur sa table de chevet qu'il débarrassa d'un revers de main.  
Doucement, à l'aide du gant de toilette, il fit couler quelques gouttes d'eau entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione.  
Ses lèvres roses, et pulpeuses comme deux délicat pétales de fleurs…

Draco secoua sa tête, il ne devait penser à elle ainsi, pas dans un moment pareil.

Elle s'était fortement déshydratée en restant tout ce temps dans cette pièce à la température infernale, ce qui avait sûrement provoqué ce malaise.

Le Serpentard alla chercher d'autres gants de toilette et en plaça sur son front sur sa nuque et sur sa poitrine, sa poitrine ronde et ferme, s'il avançait un peu plus, il pourrait l'effleurer de ses doigts…

Mais qu'est-ce- qui lui arrivait ?

Ce n'était que Granger !

Draco reprit ses gestes.

Il ne les avait jamais appris, mais quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Il répéta ces gestes plusieurs fois, jusqu'à que le corps d'Hermione retrouve une température acceptable.

Le jeune homme posa la bassine plus loin, et se positionna sur le lit à côté de la Gryffondor inconsciente.

D'un geste machinal, il écarta à l'aide de son pouce, les quelques mèches qui collaient au front de la jeune fille.  
Draco la sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts.  
Peut être revenait –elle à elle ?

Doucement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle détailla l'environnement autour d'elle.  
Sa vision était un peu floue, mais elle distinguait quelques couleurs évocatrices, du vert émeraude, et de l'argent.

Elle ne pouvait pas être …

- Salut, toi.

Hermione ne se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.  
Elle était dans la chambre de Malfoy !

Son visage se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Elle se redressa brusquement et fut prise de martèlements dans la tête.

- Aïe, s'écria t-elle.

- Bouge pas, je reviens, dit-il nonchalamment.

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en vais.

D'un geste nerveux, Hermione retira l'étendu blanche qui la recouvrait depuis qu'elle était dans la chambre et qu'elle prit pour un drap.  
En comprenant qu'elle venait d'enlever sa serviette, elle la remit promptement tandis que le rouge lui venait progressivement aux joues.

Puis, sans crier gare, Hermione se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

C'est ce moment que choisit Malfoy pour réapparaître avec une fiole de potion dans la main.  
En la voyant si pâle, il crût à un nouveau malaise.

- Hermione, ça va ?  
Hermione ?

La Rouge et or sembla sortir d'une transe et répondit d'une voix légèrement chevrotante et mêlée d'angoisse.

- Malfoy, elle fit une pause pour reprendre un semblant de voix, qu'est ce que je fais dans ta chambre, nue, ajouta t-elle difficilement.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, craignant ce qu'elle sous-entendait implicitement.  
Elle ne croyait quand même pas…

- Malfoy, reprit-elle presque hystérique maintenant, des sanglots étranglant sa voix, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Réponds !

Réponds-moi !

Elle se dirigeait vers lui de ses pas incertains.  
Et ce mal de tête qui n'en finissait pas.  
Il lui brouillait la vue, à moins que ce ne soit ses propres pleurs ?  
Elle ne se rappelait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle prenait une douche, et après, trou noir.

Hermione se tenait maintenant devant Draco.  
Ce dernier posa tranquillement sa potion sur son bureau et la fixa de ses yeux d'orage.  
La jeune fille en fut toute retournée.

Doucement, mais fermement, il saisit son menton et l'approcha de son visage.

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu crois que j'ai abusé de toi pendant que tu étais inconsciente, c'est ça ?  
Et, tu penses que si j'ai empêché Blaise de te violer hier, c'était pour mieux le faire moi-même aujourd'hui, c'est ce que tu penses ?  
Et bien, Ms Granger, je vous croyais beaucoup plus intelligente.  
Il se trouve que quand je suis rentré, vous étiez évanoui dans la douche.

Je vous assure, répondit-il à l'éclair de doute qui envahit les yeux d'Hermione.  
Si je ne vous avais pas dispensez les soins de premiers secours, vous ne seriez peut être plus de ce monde.

Hermione se sentit sotte d'avoir put penser cela ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard d'acier de son homologue, aussi détourna t-elle les yeux.

- Non, regarde-moi, lui dit-il d'un ton impérieux.  
Tu me hais, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione pouvait à cet instant voir la perfection de sa peau sublime

- Pas moi.

Draco s'empara de ses lèvres en un soupir.

Il serrait la belle contre lui, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire.  
Ses lèvres goûtaient la saveur des siennes et quémandaient visiblement plus.  
Ses mains étaient entreprenantes et se déplaçaient sur ses reins, revenaient sur son buste.

Sa bouche s'aventurait dans son cou, et le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'accélérait.  
Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête avant de perdre pied, il le fallait.

Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces et sous l'élan retomba mollement sur le lit.  
Elle se releva en le toisant toujours du regard.

- Le fait que tu m'ai sauvé la vie ne change rien entre nous, Malfoy, rien.

La Gryffondor se dirigeait vers la porte.

- « Merci », ça t'écorcherait la gorge, dit Draco, froid.

Hermione se retourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

- Merci, mon _cher_ Malfoy d'avoir empêché Zabini de me sauter dessus, et de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
Satisfait ?

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Retour à la case départ, se dit Malfoy.

Et s'il laissait tomber le pari ?  
Après tout en concourant contre lui-même, il n'avait rien à se prouver.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Oui, cette fois, il serait réglo.

--

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite ce chapître, peut être parce qu'il faut que je me remette doucement à écrire ?  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire pas de votre avis, j'attends vos review avec impatience. **

**Bisous, **

**Sylya.**


	7. Petit jeu, grands ennuis

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 7 : Petit jeu, grands ennuis**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre, et se frappa le front dès qu'elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait fait et dit la veille.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ?  
Enfin, pas dans sa bouche à _**Lui**_, dans sa propre bouche, à _**Elle**_.

Bref, elle devrait se montrer plus réfléchie avant de lui adresser la parole.  
Que d'ennuis en perspective…  
La Gryffondor se leva d'un pas fatigué et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'administrer une toilette qui la réveillerait.

En se lavant le visage, elle remarque l'ombre légèrement violette sous ses yeux.  
La Rouge et or n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, son altercation avec Malfoy revenant sans cesse dans ses pensées.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes et formula un sort dont la cible était elle-même.  
Voilà, disparues les cernes.

La Préfète en chef finit sa toilette et se glissa dans la douche aux parois de verre.  
L'eau glacée ruisselait déjà sur sa peau et son corps était parcouru d'un long frisson.  
Rien ne valait une bonne douche pour être revigorée.

Elle passait maintenant une main dans sa chevelure chocolat tout en la faisant mousser à l'aide d'un shampooing au miel et à l'essence de rose, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas.

- Hermione ?

La concernée rinça ses cheveux en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Draco maintenant, et encore moins dans cette situation…

Elle se sécha et s'enroula dans une serviette.  
Les parois de la douche n'étaient pas totalement transparentes, mais de là à traîner dedans…

La jolie brune jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte donnant à la chambre de son homologue.  
Hermione ne le vit pas, il avait seulement du passer la tête de sa chambre et l'appeler.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand…

- Bouh.

La jeune fille sursauta.  
_**Il**_ était là, devant elle.  
Surtout, ne pas se laisser démonter.  
Elle allait l'ignorer.  
Après tout, elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, non ?

Hermione esquissa un pas à droite pour l'éviter… et il fit de même, de sorte qu'il lui faisait toujours face.  
La Gryffondor esquissa un autre pas à gauche… tandis qu'il suivait ses mouvements.

Hermione planta alors son regard d'ambre dans celui d'acier de Draco.

- Tu cherches à me mettre en retard, ou c'est encore un de tes petits jeux infantiles ?

Draco prit le temps de remettre une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux avant de répondre.

- On doit parler.

L'adonis aux yeux d'argent la fixait maintenant gravement.

- Ah oui ?

La jolie brune ne se laissait visiblement pas faire.

- Et bien moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.  
Alors maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser passer avant que j'attrape une pneumonie…

Pourtant, le Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position.  
Hermione, elle, commençait à avoir froid…  
Un frisson lui échappa, ce que son homologue remarqua.

- Tu as froid ?  
Tant mieux.  
Plus vite on aura parler, plus vite tu pourras aller te changer… ou pas.

Le cerveau de la Gryffondor se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
Il allait falloir qu'elle ruse…

- Ok.  
On va parler.  
Autant que tu voudras.  
Mais d'abord, il faut vraiment que je me change.  
Je ne tiens pas à tomber am…malade.  
Oui, c'est ça, malade.

Tu veux bien me laisser passer ?

Draco se plongea dans le regard d'ambre de la jeune fille.  
Il paraissait scruter ses intentions.  
C'est Hermione qui rompit cet échange la première.

Le Serpentard s'écarta un peu de la porte.

- J'ai ta parole, lui demanda l'éphèbe aux yeux envoûtants, passant une main lasse dans les boucles chocolat encore mouillées de la belle.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle en s'écartant promptement, rejoignant ainsi sa chambre.

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit.  
Elle avait cédée, encore.

Elle se saisit vivement d'un coussin et l'envoya sur le mur le plus proche.

Encore !  
Elle l'avait laissée imposer _**son**_ propre jeu.

Maintenant, ils allaient jouer selon _**ses**_ règles, et elle détestait ça.

Mais peut être pourrait-elle tricher un peu…

Hermione s'habilla précipitamment, un pantalon d'une coupe droite mais assez moulante, taille basse, une chemise blanche marquant sa taille ainsi qu'une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor  
Une paire d'escarpins noirs vint compléter la tenue.

La Préfète en chef fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bien, en vérifiant bien que son homologue ne s'y trouvait pas.  
Un maquillage léger, ses cheveux coiffés en une demi queue agrémentée d'un joli noeud en velours noir, et elle dévalait déjà les escaliers menant à la Grande Salle.  
Si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son premier cours, il fallait qu'elle déjeune en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Fichtre, elle avait passé plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé dans la salle de bain…

Déjà elle entrait dans la Grande Salle et son arrivée fit augmenter le bruit perpétuel.  
Les commérages devaient aller bon train !

Hermione s'assit à la table Gryffondor, comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut.

- 'Mione !  
Content de te voir, commença Ron la bouche pleine.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione.  
Elle se servit un bol de chocolat chaud fumant ainsi qu'un croissant.

- Alors, il faut, que tu sois gravement malade pour manquer les cours, continua Harry.

La gorge de la Rouge et or se serra.

La raison de son absence ?  
Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer, elle voyait déjà Ron et Harry se jeter sur Blaise…  
Et puis, elle avait honte de n'avoir pas sut se défendre seule.

- Malfoy nous a dit que t'étais plus ou moins fatiguée et malade, mais on n'a pas pu venir te voir, dit Ron en prenant un autre pain au chocolat, c'est vrai ?

Une perche lui était tendue ?  
Parfait, elle allait la saisir.

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Oui, en fait, c'était pas tellement grave, mais j'ai préféré rester au lit.  
Enfin, tu vois, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !  
Là, je me sens mieux, enchaîna t-elle, alors que si j'étais allée en cours hier, mon état se serait peut être aggravé, et je ne peux décemment pas louper plusieurs jours de cours, avec mes nouvelles obligations…

Elle avait dit tout cela en apnée, alors à la fin de son discours, la tête lui tournait un peu.  
Hermione prit alors une gorgée de chocolat chaud le plus calmement possible, allant même jusqu'à adresser un sourire, parfaitement faux et crispé, à Harry.

Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour le mensonge.

La Gryffondor était perdue dans ses pensées.  
Elle jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentard, surprenant ainsi un regard de Zabini.  
Il affichait un air goguenard et passa une langue rosée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Hermione se retourna vivement.  
Son sourire vicieux lui avait glacé le sang.  
Vite, se changer les idées.

La Préfète en chef se mit à siroter son chocolat à petites lampées lorsque la plupart des conversations se turent.  
Elle se tourna vers l'origine de ce semi-silence et faillit s'étrangler quand la personne qu'elle redoutait apparut dans son champ de vision.

_**Il**_ était là.

Hermione reposa son bol précipitamment.

- Désolée, un devoir de dernière minute à finir… à la bibliothèque, tout de suite.  
On se retrouve en cours, OK ?

- Mais…

Hermione partit sans laisser le temps à Ron de finir sa phrase.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- Tu y crois, toi, demanda le premier au second.

- Pas du tout, répondit Ron.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la première marche pour sortir de la Grande Salle, Hermione se retrouva à la hauteur de Draco quelques secondes.

- N'oublie pas, lui murmura t-il de sa voix de velours.

La Gryffondor le dépassa de quelques pas, puis fit volte-face, plongeant son regard dans celui de cobalt froid de son homologue, juste le temps d'une fraction de seconde.

Elle ne répondit pourtant pas.  
Il fallait qu'elle quitte sa présence au plus vite.

Pour un observateur extérieur, cette conversation aurait put paraître comme un banal échange de civilités, mais les deux concernés n'en étaient plus à ce stade.  
Sans le savoir, ils l'avaient tous les deux dépassés.

Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, essoufflée.  
Elle avait couru, couru là où la portaient ses pas.  
Pourquoi ?  
Elle n'en savait trop rien.  
La Rouge et or regarda sa montre, neuf heures moins cinq.

Si elle ne repartait pas maintenant, elle serait en retard.

Hermione se releva quand un bruit de pas là fit se retourner.  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains apparut.

- Colin ?

- Salut, Hermione !  
Ca va ?  
Alors Préfète en chef, c'est comment ?  
Tu t'en sors bien ?  
C'est pas trop dur ?  
Et ça te manque pas…

- Mais dis-moi, Colin, tu n'as pas un cours dans quelques minutes, dit Hermione, un peu exaspérée.

- Hein, moi ?  
Je commence dans une heure.

- Alors, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un cours qui va commencer dans quelques instants, j'ai été contente de te revoir.

Hermione s'éloigna.

- Ah, désolé, t'es occupée.  
Je te retiens, salut.

Hermione se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

- Non, enfin, pas vraiment...  
Bon, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, je me sens un peu coupable.  
Demande-moi n'importe quoi.

- N'importe quoi ?

Elle regretta à l'instant ses mots.

- N'importe quoi.

Colin fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Et bien, il y a bien une petite chose que tu peux faire pour moi…

M'accorder une interview.

Hermione crut qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Pardon ?

- Une interview, dans tes appartements, après les cours.

Hermine pesa le pour et le contre.  
D'un côté, si elle acceptait, Colin la laisserait tranquille pendant un moment…

- D'accord, ce soir après les cours.

- Merci, je ferais un article génial, je te le promets !

La Gryffondor le regarda s'éloigner.  
Distraitement, elle regarda sa montre.  
Elle indiquait neuf heures et quart.  
Ce soir après les cours…

Neuf heures et quart !  
Mais bon sang, elle était en retard !

Hermione couvrit la distance qui la séparait des cachots en un temps record.  
Elle avait un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard.  
C'est tout essoufflée qu'elle frappa trois coups à la porte de la salle des potions.

- Entrez, répondit Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

La Rouge et or entra dans la classe et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.  
Si elle avait put, elle se serait volontiers terrer dans un trou de souris.

- Ms Granger, qu'elle plaisir de vous voir à mon humble cours.  
Votre emploi du temps chargé vous a laissé un instant de répit, et vous avez songé à me rendre une petite visite ?  
Quelle bonne idée.

Quelques Serpentards s'enhardirent à rire.

- Je suppose que votre absence d'hier est justifiée par votre travail de Préfète en chef, mais votre homologue, Mr Malfoy était présent à mon cours.

Hermione chercha une aide quelconque dans la salle.

Elle accrocha un regard d'acier…

- J'ai été, hum, elle s'éclaircit la voix, malade.

- Malade… vous êtes donc en sucre, Ms Granger ?

- Non, Professeur.

Hermione se concentra sur le fait de ne pas être un peu plus ridicule.

- Ca ne se reproduira plus, Professeur.

- J'ose espérer, Ms Granger.  
Bien, aller vous asseoir au cinquième rang à côté de Mr Zabini.

Hermione se tourna vers le cinquième rang, où Blaise lui adressait un signe de la main.

- Mais, Professeur, il reste plusieurs places libres et je…

- Ms Granger, vous avez déjà des caprices et des exigences ?

Hermione rosit légèrement.

- Non, Professeur, mais je…

- Alors allez vous asseoir, asséna t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Hermione se rendit à sa place sans accorder un regard à son voisin.

- Bonjour, Hermione.  
Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois.

La bouche d'Hermione se fit sèche.  
Surtout, ne rien laisser paraître.

La jolie brune se plaça devant le chaudron et lit sommairement la potion.  
Elle se mit à découper frénétiquement une pousse de mandragore quand Blaise se plaça derrière elle et lui saisit le poignet, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de sa part.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, dit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et assurée, alors qu'elle était légèrement chevrotante.

Blaise ne l'écouta pas, et mit une main sur ses fesses, en prenant garde de ne pas être vu.  
Il pouvait ainsi donner l'illusion d'aider Hermione à la préparation de la potion, ce qui était vraiment risible, voire parfaitement ridicule, pour un bon observateur.

Draco, lui, de sa place au septième rang bouillonnait littéralement.  
Si seulement il avait put se trouver un rang derrière eux, il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Blaise.  
Un sort informulé…  
Mais malheureusement, avec quelqu'un devant lui, il risquait de manquer sa cible.

Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de la santé Goyle, mais cette espèce de gorille ambulant allait ameuter toute la salle de classe…

- Et si on reprenait là où nous avons été grossièrement interrompu la dernière fois.  
Après les cours, ça te dit ?

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Clac !  
Un bruit sec résonna dans la classe, et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers son origine.

Zabini se tenait la joue et Hermione le fusillait du regard.  
Snape s'approcha de la table.

- Et bien, Ms Granger, vous n'êtes pas capable de vivre de façon civilisée ?  
Je sais que la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor ne date pas d'hier, mais venant de vous, je suis un peu… surpris.  
Moins 100 points pour Gryffondor.

- Professeur, Mr Zabini l'avait cherché.  
Je pense que Gryffondor ne mérite pas ce rabais de points.  
De plus, vous êtes totalement partial, vous n'avez pas cherché à connaître l'origine de notre différent, mais vous n'avez pas hésité à enlever des points à Gryffondor.

- De l'insolence ?

Moins 50 points pour Gryffondor, et vous, Ms Granger, vous écoperez d'une retenue avec moi, ici, après les cours et ce, tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

- Mais, Professeur…

- Mais allez-vous vous taire à la fin ?  
Croyez-vous que votre statut de Préfète en chef vous donne tous les droits ?

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque ici.  
Pas ici.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se rua vers la porte sans un regard pour personne.

- Et bien tant mieux.  
Peut être arriverons-nous à avoir un cours normal ?

Le maître des potions se rassit à son bureau quand quelqu'un l'appela.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur, avant de reconnaître la voix de Draco.  
Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Mr Malfoy.

- Sauf votre respect, je trouve que cette punition est injuste.  
Mr Zabini s'est conduit de manière très désobligeante et loin d'être courtoise envers Ms Granger.  
De plus, si vous la punissez tout le trimestre, j'aurai du mal à assumez ma fonction de Préfet en chef, à savoir les rondes dans le château, la préparation des différents évènements…

En bref, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir lever votre punition et de rétablir les points enlevés à Gryffondor.

Snape le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Il n'avait pas tort.  
S'il punissait Granger, Draco aurait plus de travail.  
Et qui disait plus de travail disait moins de temps pour venir le voir …

De plus, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout quand il avait cet éclat de détermination au fond des yeux…

- Accordé.

Un brouhaha s'éleva des élèves, Gryffondor aussi bien que Serpentard.  
A quoi s'amusait Malfoy ?

Tous savaient qu'il détestait Hermione.  
Alors pourquoi s'était-il acharné à faire lever sa punition ?

* * *

La journée se passa sans autres accroches.

Hermione réussit à éviter Malfoy comme elle put.

Ce fut las qu'elle regagna ses appartements… où Colin l'attendait devant la tapisserie.

- Qui t'as dit où je logeais ?  
En fait, laisse tomber, je m'en fiche complètement.

- Fatiguée, s'enquit Colin.

- Un peu, mais ça ira.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé chocolat, sortit un bloc-notes moldu et une plume bien aiguisé, son appareil photo, réglé, autour de son cou.  
Hermione le rejoignit.

- Alors, alors…  
Pour commencer que penses-tu du travail de Préfète en chef ?

- Et bien …  
Hermione réfléchit sur une phrase qui ne ferait pas trop madame-je-sais-tout, tout en étant sérieuse.

- Je pense…

La Gryffondor commença sa phrase quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée.

- Ton homologue ?

Hermione regarda Draco s'avancer vers elle, décidé.  
Il n'adressa pas un regard à Colin.

- Il faut que l'on parle.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Malfoy…

Draco lui envoya un de ses célèbres regards noirs, assez effrayant pour le faire taire.

Hermione s'était levée à son arrivée.

- Enfin, tu vois bien que je suis occupée, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Maintenant, répondit-il, impérieux.

- On a tout le temps pour ça !

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil narquois.

- Ne me fais pas rire, tu m'as évité toute la journée...

Et mince, se dit Hermione.  
Il avait remarqué ?

Un court silence s'installa.

La jolie brune ne prêta plus attention à Malfoy.

- Où en étions-nous, Colin ?

Draco avança vers elle à grandes enjambées et la prit par la taille avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.  
Il replaça une boucle brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille et s'en approcha.

- Je déteste attendre, murmura l'éphèbe à la peau d'albâtre, de sa voix de velours.

Doucement, il cueilli les lèvres d' Hermione, délicatement, tels deux pétales de rose, et resserra son étreinte.

La Gryffondor ne résista même pas, elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras.  
A quoi bon résister, elle était tellement fatiguée de cette course sans fin.  
Et puis, à ce jeu-là, elle avait perdue d'avance.

Tant que cela restait sans conséquence...

Une série de flashs la ramena à la réalité.

- C'est dans la boîte, fit Colin avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse.

Que d'ennuis en perspective…

--

**Ouf, c'est la fin du chapitre! **

**Alors, ça vous a plut ?  
Personnellemnt, j'aime bien ce chapitre. **

**Il est beaucoup plus long que certains qui le précédaient, mais il y a un piège. **

**Disons plutôt que je me rattrape. **

**Oui, je pars en vacances du 4 au 22 ( ou 25) août, alors, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre pendant 3 semaines . **

**Hé, oui, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre: " En première page".  
Vous pourrez vous faire vos idées sur la suite. **

**J'espère que j'aurai plein de review quand je rentrerai, ça me ferait plaisir.  
Bonnes vacances à vous, chers lecteurs ! **

**Bisous, **

**Sylya.**


	8. En première page

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 8 : En première page**

Quelques rayons de soleil chatouillaient le visage du jeune homme essayant de se rendormir, à un endroit qu'il avait particulièrement sensible, entre les deux yeux.  
Merlin, que cela pouvait l'énerver de bon matin.

Et comment ce fichu soleil arrivait-il à pénétrer dans sa chambre, alors qu'il avait bien précisé aux elfes de maison qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et encore moins par l'astre du jour.

Bien sûr, les elfes lui avaient obéis, mais le soleil avait réussit à filtrer les lourds pans de tissus de velours émeraudes qui lui servaient de rideaux.  
Il avait réussi à imposer sa présence, et le narguait en éclairant outrageusement sa chambre qu'il aurait voulu voilée de pénombre.

Au lieu de ça, elle était éclairée comme en plein jour.  
Cette chambre semblait baignée de rayons matinales.

Dans l'ombre d'un doute, le Serpentard attrapa son réveil, réglé à la minute près sur l'heure de la Grande Salle.

« 8 h 30 ».

Draco reposa l'objet sur sa table de chevet.  
Huit heures et demie.  
Aucun problème.

A vrai dire, il y avait un problème.  
Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, ce qui était en soit une pensée ridicule, son premier cours de la journée commençait à neuf heures…

Il était en retard.

Le Serpentard lança un juron.

Il lui restait maintenant un peu moins d'une demi heure pour faire sa toilette, se doucher, s'habiller, se rendre présentable pour les petites midinettes de Poudlard, et enfin, déjeuner.

Draco se rua dans la salle de bain et y croisa Hermione qui, elle, était déjà habillée, coiffée et maquillée, en somme toute, prête pour aller déjeuner.

Dès qu'elle le vit entrer, elle sortit par la porte de sa chambre.

Le cœur de Draco se serra un peu en la voyant partir.  
Bah, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec elle ce matin.  
Car il jouait toujours, non ?

Stop, il verrait ça plus tard.  
Pour l'instant, il était en retard.

Pendant qu'il commençait sa toilette, l'esprit du Serpentard vint lui rappeler leur dernière altercation.

La veille, il l'avait embrassé.  
Il pouvait presque sentir le goût fruité de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, son parfum enivrant…

Stop.

Elle était comme les autres, ces filles qui avaient partagé sa chambre, le temps d'une nuit ou deux.

Et pourtant, elle avait quelque chose de troublant, de fascinant.

Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer, quelque chose d'inaccessible.  
Ce quelque chose qui l'aurait rendue presque spéciale à ses yeux.

Et, il devait se l'avouer, il aurait tout fait, tout pour son sourire.  
Son sourire qu'elle réservait à ceux qu'elle aimait, la lèvre légèrement plissée en une moue boudeuse, lorsqu' elle faisait semblant de leur en vouloir.

Ou encore, tout en fossettes, quand elle était gênée.

Enfin, celui qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus fort, quand elle découvrait deux impeccables rangées de perle, éclatant de vie comme un rayon de soleil.

C'était ça, son rayon de soleil…

Minute !

Depuis quand lui, Draco Malfoy se comportait comme un amant transis ?

Depuis quand courrait-il après une fille, de surcroît d'un sang impur ?

Et depuis quand une heure sans elle semblait-elle plus longue ?  
Depuis quand le temps filait-il entre ses doigts quand il était en sa compagnie ?

Draco soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.  
Que la vie pouvait être compliqué parfois…

* * *

_**FLASH BACK **_

Hermione fut tiré de sa semi - conscience quand elle sentit les bras de Draco la lâcher.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle entendit la porte claquer pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute.

Malfoy se rua dans le couloir en espérant rattraper le journaliste en herbe qui avait pris la fuite.

- Crivey, espèce de sale…

Draco s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir en un dérapage contrôlé.  
Il inspecta du regard l'espace alentour et en vint vite à une conclusion.

Colin Crivey avait disparu, il était seul dans ce couloir.  
Il frappa d'un point rageur le mur le plus proche.

Autant retourner maintenant à ses appartements.

Après tout, il aurait tout le loisir d'attraper Crivey dans un couloir avant qu'il ne se rende à la Grande Salle.

* * *

Hermione, de son côté, était restée dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, la solution la plus efficace pour éviter d'alimenter les ragots de Poudlard.

_**L**_'éviter, _**lui**_.

De toutes les manières possibles.  
Et à commencer par… toute de suite.

* * *

- Hermione !

Draco eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une boucle brune avant que la porte menant à la chambre de son homologue ne se referme.

Avec le problème « Crivey », il n'avait pût lui parler.  
Et pour ce soir, mieux valait laisser tomber.

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas fatigué.

* * *

Dans son lit, Hermione se morigénait.

Mais enfin, fallait-il qu'elle soit idiote, ou simplement masochiste ?  
Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle jouait avec le feu, en étant si près de Malfoy ?  
Seulement, s'était plus fort qu'elle, elle l'avait ignorée et voilà où ils en étaient.

Elle avait eu besoin de le provoquer.  
En testant sa patience, elle était allée trop loin.

La Rouge et or se retourna pour la septième fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ses draps.  
Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être convaincrait-elle Colin de lui donner les précieux clichés ?

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

* * *

Une fois sa toilette terminée, Draco s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, mais cependant avec soin, et entreprit de descendre chercher le journaliste Crivey.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier arrivait maintenant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où l'agitation générale se faisait entendre.

Des feuilles de papiers volaient dans la salle entière, et certaines étaient déjà dans les mains de lecteurs avides.  
Les professeurs mettaient toute leur énergie à essayer de recouvrer un semblant de calme.

Au milieu, cible de tous les regards, se trouvaient Hermione qui d'après son effarement, venait d'arriver.

Une feuille de papier tombait en tourbillonnant dans la direction de Draco qui la saisit au vol.

En caractère gras, le titre du journal s'étalait sur le haut d'une page : « **Les échos de Poudlard** »

Un peu plus bas, de grosses lettres affichaient « **Ensembles !** ».  
Une photographie magique ornait plus de la moitié de la page.

On y voyait un jeune homme blond vers une jeune fille aux longues boucles brunes et aux joues légèrement rougies, enserrer sa taille et replacer une mèche derrière ses oreilles, en un geste tendre.  
Soudain, il chuchota quelque chose qu'elle seul entendit et capturait ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas protester.

Plus bas, quelques lignes étaient inscrites, Draco lit entre elles.

« Reporter de l'extrême, Colin Crivey… appartements des Préfets en chef…pensait trouver un scoop…intuition de journaliste…romance apparente... »

- _**Ce sont eux**_ !

* * *

Un réveil sonna dans la chambre aux couleurs rouges et or.  
Une main sortit de draps emmêlés et tâta la table de chevet pour arrêter le réveil. Elle s'en saisit ensuite pour se faire une idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.  
« 7h59 ».  
Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure pour se présenter à son premier cours.  
Pourtant, la jeune femme eut l'impression qu'elle avait dormi à peine un quart d'heure.

En vérité, elle s'était torturée l'esprit une grande partie de la nuit.  
Hermione poussa un soupir.  
Autant se lever maintenant.

La Rouge et or prit une douche rapide, histoire de se réveiller, puis finit sa toilette devant l immense miroir. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'une jupe noire en velours ainsi que d'un corset noir pardessus une chemise blanche.  
Elle attrapa aussi une paire de bottes noires à lacets, donnant un air classe et en même assez passe-partout.

Hermione retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain pour quelques retouches côté coiffure et maquillage.  
Une demi-queue suffirait à sa coiffure pour aujourd'hui.  
Au moment où elle s'examinait d'un œil critique, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco visiblement en retard.

Se rappelant ses nouvelles résolutions, elle retourna dans sa chambre, sans lui adresser un mot.  
Ce fut bien malgré-elle qu'elle ferma la porte sur lui.  
Elle l'avait quitté il y avait seulement quelques heures, et pourtant, elle avait envie de lui parler.

Envie d'entendre sa voix au timbre si particulier, envie de plonger dans ses yeux et de s'y noyer, envie sentir sa main aux longs doigts glacés sur sa joue brûlante.

Mais bon sang, ce n'était que Malfoy !  
Le même qui l'avait insulté et méprisé chaque jour un peu plus, pendant ces six dernières années.  
Le même qui la regardait de haut, il y a encore quelques mois.  
C'était lui qu'elle avait giflé en troisième année.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il, battait un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle pensait à lui ?

Stop, son coeur devait arrêter de battre à tout rompre.  
Elle était sûr que son rythme cardiaque résonnait et devait s'entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Hermione entreprit de se changer les idées en allant à la bibliothèque.  
Un quart d'heure serrait suffisant.  
Mme Pince lui ayant confié un double de la bibliothèque, la Préfète en chef entra sans problème.

Pendant qu'elle lisait attentivement « Propriétés et indications des ronces blanches », par Mme Rose d'Aubépine, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Intriguée, Hermione rangea le lourd pavé à sa place et sortit en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer la porte.  
Une mare d'élèves se déplaçait dans le couloir.  
Hermione suivit le flot d'élèves et arriva dans la Grande Salle.

Des feuilles de papier tombaient du plafond magique et chaque étudiant présent en tenait une dans la main.  
La jolie brune en saisit une et eut juste le temps de reconnaître les deux personnes figurant sur la une des « **Echos de Poudlard** » avant d'être la cible de l'attention de tous, observée par des élèves dévorés de curiosité, ou pour certains, de jalousie.

- _**Ce sont eux **_!

Hermione fit volte-face et vit Draco sur les marches.  
Elle croisa son regard et hocha la tête dans un signe de négation, l'air légèrement inquiète.  
Pour ceux qui savaient y lire, son regard trahissait la panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

Mais déjà les Gryffondors l'assaillaient.

Parmi eux, une voix se détachait des autres.

Ron hurlait à pleins poumons et le bout de ses oreilles était rouge.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Il semblait très énervé et dans le bruit de la foule, Hermione eut du mal à se faire entendre.  
Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, et sa gorge se serrait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin, je veux dire…

Au moment où ses explications devenaient confuses, une main se saisit de son poignet et la tira en arrière, la forçant ainsi à courir à sa suite.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans un couloir désert du château.

- L'appartement, suggéra Hermione.

- Trop prévisible lui répondit une voix suave.

Les deux fuyards courraient maintenant depuis vingt minutes.

- J'en peux plus, lâcha la jeune femme, entre deux inspirations.

- Encore un effort.  
Tiens bon, répondit le jeune homme à peine haletant.

Ils grimpaient maintenant des escaliers quatre à quatre et c'est tout essoufflés, qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur la plus haute tour du château, où le vent matinale fouettait leurs visages, la tour d'astronomie.

Enfin, le jeune homme lâcha la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne depuis la Grande Salle.

Hermione faisait face à son sauveur et ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Ce fut Draco qui prit la parole en premier.

- Ils savent tout.  
Enfin, ils ont la photo.  
On devrait tout nier en bloc maintenant.  
Ou alors s'afficher complètement ensemble.  
D'ailleurs, je pense que …

- Non, coupa Hermione, d'une voix faible, mais assurée.  
Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi.  
Ecoute, nous sommes trop différents, tout nous oppose et…

Et je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas non plus, et je ne peux pas, comme toi, tirer un trait sur le passé comme ça.

On…on n'aura seulement à dire que tu m'as embrassé, ce qui est parfaitement vrai, sur une impulsion et que je… je n'ai pas réagi car j'ai été surprise.

- Je trouve ça stupide, contre-attaqua Draco, en s'emportant légèrement, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas…

Il s'arrêta en la voyant hocher tristement la tête.  
Un court silence s'installa.  
Hermione le rompit.

- Peut être que l'on pourrait être… amis, fit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Il la perçut sûrement car il lui adressa un sourire presque imperceptible, rien avoir avec le rictus habituel.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, lui demanda t-il à mi-hauteur, de sa voix de velours.

- Oui.  
Alors… amis, proposa t-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline.  
Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui d' Hermione et l'embrassa.

Pas sur la bouche, mais pas sur la joue.  
Là, à la commissure des lèvres. Plus près de la bouche que des joues.

Draco s'éloigna de quelques pas et, sans se retourner, répondit.

- Amis.

Il franchit la porte et descendit plusieurs marches, et s'arrêta.  
L'éphèbe aux yeux d'argent ferma les yeux et se dit quelques mots pour lui-même.

- Peut-être plus.

--

**Comment, comment ? **

**J'ai oublié le mot de l'auteur hier ?  
Pour être franche, j' étais tellement pressée de poster ce chapitre que j'ai complètement zapée O"" **

**Voilà, c'est le retour après trois semaines d'abscence!  
Je vous ai manqué ?  
Vous HORRIBLEMENT ! **

**Mais on arrête de parler de ma vie  
Ce chapitre vous a plût ?  
Moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire!! **

**Néanmoins si vous ne l'aimez pas pour "x" raison, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire pourquoi. **

**Au contraire, si vous l'aimez bien... appuyez sur le bouton Go et mettez moi une review, c'est fou comme ça me booste!! **

**Et puis, les chapitres pourraient venir plus vite...**

**Quoi, ça du chantage ?  
Mais pas du tout...XD **

**Bravo à ceux qui ont lu en entier le mot de l'auteur (très long cette fois) ! **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Sylya. **


	9. Amis

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5 et 6 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 9 : Amis…**

Ayant dévalé les marches de la tour d'astronomie, un jeune homme aux yeux de lune traversait maintenant les cachots d'un pas tranquille.  
Il dégagea une mèche pâle de son front à la peau d'albâtre.  
Discrètement, il fit jouer une bague autour de sa phalange, comme pour se donner du courage.

Cette bague s'enroulait autour de son doigt, telle le serpent qu'elle représentait.  
Les yeux de la bête étaient des émeraudes serties dans une monture d'argent.  
Les bons observateurs pouvaient remarquer que le reptile ondulait autour de deux initiales finement dessinées.

« _**D.M**_ »

Draco Malfoy était maintenant devant la porte menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Une vipère gravée sur la porte était enroulée autour de la poignée.  
Ses yeux scrutateurs le dardaient dangereusement et l'identifièrent en un instant.

- _Mot de passe_, siffla t-elle en fourchelangue, seulement parce qu'elle savait qu'il le parlait. On pouvait l'apparenter à un moyen de reconnaissance.

- _Elus de la sombre marque, réveillez-vous_, répondit-il dans la même langue.

En un bruit strident, le serpent déclencha le mécanisme de la serrure et après quelques secondes, fit pivoter la porte.

- _Bienvenu, mon prince_, ajouta la vipère respectueusement.

Draco ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle commune.  
Rien n'avait changé.

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi glaciale, bien qu'un foyer à la polissure noire crachait quelques flammes d'une lueur verte.  
Le sol de pierres froides glissait toujours autant, et les canapés de cuir noir rendaient les lieux encore moins conviviales.

De plus, le lustre principal diffusait une lueur blafarde, ajoutant une note de sinistre à la pièce.

Le prince des Serpentards avait son propre mot de passe, suite à un arrangement avec l'animal gardien de la salle commune.

Ainsi, quand les élèves donnaient leur mot de passe commun, ils arrivaient à l'entrée principale de la salle, la vipère les menant au couloir correspondant.

Au contraire, quand Malfoy donnait son mot de passe, il apparaissait à une entrée secrète de la pièce.

Il pouvait ainsi se ménager des entrées surprises à tout moment.  
C'est ce qu'il allait faire ce jour-là.  
L'adonis trouva donc un élève de première année, Lucas Wayne, assis sur un des canapés glacials, parcourant des yeux un grimoire de magie noire.

Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil central, placé aux yeux de tous, dos à la cheminée.  
C'était son fauteuil personnel, dans les rares moments où il se rendait à la salle commune.

Il fixa ainsi l'élève pendant plusieurs minutes avant de toussoter dans un semblant de discrétion tout en se faisant remarquer.

Lucas leva enfin la tête de son livre et son visage se figea dans une expression d'effroi.  
L'apollon aux yeux d'argent pouvait presque sentir la terreur qui commençait à envahir le corps du jeune Serpentard.

- Oh, je t'ai dérangé, questionna ironiquement Draco, en esquissant son sourire narquois.

Wayne hocha lentement la tête en signe de dénégation.

L'expression du prince de Serpentard changea.  
Son sourire s'effaça, et il le fixait maintenant dédaigneusement, un rien impérieux.

- Va me chercher les autres.  
Si dans cinq minutes il en manque un, c'est toi qui payeras pour eux.  
Vois-tu, ma baguette me démange, ces temps-ci.  
Compris ?

Le première année hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'en alla à toutes jambes, sans demander son reste.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les élèves de Serpentard se trouvaient dans leur salle commune, du plus jeune première année au plus âgé des septième année.  
Toujours sans se lever de son fauteuil attitré, Draco fixa un à un les Serpentards présents.

Il chercha des yeux Pansy Parkinson, et la trouva dans un coin de la pièce, assise sur un fauteuil identique au sien, le fixant du regard, sûrement depuis qu'il était là.  
L'idée qu'elle ait put l'observer à partir du moment où il était entré dans la pièce et jusqu'à maintenant, et cela, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, fit monter un frisson en Draco, qu'il réussit à réprimer à temps.

Résultat de plusieurs années, de ces nombreuses et longues nuits où, pour avoir, enfant, laissé glisser son masque de glace, avoir montré ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce qu'il ressentait, en public, son père le battait, lui lançait doloris et autres sorts de magie noire dans un cachot sombre et humide, pour lui apprendre à être le fière représentant des Malfoy plus tard…

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui demanda de venir à lui.

La Serpentard se leva tranquillement et s'avança droite et fière, avec un maintien irréprochable, résultat d'une éducation sévère pour en faire une irréprochable jeune femme de bonne famille.  
Son avenir était déjà tout tracé.  
Après ses études à Poudlard, elle épouserait un partisan de Voldemort, riche, certainement avec trente ou quarante ans de plus qu'elle, elle mettrait au monde un garçon, fort, et il perpétuerait la lignée…

Mais pour l'instant, le futur ne comptait.

Elle devait profiter au maximum de ces minutes, heures, et jours qui s'égrainaient si vite….

La masse d'élèves s'écartait devant elle, en une manière empreinte de respect.  
Pansy se positionna debout, à la droite de Draco, plaçant une main sur son épaule.

D'un sort informulé, celui-ci fit amener un fauteuil pour elle.  
Elle s'assit noblement et examina la foule de ses yeux perçants.

Il y a encore quelques temps, le prince de Serpentard aurait fait de même pour Blaise Zabini, il l'aurait installé à sa gauche.  
Mais depuis peu, le brun était entré en disgrâce, pour on ne savait quelle raison…

A Serpentard, tout le monde savait que Pansy était plus proche de Draco que n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle et lui contrôlaient maintenant cette maison d'une poigne de fer.  
Chacun savait également que leur proximité n'avait rien avoir avec une relation intime.  
Ils étaient ensemble dans la malveillance et le pouvoir, tous deux pourris jusqu'à la mœlle, dignes enfants de Mangemorts.  
Ils dirigeaient Serpentard, point barre.

Ce que tout le monde ignorait par contre, c'était la véritable nature de leur relation.

Draco était pour Pansy un modèle.  
Rien ne transparaissait jamais de ses émotions  
Elle admirait son calme glaciale, imposant le respect.

Pour Draco, Pansy était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la seule qui savait le calmer quand son tempérament fougueux voulait reprendre le dessus, la seule à connaître les mots qui le réconforteraient quand il broyait du noir.

Sans compter sa mère, c'était la seconde femme pour qui il ne regretterait jamais de mourir.  
Rectification pour lui-même, c'était la _**seule**_ pour qui il ne le regretterait pas.  
Un petit bilan avec son fort intérieur s'imposait…

Le Serpentard scruta un à un les visages de ses « frères » de maisons.  
Il rencontra un regard furibond aux yeux de braise.  
Draco s'autorisa un sourire satisfait et se détourna de Blaise Zabini.

Après une nouvelle inspection, il prit enfin la parole.

- Ce matin, en me promenant dans le château, j'ai entendu quelques…chuchotements à mon passage.

Il se permit une courte pause et fixa de ses yeux de lune l'assemblée.

- Un article me concernant est apparu dans « **Les échos de Poudlard** », où l'on me voit embrassé une certaine jeune fille.

Des gloussements se firent entendre dans les rangs.  
Les traits de Malfoy se durcirent.  
Il se leva et s'avança vers les Serpentards réunis.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?  
Que les personnes qui viennent de rire s'avancent.

Les élèves ne bronchèrent pas.

- Bien.

La jeune fille qui figure sur cette photo est la Sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger.  
Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi j'ai embrassé Granger, je leur répondrais que je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
Néanmoins, je vais le faire, mais seulement parce que je le veux.

Si j'ai embrassé cette Sang-de-bourbe, c'est uniquement pour la détruire plus tard.  
Mon opinion envers les sangs impurs n'a absolument pas changé, et je défis quiconque de prouver le contraire.  
Les sangs-de-bourbe sont et seront toujours une race inférieure.

Draco s'arrêta, sentant que sa voix ne tiendrait plus longtemps ce ton assuré.  
Il ajouta une dernière chose.

- Je compte sur vous pour démentir la rumeur selon quoi j'éprouverai d'autres sentiments que de la haine envers elle.

Sans rien ajouter, Malfoy se leva et sortit de la salle commune par l'entrée principale, Pansy lui emboîtant le pas quelques instants plus tard.

Le jeune homme marchait maintenant dans les couloirs et remontait vers les étages supérieurs.

-Malfoy !  
Cet appel venait d'une voix féminine.

L'interpellé se retourna et s'arrêta.  
Pansy vint à sa hauteur.

- Très convaincant ton petit speech de tout à l'heure, commença t-elle en lui tournant autour, l'examinant sur tous les angles, oui, je dois dire que j'y ai cru.

Enfin… presque.

Draco la regarda et un véritable sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Le couloir est vide, Pansy.  
Tu peux m'appeler autrement.  
Draco, par exemple.

Un sourire vint aussi éclairer le visage de la Serpentard.

- Dray, Dray, Dray…  
Tu n'as jamais su me mentir.  
Pas à moi, s'il te plaît.

Pansy s'assit dos au mur, les genoux repliés contre son buste.  
Elle tendit la main vers Draco pour qu'il s'asseye près d'elle.  
Malfoy hésita un instant puis s'assit à côté de la Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda Pansy d'une voix douce, les yeux dans le vague.

- Pansy, je crois que tu te fais vraiment trop de films.

L'apollon à la chevelure mordorée fouilla quelques temps dans sa poche et en sortit un briquet en argent fin, gravé à ses initiales ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes entamé.

Il en prit une et l'alluma.

Pansy se tourna vers lui.

- Tu fumes, demanda t-elle étonnée.

- Depuis l'été dernier, répondit-il en tirant une première bouffée, ça te dérange ?

La brune hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, répondit-elle, mais ça prouve que tu as changé. Elle marqua une courte pause.

Tout à l'heure, reprit-elle, tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.  
Ne me demande pas comment je le sais.  
Je l'ai senti, c'est tout.

Draco passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Pansy.

- Toi…

Tu as toujours su lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.  
Au début, je t'ai détesté pour ça.  
Tu te souviens ?

Pansy sourit.

- Si je m'en souviens…

C'était l'après-midi.  
Mon père m'avait emmené au manoir et toi, tu lançais des ricochets dans le lac derrière.  
Tu portais une chemise blanche, rentrée dans ton pantalon noir.  
Tes cheveux étaient déjà plaqués en arrière.

- Toi, tu portais une robe blanche et un nœud dans les cheveux.

A l'époque, ils étaient longs.

- Mon père les a coupé.  
Parce que je lui ai dit que je t'aimais beaucoup, dit-elle, ses yeux revenants se perdre dans le vide.  
Depuis, il prend un malin plaisir à les coupés chaque été.

- Tu avais sept ans, continua Draco.

Tu t'es avancée vers moi et tu m'as regardé longtemps.

Tu as fait une référence et tu m'as dit « Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, fille de Andrew et Catherine Parkinson, enchantée de vous connaître ».

Pansy pouffa gentiment.

- Et toi !

Qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ?  
« Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, mais vous sûrement devenez les connaître », avec cet air suffisant qui m'horripile.

Je t'ai regardé pendant quelques secondes et je t'ai demandé « Tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Et t'as répondu…

- « Je ne joue pas avec les petites filles prétentieuses dans ton genre », la coupa Draco.

Alors, tu as ramassé une pierre et tu l'as jeté sur mon bras, tu as taché ma chemise.  
Tu as dit « Arrête de mentir, je sais bien que tu veux jouer avec moi.  
Tu es toujours tout seul.  
Et puis, je ne suis pas prétentieuse. »

Tu m'avais presque donné un ordre. Je me suis senti insulté.  
Je t'ai lancé un regard noir.  
Quand je le faisais, tout le monde m'évitait.

Mais toi, tu as souri.

Ton père est arrivé, il a vu la terre dans tes mains et sur ma chemise et il a dit « Pansy, arrête d'ennuyer Mr Malfoy.  
Toutes mes excuses, Mr. »

J'ai dit « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une fille, après tout. »

Toi, tu t'es avancée et tu m'as embrassé sur la joue.  
En partant, tu as dit « Au revoir, Dray, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai, et je te montrerai un nouveau jeu ».

Draco soupira et prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Quand tu es parti, quand j'ai été sûr que personne ne pouvait plus me voir, je me suis assis contre un arbre, et j'ai pleuré.  
Longtemps, tellement longtemps que mon père est arrivé et m'a vu ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais plus pleurer depuis.

Pansy déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco.

- Elle…

Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, n'est ce pas, lui demanda Pansy, le fixant de ses yeux scrutateurs, effeuillant couche à couche son âme, jusqu'à le mettre à nu.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux…

- Laisse-moi parler, dit-elle sévèrement.

Tu as mal, continua t-elle plus tranquillement, quand tu n'es pas prêt d'elle et pourtant, tu lui rends la vie impossible quand elle est avec toi.  
Tu la détestes pour toutes les choses qu'elle remue inconsciemment en toi.  
Et, en même temps, elle te fascine, elle a ce quelque chose d'insaisissable, ce côté mystérieux qui t'attire.  
Tu cherches à la percer à jour et pourtant, tu n'y arrives pas.

Pansy s'arrêta et fut prise d'un fou rire soudain.

- Excuse, dit-elle en se reprenant.

En fait, tu l'as dans la peau depuis la troisième année, cette gifle magistrale qu'elle t'avait collée…  
Tu serais pas un peu maso, toi ?

Ses traits se figèrent aussitôt.

- Hermione Granger, n'est ce pas?

Draco qui, pendant le monologue de la jeune femme fumait une cigarette, l'écrasa sur la pierre froide des cachots.  
Il embrassa Pansy sur la joue et se leva.

- Et, même si tout ce que tu as dit était vrai.  
Enfin, _supposons_ que ce soit _vrai_, tu sais sûrement l'image qu'elle se fait de moi, dit-il, mélancolique.  
Et tu sais autant que moi ce qu'un rapprochement, même infime, pourrait avoir comme conséquences pour elle.

Draco s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, et sa silhouette n'était presque plus visible.

Pansy soupira.

- Alors enlève ton masque et montre-lui ton vrai visage, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

La brune se leva tranquillement et s'épousseta soigneusement avant de rejoindre la salle commune.

* * *

La journée se passa sans incident majeur, les rumeurs venant des Serpentards éclaircissants un peu les esprits.  
A part quelques rares regards de travers jetés par certaines groupies de Draco, Hermione n'eut pas à souffrir d'agressivité de la part des élèves.

Néanmoins, c'est épuisée que notre Préfète en chef sortie de son dernier cours.

Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Hermione.  
La jeune femme se retourna avec l'espoir de voir se profiler son homologue.  
Son sourire se fana quand elle vit que c'était seulement ses deux amis de toujours.

Pourtant, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

- Salut, les gars, ça va, demanda t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, dit Ron, l'air légèrement agacé.

- On doit te parler, rajouta Harry dont le regard se voulait d'excuser l'attitude de Ron.

- Oui, allez-y, répondit Hermione, en sourcillant légèrement.

Harry se tut et regarda lourdement Ron qui souffla tout aussi lourdement.

Maintenant, il avait l'air vraiment irrité.

- A quoi tu joues exactement, avec Malfoy ?

Hermione fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, je ne te suis pas, là…

Ron, nerveux, sortit précipitamment une feuille de sa poche.

- Ca, hurla t-il en pointant du doigt la fameuse photo, me prends pas pour un con !  
Tu flirtes avec Malfoy dans mon dos ?

L'expression de Hermione se figea.

- Dans ton dos, murmura t-elle.

Dans ton dos, répéta t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Mais, dit-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux d'ambre, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, Ron.  
Tu n'as absolument rien à me dire.

- C'est tout comme !  
Avant cette année, il ne te regardait même pas !  
Et puis, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Mais te faire quoi, Ron, dit Hermione qui commençait maintenant à s'énerver.  
Tu avais six ans pour te déclarer !  
Et aujourd'hui que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi de trop près à ton goût, tu me fais une scène?!  
Draco est seulement un ami !

- _**Draco**_ ?

Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ?  
Il y a un an, il ne t'aurait pas adresser la parole, sinon pour t'insulter.  
Malfoy n'est pas ton ami, il veut seulement te mettre dans son lit !!

- Je décide de qui je veut fréquenter ou pas, Ronald ! Et je suis sûr que Draco n'est absolument pas comme ça!

Hermione soupira, chagrinée.

Tu as décidemment bien changé, dit-elle, amère.

- Non, répondit Ron, c'est toi qui as changé.  
C'est lui ou moi, fit-il, grave.  
Si tu n'évites Malfoy, n'espère pas mon amitié.

- Tu me déçois vraiment, Ron.  
Je n'ai pas à choisir, dit-elle, sa vue s'embuant peu à peu.

Elle s'adressait maintenant aussi à Harry.

- Je pensais que vous, au moins, vous me comprendriez…

Ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes, Hermione se mit à courir.  
Courir pour oublier la peine qui lui rongeait maintenant le coeur.

Instinctivement, ses pas la portèrent à l'appartement.

Le mot de passe ?  
Sa gorge était trop étranglée pour en sortir un son.  
De plus, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle s'effondra en larmes contre le mur au tableau céleste, ramenant ses genoux sur elle et y enfuyant son visage.

Seulement quelques instants plus tard, le tableau s'ouvrit sur la porte.

- Allez, viens, entre, fit un jeune homme d'une voix veloutée, en lui tendant la main.

Hermione releva lentement la tête, se saisit de la main offerte et se jeta dans les bras de Draco, dérouté tout d'abord.

Doucement, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et referma ses bras sur elle, en un geste protecteur.  
L'Apollon la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit près d'elle.

- Raconte-moi tes ennuis, commença t-il avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux la fixant avec tendresse.

Entre amis, c'est bien ce que l'on fait, non ?

Hermione se plongea dans les yeux qui la fixaient maintenant. En se noyant dans cet océan d'argent limpide, elle eut une certitude.

Rien n'était plus important tant qu'elle pouvait voir l'éclat de ces yeux-là.

--

**Hello ! **

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?  
Je me suis dépêchée d'en écrire un pour que vous puissiez le lire avant le rentrée !**

**Ici, je dévoile petit à petit les pensées profondes des personnages, et je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal. **

**Hé, j'ai regardé mes stats, et j'ai vu que le nombre de reviews par rappport aux visites n'étaient pas proportionnels uu ... **

**J'ai besoin de review pour savoir si ma fic vous plaît ou pas, sinon j'aurai l'impression que si personne ne lit, je n'aurai plus de raison de l'écrire . **

**Bon, j'ai fini alors bisous à tous !! **

**Bonne rentrée, **

**Sylya.**


	10. M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**Chapitre 10 : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

Ce matin-là, une jeune fille émergeait des brumes de son sommeil sereinement.  
Son visage s'éclaira en un doux sourire.  
Pour la première depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'était pas angoissée en pensant à la journée qui allait se dérouler.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain commune et se dirigea vers le miroir situé au-dessus de l'évier.  
Après s'être brossée les dents, elle ajusta sa nuisette et sourit en passant les doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées.  
De toute évidence, elle avait bien dormi.

La rouge et or commençait à se déshabiller, s'apprêtant à se laver, et ouvrit vivement la porte de la douche.  
La jeune femme déglutit difficilement.

Une nuque à la peau diaphane où quelques mèches d'un blond tirant vers le blanc reposaient, des bras fins, longs mais puissants, des bras d'attrapeur, un dos à la musculature finement développée, des hanches étroites, des fesses charnues mais musclées, de longues jambes presque imberbes, et…

- J'ai froid, soupira Draco en se retournant, croisant ainsi le regard d' Hermione et esquissant un sourire narquois.

La brune s'empourpra violemment et claqua la porte vivement.

_**Il**_ était là.  
_**Il**_ était dans la douche.  
**Draco** était dans la douche et _il_ avait **vu** qu'_elle_ l'avait **vu**.

Hermione était collée contre la porte, s'y retenant pour ne pas laisser ses genoux s'affaisser.

- Tu es encore là, demanda Draco.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question.

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Excuse-moi, parvint-elle à articuler dans un murmure, gênée.  
Je suis vraiment _vraiment_ _**vraiment **_désolée, continua t-elle.  
Je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention en ouvrant…

Mais comme je n'entendais aucun bruit, je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait personne, fit-elle, essayant de se justifier.

- Je me séchais, dit-il en la coupant.

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je t'épiais, hein, reprit-elle moins sûr d'elle.  
Enfin, je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il n'y avait rien à épier, poursuivit-elle difficilement, des flashs de son corps dénudé lui revenant à l'esprit.

Hermione se mordit furieusement la lèvre, espérant ainsi reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.  
Elle s'obligea à reprendre son souffle.

- Enfin, dit-elle plus calmement, tout ça pour dire… que je suis désolée, finit-elle en rougissant timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Hermione se retrouva par terre avant de s'en rendre compte.

- De l'aide, proposa Draco, d'une charité presque ironique, en lui tendant la main.

La Rouge et or le détailla de la tête aux pieds.  
Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière et retombaient sur son visage aux traits fins.  
Son torse nu perlait encore de quelques gouttes d'eau.  
Une simple serviette ceignait ses reins.

Pour la deuxième ce matin-là, Hermione dut rapprendre à déglutir correctement.  
Néanmoins, elle prit la main tendue et s'y accrocha pour se relever.

- Met-toi quelque chose sur le dos, souffla t-elle, en se retournant légèrement, gênée, le rose lui prenant lentement, mais sûrement les joues.

- Pourquoi, demanda un Malfoy surpris, la prenant par l'épaule pour qu'elle lui fasse face, on est amis, non ?  
Tu as déjà vu la Belet… Enfin je veux dire Weasley, se corrigea t-il en interceptant un regard noir d'Hermione, et Potter torse - nus.

Sauf que, techniquement, ils étaient en maillot de bain, ce qui excusait leur semi-nudité.  
Alors que là…

Hermione le fixait, intimidée, et recula de pas en pas tout en répondant.

- A propos de notre, hum, amitié, dit-elle en se reprenant, je suggère quelques petites _règles _pour faciliter notre… cohabitation.

Draco remarqua parfaitement la subtile manière dont la jeune femme reculait presque imperceptiblement vers le mur.  
C'est donc tout à fait imperceptiblement qu'il s'avança vers elle.

- Je suis toute ouïe, répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage d'ange.

- Et bien, reprit Hermione en reculant d'avantage, soudain nerveuse, tout d'abord, je pense que nous devrions créer un planning avec des horaires pour la douche.  
Par exemple, aujourd'hui tu commences, demain c'est moi.

- Tout à fait d'accord

Pendant son monologue, Hermione avait continué à se déplacer.  
Elle sentit distinctement la froideur de la pierre composant le mur.

- Nous pourrions ainsi éviter certains… désagréments, continua Draco de sa voix aux intonations envoûtantes.  
Il remit une mèche folle de la Gryffondor derrière son oreille.

- Ensuite, on pourrait éviter de paraître…trop proche en public, dit Hermione en reprenant péniblement sa respiration, tandis que Draco caressait sa joue de ses doigts glacés. Histoire de ne pas alimenter les ragots…

- Tu as raison…encore une fois.  
C'est une habitude chez toi assez …agaçante, fit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille, jusqu' à que ses lèvres touchent le lobe délicat à chaque mot qu'elles prononceraient.

- Tant pis, reprit-il spontané, cela fait parti de ton charme.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus saccadée à ses mots.  
Elle le regardait maintenant avec avidité, en attente de quelque chose.  
Doucement, il se saisit du visage aux yeux couleur d'ambre, tirant parfois vers un miel plus sombre.

Toujours avec douceur, d'une lenteur presque suppliciante, il rapprocha son visage du sien et plongea son regard dans le sien, y scrutant un mouvement de recul.  
Draco posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme quelques secondes, comme le ferait un grand frère à sa sœur cadette.

Revenant aux yeux noisette il crut y déceler un éclat de frustration.  
Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé ?  
D'un geste délicat, ses doigts vinrent caresser le repli d'une paupière aux longs cils noirs.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Son cœur battait la chamade, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, et elle se demandait si lui aussi, il l'entendait.

La bouche de Draco vint frôler sa paupière puis sa joue rougie.  
Il continua son doux tourment vers sa bouche, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il observa un moment ce visage qu'il trouvait parfait, jusqu' aux moindres petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient parfois sa peau de pêche, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se retirer.

Sans réfléchir davantage, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles d'Hermione en un tendre baiser.

Ce baiser avait été tellement éphémère qu' Hermione crut avoir rêvé.  
Une seconde plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Draco à la porte de sa chambre.

- Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas que nous sommes amis, dit-il presque grave, sans la regarder.

Il tourna la poignée d'un cran et garda la main dessus.

- Autre chose, dit-il, moins solennelle, ta nuisette est presque transparente.  
C'est un problème ? demanda t-il, ironique.

Hermione s'inspecta rapidement tandis que sa fréquence cardiaque retombait… pour remonter tout aussitôt, comme la fureur qui l'habitait maintenant.

Elle claqua violemment la porte de verre de la douche et se fit couler de l'eau.  
Froide.  
Glaciale.  
Indispensable pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

A QUOI JOUAIT T-ELLE AVEC DRACO ??

Parce que, franchement, elle commençait elle aussi à se le demander.  
Pff, soupira t-elle, encore une question qui resterait sans réponse aujourd'hui.

Soudain, il y eut un appel d'air froid dans la douche et Hermione tourna la tête.  
Une main surgit de nulle part et tâtonnait la douche à l'aveuglette.

Hermione se replia vers les parois du fond et mit quelques instants à comprendre la situation.

- On… on peut savoir ce que tu fais, questionna t-elle d'une voix incertaine et quelque peu outragée.

- Hum, répondit Draco pas gêné pour un sous, lui et Hermione étant seulement séparés par les parois de verre, je cherche mon shampooing.  
Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de bien vouloir me le tendre ?

La Préfète en chef scruta la douche des yeux et trouva le flacon d'un vert translucide.  
Elle lut l'étiquette en un clin d'œil.

- De la menthe, hein, l'interrogea t-elle en lui rendant son shampooing.

- T'occupe, lui répondit-il en refermant la porte.

Hermione finit sa douche et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de s'habiller.

Dans son placard, elle prit une robe de velours noir à fines bretelles.  
La robe marquait sa taille fine et lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, mais ses volants de dentelles noires lui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

Elle accrocha son insigne de Préfète en chef bien en vue.  
Le temps étant légèrement frisquet, elle enfila aussi une paire de collants d'un noir translucide et sa cape à capuche.  
Une paire de bottes en cuir avec un talon haut, et la Rouge et or avait terminé de s'habiller.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et lança un sort qui démêla ses cheveux et redessina ses boucles souples et soyeuses.  
Un trait de khôl pour souligner son regard, une touche de mascara, de gloss, et Hermione était prête.

La jolie brune descendit tranquillement l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

Elle y vit son homologue assit sur le canapé chocolat.

- Vingt-cinq minutes et trente secondes.  
Tu aurais put faire mieux, lui dit-il en se levant.

Hermione fut surprise.

- Tu m'attendais, demanda t-elle étonnée, tu n'aurais pas dut, tu risques d'être en retard maintenant.

L'apollon à la chevelure mordorée fronça les sourcils.

- Disons que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à t'attirer tous les ennuis possibles à dix kilomètres à la ronde.  
Il faut bien quelqu'un pour réparer les dégâts…

Hermione fut piquée au vif.

- Alors je vous relève de vos fonctions, mon cher, lança t-elle, furieuse.

Elle passa devant lui en un coup de vent.

La Gryffondor se dirigeait maintenant vers la Grande salle en pressant le pas, s'interdisant néanmoins de courir.  
Draco n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper.  
Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Hermione continua son cheminement, toujours aussi furibonde.

- Tu es fâchée, s'enquit-il courageusement.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et ne dit pas mot.

- Enfin, c'est absurde, fit-il, décontracté.

Ce n'est quand même pas _**ma**_ faute si tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même toute seule.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.  
Elle accéléra encore sa cadence pour essayer de le semer.

- Attends, écoute-moi, Hermione, dit Draco commençant juste à presser le pas.

Hermione se mit donc à courir, le blond à ses talons.  
Excédé, il se mit vraiment à courir, sa cape claquant derrière lui, la dépassa en un rien de temps puis s'arrêta pile devant elle.

Elle le fixa quelques instants et esquissa un pas droite, lui suivant ses mouvements.  
Elle tenta une feinte à gauche et dut bien se résoudre à voir qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

Contrainte, la Rouge et or releva les yeux vers lui où il crut y lire de la gêne et, en était-il sûr, de la tristesse.

- Je…je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis dépendante de toi, commença Hermione en se plongeant dans cet océan d'argent qu'elle aimait tellement scruter, bien mauvaise idée qui la faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester avec moi seulement parce que je suis quelque fois, souvent, maladroite ou trop naïve.

Si tu te sens obligé de me protégé, si je suis un fardeau pour toi, alors…

Elle marqua une pause et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard.

- Alors, va-t'en, laisse-moi, et je comprendrai, reprit-elle la voix brisée.  
Si tu dois t'en aller, fais-le maintenant.

Tu sais, Draco, je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi plus que de raison.

Draco la regarda un moment et lui prit le visage, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé, lui demanda t-il d'une voix basse et douce, séduisante.  
« Draco » ?

Un sourire en coin éclaira malicieusement son visage.

- Si j'en avais l'intention, si cette pensée m'avait effleuré l'esprit…  
Crois-tu vraiment qu'il me serait possible de te laisser, maintenant ?  
Idiote, susurra t-il à son oreille.

_**Moi**_, je suis dépendant de toi.  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
Enfin, de ton amitié, se reprit-il, si tu veux bien me l'offrir ?

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Idiot, lança Hermione, en enfouissant son visage dans sous cape.

* * *

Draco et Hermione arrivaient maintenant à la Grande Salle, marchant d'un même pas.

En apercevant la table Gryffondor, Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Bonne chance, lança Draco, encourageant.

- M***e, reprit Hermione, bougonne.

- Quoi, questionna le blond, étonné.

- C'est ce que l'on dit chez les moldus, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire mélancolique.

- Ah, fit Draco, digérant la nouvelle.  
Alors, m***e.

- Merci, répondit Hermione, en le gratifiant d'un sourire, et d'un baiser… sur la joue.

Malfoy en fut plus qu'interdit.

- C'est ce qu'on fait entre…amis, se justifia Hermione.

L'éphèbe regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner et attendit qu'elle fût arrivée à proximité de sa table avant de faire son apparition.  
Inutile de lui causer plus d'ennuis.

* * *

Hermione chercha ses amis des yeux et les repéra à l'autre bout de la table Gryffondor.  
Elle s'avança vers eux en soufflant régulièrement, se donnant du courage.

- Salut, les gars, commença t-elle, se forçant à sourire, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Ron ne daigna même pas lever les yeux tandis que Harry lui lançait un petit regard d'excuse.

- Tu veux bien me passer les pancakes, Harry, finit-il par dire.

Blessée, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer peu à peu et chercha un quelconque réconfort dans la salle.  
Elle croisa un regard d'acier, et d'un coup, elle se sentit mieux.  
Elle réussit à ravaler ses larmes et accrocha aussi le regard de Ginny, apaisant, à l'autre bout de la table.

La préfète en chef se dirigea vers elle.  
Elle s'assit tout en soupirant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère, s'enquit Ginny, déconfite.

- Il ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
Parce que j'apprécie plus ou moins Malfoy, continua t-elle en réponse au regard curieux de la rousse.

- C'est-à-dire, demanda Ginny en fixant son bol de thé, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la situation, alors qu'elle brûlait d'impatience de savoir tous les détails croustillants.

- Et bien, développa Hermione, sans se rendre compte de l'intérêt croissant de la Gryffondor, disons que quand on apprend à le connaître, Draco peut s'avérer très…intéressant, fit-elle en croisant une nouvelle fois le regard couleur de lune.

La jolie rousse se rendit compte de l'utilisation du prénom masculin mais ne pipa pas mot.

Hermione déjeuna tranquillement tout en discutant de temps en temps avec Ginny, qui lui remontait le moral.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall surgit de nulle part et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Mrs Granger, j'espère pour vous que vous avez fini votre déjeuner car le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau dans cinq minutes.  
Le mot de passe est « Patacitrouille ».

Ne soyez pas en retard.

* * *

De son côté, Draco vit Severus Snape s'avancer vers lui.

- Bureau de Dumbledore, dans cinq minutes, siffla t-il.  
Le mot de passe est « Patacitrouille »  
En parlant de visite, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, rajouta-il à son oreille.

- Que me veux donc encore Dumby, soupira Malfoy en coupant court à cette discussion.

Il se leva en laissant Snape en plan.

Il marcha quelques instants et se retrouva rapidement à la hauteur de Hermione dans un quelconque couloir.

- Alors ?

- Oh, et bien, Ron n'a toujours pas changé d'avis.  
C'est navrant.

- Désolé, répondit simplement Draco.

- Quoi ?  
Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que Ron est un garçon immature, jaloux, et un rien prétentieux pour avoir crut que j'allais le choisir plutôt que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et continua d'avancer.

- Que ? l'interrogea Draco, sa curiosité soudain éveillée.

- C'est sans importante, répondit vivement Hermione.  
Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois aller chez le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah, toi aussi, dit le jeune homme blond, surpris.

Snape vint juste de m'en parler.

- Le _**Professeur **_Snape, dit Hermione en accentuant son titre.  
Moi, c'était le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la légendaire statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur de l'école.

_- Patacitrouille_, déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

La gargouille fit apparaître un escalier tournant où ils prirent place.

Hermione engagea la conversation.

- Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi nous sommes convoqués, n'est ce pas ?  
Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.

Draco se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, faussement outragé.

- Voyons, Hermione, tu me connais, tu sais que je n'enfreindrais pas une seule des centaines de règles sacrées qui régissent cette école, lança t-il ironique.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ils étaient devant la porte menant au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore et Draco frappa trois coups.

- Entrez, répondit une voix de l'intérieur.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce aux fins objets d'argent, Draco suivant.

- Je vous en pris, prenez une chaise, dit le vieil homme aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Les Préfets en chef prirent place sur deux chaises côte à côte.

- Alors ?  
Vous trouvez vos appartements à vos goûts ?

Hermione prit la parole.

- Oui, ils sont très confortables, merci Professeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Et votre cohabitation n'est-elle pas trop difficile, continua t-il.

Draco regarda Hermione par en dessous puis prit la parole à son tour.

- Et bien, il suffit que nous ne nous laissions pas trop…emportés et tout va pour le mieux.

Dumbledore hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Oui, il est vrai que quand on se laisse emporter, on peut faire certaines choses sous l'impulsion d'une pulsion plus forte qu'une autre, rajouta t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat de malice.

Hermione baissa la tête et rougit légèrement.

Savait-il ?

Draco perçut la gêne d'Hermione et décida de mettre un terme à l'entretien le plus vite possible.

- Mais je suppose que vous ne nous avez pas convoqués pour vous enquérir de l'état de notre santé, demanda t-il, frisant l'impolitesse.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- En effet, répondit le directeur sans se départir de son calme.  
Vous connaissez sûrement vos obligations de Préfets en chef, et j'aimerai être mis au courant de votre projet pour le thème du bal d'Halloween.

Les deux homologues s'entre-regardèrent, horrifiés.

- Vous en avez un, n'est ce pas, rajouta Dumbledore, commençant à douter.

- Bien sûr, répondit prestement Hermione.

Elle lança un regard en direction de Draco.

- Il s'agit, commença t-elle, se donnant le temps de réfléchir, il s'agit de… de la danse et… la musique à travers… le temps… dans le monde Moldu, finit-elle.

- La danse et la musique à travers le temps dans le monde Moldu, cracha Draco, ahuri.

Il intercepta le regard soupçonneux du directeur de l'école et se calma d'un coup.

- Bien sûr, renchérit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait serein, la danse à travers le temps dans le monde Moldu.

- Bien, bien, fit Dumbledore en dodelinant de la tête.  
Et je suppose que nous pouvons compter sur quelques prestations de votre part pour notre plus grande joie ?

- Evidemment, continua Draco avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'interrompre.

Le directeur ferma les paupières un instant, mais il paraissait content d'eux.

- Intéressant.

Il rouvrit promptement les yeux.

- Bien, jeunes gens, je vous dispense de cours d'ici au bal pour que vous puissiez peaufiner votre projet.  
Je ne pense pas que cette absence vous poserait quelques problèmes, étant vous deux d'excellents élèves.  
Evidemment, vous pourrez vous rendre à Londres ou à Pré-au-lard pendant ce laps de temps pour différents achats au frais de l'école, toutefois ayant un rapport minimum avec cette festivité.

Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, le château vous aidera de lui-même…

Des questions ?

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion.

- Professeur, commença t-elle vivement.

- Non, professeur, la stoppa brusquement le blond qui s'était tenu coi pendant un petit moment.  
Nous allons en discuter maintenant, merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, fit-il en entraînant la jeune femme vers la sortie.

Au revoir, Professeur.

- Mais… lança Hermione, outrée.

La porte claqua.

- Très intéressant, rajouta-il, amusé.

Sans qu'elle puisse se dégager, Hermione se retrouva à nouveau dans l'escalier.  
Les yeux fermés, Draco pinçait l'arête de son aquilin nez et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- _Danse et musique à travers le temps dans le monde Moldu_, murmura t-il presque inaudiblement.

- Pardon, questionna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est le sujet que tu as proposé.

- Et alors ? demanda t-elle, toujours aussi perdue.

Malfoy s'alluma d'un coup.

- **_MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DANS QUOI TU_** **_M'IMPLIQUES_**, s'écria t-il dans une colère noire.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un long frisson.

- Pardon, l'interrogea t-elle sur un ton calme, étonnamment détachée.

- Je – suis – un - Malfoy, répondit-il, farouche, est ce que tu imagines seulement les conséquences si cela arrivait aux oreilles de mon père ?

Hermione le fixait maintenant, le regard dur.

- Non, finit-elle par répondre d'une voix froide, toujours sans briser leur contact, et pour tout dire je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir.  
Réfléchi, penses-tu que les fils de Mangemorts se hâteront de dire à leur chers pères qu'ils participeront à un bal «moldu» ? fit-elle, sarcastique.

Draco resta de marbre et Hermione se dérida.

- Enfin, quoi, s'écria t-elle mi-enjouée, mi-furieuse, tu n'avais qu'à proposer un sujet à Dumbledore !  
J'ai été pris de court, tu sais, rajouta t-elle.

Le Serpentard ne répondit mais un hochement de tête fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle avait gagné.

Souriante, la rouge et or voulut engager la conversation.

- Malfoy ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, répondit-il, un peu agacé, ça me rappelles lorsque nous étions encore ennemis.  
Et pour te dire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ...tu me fais mal ainsi, fit-il, embarrassé, en détournant les yeux malgré-lui.

- D'accord, fit Hermione en détaillant son expression.  
Hum… Draco ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit au Professeur Dumbledore que nous participerions directement au bal ?  
Tu ne comptes pas vraiment danser, hein ?  
D'ailleurs, sais-tu danser, s'enquit-elle prudemment.

L'Adonis s'esclaffa, laissant ainsi découvrir ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

- Quoi, demanda Hermione, surprise par sa réaction, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Draco se calma peu à peu.

- Ma chère Hermione, je danse à la perfection toutes les danses des salons européens.  
Y comprit les moldus.

La Gryffondor le dévisagea étrangement tout en continuant à marcher.

- Toi ?  
Et à quels occasions quittes-tu le monde sorcier, l'interrogea t-elle, vaguement méfiante.

- Disons que mon père est quelqu'un haut placé chez les moldus, aussi, bien qu'il déteste au moins quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de ceux qu'il côtoie.

Il organise parfois des réceptions où il invite certaines grandes personnalités moldues, histoire de se faire d'avantage de relations.

De plus, nous avons quelques domaines dans divers pays d'Europe.  
Autant dire que Paris, Venise, Athènes, Vienne, Bruges, Genèse, Vérone, Rome, Berlin, Florence, et Barcelone ne me sont pas totalement inconnus…

- Frimeur, ronchonna Hermione un peu vexée.

Elle réfléchit une minute.  
Oui, cela pourrait peut être marcher…

- A la perfection, tu dis ?  
Il va donc falloir que tu te trouves une partenaire.  
Tant mieux pour elle, car moi, je ne sais pas danser, finit-elle tranquillement.

Draco plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Mais je t'apprendrai, répondit-il d'une voix sous-entendant que cela aurait dû être évident.  
Tu sais, il te reste quelques jours pour apprendre à te mouvoir avec grâce et élégance…  
Tu verras, tu n'auras presque rien à faire, l'essentiel de l'œuvre repose sur le cavalier.  
Et il se trouve que je suis un _**excellent **_cavalier.

-Frimeur, répéta t-elle.  
Néanmoins, j'accepte si...tu promets de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds, le taquina Hermione.  
Dis, à propos de tes voyages, poursuivit-elle, sceptique, parles-tu au moins une seule des langues des pays où tu es allé ?

Draco leva un sourcil, étonné.

- Si j'en parle une ?  
J'ai appris à parler le français et l'espagnol en même temps que ma langue maternelle.  
Quand à l'allemand et l'italien, je les parle depuis près de dix ans.  
Le grec reste ma seule faiblesse, mais j'ai commencé à l'apprendre il y a seulement huit ans.

Disons que j'ai une excuse.

La préfète en chef le dévisagea, bouche bée.

- Quoi, reprit le blond, pas le moins du monde étonné.  
Ce n'est pas si surprenant.  
L'éducation des moldus n'est en rien la même que celle des Sang-purs.

Hermione le vrilla du regard.

- Je ne dis pas qu'elle est meilleure, s'empressa t-il de rajouter.

- En effet, répondit-elle.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant leurs appartements.

- Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire, mais je te rejoins à la salle commune dans un quart d'heure.

- A tout de suite, répondit Draco se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione mit rapidement la main sur un bloc-notes et sur un de ses stylo-bille, beaucoup plus pratique que les plumes pour prendre des notes en vitesse.

En sortant, son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posée son bureau, en évidence.

Intriguée, elle s'en saisit.

Une écriture ronde avait couchée sur l'enveloppe quelques mots.

« Ms Hermione Jane Granger,  
Poudlard »

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe, ayant reconnue l'écriture appliquée de sa mère.

«

_Londres, le 13 Octobre 20.._

_Hermione, _

_L'air frais et embaumé de notre jardin ne te manque t-il pas ? _

_N'as-tu point oublié la beauté de nos chères roses? _

_Rejoins-moi vite à la maison, je t'y attends pour demain, neuf heures._

_Les roses de notre jardin sont réputées pour leur beauté, car elles ont gardées tous leurs précieux pétales et leur cœur est resté impénétrable._

_L'exclusivité de leur nectar est réservée à l'heureuse abeille. _

_Ne l'oublie surtout pas, _

_Ta mère. _

»

La Rouge et or soupira en prévision de ce qui l'attendait.

Elle détestait cordialement l'emprise que sa mère avait sur elle et par-dessus tout se rendre à la demeure familiale.

C'était un domaine typiquement anglais.  
Beaucoup plus grand qu'un cottage, mais plus petit qu'un manoir.  
Une chose était frappante quand on en approchait, la couleur crème des murs, inaltérable éclatante malgré le temps passé.  
Quelques briques blanches étaient incrustées dans les contreforts.

Derrière le portail d'acier, aussi gris et brillant qu'au premier jour, plusieurs parterres de fleurs rivalisaient d'éclats.  
Les plus belles étaient sans conteste les roses, protégées par leurs épais buissons de ronces, presque inaccessibles.

Des bancs de pierre blanche avaient été installés autour d'une fontaine en faïence, très appréciable par les chauds après-midi d'été.

L'endroit en lui-même était agréable et charmant, mais la perspective de revoir ses parents, ou plus précisément sa mère, n'enchantait guère Hermione.

Toutefois, elle rangea précieusement la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau.  
Sa mère ne lui écrivait pas souvent et était de surcroît plus que distante.

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle trouva Draco assit dans la salle commune, mais sur le canapé cette fois.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire et s'assit tout naturellement à côté de lui.

Il prit aussitôt la parole.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, fit-il, et je propose une soirée en quatre parties.  
Je suggère d'abord une valse, une sorte d'hors d'œuvre, mais ayant une chance d'être connue même chez les Sang- purs.  
Ensuite, je propose un morceau de piano, d'un compositeur moldu très célèbre.  
La troisième partie sera composée d'un tango, et la quatrième d'un slow, ainsi la plupart des élèves pourront d'identifier à cette danse.

Il fit une pause et devant son manque de réaction, se força à reprendre.

- Alors ?

- Hum, Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, ça a l'air vraiment... complet mais… as-tu une idée des élèves qui danseront le tango ?  
Et qui jouera du piano ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais plongea son regard dans le sien, amusé.

Choquée, Hermione se leva.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas _**me**_ faire danser le tango ?

Et puis, tu penses vraiment que je pratique le piano depuis assez longtemps pour éviter de me ridiculiser devant l'école entière ?

L'apollon aux yeux de lune daigna enfin répondre, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

- Si tu es avec moi, personne n'osera jamais se moquer de toi, je te l'assure.

Hermione fut interloquée.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

L'expression qu'elle affichait à ce moment lui fit comprendre que la réponse était positive.

Draco soupira.

- Tu me connais bien mal…  
Il est évident pour moi que je danserais avec toi.  
Et il en est de même pour le piano.

Des questions ?

Hermione ne broncha pas.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se réveilla.

- Attends, le tango… j'peux pas.  
Le piano, la valse et le slow, c'est bon.  
Mais le tango… je ne le sens vraiment pas.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pourquoi ?  
Tu as peur de trébucher, de faire une chute de dix centimètres ?

- Non ! répondit-elle, un peu vexée qu'il pense qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher avec des talons aiguilles.

L'adonis la fixa, intéressé.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est trop sensuel ? Sexy? Trop érotique ? Ou… simplement trop charnel ?

A chaque interrogation, il s'était rapproché. Ses yeux à l'éclat métallique l'avaient accrochés et Hermione rougit.  
Il avait raison.

- Le rouge te va à ravir, souffla t-il.

Prestement, il se leva et fut à la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Et bien, commença t-il, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

On ne va pas répéter ici !

Hermione le rejoignit.  
Elle prit la tête et le conduisit jusqu'au septième étage.  
Elle s'arrêta à côté d'une tapisserie.

Draco en fut intrigué et fixa la tapisserie.

Elle représentait Barnabas le Follet essayant aux trolls l'art de la danse…

- Où veux tu en venir ? demanda t-il après quelques minutes pendant lesquels elle passa plusieurs devant le mur vide, l'air absent et paradoxalement, concentré.

A la troisième fois, elle lui sourit en apercevant une porte se dessiner dans le mur de pierre.

- Ah, Draco soupira t-elle, tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes.

Quand Dumbledore a dit que le château nous aiderait de lui-même, il voulait parler de la salle sur demande, fit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait évident.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de Hermione.

Le plancher était celui, de planches en bois, clair et laqué, des salles de danse d'écoles réputées.

De grands miroirs couvraient les murs de la salle, lui donnant une plus grande profondeur.  
Une barre dorée était incrustée dans les espacements entre les miroirs.

Un grand paravent en rotin était installé dans un quoi de la pièce.

Plusieurs tenues de répétition, aussi bien féminines que masculines étaient pendues aux accroche – cintres, allant du blanc, en passant par le rouge et le bleu, et finissant par le noir, couvrant pour ainsi dire toute la palette des couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Un lecteur de CD- radio était posé sur un grand piano à queue.

Des chaussures et quelques chaussons n'attendaient plus que quelques pieds viennent les chausser.

Draco referma la porte et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Prête, demanda t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**-- **

**Coucou, tout le monde !**

**Pffui, ça ma fait un baille que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre!  
L'attente vous a t-elle parut longue ?**

**J'avais un peu prévenu à l'avance, mais je tiens à m'excuser.**

**Faut dire qu'avec la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de continuer ma fic! **

**Mais bon, je ferai un effort! **

**Pour ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur "Story alert", ils s'apercevront qu'hier, il n'y avait pas de mot de l'auteur.**

**Pour une raison très simple, j'étais _TRES _pressée et je me suis dit que vous préfereriez un chapitre plutôt qu'un mot tout seul! **

**Ais-je tort ? **

**XD **

**Merci à ceux qui font l'effort de me poster une review, ça me booste vraiment! **

**Tiens d'ailleurs, on va faire un petit jeu.  
Vu que je mets environ un chapitre par mois, j'aimerai voir si je pourrair recevoir 30 reviews avant le prochain chapitre... **

**Partants ? **

**Merci de me lire ! **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Sylya.**


	11. Promesses

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sontà J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

_**Les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair et Rose Smith m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en reservir sans autorisation préalable, merci ^^**_

**--**

**Chapitre 11: Promesses**

- Arrière gauche - gauche - devant droit -droit - arrière gauche -gauche - devant droit- droit...

Un jeune homme scandait ses mots en boucle depuis maintenant une durée telle qui ne la comptait même plus, ses doigts pâles courant sur les touches du piano à queue.

- **1**, 2, 3, **4**, 5, 6...Arrière gauche...

Il tourna les yeux vers la danseuse vêtue d'une combinaison d'un tissu noir, épousant tous ses mouvements ainsi que ses formes...  
Vite, il redirigea son attention vers les touches blanches et noires, bien qu'il n'en en eut pas réellement besoin.

Néanmoins, ses yeux d'orage se posèrent involontairement sur la jeune femme de profil, à l'air concentré, tandis que ses mains parcouraient l'instrument à cordes frappées.  
Elle était vraiment charmante, ses boucles brunes volant autour d'elle alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de mémoriser un pas de danse, pourtant très simple, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Charmante, dans la façon qu'avaient ses yeux, couleur d'ambre, de fuir ses prunelles métalliques, tout en le défiant paradoxalement.

Charmante, aussi la manière maladroite avec laquelle elle semblait prête à trébucher à tout instant...  
Exaspéré, il s'arrêta de jouer en une série de fausses notes, sonores et volontaires.

Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, et continua ses mouvements étranges, se tortillant en essayant de respecter un rythme qui l'avait devancé depuis deux temps déjà.

Peut être fut-ce un mauvais pas de plus, mais elle oscilla plus qu'elle n'aurait du et fut rattrapé _in extremis_ par le jeune homme, prévenant.  
Ses bras puissants l'avaient retenus juste à temps, et leur contact se prolongea quelques instants, comme s'il eut craint qu'elle ne tombât encore.

- Charmante, commença t-il de sa voix de velours, vraiment formidable.  
La moitié de tes pas sont faux, tu n'es pas dans le rythme, et tu trouves encore le moyen de trébucher sur toi-même...  
Vraiment, si on me l'avait dit, j'aurais crut que l'on se moquait de moi...

Hermione ne dit pas mots, mais se dégagea de son étreinte.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le paravent de rotin et alluma la lampe qui se trouvait derrière.

Sa silhouette se découpait maintenant très nettement sur le paravent.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais, demanda Draco, passablement surpris.

La Gryffondor se baissa.  
A en juger par son ombre et au bruit qu'elle fit, il fut presque certain qu'elle se déchaussait.

- Ca ne se voit pas, répondit-elle passablement irritée, je me déshabille.

Le Serpentard médita quelques courtes secondes sur la réponse, appréciant les contours des ombres que l'éclairage projetait sur le paravent.  
Ce qu'elle faisait se voyait sûrement plus que ce qu'elle imaginait...

- ...Et pourquoi, finit-il par questionner, sans s'inquiéter de la réponse plutôt sèche, admirant par semi transparence son corps qu'il devinait fin et délicat.

La Rouge et or finit par passer sa tête d'un côté du paravent, manquant de le surprendre dans son activité inavouable.

- Je me déshabille **parce que** je vais me rhabiller, commença t-elle doucement.

- _Pourquoi,_ demanda t-il.

**- Parce que** je vais prendre mes affaires, continua t-elle un peu plus fort.

- _Pourquoi_? Continua t-il.

**- Parce que** je vais franchir cette porte.

**- **_Pourquoi_, répéta t-il une fois de plus.

Excédée, Hermione,à moitié déshabillée, contourna le paravent, qui semblait avoir, légèrement, contenue la colère qui montait maintenant en elle.

**- Parce que **je ne reviendrai plus ici, haussant encore le ton.  
**Parce que**, figure-toi que je ne supporte plus de danser avec toi, ou plutôt non, seule devant une glace qui me renvoie toutes mes maladresses!!

Elle avait fini par crier les derniers mots et son index furieux était venu se planter plusieurs fois dans le torse du jeune homme, en un mouvement accusateur.  
Draco l'observait toujours sans faire un mouvement.

Sur sa lancée, elle continua, toujours plus fort:

- ET PUIS, _**TU **_NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE...

Soudain, il attrapa son poignet et le bloqua dans l'étau de sa mainà la peau blanche.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de hurler, dit-il d'un ton calme.

La Gryffondor se stoppa malgré-elle, surprise de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.  
Doucement, il l'attira plus près de lui par le poignet, caressant le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce.

L'éphèbe accrocha son regard d'ambre quelques instants, essayant de juger si elle s'était suffisamment calmée.

- Viens, fit-il en l'entraînant derrière le paravent.

Il la relâcha ensuite et se saisit d'un cintre et en décrocha un vêtement.

- Enfile-ça, lança t-il un peu autoritaire.

Hermione tendit le bras et se saisit de la tenue.

-Si je dansais avec toi, tu resterais? S'enquit-il doucement.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et ne bougea plus.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent au jeune homme des heures, quelques mots franchirent les lÃ¨vres de la jolie brune.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Alors, dépêche-toi, souffla t-il doucement.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Draco entreprit de régler le lecteur de CD.  
A l'origine, l'appareil était moldu, mais il avait réussi à le rendre opérationnel en l'animant magiquement, la raison pour laquelle certains objets comme celui-ci marchait à Poudlard.  
Il glissa un CD à l'intérieur du poste sur lequel il s'était enregistré alors qu'il jouait plusieurs morceaux de musique, dont une valse assez simple.

Cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

L'apollon à la peau diaphane rechercha quelques instants la piste adéquate lorsqu'un discret toussotement se fit entendre.

Draco tourna la tête, et se qu'il vit éveilla ses sens.

Des jambes interminable et fuselées couvertes de collants noirs translucides, des hanches délicatement arrondis, une taille gracile et fine ainsi qu'un un buste élancé, tout en gardant ses courbes féminines et sensuels.

Draco déglutit plus que difficilement et eut du mal à ne rien en laisser paraître.

De toute évidence, le juste au corps de la jeune femme lui allait à ravir, quelques volants ayant été rajoutés pour l'habituer à sa prochaine robe.

- Je suis prête, dit tout naturellement Hermione.

Le prince de Serpentard hocha simplement la tête et déclencha une série de notes douces et tranquilles.

- Je te regarde, fit t-il en s'adossant à la barre fixée dans le miroir.  
Vas-y, commence par un pas simple.  
Disons...un carré.

La Gryffondor s'exécuta malgré son malaise apparent.

Malfoy soupira.

- Non, ça ne va pas, tu es trop...enfin pas assez...plutôt tellement...

Vraiment, il allait devoir s'occuper d'elle personnellement.

Il revint et se plaça en face d'elle.  
Dans un mouvement fluide du poignet, il présenta sa main gauche à Hermione qui hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait accepter cette main tendue.  
Après tout, il était encore temps de reculer, n'est ce pas?

- Je pensais que «_tu en avais assez de danser seule_», fit Draco, narquois.

Sans plus d'hésitation, elle posa gracieusement sa main dans celle offerte et glacée du jeune homme.

Il l'attira indolemment à lui.

- Soit plus tonique, lança t-il, alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient.

La jolie brune fit de son mieux pour répondre à ses attentes.  
Satisfait, Draco passa son bras droit sous l'aisselle de la jeune femme et sa­ main vint se nicher au creux de son dos, près de l'omoplate gauche de celle-ci.

Il utilisa ensuite son bras pour réduire encore la distance qui les séparait, tandis que son bras gauche se relevait, la main de sa danseuse emprisonnée dans la sienne.  
Son coude vint enfin se placer au niveau de son épaule, tandis que la main gauche de sa cavalière resta au niveau de ses yeux d'ambre.

Quant à elle, Hermione avait positionné sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de son cavalier, l'effleurant à peine, alors que sa main droite s'appuyait sur la main gauche et pâle de Draco.

Elle avait tressaillit quand leur main s'étaient frôlées et son corps s'était raidit au contact de ses doigts sur son épaule.

- Détend-toi, chuchota t-il, alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur elle.  
Tu peux te reposer sur moi.  
Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais, fit-il, moqueur.

_Se détendre..._

Quelle ironie de sa part, alors que sa propre raison était justement focalisée sur le fait de ne pas se laisser aller ses pensées, ses pensées qui le rendraient coupable.

Mais, au juste, coupable de quoi?  
De n'être qu'un homme?  
Ou, simplement d'avoir délaisser sa fierté de Malfoy, qui _aurait_ _dut_ être plus forte que ses instincts, à juste titre, humains?

_Aurait dut_, car elle n'était incontestablement pas aussi pésente qu'elle était censée l'être, son arrogance de Sang-pur.

Quand à elle, Hermione regardait désespérément ses pieds.  
_**Il**_ ne devait absolument pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.  
Bien que la température ambiante de la pièce ne dépasse pas les vingt degrés, elle avait chaud.

D'intenses brûlures lui parvenaient de zones précises, celles par lesquelles Draco la tenait...

Cependant, son corps pâle était froid, comme si le sang coulant dans ses veines n'était pas aussi chaud et effervescent que le commun des mortels.

A la réflexion, Apollon n'était pas humain, c'était un dieu...

En elle-même, la chaleur qui l'habitait maintenant n'était pas déplaisante.  
La jeune fille s'en sentait même transportée, envolée, comme si elle n'effleurait même plus le sol laqué.

Alors, quel était ce pincement dans sa poitrine?  
Quelle était cette chose qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le coeur écorché vif?

Peut être était-ce justement sa raison qui lui lançait des signaux lancinants et amers, l'avertissant que pour sa propre sécurité, elle n'était pas censée ressentir cette chaleur, sûrement un peu trop tard.

Pour _quoi_ trop tard?

Avait-elle inconsciemment franchi une étape, plus importante que les autres, qui n'acceptait pas les cas de machine arrière?

Etait-ce un point de non-retour?  
Si oui, en relation avec _quoi_, _qui_?  
Pourtant, cette fascination, cette tentation, hésitation et même sensation, était aigre-douce, et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulue s'en détacher.

Draco essaya de l'emmener dans son déplacement, mais la raideur de la jeune fille aux yeux noisette l'en empêcha et il la fixa alors intensément.

- Tu es pensive, ça ne vas pas, s'enquit-il de sa voix, cristal sombre au timbre parfait.

Hermione releva la tête et accrocha instantanément son regard d'acier en fusion, mêlé à un bleu glacial indescriptible, et elle se sentit fondre.

Elle s'obligea à répondre d'une façon cohérente.

- Oui, excuse-moi, juste un peu de fatigue.  
Apprends-moi, fit-elle, dans ses yeux un éclat exprimant cette soif inaltérable de connaissances qu'il connaissait si bien.

L'adonis eut un sourire presque imperceptible.

- Alors, laisse-moi te guider.  
Fais-moi confiance.

La Rouge baissa les yeux.

- Non, reprit-il, regarde-moi.  
Seulement-moi.

L'Aphrodite au teint de rose releva ses yeux d'ambre et hocha la tête.

Vivement, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu cobalt la captiva et l'entraîna alors que la valse se faisait plus enjouée.  
Hermione ne faisait que suivre ses pas et pourtant, elle eut l'impression que ses pieds glissaient d'eux-mêmes sur le sol, sa prise se faisant ferme sur elle.

- Tu es légère, légère, fit Draco de sa voix envoûtante, tu ne touches plus terre, laisse-la aux autres, toi, rien ne te retient, tu es une colombe, un ange.

_**Mon ange**_, se surprit-il à penser.

Les deux jeunes gens évoluaient maintenant dans un ensemble harmonieux, leur coordination étant parfaite.  
Maintenant, les notes s'égrainaient vite, toujours plus rapides alors qu'ils valsaient les yeux dans les yeux, les mots étant inutiles.

Tout à coup, la musique se brisa et dans les airs, un silence suspendu s'installa, les laissant essoufflés tandis qu'ils achevaient leur dernier tour.

Draco replaça une boucle brune qui séparait le visage d'Hermione en deux.

- C'était...pas mal, souffla t-il, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Les sourcils de la Rouge et or se joignirent en une ligne exprimant sa contrariété.

- «_**Pas mal**_»?!  
Ca mérite autre chose que«pas mal», bougonna t-elle pour la forme.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le paravent, toujours ronchonne, l'adonis l'arrêta dans son déplacement et lui enserra la taille, la ramenant vers lui alors que son front blanc s'appuyait à celui, plus rose, de la vénus réincarnée.

- Et... à quoi tu t'attendais, susurra t-il, amusé.  
A ton avis, que mérite ta performance?

-Je pense, commença Hermione, son teint prenant une délicate teinte rose.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses, la questionna t-il, visiblement ravi de son effet.

Elle reprit difficilement.

- Je pense...

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses, la coupa t-il intentionnellement.

Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Je pense que toi, _**Draco Malfoy**_, tu cherches délibérément à me faire sortir de mes gons.

L'intéressé embrassa lentement son front.  
La Préfète aux boucles chocolat le foudroya du regard.

-Ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça, le prévint-elle.

Elle regarda l'horloge encastrée dans le mur.

- Et avec tout ça, tu m'as mise en retard.  
Il me reste encore mes valises à faire, gémit-elle.

- Tu pars en voyage, demanda Draco, interloqué.

- Je ne t'en avais pas parlé, lui répondit Hermione, un peu étonnée, un sourire triste crispant ses traits.  
Disons que je vais rendre une petite visite à ma ...mère.  
Cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'envisageais sérieusement de passer lui faire un petit «coucou» dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, mentit-elle.

Alors, ça tombe bien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire hypocrite et tendu.

Le jeune homme fronça un peu les sourcils.  
S'il n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde, il ne lui en ferait pas part.  
Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Néanmoins, il hocha la tête.

- Et... on peut savoir où tu vis?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-A Londres, dans la partie moldu, tu ne connais sûrement pas.  
_4, White roses Lane_.  
C'est ce que l'on appelle une banlieue résidentielle, un «quartier chic» chez les Moldus.

- _4, White roses Lane_...

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Effectivement...je ne vois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, répondit-elle, malicieuse.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un plan de Londres incrusté dans la tête, lança t-il, cinglant.  
Je n'ai pas le temps, mais toi si, apparemment, de rester fourré à la bibliothèque toute la journée.

Il regretta ses paroles instantanément.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, riposta Hermione, piquée au vif.

Sans un mot, elle alla se changer derrière le paravent et sortit d'un pas vif de la Salle sur demande, laissant en plan son homologue.

Quelques instants plus tard, il remit sa cape et se dirigea lui aussi vers leurs appartements.

C'était fait.  
Son amour propre avait repris le dessus, plutôt brutalement, il fallait en convenir.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, la Gryffondor empoignait des vêtements et les enfouissaient sans ménagement aucun dans des valises et sacs, furieuse.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre, de la Salle commune et des autres endroits où elle aurait pu oublier un quelconque objet.

Parfait, tout était en ordre.  
Après une douche rapide, elle se laissa tomber dans ses draps et soupira, enfonçant profondément sa tête dans le coussin le plus proche.

S'énerver devait être la chose qu'elle avait faite le plus souvent ces derniers temps...

* * *

Fui de Morphée, Draco se morigénait.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de se disputer à avec _**Elle**_, surtout à la veille d'un départ.  
Mais elle le cherchait aussi, avec ses répliques mordantes, non?

Demain, il devrait l'intercepter avant qu'elle parte.

Mieux valait ne pas laisser la situation s'envenimer.

* * *

Bip. _Bip_. _**Bip**_. _**Bip**_ .

BIP._BIP.__**BIP**_. _**BIP**_.

A la huitième sonnerie, une main sortit difficilement des draps où elle était empêtrée et tâtonna à l'aveuglette la table de chevet et s'empara d'un réveil plutôt bruyant.

Une masse informe se dégagea pas à pas de son lit, emportant avec elle des couvertures chaudes.  
Elle dirigea progressivement vers la salle de bains et une fois qu'elle eut réglé la température de sa douche, elle s'arrêta devant le grand miroir.

Hermione secoua la tête et passa un doigt sous les légers cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux d'ambre et y remédia d'un sort.  
Les nuits blanches ne lui réussissaient définitivement pas.

Une toilette rapide, un passage un vitesse à la douche, le temps d'enfiler une jupe et une chemise, sa cravate aux couleurs Rouge et or, et elle était prête.

Pas vraiment le temps de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle, son réveil l'avait alerté qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que son portoloin ne soit opérationnel.

La veille, elle était allée demander l'autorisation de s'absenter quelques jours au Professeur Dumbledore, qui lui avait expressément accordé, dans la mesure où elle serait prête pour le bal d'Halloween.

Il avait d'ailleurs changé lui-même la clef du portail menant chez elle en portoloin.  
Le directeur se chargerait également d'avertir ses amis de son départ précipité, n'ayant pas pu le faire elle-même.

La Préfète en chef l'en avait remercié d'avance.

Le portoloin l'emmènerait à Londres à huit heures cinquante-huit.  
Il était exactement neuf heures moins dix...

Hermione fit léviter ses bagages à sa suite et commença à descendre les marches menant à sa salle commune.  
Sans se l'expliquer, elle fut déçue de voir cette pièce désespérément vide.

Elle se ravisa et se souvenant du temps qui la rattrapait, elle courut et sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, essoufflée.  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre de poignet que Dumbledore avait eu la gentillesse d'animer.  
«8h54».

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Machinalement, elle chercha du bout des doigts la clef dans la poche de son gilet noir.

Hermione se figea brusquement.  
Elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait sa clef- dans sa chambre, sur sa table de chevet, recouverte de son manuel de métamorphoses.

Il était maintenant huit heures cinquante-cinq et il ne lui était pas physiquement possible de faire un aller-retour en moins de trois minutes.

Et sa mère qui ne le prendrait sûrement pas très bien si elle arrivait en retard...

- C'est ce que tu cherchais?

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, à sa droite, et ses boucles brunes volèrent dans son élan.

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, cette voix de velours longue, fluide, parfois irréelle.  
Cette voix aux intonations envoûtantes.

_**Sa**_ voix.

Autour d'un auriculaire fin et pâle, un anneau d'argent serti d'émeraudes tournait, auquel était accrochée une chose brillant d'un éclat métallique...  
Adossé nonchalamment contre un mur blanc, une silhouette de noir vêtue se découpait en un contraste parfait.

Etait-il là depuis longtemps?  
Avait-il vu la panique qui commençait à l'envahir?

Voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, le jeune homme lui lança objet d'un mouvement adroit et elle le rattrapa tant bien que mal.

Intriguée, elle rangea prudemment la clef dans sa poche.

Les mots parvinrent difficilement à franchir ses lèvres.

- Comment as-tu...

- Peu importe, la coupa Draco en s'avançant vers elle.  
Je l'ai trouvé qui traînait sur le canapé, _pas dans ta chambre_, insista t-il devant son regard sceptique.  
Et je me suis dis que... cela devrait être plutôt pratique d'avoir ses clefs pour rentrer chez soi.

J'ai tort?

Sa question n'admettait pas le doute et Hermione sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Draco haussa les épaules en un geste désinvolte.

- Laisse tomber, disons que j'essaie de me rattraper par rapport à hier.

Hermione le regarda par en dessous et hocha vivement la tête, tandis qu'un de ses sourcils se soulevait en une expression railleuse.

- Je rêve ou le _Grand __**Draco **__**Malfoy**_ s'excuse, demanda t-elle, rayonnante.

- Nan, enfin, prend le comme tu veux, répondit-il narquois.

Quelques courtes secondes s'écoulèrent.  
Draco rompit le silence.  
Après une brève hésitation, insensiblement grave, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui couleur miel sombre.

- Promet que tu prendras un minimum soin de toi, dit-il, la voix un soupçon plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, mais se voulant persifleur.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Non, promets-le, répéta t-il, un peu plus fébrile.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je te le jure.

Sous une impulsion, il embrassa son front, puis sa joue et la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Si sa réputation n'avait pas été connue de tous, un quelconque observateur aurait presque put penser qu'il était...nerveux.

Nerveux, lui?  
Un _Malfoy_ n'est _pas_ nerveux.  
Néanmoins, il entama la conversation en apnée, entreprenant maladroitement de se lancer dans une traite.

-Tu sais, je pense que...

- Qu'est ce que tu penses? questionna t-elle tranquillement.

Sa respiration s'arrêta le temps d'un soupir, coupé dans son élan.

- Je pense, reprit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses, le coupa t-elle, intentionnellement, cette fois, en repensant à la veille.

Le jeune homme y décela l'allusion mais cependant, eut du mal à continuer.  
D'incompréhension, la jeune femme mordilla ses lèvres roséees.

Pour l'adonis, c'était une tentation de trop.  
Il s'empara de ces pétales vermeils en un baiser pur, simplement parfait, mêlant quelque chose que l'on aurait pu apparenter à de une indicible douceur, tandis que la douleur s'efforçait de ne pas transparaître.

Comme à chaque fois qu'_il_ était un peu trop près d'elle, la respiration de la belle se fit plus saccadée ainsi que son rythme cardiaque s'affolait, que ses muscles se crispaient un peu.

Pendant que leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement, Draco essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  
Vraiment ce n'était pas la meilleure idée pour faire le point...

Il fourragea une fois de plus dans ses mèches pâles.

- Ecoute, je pense, dit-il avec un calme apparent, seulement de surface.  
Ca peut paraître insensé, mais, je...

Dans sa main, la clef d'Hermione s'illumina d'une lumière bleutée tandis qu'elle disparaissait.

Draco soupira en revenant vers le château.

Fichu portoloin.

* * *

Il l'avait lâché.  
Instinctivement, quand il avait vu l'illumination aux reflets azurs, ses mains avaient quittées les siennes.  
Et maintenant, elle était seule devant ce grand portail d'acier guère attrayant.

Quand était-elle revenu ici pour la dernière fois?  
Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.  
Ou même deux.

Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle aurait désiré y retourner le plus tard possible...

Qu'avait-il essayé de lui dire, avant qu'elle ne soit happée par le portoloin?  
Encore une question qui resterait sans réponse, pour aujourd'hui tout du moins.

Précautionneusement, Hermione introduisit la clef dans la serrure du portail imposant.  
Les gonds ne grincèrent même pas quand elle poussa les deux lourds battants, comme s'ils avaient été huilés le matin même.

Elle rangea sa baguette bien à l'abri dans sa poche, et ses bagages reprirent leur forme initiale.  
N'ayant pas encore dix sept ans, elle n'était légalement pas autorisée à pratiquer la magie en-dehors de Poudlard.

Elle les traîna du mieux qu'elle put sur les pavés plats et égaux qui composaient le sol clair et  
s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un parterre de fleurs, plus précisément devant un massif de roses blanches, humant le parfum frais qui s'en dégageait.

La Préfète en chef s'avait très bien qu'elle s'arrêtait quasiment tous les mètres pour retarder le moment fatidique, mais c'en était ainsi, mieux valait tard que jamais, n'est ce pas?

Arrivant devant l'entrée principale, elle se força à respirer plusieurs fois de manières régulières.  
Cela irait, _elle_ n'allait pas la manger.

Posément, Hermione frappa trois coups distincts avec le loquet de lourd métal travaillé représentant une fleur en bouton.

Elle entendit le bruit de pas précipités se rapprocher.  
Oui, cela irait.  
Elle se força à afficher un sourire et respira à nouveau un grand coup.

La porte s'ouvrit prestement.

La Rouge et or se forcerait à parler à la personne qu'elle rencontrerait avec aisance.

-Bonj...

- Ms Granger, vous êtes en retard, Madame votre mère n'est pas du tout satisfaite, vous allez encore avoir droit à des remontrances...

La gouvernante à la robe gris souris la tirait maintenant par la manche et Hermione eut à peine le temps de regarder les différents couloirs et salles qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Un hall de dalles d'un gris clair, plusieurs escaliers qu'elle grimpait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, et enfin, la porte de cette pièce ô combien familière.

Sa chambre.

D'un tour de clef, la gouvernante ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra avec la jeune fille à sa suite.

- Pressez-vous, suivez jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Hermione ne broncha pas pour autant.

- Ms Granger, je vous en prie, facilitez-moi la tâche.

La Gryffondor prit enfin le temps de détaillée la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

A peine plus âgée qu'elle, un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années cependant, des yeux d'un vert pétillant et un visage aux traits agréables encadrés de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.  
Son sourire était mitigé mais pas moins empreint d'une bienveillance maternelle.

Ses mains étaient entrelacées et ses doigts se tordaient un peu nerveusement.  
Elle l'avait toujours connue ainsi.

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Rose.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui lui rendit son étreinte.

C'était comme cela qu'elle en était venue à apprécier Ginny Weasley, elle lui rappelait un peu sa Rose.

- Ms Granger...

- Combien de fois t'ais-je répéter de m'appeler Hermione, fit-elle, plus détendue.

- Et bien, la gouvernante marqua une pause pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, je crois que cela dure depuis bientôt onze ans et demie, mademoiselle.

Pour Hermione, Rose était un peu la grande soeur qu'elle n'avait pas, à peu de choses près qu'elle l'avait en partie élevé, à l'époque, ses parents n'étaient pas souvent là.

Cela ne s'était que légèrement arrangé, hélas.

- Rose, tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas de salle de bains dans ma chambre alors pourquoi...

- Maintenant il y en a une, fit cette dernière, Madame votre mère a pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée alors...

Hermione hocha la tête.  
Les décisions de sa mère n'étaient pas contestables.

Quant à son père, il était dans le domaine encore moins souvent que sa mère.  
Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'était plus en bon terme avec la maîtresse de la maison et elle ne le voyait que très peu.

Pourtant, les rares fois où elle avait pu l'apercevoir, elle avait gardé le souvenir d'une personne chaleureuse, aimable et joviale.  
Il contrastait étrangement avec le portrait de sa mère, froide et distante.

Rose reprit.

- C'est juste après votre boudoir, la porte à droite.  
Je vous y emmène.

La gouvernante commençait à avancer quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas imitée d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'expliqua.

- J'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin.  
Et d'ailleurs, je dois aller chercher mes valises et m'installer.

Rose soupira.

- Je m'en doute bien, Ms Granger, mais c'est votre mère qui a insisté...  
Et puis, concernant vos habits, quelqu'un s'en occupe...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pour me les emmener?  
Soit.  
Mais où sont-ils?

La jeune femme rousse se tordit les mains.

- Et bien...ils sont à laver.

Hermione soupira à son tour.

- Ceux là étaient propres.  
J'ai laissé à Pou... à l'école ceux qui étaient sales, se reprit-elle.

La version officielle expliquant la présence d'Hermione uniquement aux vacances était son inscription dans un internat pour jeunes filles très éloigné.

- Mais, le sac à dos rouge, il est encore en bas, n'est ce pas?

Rose baissa les yeux.

- Nous avons eu ordre de nettoyer tout ce qui venait de votre école, mademoiselle.

Hermione lui envoya un regard offusqué.

- Oh, ne m'en voulez pas, Mademoiselle, rajouta t-elle prestement.  
C'est votre mère qui...

- Ca va, Rose, la coupa Hermione.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
Ma mère a _toujours_ été comme ça.

Mais en attendant, qu'est ce que je mets, moi?

Rose sourit largement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle enjouée, vos vêtements vous seront rendus quand vous repartirez.  
Madame votre mère a tout prévu à ce sujet...  
Mais nous verrons tout ça plus tard, se ressaisit-elle sans s'épancher plus sur le sujet.

Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier une nouvelle fois et la suivit dans jusqu'à sa nouvelle salle de bains.

Rose s'approcha de la baignoire et y fit couler de l'eau, en vérifiant bien qu'elle soit à la bonne température.  
Elle sourit de nouveau à Hermione.

-Vous n'avez qu'à laissez vos habits ici, dit-elle en désignant du doigt crochets suspendus à la porte, je viendrai les prendre plus tard.

- Mais pourquoi tu...

La porte s'était déjà refermée sur la jeune gouvernante et Hermione poussa à soupir.

Surtout, prendre les choses du bon côté.  
Ses vêtements seraient propres quand elle reviendrait à Poudlard, _tous_.

Elle commença à se déshabiller et en profita pour observer les lieux.

Une baignoire de faïence blanche, un évier surmonté d'un miroir autour duquel était incrustée de la mosaïque, de grands paniers à linge, une armoire à pharmacie fixée dans un mur en hauteur, ainsi qu'un autre placard contenant plus de produits dont on pouvait disposer dans une salle de bains que Hermione imaginait.

Elle revint ensuite vers le petit mont formé de ses vêtements et y plongea la main quelques instants.  
Hermione en sortit l'anneau d'argent accroché à la clef et les sépara.  
Elle passa la bague à son doigt et en décrypta tous les contours et déliements forgés dans le métal précieux.

Au moins, elle éviterait ainsi de le perdre...  
L'anneau, cela allait de soi.

Quand elle fut totalement nue, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et immergea sa tête quelques instants.  
La jeune femme se saisit ensuite du premier flacon à sa portée et en aspergea un gant de toilette humide.

Elle en étalait maintenant la mousse sur son corps svelte et songea quelques instants.

Que se passait-il à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, à Poudlard?

* * *

Il avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre.  
Il était dispensé de cours, alors à quoi bon y aller?

Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment pas la tête à faire semblant d'écouter pendant le cours de ce cher fantôme de professeur, Mr Binns.  
Cette inactivité choisie avait un bon côté, il pourrait réfléchir sans être déranger à une sorte de plan qui pouvait être très justement qualifié de machiavélique et... cruel.  
Qu'est ce que l'ennui et un instinct aiguisé de la vengeance pouvait pousser à faire...

* * *

Une fois sortie de son bain, Hermione s'enroula dans une serviette et chercha ses vêtements des yeux.  
Rose devait être passée par là...  
Elle traversa son boudoir et n'eut aucun mal à retrouver sa chambre.

Après s'être séchée tranquillement, elle remit ses sous-vêtements et entendit trois coups timides frappés à sa porte.  
Hermione devina que c'était sa gouvernante.

Elle alla ouvrir et Rose s'engouffra précipitamment dans la chambre, posant sur le lit blanc une boîte rectangulaire en carton fin mais résistant.

Hermione dos à la porte, fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est, demanda t-elle à Rose.

Rose se retourna doucement pour lui faire face.

- Et bien, c'est... elle chercha timidement ses mots, une des tenues que Madame vous envoie pour remplacer vos affaires.  
Je vais vous aider à vous habiller, rajouta-elle.

Hermione ne comprenait visiblement pas.

- Tu sais que ça fait quelques temps que je m'habille toute seule...

Pourtant, Rose ouvrit le carton et en retira délicatement une robe... et un corset.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se crispa.

- _Non_, _NON_ et _**NON**_!!  
Je refuse catégoriquement de porter ce...cette chose!

Hermione était maintenant rouge de colère.

-_Ah oui_ ?

La jeune femme se retourna prestement.

A présent, devant la porte se tenait une femme au regard dur.

Une posture droite, un maintien irréprochable, elle s'avança de ses longues enjambées assurées et sa robe d'un violet profond bruissa derrière elle.  
Sa taille fine était enserrée d'une ceinture de soie mauve.

Elle se rapprochait tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu glacial dardaient sévèrement sa fille et que se boucles brunes ondulaient sous ses pas.

- Mère... je...

Hermione voulut se rapprocher mais un mouvement de sa génitrice l'en dissuada.

- Il me semble que je t'attendais un peu plus tôt ce matin, Hermione.  
Je pense t'avoir précisé d'arriver à neuf heures et tu avais au moins une demi heure de retard...  
As-tu seulement une raison valable?

C'était vrai, elle avait flânée dans le jardin en espérant gagner du temps?  
Hermione se tint coite.  
Avait-elle réellement des arguments satisfaisants?

Soupirant, sa mère reprit.

- Je vois que tu t'es laissée aller.  
Il va falloir remettre tout ça en ordre, lança sa mère, tournant autour d'elle et l'inspectant sous tous les angles de sa démarche altière.

J'ai invité le fils d'un de mes amis à passer quelques jours ici.  
Il sera là dans un peu moins de deux heures et il va aussi de soi que tu te dois d'être irréprochable envers lui, poursuivit-elle.

J'ose espérer ne pas avoir à rougir de toi, montre-toi digne d'être une Granger, d'être ma fille.  
Montre-moi que ton éducation dans...ce _pensionnat_ n'a pas dégradé les valeurs que je t'ai transmis, fit t-elle de sa voix cassante et distante.

Après tout, je suis sûr qu'un autre endroit ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, termina t-elle, la menace se faisant sentir dans ses mots, à peine voilée.

Hermione voulut protester, indignée.

- _**Mais**_, je...

Un bruit sec claqua dans l'air.  
Cinq empreintes rouges marquaient maintenant la joue blanche d'Hermione.  
_Elle_ l'avait giflée.  
Sa mère l'avait _giflée_.

Sous la violence du coup, elle tomba à genoux sur le tapis gris.

- Cesse de me répondre, siffla t-elle le regard froid, je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect!

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Rose.

- Et vous, dépêchez-vous, je veux qu'elle soit prête pour midi.

La jeune femme rousse hocha vivement la tête.  
La mère de la Gryffondor sortit de la chambre tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, laissant pourtant une tension presque palpable derrière-elle.

- Miss Granger, vous allez bien, lui demanda Rose en se précipitamment vers elle.

Hermione se releva doucement, refusant l'aide que lui offrait son amie.  
Elle effleura sa joue rougie et s'assit sur son lit, stoïque.

Une larme coula le long de son visage, suivit d'une autre... et d'une autre encore.  
Ces gouttes d'eau salées n'étaient pas seulement dût à la douleur qui irradiait son visage, non.

C'était plus ancré dans sa chair, une part d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'évoquer, l'une des deux faces, la face sombre de la pièce polie.  
Comprendre que tous ses efforts n'avaient pour _elle_ aucun sens, réduits à néant, toujours aussi vains.

Elle était la meilleure de sa classe, et elle l'avait toujours été tout au long de sa scolarité.  
Elle était sérieuse, consciencieuse, compréhensive envers les autres, travailleuse et prenait souvent sur elle-même.

Cela ne suffisait donc pas?

Elle s'était obligée à être la fierté de sa mère et l'avait toujours respectée.  
Et, son amour-propre, elle l'avait ravalée de nombreuses fois, et avait refusé une vie intime qui aurait déplut à sa tutrice.

Mais pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas?

Elle s'évertuait à la patience, laissant glisser sur elle les moqueries cruelles de certains Serpentard, dédaignant répondre aux provocations, aux remarques blessantes concernant son sang.

Cela ne suffirait-il jamais??

Alors, _oui_.

Une fois de plus elle allait se plier aux exigences de cette mère qui ne lui avait jamais accordé son temps, son amour.

_Oui_, son visage s'éclairerait à nouveau d'un sourire discret de jeune fille modèle.

_Oui_, elle ravalerait son amertume.

_Oui_, elle allait être agréable, douce avec cet hôte qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Car elle était prête à tout pour trouver une quelconque valeur à _ces_ yeux d'un bleu glacé, elle avait besoin de cet amour maternel.

Elle aurait mal, cela serait dur, mais c'était définitivement le prix à payer pour porter dignement le nom d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait.  
Vraiment.

Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'**_elle_** s'en aille maintenant, à quelques jours de ce fichu bal.  
Son organisation ne lui avait pas prit assez de temps, ses projets de vengeance de même et maintenant...

Pff...

Pourquoi avait-_**elle**_ eut besoin d'aller crapahuter dans Merlin savait quel quartier moldu, et l'avait laissé seul et désoeuvré.  
Non pas que la solitude lui déplaisait, avant _**elle**_, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie monotone.  
Mais maintenant...

Il s'ennuyait.  
Vraiment.

* * *

Derrière le paravent de bois clair, Hermione se tenait droite, impassible.  
Un peu en arrière, les mains de Rose s'affairaient, ajustant le corset, passant les rubans clairs dans les différents oeillets argentés, les serrant vigoureusement tandis qu'elle les laçait.

Voilà, c'était fait.  
Hermione sentait maintenant la pièce de tissu trop serrée opprimer sa poitrine et sa taille, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait bientôt manquer d'air, étouffer lentement.

Ne pas y penser, faire avec.  
Se montrer docile, obéissante.

Au fond ce corset n'était t-il pas plus psychologique que physique?  
Ou alors sa portée atteignait-elle aussi bien l'un que l'autre?

La jeune femme entendit la gouvernante rousse se saisir délicatement de la robe sur son lit, le doux bruissement du tissu se faisant plus proche.

-Excusez-moi...

Rose l'aidait maintenant à enfiler la tenue.  
Hermione sentit l'étoffe de la robe se refermer sur elle.

La gouvernante sourit gentiment.

- Ms Granger, vous êtes magnifique.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle ne se fut pas examinée dans le miroir.  
Peut être le ferait-elle quand Rose aurait finit ce qu'elle appelait sa «transformation».  
Distraitement, elle prit place sur un siège devant la coiffeuse et ferma les yeux.

Rose revint vite et posa plusieurs objets sur la table.  
Hermione n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux.  
Qu'il advienne ce qui devait arriver.

Néanmoins elle sentit que l'on détachait le chignon qu'elle avait arboré pour sa douche, mais se laissa faire.  
Ses cheveux tombaient maintenant sur ses épaules et son dos, et Rose les peignait énergiquement tout en prenant garde aux réactions de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit aussi la chaleur d'un fer près de sa nuque, puis sa chevelure chocolat fut relevée.  
Pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de faire le vide en elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Dire qu'à Poudlard elle mettait moins d'une minute à redessiner ses boucles...

La jeune femme aux yeux verts devait en avoir fini avec ses cheveux car elle sentit aussitôt de petites caresses sur son visage, des pinceaux?  
Elle sentit aussi Rose effleurer ses oreilles, puis sa gorge, cependant que quelque chose de lourd y reposait maintenant.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, Hermione, lui dit Rose.

Hermione soupira.  
Résolument, Rose ne se déciderait pas à la tutoyer.

Malgré cela, elle ouvrit les yeux et considéra son reflet dans le miroir tout en longueur.

La robe Empire qu'elle arborait semblait avoir été faite sur mesure.  
D'un blanc éclatant, l'étoffe d'organdi était brodée de perles, tombant gracieusement en plis réguliers jusqu'à ses chevilles, donnant à sa silhouette douce une apparence davantage élancée, accentuée par son corsage et les escarpins d'un blanc cassé dans lesquels elle avait glissé ses pieds.  
Un col bateau découvrait son cou ainsi que ses épaules graciles.

Juste sous sa poitrine, un ruban couleur du même blanc nacré et cassé marquait la naissance de sa taille.

Les boucles brunes étaient relevées en un chignon lâche, cependant retenu par un ruban en tous points semblable à celui de sa robe.  
Quelques mêches encadraient cependant les yeux d'ambre profond.  
Le reste de ses cheveux bruns retombaient en de longues anglaises jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

S'observant d'un oeil plus critique, Hermione remarqua son teint aux couleurs rosées, et ses cils d'une longueur vertigineuse, sa bouche habillée d'une couleur bois de rose, ses paupières teintées de la même nuance.

Alors c'était cela les pinceaux...

La jeune femme brune tourbillonna sur elle-même, dévisageant son reflet.

Déconcertant.  
Comment une _simple_ robe, et une touche de maquillage pouvaient-ils donner une autre image d'elle?  
C'était sûrement ce que voulait sa mère, annihiler la personnalité qu'elle s'était faite à Poudlard.

Nerveusement, elle passa les doigts sur sa gorge et s'aperçut du médaillon pesant sur la chaîne autour de son cou.  
Une rose en argent.  
Naturellement, comme les motifs qui ornaient maintenant ses oreilles.

Hermione résolut de retirer l'anneau à son doigt et, l'accrocha à la chaîne.  
Ainsi, elle pouvait sentir la froideur du métal précieux contre sa peau.  
Ce froid presque anesthésiant, comme _**sa**_ peau.

Rose la rappela à l'ordre.

- Ms Granger, il est bientôt midi, et ne devons encore passer chez le jardinier...  
Oh, j'allais oublier, se coupa t-elle, farfouillant dans la boîte posée sur le lit, tenez.

Hermione s'empara de l'éventail blanc avec un nouveau soupir.

- Merci, Rose, dit-elle simplement, faisant glisser l'éventail sur son poignet par son anse fine.

La gouvernante hocha la tête et la conduisit à travers les nombreux couloirs.  
Elles se retrouvèrent finalement dans la cour, contournant le bâtiment jusqu'à la dépendance du jardinier.

Rose y entra seule et échangea quelques brefs mots avec l'employé qui semblait les attendre.  
Le jardinier lança un regard appréciateur par-dessus l'épaule de la femme aux yeux verts, tout juste vers Hermione.

La gouvernante le fusilla du regard et lui lança des mots précipités à la figure qui, à son ton, semblaient être un ramassis d'injures et de menaces diverses.  
Elle lui arracha presque les bouquets des mains et se précipita vers Hermione, furieuse.

- Que se passe t-il ? lui demanda alors la Rouge et or, confuse.

- C'est sans importance, marmonna Rose, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulue.  
Dépêchons nous, maintenant, il arrive.

Hermione fut intriguée en s'apercevant de la composition des bouquets que Rose lui avait soigneusement confiée.

C'était toutes des roses blanches. _Toutes  
_Or, elle se souvenait parfaitement des avertissements de sa mère.  
Elle ne devrait jamais toucher à une seule de ces fleurs presque sacrées pour _elle_, sous peine d'une punition qui la faisait encore frémir d'angoisse.

Il était si... important cet invité?

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient alors vers la cours aux pavés clairs.  
Elles ne furent pas arrivées depuis une minute qu'elles entendirent le ronronnement d'une voiture se rapprocher.

Rose jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet sur Hermione et rajusta un pli du tissu, nerveusement.

- Maintenant vous êtes parfaite, Hermione, dit Rose en souriant de ce sourire si chaleureux que Hermione lui avait toujours connu.

Un domestique se précipita pour ouvrir le portail d'acier et une voiture s'engouffra dans l'allée.  
Noire, vitres teintées, une carrosserie immaculée, elle avait l'air d'avoir coûté très cher.

Plus vite encore que le précédent domestique, le chauffeur de la voiture sortit prestement.  
Environ la soixantaine, une moustache grise, le crâne un peu dégarni, un veston noir sur une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Il s'empressa de contourner la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager.

Un jeune homme en sortit.

- Merci, Wilfried.

Il examina la scène alentour, et sourit.

Un sourire qui contamina ses yeux d'or en fusion.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa une main blanche dans ses cheveux bruns et fins aux reflets cuivrés.  
Sa peau était pâle, mais pas autant que celle d'une _**certaine**_ personne, restée à Poudlard.  
Ses traits étaient fins et très agréables à regarder.

Il était tout simplement beau.

Hermione le dévisagea plus intensément qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

C'est étrange, mais il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.  
Sa façon de s'habiller, la manière dont son pull noir, sans manches, avait de se coordonner parfaitement avec son pantalon de velours tout aussi noir et sa chemise par contraste, blanche.

La manière qu'il avait de se rapprocher de sa démarche élégante, sûr de lui.

En réalité, il lui rappelait maintenant deux personnes.

Une dont elle se dit instantanément que c'était _totalement_ impossible.

Néanmoins, il se rapprochait toujours et Rose prit les fleurs des mains de Hermione, tandis que celle-ci l'observait toujours avec une réelle fascination.

Quand il fut en face d'elle, il s'agenouilla et prit la main de la jeune femme, y déposant un baiser respectueux.

Hermione en resta interdite.  
Il se releva.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi, Hermione.

Sa voix était grave, mais pas moins agréable, son accent français transparaissait quelquefois faiblement.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'or et l'ambre se scrutaient mutuellement.

En effet, comment avait t-elle put.

Son enfance avec lui. Leurs jeux. La _promesse_. Son départ précipité. Leur correspondance qauiasment journalière.  
Le départ pour Poudlard. L'oubli progressif.

Cette promesse dont elle aurait dut se souvenir, tellement elle était importante, et lui tenait à coeur il y avait seulement quelques années.

- Gabriel de Valclair, comment aurais-je pus vous oublier.

* * *

Une pièce sombre, un lit à baldaquin couvert par des tentures lourdes.

Un jeune homme brun y était accroché, ses pupilles noirs brûlant de désir.

- Prends-moi, Dray, vite, souffla t-il la voix haché.

Le blond sourit, narquois.  
A quatre pattes, _**il**_ évoluait maintenant sur le lit, sa démarche évocquant un puissant félin, froissant les draps de soie .  
Draco se rapprochait peu à peu, tel un fauve vers sa proie sans défense.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

--

**Ouh la la la la...  
Ca fait tellement de temps que j'ai pas posté un chapitre ? **

**Impossible o_O !  
Malgré tout, je tiens à m'escuser vivement auprès de ceux qui ont le courage de me lire, mais je me noie dans le travail que j'ai à faire ces temps-ci O"... **

**De plus, _tous_, je dis bien _TOUS_ les accents de _tous_ les mots du chapitre se sont transformés en signes bizarroïdes.  
****J'ai du tous les effacés et _tous_ les rectifiés u_u"...**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de chapitre ?  
C'est indéniablemment le plus long que j'ai écris de tout cette fic, et j'espère que ça longueuer ne vous à pas empêcher de le lire en entier, et non pas en diagonale... **

**Les indices se trouvent justement entre les lignes !!!  
Ce mot de l'auteur est définitivement trop long, alors j'abrège, merci de vous donner la peine de lire ****ma fic !!! **

**Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances!!!  
Merci beaucoup ! **

**_Sylya_.**


	12. Un plat qui se mange chaud

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

_**Les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair et Rose Smith m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en resservir sans autorisation préalable, merci**_

**--**

**Chapitre 12 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud**

Pour un après-midi d'automne, Londres n'avait pas à se plaindre du temps, magnifique pour cette période de l'année.  
Un ciel bleu couvrait la ville britannique, le soleil déversait à profusions ses rayons souvent rares sous cette latitude, et l'air était agité d'une petite brise bienfaisante, empêchant l'impression de lourdeur de certains étés.

Dans une banlieue londonienne dont le nom sera tut, un domaine en particulier était en effervescence depuis plusieurs heures déjà… et n'était pas près de sortir de l'état d'agitation extrême dans lequel il était plongé.

La multitude de domestiques s'affairait de toutes parts, arrangeant discrètement des fleurs dans les nombreux vases disposés, finissant l'entretien complet des différentes pièces et chambres.

La cuisine tournait à plein régime et les marmitons et autres valets ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Pourtant, derrière la grande bâtisse, dans jardin imperceptible depuis la rue, deux jeunes gens conversaient tranquillement, une atmosphère calme et sereine les enveloppant comme une bulle protectrice.  
Assis sur un banc près d'une fontaine, une impression de paix émanait d'eux, de manière tout à fait naturelle.  
Le jeune homme brun s'exprimait de façon fluide et aisée, mais quelque fois, son accent trahissait son appartenance plus proche vraisemblablement de Versailles, que de Londres.

La jeune femme, tout aussi brune discutait quant à elle dans un anglais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, de sa voix qu'elle avait douce et chaude.

Gabriel de Valclair et Hermione Granger.  
Deux amis d'enfance, leur relation effilée, presque défaite par la distance et le temps.  
Pourtant, ils ne leur avaient pas fallut longtemps pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan, telles deux âmes sœurs.

Il lui posait des questions simples et précises, elle lui répondait.  
Elle lui demandait de lui raconter les détails de sa vie quotidienne, et il y concédait volontiers.

Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Vous êtes vraiment navrante sur ce point, Hermione, fit-il, amusé des propos de sa conversation.

- Autant que vous, mon cher Gabriel, et d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne le tiens pas de vous…

- Je vois que ces années ne vous auront en rien ôté votre sens de la répartie.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, toujours souriante, mais il faut dire que vous ne me ménagez pas.

Il pouffa gentiment et redevint sérieux.  
Ses prunelles dorées la fixaient maintenant gravement.

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai jamais fait, et je ne doute pas que je ne le ferai jamais.  
Je ne vous ai jamais prise pour moins intelligente que vous ne l'êtes, et je crois avoir eu raison.  
Si je ne me trompe pas, cela m'a réussi, la preuve en est que vous êtes assise à côté de moi, aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps.

Gabriel se détourna d'elle quelques secondes, admirant le jardin et ses attributs considérables.  
Juste le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse l'observer à la dérobée.  
Il était beau, c'était évident.

Cela, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, étant plus jeune.  
Mais maintenant…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, lui demanda t-il visiblement d'humeur à la plaisanterie.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, absolument pas.  
Je me disais que vous aviez… mûrit.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- En presque dix ans, il était fort possible que vous ne retrouveriez pas devant vous l'enfant que j'étais.

Hermione détourna le regard.

Qu'avait-elle crut ?  
Les gens ne restaient pas figés éternellement dans leurs dix ans.  
_**Tous**_ les gens évoluaient, et c'était un fait incontestable.

Elle venait de prendre conscience que ses rêves de petite fille avec Gabriel, cet ange, avaient volée en éclat, et cela, seulement en raison de quelques mots, mais ils l'avaient blessé aussi sûrement qu'autant de coups de couteau.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle blêmit.  
Comme un écho à ses pensées, Gabriel réagit.

- Hermione, regardez-moi.

Néanmoins, elle n'obéit pas à sa voix basse.  
Lui non plus, il ne l'avait pas attendu pour partir.

Un matin à White roses lane, elle s'était levée en chemise de nuit et était allée jusqu'à sa chambre, ses pieds nuits glissant sur les dalles froides.  
Elle avait frappé à sa porte, mais personne ne répondant, elle était entrée sans bruit, riant d'avance à la frayeur qu'il aurait quand elle le réveillerait sans ménagement.

Hermione avait pénétré dans la pénombre de sa chambre et s'était dirigée vers son lit.  
Il faisait tellement beau dehors, mais les volets étaient restés clos.  
Quelle marmotte !

Tirant les draps de son lit, son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle le retrouva froid.  
Redoutant, ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle se dirigea à pas lents vers l'armoire en bois de chêne, imposante.  
Prenant son courage à demain, elle ouvrit les deux lourds battants et ses yeux confirmèrent ce que son cœur savait déjà.

Rien.

Il était parti et l'avait laissé, effondrée sur le plancher de sa chambre.  
Qu'elle semblait glaciale alors, cette chambre qu'elle avait pourtant connue si chaleureuse.  
Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvrit.  
Elle resta un instant comme cela, accoudé à la fenêtre, le vent en plein visage, observant le banc où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs après-midi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte de son visage détrempé.  
Quand s'était-il mis à pleuvoir ?  
Une petite brise lui caressait le visage alors qu'elle fermait la fenêtre.

Il continuait encore de pleuvoir, dans ce ciel pourtant sans nuage.

Qu'il reparte pour la France, il y avait maintenant presque dix ans, n'était pas un problème en soi.  
Non, il était parti sans elle.  
Sans elle, et sans même au revoir, sans lui dire adieu, ou même s'il reviendrait jamais.

Alors, quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, soit deux ans après le départ de Gabriel, elle ne lui avait plus écrit, l'oubli altérant peu à peu ses joyeux souvenirs d'enfance.  
Elle avait souvent reçue des lettres de sa part, sans coordonnée inscrite à l'arrière.  
Elle avait aussi souvent alimentée la cheminée de la salle commune Rouge et or.

Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait effectivement put obtenir son adresse par sa mère.  
Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.  
Pourquoi ?  
Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré son départ.  
Une forme de protection ?  
Oui, assurément.

Et puis… ne l'avait t-il pas oublier lui aussi, ses lettre se faisant plus espacées, voire rares, moins d'une fois l'an ?

- Hermione, je vous en prie, regardez-moi.

Après une brève hésitation, elle se tourna vers lui, et la détresse qu'elle perçut dans l'or de ses yeux incandescents la frappa de plein fouet, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas changé, et pour vous, je ne changerai jamais.  
Vous comprenez, vous me croyez, n'est ce pas ?  
Hermione…

Une forme d'angoisse perçait le calme qu'il s'efforçait d'abhorrer.  
Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Il est vrai que mon apparence a, elle, changé, reprit-il, un peu moins serein, mais je suis toujours celui que avez connu, vous devez me croire.  
C'est peut être difficile à entendre, c'est vrai, je suis parti comme un voleur.  
Mais j'avais mes raisons, vous devez comprendre, il faut que vous compreniez.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait, là ?  
Il essayait de la faire passer pour la « méchante » de l'histoire ?!?

- Des raisons tellement importantes que vous n'avez pas juger bon de m'avertir de votre départ ? commença t-elle, agacée.  
_Tellement_ importantes que vous m'avez laissée dans le doute pendant plusieurs années ?  
Vous ne vous êtes en aucun cas expliqué dans vos lettres.

Je n'ai même jamais songé vous revoir un jour... et vous êtes là...  
Elles devaient être vraiment... tragiques, ces raisons pour vous être ainsi détacher ainsi de moi, ajouta t-elle, narquoise.

D'un intérêt crucial, presque vital, n'est ce pas ?

Gabriel ne répondit toujours pas, la laissant cracher son venin.

Tragiques d'importance, reprit-elle.

Elle médita sur toutes ses affirmations quelques instants.

- Tellement plus importantes que moi, en conclut-elle, amère.

- Non, souffla t-il, déterminé.

- Comment ça, non, répliqua t-elle, furieuse, expliquez-vous, par Merlin !

Elle se détestait quand elle était ainsi, incapable de garder son self-control, et le blessant, car inconsciemment, elle savait qu'elle le blessait profondément.

_"Pardon, Gabriel_…"

Ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle aurait dut verser sa rancœur et son mépris.  
Mais c'était ainsi, pour l'instant.

Pourquoi se cacher derrière de faux-semblants ?

- Non, elles n'étaient pas plus importantes que vous.  
Vous le savez pertinemment.

Hermione se leva tout à coup, le toisant plus froidement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Et comment suis-je censé le savoir ?  
Vous n'avez jamais mentionné ce qui était important pour vous, et ce qui l'était moins ou pas du tout...

Gabriel leva ses yeux d'or vers Hermione et son regard la fit fondre comme neige au soleil.

_"Oh non, s'il la regardait comme ça, ça n'allait pas du tout…"_

- Vous, vous êtes importante pour moi.  
Je dirais même, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux de ce triste monde.  
Est-ce cela une réponse acceptable de votre part ?

Il était toujours aussi franc, ne tournait jamais autour de pot et la véracité de ses propos se lisait dans la topaze de ses yeux.  
La jeune femme aux yeux d'ambre se rassit, son teint ayant pris une délicate couleur rosée.

- Et que devient cette chère Angleterre ?

Hermione avait presque oublié sa facilité à passer du coq à l'âne.  
Décidément, il n'avait pas changé.

- Hélas, elle est déchirée de l'intérieur, fit-elle à voix basse, repensant à Voldemort et ses partisans qui manifestaient régulièrement leur présence, bien que tapis dans l'ombre, en d'horribles massacres d'innocentes victimes.

- Je vois, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton neutre.  
Quant à elle, la France a connu des temps meilleurs.  
Ses dirigeants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. (_**Nda**_ : Je n'émets ici aucunement mon avis sur le régime politique actuel, merci de votre compréhension ^^)

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Il avait un air si détaché quand il parlait de sa mère patrie.

- Enfin, je suppose que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'exceller dans vos études supérieures, plaisanta t-elle.

- Autant que vous dans les votre, renchérit-il, plus détendu.

- Hum. je suppose que vous auriez quand même eu l'obligeance de me prévenir si Sephy se portait mal, non ?

- Perséphone ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle se porte comme un charme.  
Mariée à un avocat, mère de deux jeunes garçons, tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais put souhaiter c'est réalisé.  
Elle en est comblée, rajouta t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione replongea quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.  
De mémoire, Sephy, la sœur de Gabriel restait une jeune fille blonde au sourire timide, plus belle que jolie, mais très réservée.  
Alors ainsi la vie l'avait, elle aussi, entraînée dans ses aléas.

Pourtant, si ses souvenirs ne lui jouaient pas de tour et s'avéraient juste, Sephy était âgée de seulement deux ou même trois années de plus qu'elle.  
Seulement trois ans...

La jeune femme eut un léger tournis.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'oublier de respirer, surtout en ayant l'usage d' un corset.

Elle s'efforça de respirer régulièrement.  
Voilà.  
Après tout, peut être était-ce son choix, et personnel en plus de cela ?  
Mais alors... pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux, même formulé uniquement dans son esprit.

- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de remarquer la présence, discrète il est vrai, de votre père.  
Mais peut-être suis-je seulement un mauvais observateur ?

- Non, il n'est pas là, en effet, lui répondit la Rouge et or alors que sa gorge se serrait.  
Cela est, en fait, plutôt habituel.

- Désolé, répliqua t-il presque instantanément, je sais que vous n'aimez pas évoquer ce sujet mais...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le coupa t-elle machinalement.  
Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble, s'il éprouve plus de plaisir à courir le monde qu'à passer du temps avec sa propre fille... et bien, grand bien lui fasse.

Combien de fois avait-elle répété ses mots sans y croire vraiment ?

Se tournant vers lui, Hermione surprit Gabriel l'observé à la dérobée.  
Il se détourna vivement et fixa alors avec un brusque intérêt la fontaine au milieu de la cour.

Pourtant, le regard qu'elle avait intercepté était clair.  
Un de ces regards qui semblent fouiller l'âme dans ses moindres replis.  
Il n'était absolument pas dupe.

La vision d'Hermione se perdit dans le vague.

- Et vos révisions pour les ASPICS avancent ?

La Gryffondor répondit sans réfléchir.

- Et bien, je crois que je suis un peu en retard, les ASPICS sont dans un peu moins de dix mois, et il me reste au moins un dixième du programme à apprendre, il faut avant tout que je revois la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du ma...

Quand elle réalisa l'énorme bévue qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione s'étrangla et se mordit douloureusement la langue.  
Oh Merlin, était-ce humainement possible de faire preuve d'autant de maladresse ?

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je, enfin tu…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait ses explications de plus en plus confuses, le sourire de Gabriel, au départ en coin, s'élargissait progressivement.

Ne pouvant finalement plus le cacher, il fut pris d'un éclat d'hilarité soudain.

- Je me demandais quand tu finirais par griller ta couverture par toi-même, réussit-il à prononcer entre deux respirations et, franchement, c'était... _**parfait**_ !

Hermione essaya de rester impassible, de garder son sérieux, et, si possible, de le détromper, mais il n'y avait rien à redire, Gabriel avait le rire contagieux, et ce fut de bon cœur qu'elle se laissa aller.

- Bon, alors, comment vous...enfin, tu as su ?  
Je veux dire, à part mon _énorme_ mégarde de tout à l'heure, vu la manière dont tu as réagi, tu devais avoir une sorte de…piste, non ?

Si, après tout, lui était passé au tutoiement, elle n'avait qu'à suivre le mouvement.

Le jeune homme français redevint sérieux.

- Et bien, disons que la France et l'Angleterre ne sont pas si éloignées que cela, et les informations circulent plutôt bien.

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma en une mine perplexe.

Le jeune homme essaya de l'emmener sur la voie du mieux qu'il put.

- Alors… Disons qu'il y a presque trois ans de cela, un tournoi très ancien a été organisé entre trois établissements très renommés appartenant à trois pays différents, dont la France et l'Angleterre reprenant par la même occasion une vielle tradition interrompue pendant plusieurs années.  
Chacun de ses établissements était représenté par un de leur élève, leur champion, reprit Gabriel.

Il se trouve qu'une très bonne amie à moi a été désigné championne d'une des trois écoles, et elle put observer à sa guise les agissements des différents élèves, surtout ceux d'une certaine jeune femme brune, qu'elle connut par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur, et d'un autre champion qui eut le malheur d'être un sportif très connu des médias.

Tu vois un peu le tableau ?

Un tournoi ancien- trois établissements- la France et l'Angleterre- des champions, dont une jeune femme et un grand sportif…médita Hermione.

- Beauxbâtons ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers !!! s'exclama Hermione, soudain prise d'une illumination.  
Victor Krum et puis, cette _chère_ Fleur Delacour…

- Exactement.  
Fleur t'as reconnu sur un des album-photos qu'elle as du feuilleter dans ma chambre ou dans celle de Perséphone.  
Je suppose que j'ai du lui parler de toi entre un cours ou deux.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, s'expliqua Hermione, tu étais à Beauxbâtons en même temps que Fleur.  
Si mes calculs sont bons, tu…tu as fini tes études ?

Un hochement de tête de la part de Gabriel la réconforta dans la véracité de son hypothèse.

- Wow.

- Mais, il n'y avait pas seulement ça, compléta t-il, tu étais rarement chez toi, même pendant les vacances, et les explications de ta mère étaient parfois vagues.  
Alors, pour quelqu'un qui vit, à quelques détails près, la même chose, cela saute aux yeux.

Fleur n'a fait, en quelque sorte, que confirmer mes déductions.

La silhouette de Rose finit par se profiler à l'horizon.

- Le déjeuner est servi, annonça t-elle simplement, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine…

Gabriel hocha la tête et se leva.

- Tu comptes rester assise ici pendant encore longtemps ? demanda t-il à Hermione en lui tendant la main.

* * *

_Poudlard_, deux jours plus tard.

Des chuchotements s'entendaient maintenant dans les couloirs, tandis que la rumeur se frayait un passage jusqu'aux personnes susceptibles de bien l'accueillir, évitant soigneusement les oreilles réprobatrices des professeurs.

Gryffondor, Serpentard, les érudits Serdaigle et même les sages Poufsouffle étaient dans la confidence.  
Qui aurait put croire, il y avait seulement quelques heures, que tout ce beau monde aurait put être dans le coup; une seule et unique personne être la risée de toute l'école ?

Cet évènement faisait les gorges chaudes de tous les étudiants de l'illustre école de sorcellerie depuis la veille.  
Il n'y avait pas à redire, ce Serpentard avait définitivement perdu la face.

--

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Poudlard, la veille, 16h30_.

Un jeune homme blond traversait les couloirs du château d'un pas précipité, les yeux fixés droits devant lui mais l'esprit ailleurs.  
Au bout de ce couloir, un carrefour reliant trois autres galeries entres-elles formait un angle droit, ainsi qu'un angle mort pour deux élèves n'avançant pas dans des directions totalement opposées…

Plus loin, un jeune homme brun courait tout à fait, ses pieds glissants silencieusement par fréquence régulière sur les dalles lisses.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rectifier sa trajectoire au dernier moment, il percuta violemment l'autre Serpentard et l'entraîna dans sa chute en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour laisser échapper un « _Merlin_ » étouffé.

Le jeune homme blond se retrouva au sol, un peu assommé par sa chute, son corps bloqué par le brun tout aussi étourdi au-dessus de lui.

- Bon sang, mais ta mère ne t'as pas appris à tenir sur tes deux jambes, s'écria Draco en reprenant rapidement ses esprits.  
Qu'est ce que t'attends pour te relever, tu veux peut-être que je t'aide, rajouta t-il plus glacial.

Blaise ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la position qu'il avait prise involontairement, mais se ressaisit promptement.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pouvait affirmer avoir eu le dessus sur Draco Malfoy.

- Et toi, répliqua t-il aussitôt, si tu regardais un peu devant toi, tu m'aurais vu arriver.

- Qui t'autorise à me parler sur ce ton, Zabini, reprit Draco, cinglant.  
Lève-toi, tu me fais perdre mon temps, dit-il, autoritaire.

_Non, l'occasion est trop belle_, pensa Blaise.

- Le terrain de Quidditch, c'est dans l'autre direction, déclara le jeune homme brun, où tu crois aller comme ça ?!?

- Là où je le décide, répondit Draco, hargneux.  
Si tu te tenais réellement bien informé, tu saurais que j'ai annulé la séance d'entraînement.  
Maintenant, tu te lèves ou c'est moi qui te lève.

Blaise secoua la tête de manière provocatrice.

- Seulement- si- _**je**_- veux, détacha t-il, mutin.  
A mon avis, continua t-il, acerbe, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de stratégie que l'équipe gagnera le prochain match contre Gryffondor.

- En tant que capitaine, je n'ai pas de suggestions et, encore moins, d'ordres à recevoir d'un « _pseudo-supporter », _riposta le jeune homme avec tout le dédain qu'il fut capable d'insuffler dans sa voix.  
Et c'est _là_ que tu dégages, car sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

- Elle te l'a demandé ??? insinua Blaise sans se soucier de l'air courroucé de Draco.  
C'est parce que tu te tapes Granger que tu leur laisses la victoire ? questionna t-il avec un petit ricanement.

D'un brusque mouvement du haut du corps, Draco projeta violemment Blaise contre le mur de pierres le plus proche.  
La tête du jeune homme brun heurta durement le solide obstacle.  
Il essaya aussitôt d'éviter la colère de son ex-ami, mais celui le rattrapa et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

- Alors, où _**tu**_ crois aller maintenant, s'enquit à son tour le préfet en chef.  
Tu as l'air d'avoir oublier où est ta place, je me trompe ?

L'adonis l'empêcha complètement de changer de position, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et coinçant son genou entre les deux jambes de Blaise.

Le septième année aux yeux d'onyx ne broncha pas.

- Sérieusement, pour qui te prends ?  
Tu fais du zèle ?  
Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrai à carreaux, parce que ces temps-ci, j'ai tendance à m'ennuyer et j'ai besoin… d'évacuer toute cette pression.

Le jeune homme blond appuya son front pâle à celui, mat, de l'élève brun, ravivant consciemment l'élancement désagréable que lui causait la blessure à la tête qu'il lui avait occasionnée.

- Cela serait plutôt dommage que tu fasses l'objet de mon excès de tension, Draco lui enfonça sa baguette dans le cou, tu piges ?  
A moins que ton cerveau n'ai pas la capacité nécessaire pour…

Blaise buvait littéralement ses paroles.  
Il avait parfaitement raison en le remettant à sa place.

Les insultes dont _**il**_ le marquait, ces menaces qu'_**il**_ proférait étaient parfaitement justifiées.  
Malfoy était le prince des Serpentards, de tous les Serpentards.  
Alors, pas conséquent… _**son**_ prince, à lui aussi.

Blaise pouvait percevoir avec précision _sa_ bouche d'un rose pâle, _ses_ lèvres au contour si parfait s'entrouvrirent à chaque mot qu'elles laissaient échapper, _sa_ langue se déplacer de bas en haut à chaque syllabe qu'_**il**_ détachait avec soin…

Le Serpentard se mordit instantanément les lèvres.  
Il ne devait pas y penser.  
Il ne devait _absolument_ pas y songer, sinon _**il**_ allait s'apercevoir de…

Le son fluide de la voix de Draco s'éteint brutalement.  
Ses yeux se baissèrent rapidement y vinrent confirmer ce que sa jambe avait déjà identifié.  
_**Il**_ releva le visage et ses yeux clairs croisèrent les prunelles noires et brûlantes du jeune homme brun en face de lui.

- Intéressant, murmura t-il simplement tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient leur habituel sourire en coin.  
Très intéressant, reprit-il alors qu'une étincelle de malice allumait ses pupilles.

Blaise déglutit difficilement.  
Il s'était rendu compte de son « _état_ » alors qu'il était au-dessus du jeune homme blond, mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il se retire, et il s'était retrouvé cloué au mur avant même d'avoir put réagir.

Draco fit glisser sa baguette le long du cou de Blaise où elle s'était logée, puis la fit descendre lentement sur son torse, crochetant à la fois les boutons retenant l'ouverture de sa chemise en coton.  
Sans précipitation aucune, ses mains blanches aux doigts longs et fins virent s'appuyer sur l'abdomen d'ébène du corps en effervescence, sentant les frissons que ses mouvements consciencieusement lents et posés lui procuraient.

Doucement, ses lèvres pâles et rosées remontèrent la gorge du jeune homme brun, l'effleurant à peine mais sentant néanmoins le sang pulser vivement dans ses veines, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille tout en y chuchotant quelques mots.

- Peut-être que c'est ce que tu voulais.  
Que je te lève, précisa t-il en martyrisant entre ses doigts un téton déjà durci, semblant ne demander que cela.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais il se cambra sous les caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes de l'apollon réincarné, se collant un peu plus contre lui ; son bassin se mit à se mouvoir en des gestes langoureux et lascifs.

Draco appuya un peu plus son genou contre l'entrejambe du jeune homme en face de lui tandis que celui-ci lui offrait ses lèvres dont _**il**_ se saisit avec plus de prestance, de violence à l'état pur que le septième année n'en eu put soupçonnée et même imaginée, alors que son gémissement mourrait dans sa bouche.

Sa réputation de séducteur, presque semblable à un ensorcellement, n'était pas volée.  
Son charme était hypnotique et totalement dévastateur.

Sans explication, Draco interrompit soudainement leur baiser et laissa Blaise pantelant, uniquement soutenu par le mur.  
_**Il**_ le regarda ainsi un court instant puis quelques mots franchirent ses lèvres.

- Demain soir, minuit, la salle sur demande.  
Montre moi ce que tu vaux, Blaise, souffla t-il rapidement.

Draco se détourna et un imperceptible sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.  
C'était presque insensé la façon dont les carrefours de Poudlard étaient parfaitement agencés.

_--_

_Poudlard, la tour d'astronomie, le même jour, 19h45 _

Une jeune femme brune plutôt petite fixait un point par-dessus les remparts de la tour d'astronomie.  
Un point loin et bas, très bas.  
Si loin qu'il paraissait même ne pas exister réellement.  
Se défenestrer.

Enfin pas réellement.  
Se défenestrer impliquait l'idée d'une fenêtre à briser.  
Briser pour enfin se libérer.  
Une fenêtre vers la mort.

Si sa vie n'avait été, en aucun point, déliée de toutes contraintes, si bien émotionnelles que physiques, alors le choix de sa mort se devait d'être libre, et le serait.  
Avant d'heurter violemment le sol, avant d'être happée par le vide, elle ouvrirait largement ses bras et se laisserait guider par les vifs courants descendants et glacés.  
Ils lui gifleraient le visage, et leur froideur précéderait de peu le doux et froid baiser de la Mort qui l'attendrait plus bas.

Mais, pendant ces quelques instants, pendant les quelques secondes de sa chute qui lui semblerait sans fin, et, à la fois, trop courte à ce moment là, elle serait libre.  
Elle pouvait presque sentir l'ivresse de cette liberté qui prendrait possession de son corps.

Ce serait tellement facile.  
Deux grands pas, ou trois petits et ce serait là fin de tout.  
Ou peut être juste le début de la fin…

Autant opter pour les petits pas.  
Faire durer le plaisir, monter la pression avant la délivrance ultime.

Un pas était fait.  
Deux.  
Elle monta sur les créneaux instables.  
Elle eut presque l'impression qu'un vent d'arrière la poussait.

Pas besoin de cela, cet acte serait uniquement sa décision, sa propre initiative.  
Encore la moitié d'un pas.  
Elle n'avait alors plus qu'à se laisser sombrer…

-Descends.

C'était un ordre, émis d'une voix sèche, mais elle entendait la panique que trahissait la brièveté de cet appel.

_Qu'il ne panique pas_.

Décidément, il y avait trop de douleur dans cet appel pour qu'elle plonge ce soir.  
Juste ce soir.  
Elle fit deux pas en arrière, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le vide qui s'étalait sous ses pieds quelques instants auparavant.

Furtivement, elle sentit deux bras l'étreindre aux niveaux des épaules.  
Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître celui qui la serrait ainsi contre lui.  
Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur affolé.

-Putain, Pansy, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!?

C'était maintenant de la rage qui transperçait ses propos.

_Désamorcer cet excès de colère, et vite_.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray, fit-elle, nonchalamment, ce n'est pas pour ce soir.  
La nuit n'est toujours pas assez sombre, déclara t-elle lugubrement.  
J'avais un peu oublié le but de ma présence ici.  
Je me suis penchée.  
Un peu.  
C'est tout.  
Le sujet est clos.

Tu voulais me voir ?

Draco soupira longuement.

- T'as pas le droit de me laisser seul, ici, surtout pas maintenant.  
Tu entends ?

Pansy sourit.

-Mais tu n'es pas tout seul, mon cher.  
Ou du moins, tu ne l'es plus totalement, ajouta t-elle malicieusement.

- Je ne relève pas, répliqua le jeune homme blond.  
A propos, tu t'y connais en confidence secrète dont personne n'est censé être au courant mais qu'au final, tout le monde a ouïe dire ; et autres commérages ???

-Hum, oui, cela se pourrait, répondit-elle après quelques instants.  
Pourquoi ?

Draco sourit.

- Alors prends ça, lui dit-il en glissant un morceau de papier dans sa main.

Pansy y jeta un coup d'œil brièvement.

-Hé, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec une certaine brune de Gryffondor, dont nous tairons le nom, et une autre personne appartenant, ma foi, à Serpentard ? questionna t-elle ensuite.

Le préfet en chef la lâcha et fit quelques pas vers la porte s'ouvrant sur les escaliers manants aux étages en dessous.

- Rappelle-toi, c'est top secret, fit-il hilare, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Pansy fixa la porte close et souffla longuement, observant la vapeur qui se formait dans l'air.

- Dray, tu m'étonneras toujours, soupira t-elle.

_--_

_Le lendemain, couloir du septième étage, 23h54_

Rasant prudemment les murs, Blaise marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs vides de monde du septième étage, jetant parfois des coups d'œil brusque de part et d'autre.  
Ce serait tellement idiot qu'il se fasse prendre ce soir.  
Enfin, tout dépendait par qui…

Non, il avait été prudent dans ses déplacements, pas de Rusard en vue, et sûrement pas de ronde de la part des Préfets en chef, l'une partie il ne savait trop où, et l'autre l'attendant à l'endroit même où il se rendait.

_Enfin._

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cet instant.  
Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour Draco, à l'époque, alors qu'il était très proche de lui, il l'avait longtemps refoulé.  
Et puis, il avait eu vent de son penchant sexuel et sa réputation avait commencé à faire des ravages.

Il avait alors tenté de lui montré par des signaux forts subtiles, peut être un peu trop, même pour _**lui**_, qu'il était… disponible.

Blaise avait ensuite eu l'idée de lui montrer qu'_**il**_ pouvait le prendre au sérieux, d'où le début de sa propre notoriété en tant que charmeur de ces dames.

Il était longtemps resté frustré lorsqu'une personne aux intentions parfaitement innocentes lui faisait le récit des dernières performances de Draco.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir s'abandonner dans ses bras.  
Car il était évident que Malfoy ne le laisserait pas prendre le dessus.  
Et puis, c'était mieux ainsi.

_Enfin_.

Blaise se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension en passant la première fois devant la tapisserie murale représentant Barnabas le Follet et quelques trôles.  
Et si Draco avait subitement changé d'avis ?  
Après tout, _**il**_ ne lui devait absolument rien.  
Le Serpentard aurait du s'estimer heureux d'avoir vécut la scène de la veille, dans ces couloirs déserts.

Il passa une deuxième fois devant la tapisserie.  
Oui, mais seulement…il avait envie de plus.  
Ce qu'il avait ressentie la veille, ce n'était rien de comparable à toutes ses autres aventures.  
C'était…totalement différent ; juste avec _**ses**_ mains…

Zabini passa pour la troisième fois devant la scène tissée et une porte encastrée dans la pierre apparue soudainement.  
Blaise avança et tourna la poignée d'un cran.  
Il inspira puis expira un coup.

Parfait.

Le jeune homme brun poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

**--**

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Ceci est la fin du chapitre, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ???**

**Non, je plaisante, je ne suis pas assez sadique (quoi que..) pour vous coupez le chapitre ici ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**--**

Le jeune homme brun poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse observer la salle, ses yeux se voilèrent de noir.

"_Qu'est ce que_… "

Pendant quelques instants, où il se demanda s'il n'avait pas confondu cette salle avec une autre, il essaya de se repérer tant bien que mal lorsqu'un rire bref brisa le silence.

- N'ai pas peur, lança une voix basse proche de lui.  
Seulement un de mes sorts.

Les yeux de Blaise, bien qu'ouverts, ne percevaient rien.

Il hocha la tête, faute de mieux.  
A tâtons, il essaya de se rapprocher du lieu d'où provenait la voix.

Le jeune homme brun s'arrêta brusquement, venait de prendre conscience d'une chose.  
Blaise ferma les yeux, bien que ceux-ci ne percevaient déjà plus rien des lieux alentours, comme pour mieux se représenter la scène.  
Il sentait comme un déplacement d'air autour de lui, et en déduisit que quelqu'un tournait autour de lui, en des cercles d'un rayon changeants et à pas plutôt lents.  
Le Serpentard eut l'impression d'être une proie convoitée par un puissant prédateur sauvage.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Prestement, il essaya de se saisir comme il le put de ne serait qu'un pan des habits que portait son silencieux traqueur, désirant une confrontation physique.  
Blaise trébucha bientôt sur l'ourlet relevé d'un tapis et se retrouva au sol, cherchant en vain quelques repères.

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre.

- C'est plutôt difficile, hum ? s'enquit le même ténor sombre.  
Je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne te ferait pas de mal, déclara la voix désincarnée, sarcastique.

Une main froide se saisit de celle de Blaise et le releva.  
Une fois debout, cette main emprisonnait toujours son poignet dans un étau de fer, le maintenant fermement contre un torse qui semblait appartenir à un corps athlétique.

De ses mains couleur ébène, le jeune homme brun, essaya de reconnaître les traits, de voir du bout des doigts le visage de celui qui faisait de lui son prisonnier.  
C'était _**lui**_, il en était sûr à présent.  
Qui cela aurait-il put être d'autre ?

Les lèvres pâles de Draco happèrent rapidement celles de Blaise, pleines et d'une couleur plus hâlée.  
Le Serpentard brun s'accrocha à sa nuque tandis que son fantasme vivant dévorait son cou offert, _**ses**_ dents blanches, véritable contraste sur sa peau sombre, y laissaient des marques éphémères et pourtant douloureuses.

_**Ses**_ dents le mordaient plus sauvagement que _**ses**_ lèvres ne l'embrassaient ; il lui faisait mal, mais, Merlin, c'était tellement _**lui**_.  
_**Ses**_ mains vinrent défaire les boutons de sa chemise, la déchirant presque, puis l'envoyant valser plus loin sur le plancher de la pièce.

Cela étant fait, Draco défit plus posément la fermeture éclair qui, d'après _**lui**_, n'aurait pas tardé à craquer.  
_**Ses**_ gestes étaient tous plus lents et calculés les uns que les autres mais _**ses**_ doigts finirent bientôt par découvrir un boxer dont le tissu blanc était tendu; semblant ne plus pouvoir retenir cette chose trop raide qu'il contenait auparavant.

Parfait.

Blaise se sentit ensuite pousser sèchement en arrière pour retomber tout aussi mollement sur ce qu'il identifia comme un lit.  
Pendant sa courte chute, il avait ressentit la douceur de ce qui semblait être des tentures autour du lit.

Le jeune homme brun serra convulsivement les draps autour de lui.  
Vraiment, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Prends-moi, Dray, vite.

Le blond sourit, narquois.  
A quatre pattes, _**il**_ évoluait maintenant sur le lit, sa démarche évoquant un puissant félin, froissant les draps de soie.  
Draco se rapprochait peu à peu, tel un fauve vers sa proie sans défense.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Il était maintenant totalement au-dessus de lui, un de ses genoux forçant légèrement l'ouverture de ses jambes regroupées qui formaient un petit mont sur le dessus du lit, touchant consciemment une zone plus que sensible.  
Plusieurs cliquettements se résonnèrent dans la chambre.

- Mais avant, je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'attache.  
Histoire de m'assurer que tu ne vas pas t'échapper, tellement je vais te faire crier, ajouta t-il au creux de son oreille.

Blaise frissonna d'anticipation et de plaisir, sa respiration se faisant haletante.

Draco plaça les menottes glacées sur ses poignets et chevilles puis les fixa aux montants du lit, serrant les bracelets métalliques au maximum, arrachant un petit gémissement de la part du Serpentard couché.

Le préfet en chef s'approcha alors à quelques millimètres de son visage, terriblement dangereux, terriblement beau.

- Tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit, je peux te l'assurer.

Draco rangea ensuite les clefs et enfonça vivement sa baguette contre la gorge de Blaise.  
L'instant d'après, celui-ci sentit sa gorge se faire sèche et douloureuse.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son.  
Un sortilège de mutisme.

- Ta voix me dérangerait, s'expliqua t-il à mi-mot le jeune homme aux yeux d'aciers.

Blaise entendit un froissement de tissus.  
En l'espace d'un instant, Draco se trouvait près de lui, mais debout sur le plancher cette fois.  
Plusieurs bruits de vêtements froissés se firent ensuite entendre.

Un bruit de pas sembla alors se rapprocher.

- Ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, ce n'était pas très… conventionnel.  
Pas conforme, fit le jeune homme blond en hochant la tête.  
Même pour un pari, surtout pour un pari.  
Je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Sa baguette dans sa main droite, Draco plaqua rapidement sa main gauche sur l'épaule brune, faisant en sorte de la immense douleur se répandit alors à l'intérieur du bras droit de Blaise, irradiant son membre de sa clavicule à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Il voulu hurler sa douleur, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres.  
Chaque centimètre, chaque nerf et chaque cellule de sa peau le brûlaient intensément, criant sa souffrance qui gagnait du terrain dans son corps.

Blaise se mit à convulser frénétiquement sur le lit puis son corps ne bougea plus, alors que le sort s'estompait progressivement, laissant une brûlure invisible sous sa peau rougeoyante, cependant traduite par une marque imposante, telle une gravure sur la peau d'ébène.

« Tâche de t'en souvenir.

_Draco Malfoy_. »

Blaise retrouva peu à peu ses sens tandis qu'un bruit de pas légers s'éloignait.

- Ce n'était que l'entrée, déclara la voix glaciale qu'il connaissait si bien, je laisse aux suivants la charge de te rendre cette nuit i-nou-bliable.

Draco sortit par une porte dissimulée soigneusement par le décor, et quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de personnes entra par une porte beaucoup plus évidente, celle-là même par laquelle était entrée Blaise.

Il y avait là beaucoup de curieux, mais aussi un bon nombre de personnes remplies d'intentions beaucoup moins avouables, d'autres encore, moins charitables.

En regagnant ses appartements de préfet en chef, Draco était paisible, le cœur presque léger.  
Il se souvint avec délice de la chaleur qui avait envahit sa paume pour ensuite continuer sa progression vers sa baguette, et des hurlements inaudibles de Blaise.

Cette nuit, devant la cheminée imposante du salon, il se délecterait des moindres souffrances de Blaise.  
Il l'admettait, il avait été cruel, mais pas autant que l'autre Serpentard.  
Si on l'interrogeait, il pourrait aussi toujours prétendre ne pas être au courant des agissements qui avaient eu lieu pendant cette soirée dans la salle sur demande.  
Blaise ne manquerait pas assez d'amour-propre pour montrer sa marque.

Assis sur un fauteuil confortable, Draco se mit à contempler les longues flammes qui semblaient lécher la pierre de la cheminée.

Après tout, ce qu'il avait fait, c'était en partie pour lui.

Il souffla pensivement tandis que ses pensées dérivaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers _**elle**_.  
Autant ne pas se voiler la face.  
S'il l'avait fait, c'était totalement pour_** elle**_.  
_**Elle**_ n'avait rien voulu dire et il l'avait écouté, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dut.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas voulu que Blaise pense qu'il avait le droit de la malmener ainsi.

Personne n'avait le droit.

Son regard d'acier en fusion se perdit dans la danse des flammes chaudes.

Il n'y avait rien à redire, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait chaud.

--

La capuche d'une cape noire devant ses yeux d'ambre, la jeune femme se découvrit la tête et rejeta en arrière ses boucles d'un brun chaud.  
D'appréhension, elle fit jouer autour de son cou l'anneau d'argent glissé autour de sa chaîne en guise de pendentif, et releva les yeux vers le château qui se dressait devant elle.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage d'ange alors qu'elle se dirigeait devant l'immense et imposant bâtiment de pierres.

Pas de doute, c'était maintenant qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

**-- **

**Là, c'est vraiment la fin du chapitre! ^^  
J'espère que ceux qui pensaient que Dray se tappait Snape pendant qu'Hermione était chez elle ont été surpris !  
Pour " l'affaire Hermione-Blaise", il est évident, pour moi, que le signaler aurait été la meilleure des vengeances... **

**En ce qui concerne le "cas Pansy", je ne pousse en rien, mias alors en rien, au suicide, la vie est trop précieuse !  
Néanmoins, je vous laisse imaginer ce que certains élèves de Poudlard ont fait subir à Blaise pendant cette longue nuit... **

**Ce chapitre c'est fait beaucoup attendre, mais j'avais très très peu de temps libre et beaucoup, beuacoup de choses à faire, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs !!!!  
Vous avez détesté, apprécié, aimé ou adoré ( je sais, c'est beau de rêvé), ce chapitre ??? **

**Je ne saurais que trop vous conseillé de posté une petite review, ça me booste énormement ^^  
Bonnes vacances et bisous à tous; sachez que je reste votre dévouée, **

**_Sylya_.**


	13. Petites REVELATIONS

_**Disclaimer**_:

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait une simple coïncidence Les protagonistes n'appartiennent à personne d'autre qu'à la géniale J.K Rowling, sauf ceux de Gabriel de Valclair et Rose Smith dont je clame la propriété. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en servir sans autorisation préalable.

**Avertissement**:  
Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de chapitres à venir mettant en scène des personnages ayant des relations sexuelles explicites ou employant un langage familier ou vulgaire.

**En complément**:  
L'histoire ne se donne pas pour fidèle à la trame des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de "Harry Potter", ainsi les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de celle-ci seront données au fur et à mesure du déroulement de l'histoire.  
Enfin, le récit sera ancré dans les années 2000, pour le rendre plus accessible et surtout moins compliqué.

**Chapitre 13 :**Petites **RÉVÉLATIONS**

* * *

**POV Hermione:**

J'étais de retour, et le simple fait de pouvoir arpenter les couloirs sans âge de cette école réchauffait sensiblement mon cœur et étirait irrémédiablement mes lèvres d'un sourire sincère.  
Arrivée au cinquième étage, je prononçai le mot de passe à voix basse et le tableau représentant deux divinités s'ouvrit alors pour dévoiler une porte par laquelle je me faufilai dans les appartements partagés.  
J'inspectai rapidement des yeux la salle commune.  
Rien n'avait changé, c'était exactement comme si j'avais quitté Poudlard seulement une heure plus tôt, et non pas trois jours auparavant.

Cette pièce me sembla avoir été figée dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissée il y avait quelques jours de cela.  
Sans trop y songer, je me demandai si mon homologue masculin, introuvable, n'avait pas déserté les lieux. Cela ne serait effectivement pas pour me déplaire...  
Alerte et on ne peut plus guillerette, je montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à ma chambre et déverrouillai la porte machinalement à l'aide d'un sort.

Tenant fermement ma baguette entre mes doigts, j'exécutai un mouvement souple du poignet et mes bagages s'ouvrirent en un bruit sec, vêtements propres et pliés venant se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans mon armoire.  
Je m'étirai un instant. L'usage de la magie m'avait cruellement manqué.  
M'attendant à trouver la salle de bains inondée, car commune il ne fallait pas l'oublier, je me déchaussai dans ma chambre, entrouvris la porte attenante à la salle d'eau et, sur la pointe des pieds, m'avançai à pas prudents sur le carrelage…tout à fait sec.

Peut être que, finalement, si l'on considérait les choses à ces quelques petits résultats plus ou moins positifs, peut-être donc, pouvais-je envisagée de _le_ laisser seul, en tant que Préfet en chef, diriger les élèves sans craindre qu'une catastrophe tragique ne s'abatte sur Poudlard ? Peut-être bien qu'il saurait se montrer assez mature et intelligent pour... Non, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Je n'étais pas réellement sûre que son côté despote, drapé dans un manteau d'orgueil, plaise à tout le monde. A cette pensée, un sourire satisfait et légèrement acide me vint aux lèvres.

Lasse de ce voyage, aussi bien magique qu'il est été, j'ouvrai à grande eau les robinets d'un des immenses bassins qui, dans cette salle de bain, servait accessoirement de baignoire. Distraitement, je versai dans l'eau une généreuse dose d'une lotion colorée, l'onde aqueuse se transformant bientôt en une mousse abondante, blanche et délicatement parfumée.  
J'ôtai la veste de mon uniforme, la laissant gésir sur le carrelage immaculé. Maudissant entre mes lèvres les idées archaïques de ma mère en matière d'habillement, je défis tant bien que mal mes vêtements. Corsage ainsi que sous-vêtements vinrent bientôt rejoindre le petit amoncellement à même le sol formé par ma tenue. J'attrapai une serviette blanche et d'apparence mœlleuse dans laquelle je m'enroulai négligemment, le temps que l'eau ait atteint un niveau ainsi qu'une température raisonnables.

Face au miroir, je détachai d'un geste habituel ma chevelure brune, préalablement retenue en un chignon strict, et celle-ci vint rouler sur mes épaules dénudées, voilant mon buste en un rideau fluide de mèches bouclées, dévoilant pourtant par intermittence ma poitrine presque nue, à la peau résolument pâle.  
Suivant la courbe d'une mèche ondulée, mes doigts s'aventurèrent le long de mon cou pour finalement jouer de manière distraite, pendant plusieurs instants, avec la chaîne d'argent qui l'ornait discrètement, le captivant pendentif se logeant malicieusement entre les globes délicats et pourtant voluptueux de mon buste.

Avant d'entrer dans l'eau mousseuse, j'en estimai le caractère tempéré du bout du pied. Un frisson délicieux me parcourut. Languissante, je m'apprêtais à entrer dans un bain de volupté.

**POV DRACO:**

- Ah. Tu étais là? M'enquis-je avec nonchalance. Hum hum... Ronronnai-je satisfait, enfin rentrée.  
Et... en un seul morceau à ce que je vois, Lançai-je d'une voix appréciatrice.

De surprise, elle avait vainement laissé retomber la courte et simple serviette de coton blanc cachant, avec difficulté et parcimonie, son anatomie pleine de promesses. Prestement, elle dissimula sa nudité de ses mains menues, telle une Eve délicieusement surprise par le péché.  
La porte reliant la salle d'eau commune à ma chambre, se referma derrière moi. Ayant moi aussi pris le parti de me détendre un moment dans le fluide agréable et clair, seule une serviette blanche ceignait encore mes reins. Opposés, nous étions approximativement tous deux à la même distance du bassin, bien que dix mètres nous séparaient encore l'un de l'autre. Plus pour très longtemps, selon moi.

- Malfoy, Me menaça-t-elle en atteignant sa baguette magique d'un _accio_ informulé, approche ne serait-ce qu'un peu et je me verrai dans l'obligation de te départir d'un héritage familial dont, j'en suis _sûre_**,** tu ne souhaites absolument pas te déshériter toi-même, Déclara t-elle en fixant son regard sur moi, puis de manière appuyée vers ma virilité que cachait un simple pan de tissu.  
Alors, Me prévint-elle de manière obligeante, pas _un_ pas de plus.

Charmant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Granger, Dis-je en prenant un ton aimable, me fendant d'un sourire à la politesse forcée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir…

Aimant le danger, je fis mine d'entrer dans le bain et de dénouer ma serviette de manière plus que provocatrice, dans un mouvement excessivement langoureux, geste attentivement scruté par la Gryffondor, ce que je remarquai avec une délectation machiavélique. Aimable, elle se contenta de me fusiller du regard.

- Alors, ce séjour ? Demandai-je avec une moue dubitative, de mauvaise grâce.

Me jaugeant d'un air impassible, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Oh, à Poudlard ? Monologuai-je, c'était plutôt calme, enfin passons, Continuai-je sur le même ton, plein d'un entrain certain- non, vraiment pas-.  
Nous sommes un peu... éloignés, tu ne trouves pas? _Hum_... Soupirai-je l'instant suivant sur un ton légèrement excédé, en bon gentleman je ne peux décemment pas te permettre de t'égosiller pour me répondre.  
Allons, il est inutile de te tracasser plus longtemps, La rassurai-je alors qu'il n'y en avait vraisemblablement nullement le besoin, car, dans ma magnanimité extrême, je consens à me déplacer et ainsi tu me narreras tout cela plus en détails, Proposai-je dans le but de la faire réagir.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea t-elle, révoltée.

Amusé, je levai un sourcil inquisiteur.  
Sans crier gare, j'envoyai valser plus loin ma serviette en un geste désinvolte et théâtral et remarquai dans le même temps que Granger avait vivement détourné le regard, aidée d'un réflexe « salvateur »; et pour se donner contenance, fixait maintenant avec le plus grand intérêt un point au loin.  
_Quelle prude_! Et dire que j'allais devoir collaborer avec _ça_ durant le reste de l'année...  
Décidé, je m'avançai avec assurance et entrai dans le bain de manière progressive, m'habituant à la température nouvelle.  
Revenant à moi, Hermione commença à reculer, protégeant son corps frêle de mes regards on ne pouvait plus pénétrants. Un sourire mauvais me vint aux lèvres.

- Ne fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, tu vas finir par prendre froid, Susurrai-je calmement.

Pour toute réponse, mon homologue résolument féminine me vrilla du regard puis se mit à me toiser d'une attitude très hautaine.

- Je ne fais pas ma « sainte-nitouche », comme tu te complais à le dire, seulement prendre un bain à plusieurs ne fait certainement pas partie de mes habitudes personnelles, mais probablement l'est-ce dans ton cas; et d'ailleurs peut-être même que les rumeurs laissant entendre que la gente masculine de Serpentard aime _particulièrement_ s'adonner à certains jeux entre _très_ vilains garçons, plus précisément dans les douches ou dans les dortoirs à la tombé de la nuit, ont du bien-fondé...? Laissa t-elle entendre, piquante à souhait.  
Et puis, depuis quand te soucies-tu autant de ma santé personnelle?

_Et vlan_, je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça parte comme cela à un moment ou à un autre. Granger pouvait se montrer très déplaisante quand elle le voulait.

- Hum... loin de moi cette idée au paroxysme du ridicule, Paillasson. Je dis juste que si tu tombes malade, ça va encore- ne me demande pas par quel truchement -me retomber dessus. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, pour comble, j'aurai- en plus de me farcir et de supporter tes gémissements plaintifs quand je serai contraint de te visiter à ton chevet -le double de _ton_ travail _et_ du mien à fournir_._Et ça, je peux t'assurer que je n'y survivrai pas, Finis-je, moqueur quoique je le pensais tout de même à moitié.  
Et oh, Granger, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, reculer je veux dire.  
Objectivement, Commençai-je, tu es humaine, et pourtant, certaines fois, tellement maladroite que j'en doute…

Hermione sourcilla dangereusement et devant son incompréhension visible, je développai le fil de ma pensée :

- Quoi qu'en dise certains et moi-même quelques fois, même si tu es née moldue je pourrais presque, à quelques choses près, affirmer que tu es une humaine normalement constituée, Repris-je avec une désinvolture narquoise, et cela malgré ta maladresse qui frôle sérieusement le handicap. D'ailleurs tu ne recevrais pas une pension pour...?  
...Mais physiquement parlant, M'empressai-je de poursuivre avant qu'elle ne me lance une réplique assassine dont elle seule avait le secret, je suis sûr à 99% près qu'avant que tu n'atteignes cette porte, Illustrai-je en pointant du doigt celle donnant sur sa chambre, tes mains vont se déplacer, ne seraient-ce que de quelques infimes centimètres, Concédai-je, cependant suffisants pour découvrir quelques...parcelles de ta peau plutôt... appétissantes, Achevai-je le sourire aux lèvres, carnassier.

Je m'enfonçai plus en avant dans l'eau, me rapprochant dangereusement de la téméraire préfète des Rouge et Or, la regardant- par une logique affriolante et très Serpentard-, par en dessous.  
Avec nonchalance, je finis par m'accouder au bord du bassin, tête posée sur mes avant-bras repliés.

- En conclusion, Continuai-je serein, tu as en fait le choix entre _primo_, te déplacer vers ta chambre comme cela, ou bien de dos, et nous savons ce qu'il se passera- Si, si, Assurai-je devant son air incrédule et outré, nous savons ce qu'il se passera. _Secundo_, t'arranger pour te rendre jusqu'à ta chambre de profil en empêchant mon regard d'épouser l'objet de sa tentation, ce qui- entre nous -est infaisable, et laisser libre cours à mon imagination plus que fertile devant cette vision de suaves et délectables monts et vallées ou encore…  
_Tertio_, venir me rejoindre dans ce bain accueillant plein d'une mousse dense te mettant à l'abri, assurément, de mes assauts plus ou moins tentateurs, Conclus-je, une moue sur le visage tout à fait à même de faire fondre les contrées polaires les plus rigoureuses; du moins, je le supposais.

- Ah oui...? Et... quand suis-je supposée tomber dans le panneau, tout de suite ou plus tard? Questionna t-elle de manière rhétorique, avec une pertinence haïssable.

De toute évidence, le spécimen Granger n'obéissait pas aux lois régissant ce bas monde.

- A propos, félicitations, Reprit-elle, A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas été l'auteur de catastrophes alarmantes, ou tout du moins la nouvelle ne m'est pas encore parvenue, Poursuivit la jolie brune après un court instant, tentant désespérément de changer de sujet, essayant de même de cacher la gêne grandissante qu'elle ressentait en ma présence.

Si, à cela, vous ajoutez le fait qu'elle était, soit dit en passant, _entièrement _nue, le résultat ne pouvait être que comique à l'excès. Sérieusement, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aux pensées si transparentes par moment. Pourtant, je décidai de marcher.  
Secouant négligemment la tête, je fis un geste évasif de la main, comme pour chasser un moucheron imaginaire.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Absolument rien te concernant.  
Tu sais, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Fis-je plus froid, cachant sans trop savoir pourquoi l'embarras certain que me causait la raison de ma vengeance derrière un agacement, à peu de chose près, fictif.

- Hum... alors explique-moi pourquoi lorsque tu me dis ça avec toute la bonne foi du monde, j'ai tendance à penser tout le contraire ? Questionna t-elle en s'approchant quelques peu du bord du bassin, levant un sourcil narquois.

Un instant, son regard de miel assombri accrocha le mien, me vrillant jusqu'à l'âme. Bouche bée, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, je retins inconsciemment ma réplique qui titillait le bout de ma langue. Impérieuse, mon homologue féminin m'avait laissé sans répartie. Devant mon cruel manque de riposte, Hermione rehaussa un sourcil intéressé et un rien goguenard. Revenant à moi, je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas, Repris-je plus doucement, peut-être parce que tu es très orgueilleuse, beaucoup trop fière et un rien... _vaniteuse_ ? Supposai-je en accentuant les dernières syllabes pour me redonner une certaine contenance.

Serrant vivement les dents, elle m'adressa un regard noir. Pour changer...

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Déclara t-elle avec un sourire désabusé puis se mordant rageusement les lèvres, déglutissant difficilement tant sa colère devenait difficile à contenir.

Pour peu, j'apercevrai bientôt la contraction nerveuse de ses tempes…

- Sérieusement, je nage en plein délire… Souffla t-elle excédée.  
Non mais sérieusement, écoute-toi parler un instant! S'exclama t-elle, outragée.  
A t'entendre, on aurait presque l'impression que c'est moi la personne qui guette son reflet dans chaque miroir sur son passage !  
Malfoy, je peux t'assurer que tu as carrément fait un transfert de_tes_ défauts sur moi.

Reculant aussitôt d'un pas puis réfléchissant quelque peu, bien que cela m'aurait paru plutôt difficile dans un tel état de contrariété, elle se résigna et dévoilant alors son corps sans me donner le temps de comprendre rien à la situation, elle avança déterminée jusqu'au bain et rentra intégralement dedans, s'entourant par la même occasion d'une quantité impressionnante de mousse blanche et volatile, ne manquant pas nonobstant de se dérober ainsi de la ballade allègre de mes regards intéressés sur son corps.

Elle n'omit pas non plus de se placer loin de moi, me jaugeant du regard avec mépris, comme on le fait d'un animal ou d'un insecte particulièrement indésirable et repoussant. Dur, très dur. Elle se trouvait donc comme je le disais aussi loin de moi que lui permettait le diamètre du bassin parfaitement circulaire, c'est à dire à l'autre extrême, sans pour autant se couper l'accès à l'arrivée de l'eau claire, chaude et bienfaisante. Psychologiquement, vraiment très dur. Néanmoins, elle se retourna vers moi et me darda une nouvelle fois de son regard si captivant.

**POV Hermione:**

- Bon, dans l'éventualité où tu souhaiterais encore t'adresser à moi, je veux bien faire semblant de t'écouter, maintenant, L'informai-je d'une voix à peu près calme.  
Mais, s'il est encore possible que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué, je te signale que j'allais prendre un bain et que par voie de conséquences…_tu me déranges ! _Déclarai-je prête à fulminer.

_Hermione, s'il te plaît, du calme, ne lui donne pas satisfaction._

- Eh, M'apostropha-t-il de manière tout à fait familière et détachée, de sa voix calme, grave et veloutée, un rien pédant, je te ferai moi aussi remarquer au passage, ma chère Hermione, que tu y es dans _ton_ bain…

M'approchant, je m'apprêtai à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, langue de vipère en prime- si, si, j'y tenais - lorsqu'il me gratifia d'un sourire sarcastique et... charmeur à la fois. Je me tins coite.  
Comment _Merlin_un sourire pouvait-il bien être à la fois charmeur _et_ sarcastique ?  
Je devais être beaucoup plus fatiguée que je ne me l'étais avouée.

Ces quelques derniers jours, ceux marquant mon absence, il m'était arrivé de penser à... à Poudlard. Ses cours que je manquais alors avec une sensation s'approchant d'une tristesse contrariée, ses jardins dans lesquels je n'étais malheureusement pas entrain de me détendre, ses élèves, cette fonction de Préfète qu'alors je n'honorais vraisemblablement pas puisque absente...

Et à Draco.

Un peu. Quelques fois. Au détour des méandres de mes pensées discontinues.  
Mais pas seulement à lui. A quoi il était occupé, où, et pourquoi pas avec qui? S'il lui arrivait de penser à ses différents cours, à sa fonction de Préfet en chef, à moi.  
Un peu. Quelques fois. A la suite de réflexions et raisonnements clairs et structurés.

Et c'était totalement absurde.  
Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait pensé à moi autrement que pour se rappeler que mon absence, comme il l'avait lui même si bien dit, lui donnait plus de travail en tant que Préfet en chef.  
Mais avec tout le temps, alors libre depuis quelques jours, que nous passions habituellement à nous disputer de manière, je devais le concéder, quelque peu…puérile, il aurait pu et/ou dû se trouver une nouvelle passion.

Voire deux.

Bien entendu pendant mes longs moments de réflexions philosophiques à n'en pas douter, je n'avais jamais envisagé l'éventualité qu'il me rejoigne un jour dans un bain alors que j'étais passablement…nue.  
Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui aurait du me sembler plus qu'évident, je reculai jusqu'à quelques mètres de la paroi lisse de la vasque imposante, comme pour échapper à cet homme tenant du fantasme, cet être diaboliquement irrésistible qui me servait d'homologue.

**POV DRACO:**

Voir ainsi Hermione Granger, la fière Préfète des Gryffondor au tempérament de feu, aussi éloignée de moi, sur la défensive et nullement désireuse d'effacer cette distance me laissait un rien...perplexe. Je soupirai et tentai de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hum... Hermione? Me diras-tu pourquoi tu t'éloignes ainsi de moi ? Te ferais-je... peur ?  
Ce n'est pas une attitude très caractéristique de Gryffondor, Insistai-je alors, un sourire beaucoup plus franc se peignant avec malice sur mon visage.

Je m'avançai plus encore alors de l'endroit où elle se trouvait jusqu'à être redoutablement près de mon homologue, résolument féminine. Dès lors, un mètre nous séparait, de manière plutôt symbolique, serai-je tenté d'ajouter. Vive, elle planta durement ses violentes orbes d'ambre dans mon regard que j'espérai plus neutre.

- Tu penses _sérieusement_ que moi, j'aurais peur de quelqu'un comme… comme toi ? Me lança t-elle au visage, se voulant piquante, mais peut-être un peu trop fougueuse pour paraître vraisemblable- se qui restait tout de même un tantinet vexant, après tout, qu'était censé vouloir signifier _quelqu'un comme moi_ ?  
Malfoy, je pense que tu rêves un peu trop alors dorénavant, saches que tu ne m'effrayes absolument pas, mon cher Draco! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?  
Et, au passage, je te signale que ce n'est pas réellement _ma_faute si _toi_, tu es entré dans cette salle de bain et t'y es installé comme un prince alors que j'y étais déjà! Plaça t-elle résolument.

Tout en disant cela, elle reculait progressivement et elle se retrouva bientôt prise au piège. Trop facile.  
Elle n'avait plus aucune issue, le bord de la spacieuse vasque marbrée étant derrière elle et les marches à l'autre bout du bassin. On me la servait sur un plateau d'argent, frêle et sans défense, et j'étais censé décliner l'offre? Je pouvais presque sentir une douce lueur de convoitise s'allumer agréablement dans mon regard.  
Elle était là, interdite, incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un battement de ses cils recourbés, noirs et interminables, moi m'avançant plus près, toujours plus près...jusqu'à la frôler.

Soudain, une sensation diffuse dans mon abdomen m'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas réellement douloureux, juste surprenant. J'en cherchai la raison et ne mis que quelques secondes à confirmer la véracité de mes suppositions. Hermione- l'acharnée et volontaire Préfète en chef, Hermione, la douce et patiente Princesse des Rouge et Or, Hermione, ma tendre partenaire -Hermione donc; m'avait frappé juste au-dessus du bas-ventre. Même si ce coup avait été presque indolore et plutôt sans conséquence, j'avais senti qu'elle avait tenté, tant bien que mal, de m'infliger une douleur quelconque.

Je sourcillai, incrédule et posai attentivement mon regard sur elle, qui détourna le sien d'une manière qui m'apparut presque naturelle. Mouais.

- ...

M'entêtant, je la fixai à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente forcée d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Me donna t-elle pour toute réponse dans un grognement gêné presque inaudible, le rose de l'embarras prenant peu à peu possession de ses joues, tandis qu'elle persistait à ne pas me rendre mes regards.

Calme, je me saisis de son poing tout contre mon abdomen, poing qu'elle avait petit et n'avait pas retiré. Je le gardai donc tout naturellement dans l'étau de ma poigne, dans le but de la désarmer. Prise au dépourvu, elle releva ses prunelles légèrement préoccupées, fauves et dorées.  
Alors, tentant de récupérer sa main, elle se mit à me toiser, m'affrontant du regard et, les mots tombant de ses lèvres rosées et tentantes au contour si bien dessiné, fendant le silence comme une pierre transperce la surface de l'eau, elle lâcha finalement:

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi.

Son regard comportait un air de défi et elle releva le menton comme pour prouver ce que l'éclat de ses pupilles affirmait. J'aimais assez ça. Je finis par lui rendre sa main et partis d'un rire sans joie.

- C'est en effet ce que je vois, Hermione, Répondis-je sarcastique à souhait.  
Donc tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je me baigne avec toi ? Renchéris-je.  
Puisque tu clames haut et fort que tu n'es en rien effrayée... prouve-le, Détachai-je avec un claquement de langue.

Si l'une des choses qu'il ne fallait faire, mais alors sous aucun prétexte, en présence d'un Gryffondor et surtout d'une fille- de surcroît se prénommant Hermione Granger -était de la provoquer, l'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour obtenir une réaction vive et immédiate de sa part était bien de la mettre au défi.  
Ladite Granger me tourna donc le dos -non sans lancer un long regard meurtrier dans ma direction- se saisit rageusement du flacon d'une lotion reposant sur le bord du bassin et en enduit furieusement ses mains, tout en se répandant en maintes injures et menaces diverses quasiment inaudibles. « Fouine décolorée », « bouillir dans un chaudron », et j'en passe des meilleurs, furent à peu près les seuls et uniques doux sons qui parvinrent à mes oreilles délicates pendant cet instant. Décidément, cela promettait.

Nonobstant, tout en me tournant le dos dans le but de me faire sentir _ô combien _je lui étais plus qu'importun -voire envahissant-, je devinai _ses_ mains commencer à parcourir sa peau dénudée. M'ignorant superbement, Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus en avant dans l'eau pour- j'imagine -obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'intimité, ce que je désapprouvais totalement. Lentes et blanches, ses mains allèrent à la découverte de son enveloppe charnelle, charnelle et délicieusement sensuelle, caressant ses épaules pour glisser sur sa poitrine qui m'était cachée, s'aventurant contre son ventre à la taille séductrice pour s'évader et remonter sur sa nuque délicate -voilée par sa chevelure d'ambre sombre- ; puis enfin glissant silencieusement sous l'eau et appliquant de languissants effleurements, ses doigts ascendant la peau de nacre de ses jambes fuselées jusqu'à atteindre le secret de son corps au charme troublant.

…Du moins, j'imaginais tout cela, car je n'avais pas réellement accès à toutes ces images fantasmagoriques défilant tel un film émoustillant dans ma tête et ma raison, qui semblaient à l'instant avoir emménager beaucoup plus bas qu'à l'habitude...  
Couchée, la bête!  
Je soupirai.  
Hum...faible chair.

C'était vrai, je pouvais maintenant l'admettre, j'aimais la mettre au défi et sur le moment, je n'avais pas trouvé plus opportun que de prendre un bain en sa présence. Mais, réellement, je ne m'étais pas douté qu'elle saurait se montrer aussi … coriace.  
De ce fait, je me trouvais maintenant dans une situation plutôt fâcheuse.  
Moi qui étais réputé pour mon intelligence à laquelle on accolait souvent l'adjectif « calculatrice », je m'étais fait prendre à mon propre jeu et en payais maintenant l'addition, bien qu'elle fût à la fois amère et irrésistiblement douce.

Douce ? Oh oui, car regarder à la dérobée ces courbes suaves et voluptueuses était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles conceptions qu'il m'ait été donné d'apprécier jusqu'à cette fraction de mon existence.  
Mais amère… certes, car c'était une véritable torture que de sentir l'objet de mes désirs seulement à quelques mètres de moi sans même oser l'effleurer, le caresser du bout des doigts, de peur de voir cette apparition se briser, voire se rebeller sec.

Rien à redire, son tempérament de feu me tuerait!

Quelque peu tiraillé par les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, après quelques instants de réflexion je décidai coûte que coûte de couvrir la distance qui me séparait d'une Hermione pour l'heure visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.  
La jeune femme brune, de dos, fut alertée de mon léger déplacement par les ridules et ondulations oscillantes soudain présentes à la surface de l'eau.  
Dès qu'elle me sentit un peu trop près d'elle, je sentis son corps se raidir de manière significative.

- Ne ressens-tu réellement aucune peur en ma présence ? Déposai-je doucement à son oreille.  
Sache que mon amour-propre en prend un sacré coup, Me moquai-je gentiment.  
Mais, si tu veux mon avis, et en toute modestie, je dirais que tu réagis d'une manière charmante à ce qui n'est, je te l'accorde, pas de la peur.

Passant un bras au dessus de son épaule, et sans plus attendre de réponse, je me saisis de la lotion, en versai au creux de mes mains puis les frictionnai l'une contre l'autre, une légère odeur de muscade, chaude et épicée, se répandant doucement dans l'air de la salle de bains. Le même effluve, piquant et _ô combien_enivrant, enveloppait alors la peau de l'agaçante Granger.

**POV Hermione:**

Plantant son regard d'acier, prêt à me faire chavirer, dans le mien que j'espérais serein, sans pudeur plus aucune, Draco commença à masser doucement ses propres épaules et son cou à la peau diaphane, ses mains en découvraient le grain si fin, lisse et régulier, puis glissaient à la perfection sur son torse ruisselant, imberbe et athlétique. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il fit courir avec langueur la pulpe de ses doigts sur son abdomen à la musculature fine, dessinée avec délicatesse et sensualité. Sans en prendre réellement conscience, comme hypnotisée, je me mis à suivre du regard le chemin que ses mains traçaient contre sa peau.

L'espace d'un instant, j'imaginais ces mains prendre les miennes pour les déposer tout contre la fraîcheur de son corps, puis suite à un regard complice, les recouvrir pour les faire devenir siennes, les amenant à glisser comme l'eau claire sur ses muscles puissants et agiles. Et lorsque les imprudentes promeneuses, masculines, traversèrent en un effleurement son buste sur sa largeur et sous mon regard stupéfait, à l'instant les miennes lui appartinrent totalement. Alors ce fut exactement comme si mes propres mains faisaient rouler sous leurs doigts la peau souple et veloutée, à la pâleur presque lumineuse, elles encore qui frôlaient avec lenteur les deux tentants boutons de chair rosée; oui, elles qui...

_Damn it_!

Sortant de ma transe, je réalisai que j'avais dû, pendant plusieurs très _longues_ secondes, dévorer du regard de manière _totalement_ indécente un Draco qui ne m'avait pas une seule fois quitté du regard. Me mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, je cessai immédiatement de le contempler et revins à moi.  
_Non_, je ne lui donnerai en aucun cas satisfaction!

Ne crois pas que tu me fasses le moindre effet, Répliquai-je avec un petit sourire forcé et presque navré, de la manière la plus convaincante possible.  
L'eau est maintenant beaucoup trop froide, Enchaînai-je sans faire la moindre pause, ne lui donnant par la même occasion pas la possibilité de réagir. _Bonsoir_! Lançai-je désirant ma sortie un rien théâtrale. Je me dirigeai alors progressivement vers le bord quand sa voix me stoppa dans mon élan.

- Faisons un petit jeu, M'intima t-il avec un sourire mielleux. J'_adore_ les jeux, S'expliqua t-il malicieusement.  
_  
Merlin_!

J'haussai les épaules de manière désinvolte et ne laissai en rien tomber mon entreprise. Les clapotements discrets de l'eau le trahissant, j'entendis Malfoy se rapprocher ostensiblement de moi. Le jaugeant du regard sans un mot, je n'y prêtai plus guère attention et optai pour un changement de direction que mon imbuvable ennemi, devenu récemment collègue, suivit. Je me retournai sur sa silhouette aux lignes respirant indéniablement force et souplesse – oh oui, cela me faisait presque mal de l'avouer- et retins un flot de paroles venimeuses. S'apercevant que je l'avais remarqué, il se figea dans son mouvement puis fit mine innocemment de trouver une partie de la mousse en particulier diablement intéressante. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers moi et fit mine de se rendre compte de ma présence. Pathétique. Puis, il lâcha du bout des lèvres avec une légèreté accompagnée d'un étonnement feint:

- Oh _dear…_ Ne te préoccupes donc pas autant de moi, _Sweetheart_, Me suggéra t-il avec une agaçante ataraxie, un petit sourire niché à la commissure de ses lèvres d'un rose nacré.

Reprenant mon avancée, décidée, je lui tournai le dos et repris mes pas avec le plus d'acharnement actuellement disponible en magasin. Considérant comme acquis le fait qu'il suivait toujours mon déplacement, je lui fis face et persévérai dans ce qui me tenait lieu de quête et mission, essayant de ruser en me rapprochant du bord sans le quitter des yeux. Je me mus alors sur ma droite, ce à quoi il répondit en épousant mon mouvement. Têtue, j'esquissai un pas sur la gauche, qu'il imita de la même manière. Je renouvelai l'opération dans la même direction mais s'avançant alors vers moi, il me contraignit à modifier mes plans; je dus opérer une bifurcation arrière gauche. Très militaire tout cela.

Par deux fois il répéta la même manoeuvre et j'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis la froideur de la pierre marmoréenne dans mon dos. Il avait contrecarré mes plans et j'étais tombé dans le piège qu'il m'avait tendu. Depuis combien de temps exactement avait-il planifié tout cela? Résignée, j'implorai presque sa clémence.

- Je peux espérer que tu me fiches la paix juste après ? Demandai-je tout sourire, tentant la carte de la bonhomie.

- Eh bien…oui, en effet tu peux espérer, Eluda-t-il très fier de son effet.

C'était maintenant sûr, je le détestais.

- C'est parti, hum, je vais baptiser ce jeu... « Questions pour une Gryffondor… » !

_Quelle originalité..._

Un sourire satisfait ourla un instant ses lèvres. Ravi, il prit le temps de m'observer avant de reprendre la parole.

- Très bien, Ms Granger... Si je fourrageais d'une main caressante dans vos cheveux, si ce n'est pas d'appréhension, pourquoi votre souffle se ferait-il plus haletant et votre gorge délicieusement épanouie par une respiration saccadée? S'enquit-il d'une voix suave, un rien espiègle.

Frôlant d'abord avec douceur la lèvre inférieure de ma bouche entrouverte, son pouce remonta délicatement contre mon visage, passant de ma pommette à ma tempe. Puis, lentement et avec application, cette main à la physionomie délicate vint se fondre dans la masse souple de ma chevelure, joignant ainsi le geste à la parole. Interdite et la paroi lisse et froide du bassin derrière mon dos à la peau nue, je ne réagis pas tandis que les mouvements de vie animant ma poitrine se faisaient plus fréquents et s'accentuaient légèrement sous la surprise.

Suivant toujours sa descente, sa main vint se nicher au creux de mes reins, s'y apposant fermement. Puis, l'autre s'enroulant avec vivacité autour de mon poignet, il m'attira à lui d'un geste sûr. Troublée, je ne pensai pas à protester sur l'instant. Pourtant, maintenant que je me trouvai loin de la bordure si espérée, et beaucoup plus près de Draco que je ne l'aurais souhaité, je savais qu'il allait falloir que je réagisse, que je le repousse une fois encore, ou bien que je lui fournisse une réponse acceptable. Mais yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, je me trouvai sur le moment incapable d'appliquer ces raisonnables résolutions. M'armant alors de courage, je relevai tout de même précautionneusement la tête vers lui.

C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se détacher de moi. Et avant qu'une quelconque réaction de ma part lui soit parvenue, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je le cherchai du regard quelques instants et alors, me retournant, je le vis plusieurs mètres en arrière, commencer à se mouvoir de manière constante et sage, lui silencieux, sa démarche fluide et sûre alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, chasseur prêt à capturer sa proie plus que vulnérable car je devais m'avouer paralysée par sa prestance.

Puis sans un mot, son ardent regard d'argent glissant longuement sur ma silhouette- en partie voilée par une nuée de mousse duveteuse et aérienne, s'attardant sur une partie de ma nuque à découvert, ses pas se mirent à décrire la circonférence de cercles se succédant inlassablement et dont j'étais visiblement le centre, leur rayon s'amenuisant progressivement pour réduire et effacer la distance moindre qui nous séparait. Ainsi, dire qu'il y avait plus de vingt centimètres entre nos deux corps aurait été alors plus que présomptueux.

Puis, lorsqu'il réduisit encore cet espace infime entre nous, ses déplacements me traquant avec sensualité tandis qu'il me tournait dangereusement autour, je décidai de me mouvoir légèrement, aussi ne le laissai-je plus quitter mon champ de vision. Mon corps et mon regard suivants ses mouvements, je m'arrangeai pour garder perpétuellement devant les yeux sa silhouette alors de trois-quarts, lui subtilisant ainsi avec malice l'occasion de me dominer de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Son regard impérieux et impétueux, dévorant, avait accroché le mien pendant ma petite manoeuvre et s'y était ancré. Un bref sourire passa sur sa bouche, et l'instant d'après, je le sentis dans mon dos.

_Quoi ?_

Son souffle frais balayait mon cou, sans qu'il se décide à prononcer le moindre mot. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélérèrent encore. Je frôlais la crise cardiaque, je le sentais.

- Alors, mademoiselle, lorsque mes mains vous touchent, de quoi tremblez-vous, si vous n'êtes pas… effrayée? Poursuivit-il enfin, la pulpe de ses doigts caressant sans précipitation aucune mes épaules que je savais frêles, puis suivant la courbe de mon dos toujours de manière on ne peut plus patiente.

Un réel supplice.  
N'avait-il réellement aucune limite ?

Je grognai un peu, laissant échapper un grondement sourd, définitivement excédée car je savais pertinemment que mes nerfs ne tarderaient pas à lâcher s'il continuait à me provoquer ainsi, de manière plus ou moins agréable. A voir.

- Ridicule, Sifflai-je entre mes dents avec un agacement empreint de gêne.

La main de Draco remonta doucement la cambrure de mon dos, glissant sur mon omoplate avec un excès de suavité.  
Posant avec tendresse sa bouche si douce contre mon cou, suivant sa courbe pour atteindre mon épaule, ses lèvres entreprirent de caresser ma clavicule de manière mutine, s'amusant visiblement à mes dépens.

- Si je te frôlais presque inconsciemment, soupirerais-tu, même involontairement, si je ne te faisais vraiment aucun effet ? S'enquit-il, taquin.

Désespérée, cherchant une échappatoire quelconque, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ne cédant pas pour autant.  
Qu'il baratine, s'obstine et parlemente autant que cela lui plairait, j'avais décidé au moins pour une fois de faire preuve de maîtrise de soi.  
De plus, il était totalement sûr de son petit effet, et cela avait le don de m'exaspérer encore plus, si possible.

- Malfoy, ce jeu n'est pas drôle, M'efforçai-je de prononcer avec autorité.

- Humm…je peux t'assurer que ça l'est, Me donna t-il pour toute réponse en un murmure.

Lui toujours aussi confiant, une de ses mains glissa de mon dos à l'arrondi de mon épaule, puis traversant mon buste de part en part mais jouant avec les limites imposées par la pudeur car dans ses effleurements il ne s'aventurait pas plus en avant qu'au niveau de l'échancrure formée par le relief de mes clavicules et le creux de ma gorge, frôlant ainsi habilement la naissance de ma poitrine. Succédant à son geste, son bras vint entourer mes épaules pour me retenir. Je tentai de me dégager, mais ma tentative me sembla même à moi si ridicule qu'il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. J'allais le tuer.

- Allons, ne t'en vas pas encore, pas déjà, je sens que ce petit jeu pourrait s'avérer très… intéressant, Avança-t-il d'une voix basse et veloutée.

Draco embrassa furtivement la base de mon cou, de plus en plus joueur alors qu'avec obstination je serrais les poings sous l'eau, m'efforçant de garder une attitude stoïque, sinon froide. Enfin à quelque chose près; si l'on pouvait qualifier de froide l'attitude consistant à se sentir doucement lâcher prise, ma tête se rejetant lentement mais sûrement en arrière, contre une épaule plus ou moins connue, mes jambes faiblissant plus que dangereusement...

- Draco, ce n'est vraiment pas... drôle, Soufflai-je avec plus de difficultés, les joues en feu.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua délicatement en moi alors que je sentais sa bouche parsemer ma nuque de baisers plus langoureux les uns que les autres, et des mots insensés manquèrent franchir mes lèvres quand... je me glaçai soudainement. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.  
Je ne pouvais pas faire ça car je n'en avais tout _simplement_ pas le droit, et pas seulement vis-à-vis de mes propres envies, pas uniquement en regard de ma propre éthique. Si j'obéissais sur l'instant à l'appétence de mes sens, si je cédais à mes tentatrices inclinaisons, alors je n'étais pas honnête avec moi-même, et surtout je _le_ trahissais. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que je n'étais pas capable de faire.

- N'avez-vous toujours pas trouvé, mademoiselle ? Susurra t-il posément.

Si nous en étions arrivés là, finalement, c'était uniquement par ma faute car j'avais presque joué le jeu.

- Et bien je vais le dire pour toi. Cela s'appelle… du désir, Murmura-t-il de manière conclusive et délicieusement dangereuse contre mon cou.

Prestement, prenant ma respiration, je me retournai et lui lançai un regard susceptible d'arrêter toutes tentatives de rapprochements de sa part. Bien. M'armant de courage, valeur on ne pouvait plus valorisée chez Gryffondor, je lui tins à peu près ce langage:

- Absurde, Assénai-je sans équivoque, peut-être plus pour moi-même qu'à son intention. Sérieusement, je pense que tu prends en effet _tes_ désirs pour des réalités, Draco, Déclarai-je en reprenant mon souffle, déconcertée.  
Je ne ressens _vraiment_ aucune attirance à ton égard, ou du moins pas autrement que sur un plan s'approchant quelques fois de l'amical, mais du désir…

Main sous le menton, yeux au ciel, je fis mine un instant de réfléchir intensément.

- …Véritablement, je crains que non. Sur ce, merci pour la petite visite; et si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais te laisser finir ton bain tout seul, alors profite-en à ta guise, hum...? M'essayai-je à déblatérer d'une traite avec un air aimable.

- Hmm... Voyons Hermione, tu n'apprécies pas que je t'emprisonne ainsi contre moi ? Demanda t-il amusé, me poussant volontairement à bout.

Consciente de mon humeur, je savais pertinemment -car on me l'avait au préalable maintes fois fait remarqué avec humour- que mes prunelles avaient dues tournées au brun presque noir, reflétant ma colère retenue... et plus pour très longtemps d'après mes calculs. A choisir, je préférais ne pas me donner en spectacle.  
D'une manière plus que risible, je commençai alors à brasser furieusement l'eau mousseuse pour rejoindre le bord plus vite lorsque deux bras enserrèrent ma taille et me ramenèrent contre un torse masculin.

Sur le moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine confusion... qui laissa vite place à un agacement souverain.  
J'amorçai un mouvement pour me dégager de l'étreinte qui ne semblait pas à même de vouloir me laisser m'en aller. Plus encore, je sentis Draco me retenir et enserrer plus fermement son bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? M'enquis-je sur un ton sec, lèvres pincées de retenue.

**POV DRACO:**

Diantre ! Méchamment remontée la Granger! C'en était pétrifiant...  
Soupirant et rendant les armes, mes mains quittèrent à contrecoeur sa taille.

- Oh… Mademoiselle semble mal lunée, Supposai-je peut-être à tort. Granger, tu me délaisses pendant trois jours entiers, sans te soucier de la peine que tu pourrais à juste titre m'occasionner, et en plus de cela, tu refuses de te plier à mes petits jeux… Si j'étais susceptible, j'y trouverais presque matière à me morfondre dans mon coin, Soufflai-je, presque froissé. Enfin quoi, le monde ne tournerait t-il plus exactement comme tu le voudrais ? Repris-je, me voulant plus neutre, sur le ton de la conversation. Un détail plus ou moins dérangeant aurait-il écaillé la peinture de ton incroyable bonheur familial ?

Elle me fixa un court moment, décolérant peu à peu devant ces quelques badineries et autres absurdités. L'espace d'un instant, je vis un sourire difficilement effacé poindre le bout de son nez au coin de sa bouche. J'avais au moins le mérite de la faire rire...

- Non, bien sûr que non, Répliqua t-elle.  
C'est juste... En fait, c'est simplement de ta faute, tu m'énerves ! Déclara t-elle avec un manque de logique et une impatience que je ne m'expliquai pas moi-même.

Perplexe, j'haussai un de mes sourcils fins et blonds.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas, Lâchai-je finalement, ma voix légèrement empreinte d'incertitude.

Elle tenta alors, enfin aussi bien que faire ce puisse, de s'expliquer avec diplomatie et rationalité:

- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, Lança t-elle sans détour -mordant nerveusement ses lèvres au contour finement dessiné- tu es tellement compliqué et... Ne dit pas le contraire! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, devançant une de mes répliques susceptibles de trahir ma mauvaise foi.

Un peu piqué, je refermai la bouche. Moi, de mauvaise foi ?

- Sincèrement, ton attitude… tu passes du sérieux à l'amusement si facilement, c'est réellement déconcertant ; c'est précisément le genre de chose chez toi…

Sans que je m'y attende, son regard ardent me frappa de plein fouet, avec une violence proche du contact physique, et je m'en sentis totalement électrisé.  
Oui, électrisé par ses yeux d'ambre tourmentés dans lesquelles se confondaient confusion, une vague mélancolie ainsi qu'un agacement profond, de la colère, mais aussi un sentiment bien plus complexe que je ne réussis pas à définir avec exactitude sur l'instant. Peut-être parla t-elle pendant le court laps de temps où je m'étais sentie déconnecter de la présente situation, ou tout du moins je n'en eus pas connaissance. Seuls quelques mots parvinrent à mes oreilles:

- Des choses qui m'énervent, mais que j'aime.

Mes pupilles clairs et à l'habitude si calme s'écarquillèrent sous l'étrange révélation.

Et c'était _moi_ qui étais supposé être compliqué...? J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. Encore sous le choc de la singulière confidence, je fixai un moment encore l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques instants auparavant. Hermione, elle, passa devant moi, décidée, rejoignit l'autre extrémité et sortit du bain sans plus de formalités.

- C'est toi qui vas finir par prendre froid, Déclara t-elle en sortant.

J'entendis quelques secondes plus tard, comme dans un rêve éveillé, sa porte claquer faiblement.  
Qu'est ce que je voulais finalement ? M'efforçai d'élucider intérieurement.  
Si de l'autre côté de la porte, d'une Hermione s'effondrant voluptueusement sur son lit, un simple "Tout ou rien" m'eût été destiné, pour sûr, la certitude de ma raison en eût été changée.

* * *

_Chambre de la préfète en chef, le lendemain en début de matinée_

**POV Hermione**:

J'étais sortie plus que péniblement de mon lit, l'angoisse nouant traîtreusement mon ventre comme mes draps s'enroulaient autour de moi, semblant vouloir me retenir prisonnière de leur étreinte chaude et douce. Sans plus de répit, une fois debout, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder librement et, sournoisement, me contraint bientôt à appréhender la prochaine altercation avec mon homologue.  
Hum...Hier…

Objectivement, je pouvais affirmer que j'étais enfin parvenue à me maîtriser, tous mes efforts continuels pour étouffer ou tout du moins maîtriser mes pulsions et mon caractère avaient finalement aboutis !  
D'ailleurs, je devais avouer que j'avais plus d'une raison de m'auto brider. Néanmoins, si l'on suivait une logique un rien probe, il n'y avait ni mérite et certainement aucune gloire à tirer du fait que je ne me sois pas laissée charmer par une personne qui, sur une échelle de relation sociale, oscillait tour à tour, et cela indifféremment, entre un complice plus qu'intime, un homologue vaguement fréquentable… et un parfait inconnu.  
En fin de compte, si relation quelconque il y avait entre nous, j'aurais eu bien du mal à la décrire.

Laissant mon raisonnement inachevé pour un autre matin, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour y découvrir Draco –en travers de ses épaules larges une courte serviette blanche, révélant plus encore la diaphanéité de sa peau et recouvrant en partie la nudité de son torse à la sculpture élégante et fine- nuque pâle et tendue vers l'évier en contrebas, affairé sereinement à ses ablutions matinales, quelques mèches encore mouillées de ses cheveux d'un blond très clair reposant sur son visage. S'étant rendu compte de ma présence, il releva la tête vers moi, et ses prunelles d'un bleu métallique trouvèrent instantanément les miennes, troublées.

Oh.

Décidant finalement de faire face, j'entrai totalement -maudissant l'idiote idée qui m'avait prise hier soir de m'habiller d'un affligeant pyjama de coton blanc où de mignons petits chatons roses gambadaient joyeusement parmi fleurs et autres idioties dans le même goût- et refermai derrière moi la porte de ma chambre. Question femme fatale, je pouvais trouver mieux. Passant une main gênée dans ma chevelure désespérément broussailleuse, je m'éclaircis la gorge, avançant avec une désinvolture feinte vers un placard quelconque -fixé sur un mur adjacent à celui où était encastré un miroir devant lequel Malfoy se tenait- et l'ouvrai dans le but de mettre fin à ce désastre capillaire. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'aperçus mon vis-à-vis reprendre ses activités là où il les avait interrompues.

Je fouillai quelques instants dans ledit placard et me surpris soudain à observer mon homologue du coin de l'œil. Tentant d'apaiser ma conscience dans un pantomime de recherche, je sortis de l'armoire ce qui du bout des doigts ressemblait le plus à une brosse à cheveux.  
C'était réellement peine perdue.

Sans plus d'illusion et trifouillant de manière désintéressée dans le petit meuble, derrière le rempart que me créait alors la porte de l'étagère en hauteur, j'observais à la dérobée celui qui avait longtemps été mon ennemi. Me focalisant sur ses occupations, je remarquai alors dans l'évier un bol chromé -destiné à l'usage d'un savon à raser-, aux minutieuses finitions, se remplir sans précipitation aucune, le doux glouglou de l'eau se faisant presque sempiternel.

Devant la glace et un rien tendu, j'entraperçus Draco passer lentement une main apaisante, de l'eau en son creux, sur son visage aux paupières closes. Sur le rebord de l'évier, je remarquai les objets qu'il avait sûrement conjurés silencieusement. Et dans l'étain du miroir, je considérai sa silhouette droite et imposante lorsque ses mains se saisirent de la brosse à barbe et du petit récipient arrondi -contenant le savon à raser-, son dos -où je percevais ses muscles puissants rouler sous la peau satinée alors qu'il imprégnait en des gestes circulaires le blaireau de la texture crémeuse et blanche du savon- le bas sombre de son habit de nuit, tombant avec une rigidité presque sévère sur ses jambes longues et ainsi contrastant si bien avec sa peau.

Je me rappelai soudain à l'ordre et l'objet de ma présence ici me revint en mémoire. Avec plus d'attention, je commençai à me peigner furieusement, mais sans surprise quelques instants plus tard je retournai à mon observation secrète qui frôlait la contemplation, attirée par un bruit discret mais récurrent. Sur une pièce de cuir, le matinal adonis affûtait avec rigueur la lame unique, longue et fine d'un rasoir à manche droit. Puis, dotant sa main du mustélidé recouvert de savon, il l'étala clairement sur la peau de son visage, ses mouvements fluides allant d'un coin de sa mâchoire à l'autre, remontant sur la joue puis passant au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, glissant enfin légèrement sous son menton en un frôlement doux.

Pourtant, sans raison apparente, il arrêta subitement la régularité de son mouvement et son regard, qui se contentait préalablement de fixer l'opération en cours, coula de quelques centimètres sur un point précis du miroir. Intriguée, je suivis moi-même des yeux cette chose qui avait attiré son attention, et horrifiée, je pris conscience que dans le miroir, mon emplacement se réverbérait avec exactitude. Etonné, il leva un sourcil perplexe dans ma direction, ne quittant pas la glace des yeux. Mon premier réflexe fut d'enfouir précipitamment mon visage avec intérêt dans la profondeur du placard blanc, mais soupirant, je la ressortis avec résignation et très lentement, un rien craintive, jetai un coup d'œil au-delà du volet de l'étagère.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je finalement à son attention.

Il déposa la lame fixe sur le rebord du lavabo, positionnant ses mains sur son contour et toujours sans se détourner de la glace, me dévisagea à nouveau.

- Bonjour, Répondit-il finalement de manière simple.

Dans le silence, je revins à mes occupations -à savoir, garder la tête enfouie dans l'armoire– et pensive, je me mis à me brosser les cheveux pendant un long moment. Lorsque que je ne fus plus en mesure de leur faire quelconque reproche, je déposai la brosse sans bruit et scrutai Malfoy en maudissant intérieurement l'intérêt que je lui portai. La lueur métallique de la lame unique attirait immanquablement l'œil, caressant la peau de très près, emportant avec elle l'épaisseur blanche la recouvrant. Il s'interrompait quelques fois, rinçant brièvement l'objet à l'éclat argenté dans l'eau claire. J'admirai la position de ses doigts longs, le pouce faisant face au majeur et à l'index, l'annulaire s'appuyant sur le crochet pour prendre en main le rasoir au mieux. Les mouvements étaient adroits, déliés et souples, l'argent frôlant la peau sans jamais l'écorcher en d'habiles effleurements, la lame menaçante se confondant alors avec le prolongement de son bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, je trouvai dans la douceur et la précision de ses gestes de la sensualité.

Soudain, reposant ma brosse et sans trop réfléchir, m'éclaircissant négligemment la gorge, je m'élançai et pris la parole:

- Wow, Draco, ton teint est incroyablement frais ce matin ! Vraiment, carrément radieux, Assurai-je sourire et entrain forcés.

Franchement, j'aurais pu sur l'instant me gifler devant la banalité -qu'on qualifier paradoxalement d'étrange- de cette phrase.  
N'avais-je réellement rien de mieux en magasin ?

Draco me décocha un regard bref à travers le miroir, puis se mit à ranger et nettoyer son nécessaire de toilette avec méticulosité. S'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ma tentative infructueuse de discussion se voulant normale, j'avais encore une chance…

…Et je me lançai donc à nouveau :

- En parlant de radieux, le temps semble au beau fixe cette semaine ce doit être idéal pour les entraînements de Quidditch, non ? D'ailleurs, savais-tu que le mot « QUIDDITCH » était la contraction des noms des trois balles du jeu, « _QU_affle », « blu_D_ger » et « golden sn_ITCH_ » qui d'ailleurs…

_Allô ? Cerveau à bouche : par pitié, tais-toi !_  
Cette intervention on ne pouvait plus judicieuse de ce qui était censé être l'organe qui gérait ma réflexion –ce dont je doutais de plus en plus ces derniers temps- m'aurait en effet été profitable si je ne voyais pas d'or et déjà Malfoy se tourner vers moi, soupirant avec exaspération tandis qu'adossait contre le rebord lisse et immaculé du lavabo.

- Granger, si j'avais pensé l'espace d'un instant que ma plaisanterie amicale d'hier soir te mettrait dans un pareil état, je peux t'assurer que pas une seconde je n'aurais songé à jouer de cela. Sincèrement, tu ne devrais pas prendre _tout_ ce que je fais au sérieux, tu sais. Enfin je veux dire…j'adore me divertir et j'ai peut-être tendance à croire que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, et à ce que j'en vois maintenant, c'est loin d'être le cas…

Ses pieds nus jouant silencieusement à frotter doucement le carrelage –mouvements qu'il semblait observer avec intérêt- il prit une bouffée d'air et se focalisant alors sur moi, il reprit la parole :

- Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise et j'en suis désolé alors tu n'as pas à forcer la conversation –qui, si tu me le permets, était carrément affligeante. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas à changer de comportement parce que tu penses que cela pourrait alléger l'ambiance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, et autant que tu l'apprennes de moi, c'est quelque chose en quoi t'es vraiment pas douée. Si tu refuses de m'adresser la parole pendant un moment, et bien je suppose que je m'en contenterai. Mais elle me convient plutôt bien à moi, la Granger habituelle, finit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, d'un air satisfait.

Je le jaugeai rapidement du regard, incertaine.

- Et...elle est comment la Granger « habituelle »...? Finis-je par demander doucement.

- Oh, c'est quelqu'un de très fréquentable, Répondit-il du tac au tac avec un léger sourire dans ma direction. Je peux dire qu'elle est posée malgré son tempérament survolté, qu'elle s'implique corps et âme dans ce qu'elle considère en valoir la peine, qu'elle adore avoir raison, surtout quand j'ai tord elle est d'une intelligence carrément détestable, d'une sincérité touchante et naïve. En fait, je pense que je pourrais l'apprécier si elle n'était pas… en retard.

Ballottée de surprise en découverte à l'écoute de ces quelques mots, je montrai une nouvelle fois mon incompréhension face à ses dernières paroles. Soudain préoccupée, je levai les yeux vers l'horloge magique la plus proche qui m'apprit l'avancée fatidique de cette heure matinale.

- Oh mince.

Je me ruai dans la cabine de douche tandis que Draco ricanait dehors allègrement à mes dépens. Avant de quitter la salle, il hurla quelque chose à mon attention.

- Allez, et plus vite que ça Granger! Bon sang, mais c'est de famille la lenteur chez toi, ou t'es juste un cas à part? Et t'as plutôt intérêt à bien déjeuner, Paillasson, parce que tu n'auras l'occasion de feignasser avant longtemps!

J'ouvrai le robinets à grande eau et laissai le bruit étouffer les injonctions stupides de Malfoy. Ce mec était un esclavagiste doublé d'un con.

_Poudlard, septième étage, dans l'après-midi._

_« Une salle de danse…Une salle de danse…Une salle… »_

Après être passé trois fois devant la tapisserie maintenant, _ô_ _combien_ connue, une porte se dessina dans le mur de pierre.  
J'entrai dans la salle sur demande et en l'espace d'une seconde de flottement, celle-ci sembla se métamorphoser.

J'allais sans plus tarder vers le paravent fidèle à son poste et enfilai sans plus de cérémonie une tenue très proche de celle que j'avais utilisée lors de la précédente répétition. Une fois changée, j'exécutai une série d'exercices d'assouplissement et d'échauffement remontant à cette période où sous les injonctions pressées de ma mère, je suivais avec quelques gamines de mon âge des cours de danse classique auprès d'un professeur au chignon serré et à la mine pincée. Ainsi inconsciemment, tous les fastidieux exercices à la barre à terre et au sol défilèrent dans le ruban effilé de ma mémoire.

C'était maintenant plus douloureux qu'à l'époque, mais je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. Audacieuse et plus par défi personnel que par réel conviction, je décidai de conclure par une diagonale de grand jetés qui me laissèrent, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, très essoufflée. Ceci me donna d'ailleurs à penser que même si je m'étais détachée du monde de la danse et des représentations, pour me rattraper aussi vite, ceux-ci n'avaient pas dû réellement me quitter.

J'avais regardé l'heure pas moins de dix fois depuis que j'étais entrée, et je me sentais fulminer. Je me mis à parcourir la salle de long en large en quête de calme et de récupération. Par Merlin ! Vraiment, Malfoy était plutôt gonflé. D'ailleurs où était-il bien passé celui-là ? J'entendis la porte s'entrouvrir plus que je ne la vis. Et bien, quand on parla du loup, on en voyait la…

- Que me vaut ce retard, Malfoy ? Débutai-je furibonde à souhait.

- Hum ? Daigna-t-il enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Oh, désolé, Granger, S'excusa-t-il sur un ton qui ne me parut pas le moins du monde désolé. Disons que j'ai mis un peu plus que je ne l'aurais pensé à me représenter ce que je voulais trouver dans cette salle, Répondit-il avec grand calme.

- Ce que tu voulais trouver dans… ? Nom d'un gnome mal léché, Malfoy, la prochaine fois arrive à l'heure au lieu de te trouver des excuses, ou je te jure que...

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai pigé, Coupa-t-il net. Bon, je me change et on commence, dit-il en s'esquivant habillement derrière le paravent.

- Et ne t'excuse surtout pas de ton retard, Vociférai-je à bout de nerfs, un rouge coléreux s'imprimant progressivement sur mon visage.

- Foi de Malfoy, j'en prends note pour la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, tout à fait hilare.

Patientant du mieux que je pouvais, j'entrepris de régler le lecteur CD soumis à un enchantement et posé sur le piano sur la piste adéquate. Celle de notre dernière répétition conviendrait parfaitement. J'eus à peine le temps de rajuster ma tenue que j'entrevis une main blanche passer furtivement au-dessus de mon épaule et changer à nouveau la piste, dont la mélodie débutait à peine. Je tremblai légèrement.

- Désolé, mais aujourd'hui, on passe à la vitesse supérieure, déclara Draco de sa voix de velours sombre.

**POV DRACO**:

Un air nouveau et puissant emplit la pièce, la rendant tout de suite plus vivante. Granger me dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Il faut bien cela, sinon on ne sera jamais prêt à temps, M'expliquai-je rapidement.  
N'oublie pas qu'il nous reste encore une chorégraphie à mettre en place ainsi qu'une œuvre au piano un rien… coriace, Eludai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement derrière la tête ? S'enquit-elle, un peu amusée.

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te répondais, n'est-ce pas ? Avançai-je charmeur. Si tu veux bien, laissons-là valse, révérences et autres présentations, je crois que tu tiens le truc. C'est ce qu'on peaufinera en dernier, quand on aura bien avancé sur le reste.

Précédemment dos à elle, je fis alors volte-face et lui tendis la main. Devant son air réticent, je me sentis obligé d'ajouter :

- Bon sang, un peu de nerfs, Granger. Après tout, je ne vais pas te dévorer… La rassurai-je d'une voix basse et séductrice.

Hermione hocha la tête et posa docilement sa main dans la mienne, lorsque je l'attirai à moi précipitamment. Je plaquai derechef une main contre ses reins et nos regards se croisèrent, le sien quelque peu incertain alors que je la sentis frissonner brièvement. Je me penchai alors à son oreille :

- Un problème ? Demandai-je avec une charité douteuse dans la voix.

Je ris doucement bien avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Tu sais, Hermione, dans les heures et les jours à venir, nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer de très _très_ près, alors autant que tu y sois préparée correctement.  
...Et pour tout avouer, depuis quelques temps, je crois avoir remarqué qu'il y a comme une certaine…tension entre nous et même toi tu ne peux le nier.

Pour couper court à ce que je sentais venir de sa part comme une réfutation véhémente de mes propos, je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille et pressai un peu plus son corps contre le mien, ce qui arracha à celle dont le parfum m'enivrait déjà un soupir qui vint mourir entre ses lèvres. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais ce soupir volé m'en disait long sur la couleur délicieuse qu'avait déjà dû prendre ses joues.

- Toi qui es toujours avide de connaissances, tu ne tournerais tout de même pas le dos à une expérience, et ce d'où qu'elle vienne, sous prétexte qu'elle s'avère légèrement différente des précédentes ou insensiblement plus dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je marquai une pause puis repris.  
- Hermione? L'interrogeai-je.  
- Hum? Répondit-elle sans me regarder, et je sentis un début de délicieuse panique dans sa voix.  
- Je désire _ardemment_ me servir de cette tension dans un but purement professionnel.  
Du moins pour le moment, Susurrai-je faiblement au creux de son oreille.

Je m'éloignai un peu pour pouvoir contempler son visage à souhait, et la vis ainsi me fixer avec un air étrangement calme, quoiqu'un peu perdu. Je savais ce qui allait suivre bien avant qu'elle n'entrouvre les lèvres.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais te dire oui.

Heureux de ma victoire, je m'autorisai un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu _meurs_ d'envie de tout savoir. Ce qui n'est pas toujours bon, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant...

La saisissant à nouveau par les hanches, je collai mon front au sien.

- Tango, ma belle.

* * *

Un grand écran de tissu blanc flottait au fond de la pièce.  
L'écran en flottaison sembla grésiller quelques instants, puis des sons confus en sortirent, pour se stabiliser en une image aux couleurs riches et chatoyantes, un son clair et distinct s'y étant superposé.  
Une scène très claire à présent se dépeignait sur l'écran, se jouant sous les yeux de spectateurs fantômes.  
Des décors colorés de théâtre, des lumières tamisées, et des personnages immobiles, seulement pour quelques instants, accoutrés de vêtements d'une autre époque.

Des bruits de pas descendant des escaliers retentirent dans la salle, suivit d'un claquement de doigts, puis de plusieurs phrases déclarées dans un anglais trahissant un accent étranger.  
L'écran jadis blanc était maintenant tout à fait animé.  
Des notes de violon faiblement égrenées par-dessus une voix forte et grave…  
Un piano, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, résonna alors fortement, accompagnant le violon dans son combat contre la voix qui se tut.

Les deux homologues se firent alors face, fermement campés sur leurs deux jambes, robe de satin rouge et fendue contre costume noir élégant, un miroir semblant alors les séparés.  
Diamétralement opposé, ils avancèrent d'abord quelques instants le long du cercle puis commencèrent à se rapprocher du piano au centre de cette figure imaginaire, pas à pas, changeant de direction en fonction de celle de leur partenaire, croisant leurs propres jambes à chacun de leurs pas. Ils se tournaient autour comme autour du piano, elle en effleurant le bois noir et lustré de ses mains, lui dangereux et cherchant son regard, tous deux décrivant un cercle restreint, les escarpins de la jeune femme glissant avec un bruit feutré sur le parquet.

Au moment de se croiser, ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, échangeant pourtant leur place, Hermione effectuant son tour sur demi-pointe, alors qu'elle décrivait de ses mains les courbes alléchantes de ce corps emprunté à Roxane, héroïne d'un tango.  
Ils s'apprivoisaient tous les deux à coups de regards langoureux.

"_**First, there is desire"**_

Ils tournoyèrent une fois deux plus, ayant l'autre pour centre de gravité, la main du jeune homme toute proche de la poitrine de la jeune femme en face de lui, sans la toucher, et celle de la jeune femme juste au-dessus de sa tête, semblant l'ensorceler, le captivant en l'effleurant à moindre distance alors que leur visage étaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

" _**Then… passion**__**"**_

La jeune femme au caractère subjuguant sembla lever le bras comme pour gifler l'apollon au regard déconcertant, mais lui se saisit de son poignet et la fit tournoyer, l'une des jambes découvertes quittant momentanément le sol.

Ne lâchant toujours pas son bras, il lui fit achever un tour complet et ramena son poignet vers lui, tandis que l'autre bras de la jeune femme volage vint rejoindre le second pour enlacer le cou de son partenaire ; elle se tenait ainsi, jambes fendues, arquées et écartées, l'une remontant contre le torse masculin, pied tendu en demi-pointe, alors que la gauche, sur son unique talon fin, au sol, soutenait la pression, accentuée par les frissons qui parcourait le corps de la nouvelle actrice.

Une main aux doigts longs et fins vint se poser sur la cuisse de la danseuse, froissant l'étoffe et remontant fesses moulées dans le tissu, l'autre plaquée au creux de ses reins.  
Soudain, la jeune femme dégagea un bras de son étreinte, et le tendit vers un public imaginaire, l'électrisant et le rendant responsable de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux vides en l'accusant de ses doigts, sa main ouverte vers un ciel qui ne lui répondait pas.

_**"**_ _**Then….suspicion**_ _**"**_

Le danseur au regard métallique, dominateur, se saisit brutalement du bras de _sa_ cavalière, enroulé autour de son cou, et enferma son poignet faible dans un étau de fer, semblant plus croiser le fer qu'un regard avec _sa_ bayadère.

Un éclat d'incompréhension passa dans le regard d'ambre.

_Cela aussi faisait-il aussi partie de la chorégraphie?_

- Draco ?

Elle recula cependant, sans échappatoire, vrillant d'un regard séducteur le public passif, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, n'oubliant à aucun moment son rôle.  
Les notes des différents violons semblaient couler tranquillement, impassibles.

_**"**_ _**Jealosy ! Anger ! Betrayel ! "**_

_Il_ marqua le temps d'un pas sur la droite plus brusque, puis la relâcha un instant, d'un bras saisit sa taille avec vitesse, puis à nouveau son poignet, l'accompagnant sans qu'elle n'ait la possibilité de refuser dans un tour d'une vitesse à glacer le sang, puis un second qui s'arrêta alors que les jambes de la jeune femme debout formaient une fente au sol, ses talons ne semblant plus toucher le sol, l'air n'ayant plus le temps de venir gonfler sa poitrine.

- Tu me fais mal, souffla t-elle, le souffle lui manquant.

Il la saisit alors par les deux avant-bras, droite comme un « i » la forçant à le regarder.

Les violons jouaient maintenant leurs accords de manière saccadée, violente, en écho au tango infernal.

"_**Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust"**_

A cet instant précis, elle vit une colère noire luire dans les yeux d'aciers, puis de sa force, il la repoussa toujours sans la lâcher, l'obligeant à reculer à grandes enjambées meurtrières ; puis inversant le sens sans crier gare, la ramenant sadiquement vers lui, leurs genoux s'entrechoquant rudement dans cette promenade de Tango menée de front.  
Puis sans attendre, il la rabaissa au sol, un genou contre terre, l'autre jambe traînant loin derrière en un écart douloureux, sa tête renversée vers le plafond d'un blanc immaculée, les doigts de sa main prisonnière écartée à l'extrême, de douleur et d'effroi.

"_**Without trust,  
There is no love! **__**"**_

_ - Draco_, tu me fais _mal_, s'étrangla t-elle, impuissante, son regard miroitant de larmes retenues.

Il la releva tout aussi violemment, son poignet toujours bloqué qu'il passa au-dessus de sa tête, pour la faire pivoter. Elle ne comprenait pas.

"_**Jealosy,  
Yes, jealosy...  
Will drive you... will drive you... will drive you..."**_

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

" _**Mad !"**_

Il la jeta férocement loin de lui, sa tête heurta un angle du piano dans un bruit mat, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

...

.

* * *

Troisième mot de l'auteur:

_C'est effrayant de voir que finalement je n'ai pu [re]poster ce chapitre qu'en 2012._

Deuxième mot de l'auteur [2011] :

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, j'ai repris ce chapitre comme je désirais le faire il y a longtemps de cela, ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est le premier d'une longue lignée. Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer cette fiction là où elle s'était arrêtée, et je ne peux que m'excuser encore et encore pour les lecteurs qui attendent un nouveau chapitre, s'il y en a. J'en profite pour dire qu'au moment où j'écris, je n'ai pas internet, donc impossible de poster ce « nouveau » chapitre, ce que je ferai dès que la connexion sera rétablie._

Love,

Premier mot de l'auteur [200?] :

_Coucou, les gens_!

_Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord je voudrais remercier Manelor, ma bêta-lectrice, et saluer ses efforts et son travail sur ce chapitre, sans quoi, je l'aurai posté dans plus d'un mois.  
Qu'est ce qu'on a galéré sur ce chapitre _!_ \O/_

_Ensuite, vous avez sûrement remarqué, si vous êtes un peu observateur, que le délai entre chaque chapitre s'est rallongé, je m'en excuse, mais entre mes cours et mes devoirs, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je continuerai la publication à mon rythme._

_Dernière nouvelle, j'ai commencé deux nouvelles fics, "Les lèvres rouges" et l'autre n'a pas encore de nom; donc j'aimerai savoir si vous préférez avoir un bout de chaque fic, en incluant celle-ci, en sachant que les délais de publication seront peut-être rallongés, ou rester sur cette fic seulement._

_Je ne taperai plus un traître mot de rien tant que je n'aurai pas suffisamment de réponses me donnant votre avis [Alors tu peux te gratter ]  
Quoi, je suis chichiteuse, chiante, moi ? Bon, ptet un peu, mais je marche aux reviews xD_

_Ça me booste énormément u_u._

_Je vous fais plein plein de bisous, c'est ma dernière semaine de vacances, je reprends Lundi, donc boostez-moi _!

_Bisous, bon début/ou fin/ ou milieu de vacances _!


	14. La raison et la chair P R bis

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de"Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existé serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, Dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

_**Les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair et Rose Smith m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en resservir sans autorisation préalable, merci**_

**--**

_**NDA**_** : ****LES PENSÉES DES PERSONNAGES SERONT INDIQUÉES ENTRE GUILLEMETS ET EN ITALIQUES, ALORS NE CONFONDEZ PAS AVEC LES DIALOGUES ET AUTRES ÉCHANGES !!!**

**Chapitre 14 : La raison et la chair...  
**_Petites_** _RÉVÉLATIONS_ bis**

_**POV Draco**__** : **_

Si j'ouvre les yeux, je sais que le clair de lune agressera mes pupilles trop claires, alors, je n'entrouvre même pas les paupières.  
Pourtant d'habitude, j'aime cela, la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, je la sens trop noire.  
Si je me retourne dans mon lit, si je bouge de ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre, je prévois d'avance que je sentirais mon ventre se tordre, se compresser puis se contracter pour finir par me sentir vaguement nauséeux.  
Ma respiration est erratique, et mon cœur me fait mal, à battre ainsi dans ma poitrine.  
Je sens mon maillot de corps coller à ma peau ; j'ai des sueurs froides.

Pourquoi est ce que je « fais comme si » ?

Après tout, je sais bien ce que c'est.

J'ai peur.

_**POV Hermione**__** : **_

…

_**POV Draco**__** : **_

Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai peur.  
Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais ce soir, la peur me tenaille l'estomac, elle s'accroche à moi, sournoise, attendant que je lui cède complètement.  
Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve, cela aussi m'est singulier.

_Il y avait une salle.  
__Je pense qu'elle était vaste et claire, mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien, tout est plutôt confus.  
__Cela n'a pas un ample rôle dans le déroulement de mon songe, ce n'est vraiment pas la chose qui a ici le plus d'importance, tout du moins à mes yeux_.  
_Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr_.

**Elle**_ était là, fidèle à elle-même_.

_Robe de feu, sourire éclatant, elle ressemblait à une rose sauvage, d'une couleur vive, rouge sang_.  
_Simplement à couper le souffle, comportant beaucoup trop d'épines pour que je me risque à l'approcher_.  
_Et pourtant, j'ai osé, j'en aurais presque tremblé si je n'avais pas appris à si bien me contrôler, mais je l'ai fait, j'ai effeuillé pour ainsi dire jusqu'au cœur sa corolle de pétales suaves_.  
_Elle a protesté, un peu, mais je savais qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en colère tout de suite, je commence à la connaître moi aussi, un peu_.

_Elle a joué le jeu_.  
_Je l'ai trouvé dangereuse, puis belle, terriblement belle_.  
_Cela, je devais sûrement le savoir avant, quelque part, au fond de moi, mais là, tout était devant mes yeux_.  
_Force m'était de l'admettre, voilà tout_.

_Nous avons commencé à danser, la chorégraphie dans toute sa complexité était planifiée dans ma tête, inscrite dans mes pensées_.  
_Alors, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer, non ?  
__J'aurai dut prendre mon temps, décomposer chaque partie, lui expliquer un à un les mouvements les plus audacieux_.

_Mais seulement, voilà_.  
_A la voir si belle, si désirable, j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par ce que j'aurai dut prendre conscience dès le début_.  
_C'était une femme_.  
_Belle, mais fière_.  
_D'une intelligente rare, douce et délicieusement piquante ; Merlin, _**une femme**_ ! _

_Alors, à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, j'ai commencé à la désirer, à la vouloir pour moi seul_.  
_Mais elle me résistait_.  
_Merlin, _**elle**_ me résistait, et comment ; pas seulement cette fois-ci, mais aussi à toutes mes autres tentatives d'approche_.

_A ce moment-là, j'ai clairement vu cette chose que tous les autres auraient décelée de prime abord_.  
_Je n'étais pas le seul à même de vouloir, de pouvoir la recueillir, la protéger de mes ronces, acérées comme les répliques que je lui lançais parfois involontairement au visage. _

_C'était tellement évident_.  
_Elle avait déjà choisit ; et je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte_.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est la musique ambiante ou cette atmosphère survoltée, sa froideur partielle que je comprenais maintenant, ou vraisemblablement ma rancœur contre moi-même, mais je lui aie fait mal, vraiment mal_.  
_Je l'ai entendu, une fois, deux fois_.  
_Je ne peux pas nier, elle me l'a dit_.  
_Et cela, je m'étais juré de ne jamais plus pouvoir en être accusé_.

_Il m'est d'habitude qu'un seul de ses regards me mette au supplice, mais à cet instant, j'étais comme dément, possédé par ma rage ; et je crois que je voulais qu'elle ait mal, au moins autant que je la désirais, donc comme un fou_.

_**POV Hermione**__** : **_

…

_**POV Draco**__** :**_

_Je l'ai entraîné dans un tango endiablé, enchaînant figures infernales sur pas éprouvants, mais seulement pour elle, car c'était moi qui menais la danse_.  
**Elle**_ ne savait pas comment, où placer ses appuis, contrebalancer son poids qui n'en était pas un, à savoir sur moi_.  
_Je ne lui en laissais même pas l'occasion_.  
_Je savais pourtant ce que cela représentait, à quel degré d'épuisement physique elle se trouvait ainsi, mais j'ai continué_.  
_Mon regard lui montrait combien je voulais qu'elle souffre ; et elle ne comprenait pas_.  
_Cela aussi, je le savais_.

_Pourquoi le voulais-je ?  
__Comment aurait-elle deviné ce qui se passait dans ma tête, le comprendre, _**me**_ comprendre ?_

_Et je l'ai lâché_.  
_Elle ne s'est pas simplement laissé tombé en arrière, non, elle est tombé sans pouvoir se retenir à quoi que se soit, même pas à moi_.  
_Dans sa chute, j'ai vu qu'elle me regardait, toujours cet éclat d'incompréhension dans le regard_.  
_J'ai entendu sa tête heurter le parquet en un bruit sourd, puis son corps_.

_Je l'ai réellement entendu avant de pouvoir réagir_.  
**Elle**_ ne s'est pas relevée_.  
_Mon rêve a viré au cauchemar_.

Et je me suis réveillé.  
A repenser inlassablement à ces petites choses vraiment sordides, enfouies au plus profond de son subconscient, et réellement déplaisantes pour sa conscience, on finit par cauchemarder.  
Surtout qu'il est inutile de préciser que je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre ce soir.

Ce songe m'avait semblé tellement réel, avait eu tellement d'impact sur moi que j'avais éprouvé le besoin de me lever, de voir par moi-même si Hermione dormait paisiblement dans son lit.  
A ce stade de stress nerveux, je me serais réellement contacté d'un sommeil agité.

_Techniquement_, c'était impossible, je n'étais pas censé pouvoir accéder à sa chambre au grès de mes envies, et surtout pas quand elle n'y était pas, ou inconsciente.  
Pas inconsciente, préférons le terme « simplement endormie ».

Je ne suis pas non plus censé avoir connaissance de son mot de passe, ni même du sort qu'elle utilise pour verrouiller sa porte.  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je l'avoue, je l'ai épié une nuit alors qu'elle rentrait tard, et certains soirs où je ne suis pas tranquille, je viens la regarder dormir, assis dans un fauteuil près du lit où elle est étendue.

Une fois cependant, j'ai réellement faillit me faire prendre, elle s'est réveillée en sursaut, mais, heureusement pour moi, elle était bien trop assoupie pour ne pas croire qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle rêvait de moi.  
Même cette pensée m'est étrange.

Ca y est, je m'extirpe enfin de mes draps, et tous les symptômes de cette peur irrationnelle que j'avais prédit, en espérant secrètement que cela ne se produirait pas, m'assaillent de toutes parts.  
Pourtant, je fais quelques pas dans ma chambre, à la recherche d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon sommaires pour émerger, avec un minimum de décence, de ma chambre aux cauchemars.

Je me chausse tout aussi laconiquement.  
Une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée derrière moi, je sens déjà une partie de mon angoisse me quitter.  
Ok, c'est parti.

Je traverse le couloir reliant ma chambre à la _sienne_ à pas feutrés.  
Le cœur battant à un rythme que je ne reconnais, je tente d'ouvrir sa porte, essayant de retrouver la logique hermionesque.  
Si je me souviens bien, le sort qui déverrouille sa porte requiert la considération de trois conditions :

- la connaissance du sortilège « _Alohomora_ »,

- celle du sortilège « _Finite Incantatem_ »,

- être un habitant régulier du lieu dans lequel dans lequel se trouve la pièce gardée, soit, être soumis au sortilège « _Plaçus Identificas Personalis _»

Je prononce donc le premier sort, et un sceau incandescent apparaît doucement sur la poignée.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais la marque me brûle la main, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon objectif, omettant la douleur de ma main agressée magiquement, mais je ne la retire pas, pas avant de prononcer « _Finite Incantatem_ ».

La porte s'ouvre alors, mais je doute.  
Il faut à présent que les lieux environnant sa chambre me reconnaissent.  
Ça, c'est uniquement parce que je force les choses, je suis seulement « à moitié » autorisé à entrer.  
'Faut dire que je ne passe pas des masses de temps dans ces appartements, moi…

Néanmoins, je franchis la délimitation magique qui est supposé m'empêcher de pénétrer dans cette pièce ; et devisant justement sur le fait que je ne me sens pas particulièrement foudroyé ou réduis en miettes par un sort quelconque, j'en déduis que je passe suffisamment de temps dans la salle commune, _devant _et surtout _dans_ cette chambre, bien que cela soit de manière toute à fait illégale.

Il faut que je reconnaisse que _**ses**_ sortilèges anti-intrusion, c'est à dire accessoirement ce que fais en ce moment même, sont plutôt bien pensés.  
Si je ne _**l**_'avais pas espionné sans vergogne, je n'aurais jamais put entrer dans cette chambre. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je suis sans scrupules, mais elle est vraiment trop étourdie et moi, il faut bien le dire, un peu trop curieux vis-à-vis de ce qui la concerne,

Combien de fois me suis-je introduis dans cette pièce alors qu'elle était assoupie ?  
Une fois, deux fois peut être.  
A moins que ce ne soit cinq, voire dix.

D'après moi, ce n'est qu'un détail.  
Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la première fois fut une fois de trop.  
Mais que voulez-vous, il paraît que j'ai le goût du risque.

Je m'approche à pas lents, muets et calculés, de son lit, retenant presque mon souffle alors que je m'apprête à soulever le ciel de lit qui bruisse doucement alors que je me saisis d'un de ses pans.  
A trois.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma respiration s'accélère, pareille à de courts halètements.

Un…

Je ne sais même pas ce que je redoute tant ; qu'elle se réveille et me découvre dans sa chambre ?

Deux…

_« 'Fais pas l'idiot, Draco, soulève cette chose.  
__Après tout, tu pourras toujours essayer le truc du somnambule.  
__Par contre, qu'elle te croit, il y a à peu près une chance sur…» _

Trois.

Un coup au cœur.  
C'est comme cela que cela se nomme, non ?  
Quand on a l'impression que son cœur se fend en deux dans sa poitrine, arracher de son écrin de muscles pour laisser un vide, et une plaie aux lèvres béantes.

C'était cela que je ressentais en ce moment.  
Pourtant, je pensais mon cœur mort, gelé à jamais il y a quelques années.  
Alors l'expression est mal choisie, c'est un dégel.

Je me mis à courir ; non, je courais avant de m'en rendre compte, oubliant même de refermer la porte derrière moi.  
Si ce que je pensais s'avérait vrai, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accourir vers _**elle**_.

--

_Poudlard, couloir du septième étage, dans la nuit. _

De petits éclats de voix semblaient provenir des murs eux-mêmes.

- Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ?!? Chuchota un des pans d'un mur.

- Réfléchis, c'est totalement logique ! lui murmura un autre panneau de pierres.

- Oui, mais, j'veux dire, à quoi ça te servirait de le savoir, tu verras bien dans quelques jours…

- Je ne veux pas attendre quelques jours, fulmina Pan de mur n°2.

- Et je suis obligé de te suivre… laissa échapper Pan de mur n° 1.

- Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? répliqua Pan de mur n°2.  
Et puis, s'ils doivent faire quelque chose quelque part, c'est bien là, répondit Pan de mur de n°2.

- Euh…Ron, tu sais que tes propos peuvent prêter à confusion… fit Harry, rajustant la cape d'invisibilité sur eux deux.

- Harry, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.  
Et juste au cas où tu en douterais, Hermione ne ferait jamais _ce_ quelque chose-là avec Malfoy.

- Hum, acquiesça Harry.  
Mais tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Ginny, on n'est pas censé savoir ce qu'ils préparent…

- Justement, on _**ne sait pas**_ ce qu'ils préparent, s'écria Ron, excédé.

- Chut, lui intima Harry, un doigt sur sa bouche invisible pour tout personnage extérieur, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je n'ai pas très envie de passer une soirée en compagnie de ce cher Rusard…  
Et je te signale au passage que Ginny n'était pas censée nous en avoir parlé…

- Alors ça, tu vois, c'est son problème, ronchonna Ron.  
Enfin non, c'est _**ton**_ problème, tu crois tout ce que te dit Ginny.  
Et puis, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de ce qu'elle nous l'ait dit si on ne vérifie pas par nous-mêmes…

- D'accord, mais…

- Arrête de la protéger, bon sang !  
Ginny n'est _pas_ une sainte, et si elle a des ennuis avec Hermione quand elle rentrera, ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

- Euh…Ron, tu lui as carrément sorti le truc de l'interrogatoire…

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable, demanda Ron comme absent, reprenant sa marche suivi de l'autre Gryffondor exaspéré, je lui ai simplement suggéré que dans son cas, il était préférable qu'elle avoue tout, tout de suite…

- Ron !

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Avant le départ pour White roses Lane…_

La préfète en chef entra dans la salle commune Rouge et or, et repéra Ginny sur un des fauteuils près du feu.  
Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu morose.

- Hermione, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Gin', on s'est vu au petit-déjeuner, ce matin…lui répondit Hermione, passablement ennuyée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? suggéra la jeune fille rousse, perspicace.

- Oh, si tout va paaarfaitement bien, commença Hermione.  
Ron n'a toujours pas finit sa crise de jalousie, je dois rendre visite à ma mère et, cerise sur le gâteau, je me suis _encore_ disputée avec Draco, alors qu'on est censé monté deux ou trois chorégraphies pour le prochain bal, dont un tango…

Alors, de toi à moi, ais-je une _seule_ bonne raison de ne pas aller bien ?

- Hum… et dis-moi, questionna la rousse sur un air détaché, le tango, ce ne serait pas, une danse de salon moldue, alliant élégance et séduction ?

- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Hermione, vaguement.

Un silence s'installa, les deux jeunes femmes plongées dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Et tu me dis ça calmement ?!?

Hermione sursauta.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il leur prenait à tous, de jouer avec ses nerfs ? »_

- Un tango avec Draco _**Malfoy**_ ?!?

Par Merlin, est ce que tu sais le nombre de filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place ?? s'écria Ginny, toute émoustillée.  
Quand je dirais ça à…

- Ah _**non**_, non et non, tu ne diras rien à personne, fit Hermione, s'empressant de couper Ginny dans son élan, regardant précipitamment autour d'elle pour voir s'il ne saurait pas venu à l'idée d'une quelconque jeune fille éprise de Draco, de pointer le bout de son nez.

Vois-tu, reprit-elle, je ne désire pas forcément me faire assassiner dans la prochaine heure par une bande de midinettes en pamoison.  
Et puis, surtout, Ron les aiderait sûrement à finir le boulot, déjà qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je sois amie avec Malfoy…  
Jures-le, Gin', c'est _vraiment_ important…

La jolie rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; elle se connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de tenir une telle promesse…  
Elle allait trouver le moyen de la contourner…

- C'est okay, la rassura t-elle du mieux qu'elle le put.  
Je t'assure, pas un mot, lui sourit-elle chaleureusement.

Ginny détestait mentir.  
Non, c'était décidé, elle ne dirait rien à personne, du moins spontanément.  
Même si on lui demandait, elle resterait bouche scellée.  
Mais si on insistait, peut être elle lâcherait-elle quelques petites bribes de la discussion…

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

_Poudlard, couloir du septième étage, dans la même nuit._

- Et tu penses que ça va marcher, comme ça, fit Harry, claquant présomptueusement des doigts.

Ron fixait maintenant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le follet s'essayant à apprendre la danse aux trolls…

- Harry, c'est notre chance.  
Je t'assure, on ne se fera pas prendre, essaya t-il de le convaincre devant son air septique.  
Hermione est chez sa mère, et Malfoy ne danserait pas seul…  
Rah, cracha t-il, rien qu'à l'imaginer danser avec elle, ça me rend malade.

_« Oui, de jalousie. Ron a un sérieux problème avec ça… »_, Se dit Harry.

- Enfin bref, entendit-il quand il pensa à écouter son ami, on passe trois fois devant ce truc mité, fit le jeune homme roux en désignant la tapisserie, et _**surtout**_, on _pense_ à voir, on _visualise_ le lieu où ils répètent, insista t-il.

Harry s'exécuta malgré sa réticence et passa trois fois devant la broderie murale.

Dès que la porte menant à la Salle sur demande apparue, Ron s'y jeta presque, suivit de près par Harry.  
L'obscurité y régnait, véritable contraste avec la musique effrénée qui semblait courir dans l'air.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, questionna vainement Ron, n'attendant pas réellement de réponse alors qu'il cherchait un interrupteur de la main.

- _Lumos_, prononça Harry calmement.

Il éclaira prudemment devant lui alors que Ron appliquait le même sort à sa baguette.  
Cependant, sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra quand il crut déceler une jambe au sol…

- Bon sang !!!

Ron courut jusqu'à la silhouette féminine étendue sur le parquet et s'accroupit.  
Avant même d'éclairer son visage, il était sûr de son identité.

- Harry, c'est Hermione, suffoqua t-il paniqué.

Précautionneusement, il la souleva quelque peu, de sorte que son dos reposa sur ses genoux.  
Le teint pâle, sa tête était indolemment rejetée en arrière.  
Sa robe, déchirée à nouveau par la chute, était outrageusement remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisses et laissait à découvert ses longues jambes nues.  
L'un des escarpins à ses pieds avait maintenant un talon brisé en deux, l'autre partie se trouvant un peu plus loin.  
Son autre pied était tout simplement nu et Harry remarqua l'escarpin manquant un peu plus en profondeur dans la pièce.

Affolé, Ron commença à la secouer par les épaules.

- Hermione ?! Hermione, réveilles-toi, allez !  
Du nerf, par Merlin, s'écria t-il alors que l'angoisse s'inscrivait sur ses traits crispés, la jeune femme restant visiblement inerte.

- Arrête, le stoppa Harry, posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

Préalablement, Ron avait soutenu la tête de la jeune femme brune, et une trace rouge marquait maintenant sa peau blanche là où il la tenait…  
Du sang provenait d'une blessure occasionnée à sa tête, de manière légèrement abondante, mais suffisamment pour terminer de paniquer Ron.

- Hermione !

Ce cri-là ne provenait pas des deux Gryffondor, et ils se retournèrent pour aviser Malfoy, essoufflé, à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Le regard d'Harry fit le va-et-vient entre Hermione à terre et Serpentard, et il s'arrêta à une conclusion.

- _**Toi**_, c'est toi qui lui as fait ça, l'accusa t-il furieux, alors qu'il s'avançait à grandes enjambées, menaçant, vers le jeune homme blond.

La main du Gryffondor était alors crispée sur sa baguette.  
Draco ne tenta même pas de se défendre, trop choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour réagir.

- Je vais te tuer, déclara t-il enragé.  
Je vais te tuer, répéta t-il tandis que ses yeux paraissaient presque noirs.

La distance entre eux s'amenuisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, alors que Draco restait impassible.  
Le regard d'Harry brillait d'une lueur meurtrière.

- Avada…

L'atmosphère était électrique alors que, pas après pas, Harry se laissait consumé par la haine, insufflant à sa baguette l'effluve funeste, vitale au maléfice à l'éclair d'un vert glauque et lugubre, simplement mortel.  
Une vague odeur chargée d'ozone se répandait à toute vitesse dans l'air à présent saturé de cette tension pré-mortuaire.

- Kedav..

- Harry, _**non**_ !

Le Gryffondor se retourna prestement à l'appel féminin.  
Une expression horrifiée sur le visage, Hermione, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, réalisant l'apparence plus que dénudée de sa tenue puis l'ambiguïté de la situation, tenta de s'expliquer.

- Harry, calme-toi s'il te plait, lui demanda t-elle le plus posément possible.

Elle s'était sentie happée en un soubresaut de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel elle était auparavant plongée, à la tension palpable de la scène devant ses yeux, son souffle restait erratique, et ce malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour retrouver une respiration normale.

- Harry, Ron, je vais _tout_ vous expliquer.  
Mais avant, Harry, s'il te plait, baisse ta baguette, rajouta t-elle voyant que ce dernier tenait toujours Malfoy en joue.

Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione s'éclaircit alors la gorge, mal à l'aise, un mal de tête et un tournis plutôt prononcés martelant copieusement son crâne.

- Hm…voilà, nous répétions une chorégraphie un peu…complexe, commença Hermione, choisissant ses mots tandis qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, négligeant volontairement ce mal de tête qui ne faisait qu'empirer.

En fait, j'ai trébuché un peu bêtement et…Draco, dit-elle en le désignant vaguement, n'a pas réussi à me rattraper…  
Et après…trou noir.  
Draco… ?

Son homologue masculin s'était tut jusqu'à l'instant et prit à son tour la parole.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, avoua à demi-mot le préfet en chef, _mademoiselle_ a trébuché sur elle-même, et je suis allé chercher Mrs Pomfrey…que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trouvé à son poste.  
Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette école…  
Oh, et, tant que j'y pense, je ne peux que te remercier, Potty, s'adressa t-il directement au concerné, d'avoir essayé de me faire la peau, et cela malgré le fait que tu avais remarqué que je n'avais pas ma baguette sur le moment…

Enfin bref, la prochaine fois que tu as la même idée que des dizaines de personnes avant toi, merci de prendre en compte le fait que je sois dans la possibilité de me défendre.  
Mais c'est juste une suggestion, comme ça…

Hermione destina un hochement de tête approbateur au jeune homme roux qui la soutenait, avant de grimacer un peu sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante dans sa tête.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, aide-moi à me relever, que je retourne dans ma chambre, histoires que je ne finisse pas ma nuit ici, insista t-elle devant le regard assassin qu'il continuait de jeter à Malfoy.

- Hm, consentit-il, lentement.

Sans crier gare, il la souleva du sol.

- Je ne te demande pas de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre…

Le Gryffondor fit mine de s'essouffler un court instant.

- Et quand disais-tu commencer un régime ? Plaisanta t-il.

- Ron _!_ le morigéna t-elle, sur le même ton.

La portant ainsi, il passa froidement devant Draco.  
Hermione ne lui adressa toutefois pas le moindre mot.  
Cependant, Harry sembla s'attarder et l'apostropha brusquement une fois ces deux amis loin devant.

- Vous répétiez à cette heure ?!? Etrange, non ?!!

- Apparemment, il semble que nous n'ayons pas tous le même sens du devoir…répondit posément Draco.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes frappa rageusement le mur en face de lui, juste au niveau de l'oreille de son ennemi, sans toute fois l'atteindre.

- Et tu n'as pas put la rattraper lors d'une simple chute, même avec tes réflexes d'attrapeur ?!? siffla t-il excédé.  
Ne te fous pas de nous, Malfoy, hurla t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est exactement passé, ni pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose.  
Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi _**elle**_ te protège…

Mais je te préviens, reprit-il plus calmement, s'il lui arrive un autre _« incident »_ dans ce goût là… je me ferais un plaisir de te casser la gueule, explosa t-il.  
Compris ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les menaces, Potty, répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux froids, toujours aussi sereinement.  
Et les tiennes sont risibles, avança t-il.

L'adonis quitta les lieux d'un pas tranquille.  
Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait défendu.

--

- Pour la millième fois, Ron, je te dis que _**ça va**_ !

- Sûre ? hasarda t-il encore une fois, au risque de se faire méchamment rembarrer.

Ron était assis sur le rebord du lit depuis au moins une demi-heure.

- Ca va ! Et puis, au pire, s'adoucit-elle devant le regard bleu et inquiet, j'irai voir Mrs Pomfrey demain.  
Demain ! répéta t-elle, sentant qu'il allait l'interrompre.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Hm…Ron, je peux te demander quelque chose sans que tu ne te fâches ? demanda t-elle, mielleuse à l'excès.

- Essaie toujours, grommela t-il évasif.

- Tu ne voudrais pas demander à Draco de venir un instant, s'il ne dort pas encore ?

Ron ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser la colère sourde qui grondait en lui, montant _crescendo_.

- Il n'en ait pas question ; et je dis ça pour ton bien ! s'exclama t-il en voyant sa mine de chien battue.

- Mais, si tu voulais bien, tu serais derrière la porte, et je t'appellerais, si j'avais besoin d'aide ?!? ajouta t-elle cajolante.  
S'il te plaiiiit, plaida t-elle, s'agrippant à son bras.

C'est qu'elle était têtue.

- J'accepte.  
Mais uniquement parce que je sais que tu t'es cognée la tête, et que si je ne dis pas oui tout de suite, tu es capable de m'en faire baver jusqu'à demain matin…  
Dis, tu ne veux pas au moins changer de tenue, avant, s'enquérra t-il en déglutissant maladroitement.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération, sourire en coin.  
Ron se dirigea vers la porte puis, au moment de sortir revint vers elle, à place qu'il occupait juste quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, il embrassa rapidement Hermione sur les lèvres.  
De surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, et ne le repoussa pas.

- Pourqu..

- Essaie de faire un peu plus attention à toi ; mon dos en prendrait un sacré coup si je devais te porter comme ça tous les jours, la coupa t-il plaisantin, en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entendit que l'on toquait à sa porte.  
Elle la déverrouilla pour rendre possible l'accès à sa chambre.  
Bizarre, d'ailleurs, en y retournant, elle avait trouvé la pièce ouverte alors qu'elle était presque sûr de l'avoir fermé derrière-elle.  
Oui, très étrange…

- Entrez, dit-elle sur un ton relativement bas.

Deux possibilités, soit c'était Ron qui revenait lui annoncer qu'il n'avait _« pas trouvé Malfoy »_, soit…

Draco entra dans la pièce.  
Un étrange frisson parcourut son échine.  
_« C'était lui, ou il faisait diablement chaud dans cette chambre ?!?»_

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas dit à Ron, c'était que sa chambre était protégée par le sortilège _Assurdito_…  
Alors même si elle se mettait à hurler en traitant Malfoy de tous les noms d'oiseaux, dans l'éventualité où Ron aurait l'oreille collée à la porte, le résultat serait absolument le même…  
Enfin, la présence de ce sort de protection était réellement justifiée dans l'éventualité où Ron écouterait aux portes, plutôt que par réelle paresse de la jeune femme à désactiver le sort.  
Quoi que…

- Il paraît que tu veux me voir…

La préfète en chef approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Assieds-toi, lui proposa t-elle en désignant de la main un fauteuil près de son lit.

Surpris, le jeune homme blond prit place, puis sourit.  
Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la raison de ce sourire…

Quelle ironie du sort, il se trouvait maintenant assis sur le même fauteuil que quelques nuits plus tôt…

- Ce que j'ai dit à Harry, tout à l'heure…

_« Voilà, ça y était »_, se dit Draco.

- C'est vrai, n'est ce pas ?

Draco la regarda, abasourdi.

- C'est ce qui s'est réellement passé, non ? Reformula t-elle, pensant qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

En vérité, il ne comprenait que trop bien.  
Il ne l'avait quand même pas rendu…

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, avoua t-elle enfin.

…Amnésique.  
_« Après réflexion, ce n'était pas plus mal »_, finit par penser le jeune homme aux yeux gris.  
C'était peut-être, sûrement très égoïste de sa part, mais ce qu'il avait fait, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle s'en rappelle ; c'était peut être mieux comme cela.  
De plus, elle ne semblait pas présenter d'autres séquelles, sinon le fait de ne pas se rappeler le pourquoi de sa chute.

- C'est cela, finit-il pas répondre, je n'ai pas pu te rattrapé, et j'en suis désolé.

- Hum… Intéressant.  
C'est étrange, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas toi qui m'avais poussé…  
C'est idiot, hein ?!? Sourit-elle.  
Après tout, tu n'as de raison particulière pour m'en vouloir à ce point, si ?

_« Et si je lui disais… ?»_

Hermione pivota de quelques centimètres sur son lit, se tournant vers un oreiller sous lequel elle semblait cherché quelque chose.

- Ca y est, j'ai mis la main dessus, fit-elle en exhibant un anneau d'argent qu'elle tenait en étau entre deux de ces doigts.  
Je ne tenais pas spécialement à le perdre, plaisanta t-elle à moitié, alors je l'avais mise là, dit-elle simplement.  
Tiens, je te le rends, dit-elle à Draco, lui tendant la bague ouvragée, un sourire mitigé aux lèvres.

- Non, ça ira, garde-la, lui répondit-il sur un ton évasif.  
En fait, j'aimerais vraiment que tu la gardes, s'expliqua t-il enfin à mi-mots, se détournant du regard ambre qu'il trouvait trop intense.

- Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua soudain Hermione sur un ton froid et sec qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le vrillant de ses pupilles ardentes.  
Je te la rends parce que je ne _**veux**_ pas la garder un instant de plus.

Tu sais, j'espérais vraiment que tu me dises la vérité.

Une moue mélancolique et désillusionnée s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.  
Bien que son regard soit dans la direction de Draco, il sentait qu'elle prenait un grand soin à n'en échanger aucun avec lui.  
Ses prunelles sombres le transperçaient, chargées d'une exaspération totale frôlant une fureur contrôlée qui transparaissait cependant, semblant viser un point derrière lui.  
Elle le regardait tout simplement sans le voir.

_« Avait-il un jour été dit que tout ce qu'il entreprendrait se retournerait contre lui ; ou était-il simplement maudit par Merlin ? »_

- C'est vrai, je m'en rends compte maintenant, je suis vraiment naïve.  
Tellement que je pensais que tu t'excuserais, que tu ferais au moins semblant d'être désolé.  
En fait, c'est plutôt idiot, mais je m'étais dit que, si je faisais comme si de rien n'était, peut-être, on ne sait jamais, tu t'en voudrais, au moins par principe.  
Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais, quoi, j'en sais trop rien, fit-elle, levant amèrement les yeux au ciel, quelques regrets peut-être.  
Mais même ça, tu n'en es pas capable, lança t-elle piquante à souhait.

_« Il s'était fait piégé, totalement, lamentablement, et maintenant, ce serait difficile, sinon impossible, de renverser la situation à sa faveur_._ »_

- Bon sang, continua t-elle, dépitée, la chute et tout le reste, c'était toi.  
Et, s'il te plait, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce n'était pas intentionnel.  
Il y a une limite à ma crédulité.

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ; je ne sais même plus différencier lorsque tu dis la vérité, et lorsque tu me mens, dit-elle, détournant la tête, dégoûtée.  
Regarde, lança t-elle courroucée, découvrant son avant-bras qu'elle avait caché sous le drap.  
Ce n'est même pas cela qui fait le plus mal.

Ses sourcils se rejoignaient en une ligne de mécontentement, au-dessus de ses yeux où brillaient mille éclairs d'un désenchantement douloureux.

Une marque rougit tranchait sur la peau aux pigments clairs, apparaissant violacée à certains endroits.  
Devant son bras dénudé, Draco ne pouvait qu'admettre l'évidence, aussi cruelle fusse t-elle.  
Sans bruit, il se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait et s'approchant, ses doigts vinrent doucement s'enrouler d'eux-mêmes autour des empreintes qu'ils avaient laissées.  
Sa peau froide et pâle entra en contact avec celle un peu plus mat de la Rouge et or, où la marque, cuisante bien que cachée par les doigts masculins, dessinait encore d'imparfaites arabesques.

Hermione frissonna malgré-elle.

- Lâche-moi, tout de suite, Malfoy, ordonna t-elle la gorge serrée.

Au contraire, la prise de Draco sembla se raffermir autour de son bras, caressante...

- Sors de ma chambre, ou je t'y aide, se voulut-elle plus assurée, fermant les yeux, espérant secrètement que son cœur cesserait de résonner aussi fort dans ses tympans.

Bien que sa directive fusse réduite à l'état d'un murmure, il n'aurait pas put nier ne pas l'avoir entendue ; elle le savait.

_« S'il ne s'expliquait pas maintenant, la connaissant, il n'en aurait plus l'occasion » _frémit-il, un rien… anxieux.  
_« Parfois, il fallait savoir laisser la fierté au placard, alors…»  
_Tout nouvellement empressé d'éclaircir la situation, Draco se déplaça jusqu'au rebord du lit, le bras de la Rouge et or toujours emprisonné alors qu'elle essayait de le retirer de son étau froid.

- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire dans tout cela non ?  
La défense peut-elle ajouter quelque chose ?!?

Le regard avadakedavrisant qu'elle lui lança le refroidit de tout humour.

- Hermione, ne soit pas têtue, lais..

- C'est moi qui suis têtue ?! Tu me ferais presque culpabiliser, lança t-elle, ironique.  
Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me lâcher…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, continua t-il sans se démonter, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Sa main libre vint glisser dans les boucles soyeuses de la jeune femme déconcertée, puis vint effleurer sa joue dorée en un toucher aérien, pour finir par dessiner le contour de sa lèvre inférieure.

Ce contact déplut à Hermione.

_« Il était trop proche » _

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui en tourne pas rond, chez toi ?!? cria t-elle.  
Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

Elle tirait de plus en plus fréquemment son bras pour le dégager de l'étau dans lequel il était emprisonné et ainsi le ramener à elle, sans succès.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu m'en veux, dit-il, plus pressant, mais écoute-moi, je…

- Non, j'en ai assez, vas t'en.  
Au risque de me répéter, je te jure que si tu ne t'en vas, je hurle, bredouilla t-elle furieuse.

Je te la rends, ta bague, je ne veux plus te voir, tu entends ?!?  
Ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne me regarde plus, asséna t-elle, ne me touche plus.  
Tu saisis ?  
Et ne t'inquiète, ce sera réciproque, rajouta t-elle, acide.

_« Ok, ne plus la regarder_._ »_

Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient de colère, et cette même colère rendait ses pommettes un peu rouges.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de compliquer dans la phrase _" Ne me regarde plus "_ ? »_

Elle mordait ses lèvres d'impuissance face à lui, et il la trouvait belle.  
Elle était toujours plus belle en colère.

_« Ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Comme si c'était fait_. _» _

Mais plus il la regardait, plus il la dévisageait de manière totalement ouverte, et plus cela lui apparaissait comme une certitude.

- Tu es si belle, révéla t-il doucement, comme si cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

_« Moi ? Plus capable de me contrôler ? N'importe quoi_._ »_

Hermione, stupéfaite, eut un mouvement de recul sous la révélation et retomba maladroitement sur son lit, entraînant Draco dans sa chute.  
Son poignet toujours retenu retomba sur sa poitrine.  
La main de Draco était sur son cœur.

_« Pas de contact physique ? Faisable_._ »_

Leur visages étaient à un souffle l'un de l'autre, et elle n'aimait pas cette situation.  
Sa respiration se mêlait à la sienne, et il détaillait les moindres traits de son visage.

- Hermione, tu es tellement belle, répéta t-il, le souffle court.

Elle ne savait plus où placer son regard et croisa l'espace d'un instant ses yeux d'un gris perlé.

- Relève-toi et sors d'ici, insista t-elle, effarouchée.  
Vas t'en, vas t'en, persista t-elle, tentant de se libérer de sa poigne ferme.

_« N'avait-il pas vu, ou négligeait-il pertinemment de prendre conscience de l'endroit où sa main reposait?  
__Ignorait-il que si l'on venait à entrer, leur position serait on ne peut plus équivoque ? »_

Draco plongea dans son regard, perplexe.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es comme ça, avec moi ?  
Merlin, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux te faire comprendre ?!?

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, se préparant à lui dire ce qu'il aurait voulut qu'elle sente.

- Soit, alors écoute-moi bien « _Mademoiselle la sainte nitouche qui se couvre les yeux »_.  
Ecoute ce que tu aurais dut voir, ce que tu aurais dut deviner.

Dans _cette_ salle, j'ai cru devenir fou ; j'ai eu envie de toi, continua t-il à bout de nerfs.  
Je t'ai désiré, je t'ai voulu et tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, tu me rendais fou, dit-il la voix rauque, j'ai réellement cru devenir fou.  
Toute cette démence qui m'animait à un point que ç'en était insensé...  
Je me suis senti mal, mal à en crever parce que j'étais fou de toi _!_

Et je t'ai fait mal, mais je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas ; parce que c'était à moi que je faisais mal, haleta t-il décontenancé.

Mais Hermione, j'ai eu envie de toi, comme jamais de personne auparavant, dit-il le souffle coupé.

Il était au-dessus d'elle, et la concentration dont il faisait preuve pour parler de manière lucide se reflétait à la contraction visible de ses tempes.  
Mais ces mots, elle ne voulait pas les entendre, ces mots-là ne lui suffisaient pas.

- Ce…ce n'est pas mon problème, je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma chambre parce qu..

- Mais tu ne vois pas comme je te veux, hurla t-il contre elle, désemparé.

Hermione ne put que le fixée, choquée.  
Cela devenait dangereux, elle le sentait, le « Draco » qu'elle connaissait n'était pas aussi impulsif.

Il embrassa doucement le revers de sa main, elle essaya de la retirer.

- Par pitié, pars, c'est totalement ridicule, tenta t-elle de le convaincre.

Le visage de Draco se rapprochait d'elle, centimètre par centimètre.  
L'océan d'argent de ses yeux semblait plus prêt de la submerger à tout instant…

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, murmura t-elle, presque implorante.

_« Comme il aurait voulu…  
__Seulement, il y avait l'appel de ses lèvres, cette invitation qu'il se savait ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir décliner… »_

Draco embrassa sa bouche alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt alors qu'elle sentait _**ses**_ lèvres bouger fiévreusement contre les siennes ; mais ce baiser, elle n'en voulait pas.

_« Oh_..._ pourquoi tout était-il toujours aussi compliqué ? »_

Le baiser de Ron…  
Il venait de l'effacer d'un simple geste.  
Hermione détourna la tête, elle voulait vraiment qu'il comprenne.

Il força pourtant le barrage de ses lèvres, sa langue caressant sensuellement la sienne.  
Il embrassa sa gorge tendue où ses veines vibrantes palpitaient, puis sa bouche traça un sillon langoureux le long de son épaule dénudée.

Sa main reposait toujours sur sa poitrine, et elle la sentait maintenant se mouvoir peu à peu, presque insensiblement puis se faisant de plus en plus présente.  
Ses doigts relâchèrent enfin sa prise sur elle, mais ses propres mains vinrent lui être plaquées de part et d'autre de sa tête, contre l'oreiller, libérant ainsi le passage vers ses seins.

- Malfoy, arrête ça, barre-toi où je jure que…

La jeune femme sentit la bordure du tissu qui couvrait son buste progressivement rabattu vers son nombril, dénudant le décolleté de sa poitrine qu'elle sentait couverte de baisers…  
La stupéfaction étouffa ses protestations.

_C'était clair, elle ne voulait pas_.

_« S'en aller ; ok_.  
_Sérieusement, c'est ce que je voudrais faire_.  
_Mais, toi qui es si malin, je fais comment pour bouger ?!?  
__Décoller mes lèvres de sa peau brûlante, éloigner ma bouche de son abdomen ; j'essaie, je n'y arrive pas_.  
_Retirer mes mains de son corps; tâche vaine, je ne peux pas_.  
_Vraiment, je voudrais bien la laisser seule ce soir, mais je l'avoue clairement, je ne contrôle plus mon corps_.

_Si, toi qui m'écoutes en ricanant, tu sais comment m'arrêter d'apprendre _**sa**_ silhouette, alors apprends-moi, idiot_._»_

Elle perçut alors le léger toucher que les mains blanches de l'adonis exerçaient sur ses jambes, remontant sa robe fendue, les découvrant totalement.  
Hermione sentait ses mains diaphanes caresser ses cuisses, et elle eut peur.  
Son cœur battait un rythme insoutenable, mais pas pour la bonne raison.  
Draco ne se comportait jamais comme ça.

Elle essaya vainement de le repousser, mais une seule des mains du jeune homme parvint à la maîtriser.

_- Non_, ne me touche pas, arrête !

Elle se libéra un peu et ses poings tambourinèrent comme elle le pouvait le torse du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle.  
Le corps de Draco bloquait le sien, et elle ne put que tenter de se mouvoir sous lui pour lui échapper.  
Cela n'eut pour seul effet que d'augmenter la fréquence respiratoire du jeune homme…  
Sa résistance était complètement vaine.

Elle griffa son cou, sa chemise de ses ongles.  
Hermione se débattait contre ses baisers brûlants, parce qu'elle savait ce que cela trahissait.  
Du désir, et seulement cela.

Elle ne voulait pas être une de celles qu'il avait eu une nuit, puis laissé tombées le lendemain.

_Ses_ mains assurées caressaient son ventre, ses côtes, remontant doucement vers son buste…  
Dans une dernière tentative, elle dégagea une de ses mains et celle-ci vint s'abattre en une gifle cinglante sur la joue pâle de celui qu'elle ne pouvait plus reconnaître.

- Je te déteste, laissa t-elle échapper, des sanglots difficilement retenus, je te _**hais**_ Malfoy.

A ces mots, Draco sembla sortir d'une transe dans laquelle on l'aurait plongé, et se figea sur place, devant l'étendue de la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les prunelles d'ambre noyées de larmes.

_« Oh, Merlin »_

Son visage était une rivière dont le delta laissait apparaître les sillons de larmes à l'étrange multitude d'étoiles venant humidifier les vallons de sa joue rosée.  
Une main craintive placée devant _**ses**_ lèvres d'un timide vermeil en interdisait l'entrée.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement salvateur, Draco ne pouvait que contempler la source aux étoiles qui ne consentait pas à se tarir, à assécher ces pleurs qu'il lui avait inconsciemment, involontairement volés.

S'il avait été capable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un de ses longs cils blonds, il serait allé se frapper la tête contre un mur.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!?  
__Même lui ne comprenait pas_._ »_

Même s'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'une douleur physique, il lui avait fait mal.  
Encore.  
Toujours à elle, elle qu'il voulait protéger, et rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur saignait.  
Encore.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure mordorée se redressa enfin, reprenant peu à peu l'usage de son corps, essoufflé comme après avoir couru pendant des heures.  
Il posa une main sur son torse, à travers sa chemise, sur son cœur.  
Draco entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal...

_« Quel démon s'amusait-il malicieusement à trancher un à un les liens musculeux qui retenait son cœur à l'intérieur de lui-même ? »_

Il porta son autre main, tout aussi blanche, à sa bouche, comme pour retenir une nausée brûlante, cruelle et infernale, cette vague tumultueuse dans son ventre qui l'avait jeté sur elle.  
Un râle éphémère et douloureux survint du fond de ses poumons, si bien que la jeune femme brune crut presque l'avoir rêvé.

Parfaitement inapte à prononcer des mots cohérents à la suite, l'adonis au regard fiévreux, clair mais troublé ne tenta plus de lui adresser la parole.  
Il secoua sa tête rageusement, en proie à un tourment intérieur, tachant de clarifier ses pensées.  
_**Elle **_n'en vit qu'une chose.  
_« Pardonne-moi »  
_Pour cette chorégraphie qui avait tellement mal tourné, pour son manque de contrôle, ce maîtrise qu'il exerçait si bien quand il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.  
Un _« Pardonne-moi »_ unique pour tout cela.

_« En effet, que pouvait-elle lui demander de plus ?  
__Et pourtant_... _»  
_Draco, celui qu'elle connaissait, alla prestement vers la porte, lui jetant un dernier regard, tourmenté par cette partie de lui-même qu'il venait de découvrir avec effroi.  
Il passa en courant d'air devant un Ron à moitié endormi.

Complètement débraillé, sa chemise à demi-ouverte et les cheveux en bataille, mimant un désordre, une déstructuration organisée; il s'en fut, il s'enfuit.  
Quiconque l'aurait vu sortir de cette chambre à cet instant, aurait put en conclure qu'il venait de passer une folle nuit d'amour.

Néanmoins, malgré cela ses apparences plus que trompeuses ; sa peau, coupée de griffures, lui lançait encore dans le cou.

_Ses griffures… _

---

_**POV Draco**__** :**_

Quoi, c'était déjà le matin ?  
J'avais passé la nuit éveillé, dans mon lit, à repenser à mes actes de la veille.  
C'était sûr, cette fois, elle ne me pardonnerait pas.  
Comment le pourrait-elle.  
Je l'avais quasiment…

Dès que j'y repensais, un frémissement de dégoût envers moi-même m'agitait.  
Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ?!?  
Je me contrôlais plutôt bien d'habitude, et là, j'avais complètement perdu les pédales.  
J'ai repris la bague, parce que j'ai compris qu'elle ne la garderait pas, qu'elle ne la porterait pas.

Cependant, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne me la rende pas, parce que ça me donnait l'impression que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Je vais jusqu'à la salle de bains à l'aveuglette, je me brosse les dents, j'essaie d'évincer dans l'eau les vestiges de cette nuit.  
L'eau est brûlante ou glacée, je ne sais pas, je ne la sens même pas.  
Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fous.

Hier, j'avais senti son parfum à l'odeur doucereuse et enivrante, la douceur de sa peau, rose et dorée comme un fruit, le goût fruitée de ses lèvres…  
Tout cela avait un exquis goût d'interdit.  
Et je le regrettais ; infiniment, amèrement.

Alors que je m'habillais, je le regrettais, en sortant de ma chambre, cela m'obsédait, en passant devant la sienne, j'en suffoquais.

Je descendais les marches menant à la salle commune tel un automate.  
J'allais à la cuisine de l'appartement, me faire un café, quand j'entendis des voix.  
Je savais que c'étaient celles du tableau gardant l'entrée.

« Ginevra Weasley et Luna Lovegood demandent l'accès aux appartements », disaient-elles.  
« Ouvre-t-on ? »

Et cela en boucle jusqu'à une réponse intelligible à voix haute…  
Je doutais qu'Hermione ne soit déjà réveillée, mais d'un autre côté si je n'ouvrais pas, cela risquait de me retomber dessus tôt ou tard…

- Accès accordé, soufflais-je.

J'allais à l'entrée pour ouvrir en personne, histoires de montrer qu'elles dérangeaient, quand une tornade rousse me sautait dans les bras.

- Hermione, s'écria t-elle enjouée.

- Pas exactement, lui chuchota la Serdaigle, indolemment.

Je repoussai Weasley prestement.

- Salut, Draco ! s'exclama la rousse sans se démonter.

- Malfoy, répondis-je ne m'époussetant.  
Pas de familiarité entre nous, voulez-vous, m'adressais-je aux deux jeunes filles.

- Wow, ce que tu peux être froid.  
Je comprends pourquoi Hermione peut à peine de supporter.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
Pour qui se prenait-elle la _Belette_ ?!?

- Tu as vu ça, Luna, enchaîna t-elle aussi vite, on a bien fait d'arriver tôt, on aurait loupé quelque chose, dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle désignait ma chemise entrouverte, et je souris méchamment, carnassier.

- Ne rêve pas, Weasley, je ne chasse pas dans ces eaux-là.

- Appelle-moi Ginny, me répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
Au fait, on est venu voir Hermione, est ce qu'elle est réveillé ? dit-elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Je crois que je me serais douté que tu ne venais pas me rendre une visite de courtoisie, répondis-je, cinglant.  
Elle dort sûrement.

- Bien, on va attendre ici, alors, dit-elle à Lovegood.

Weasley passa devant moi en m'ignorant superbement, s'asseyant sur le canapé chocolat.

- Faites comme chez vous, ricanais-je, je vous sers à boire, une petite bière au beurre ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé, répondit doucement la blonde, d'un air passablement endormi.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elles, montrant par la même occasion que je ne lèverai pas même le petit doigt si elle était entrain de crever la bouche ouverte.

- Vous savez, je pense que vous allez attendre longtemps ici, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer au gentleman, ou à l'hôte poli.  
Hermione est plutôt fatiguée et..

- On sait, il paraît qu'elle s'est cognée la tête contre le parquet de la Salle sur demande.  
Ah… cette Hermione, si elle n'existait pas, il aurait fallut l'inventer, n'est ce pas ? Hasarda t-elle à voix haute.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Dis moi, Draco, commença t-elle ; _« encore ce mot ! »_, pestais-je en silence, qu'elle est la nature exacte de tes relations avec Hermione ?!?

Et elle me demandait ça de but en blanc ?!?  
Elle et la Serdaigle avaient sorties un petit calepin vierge, posé sur leurs propres genoux.

- Amis, dis-je, sec. Et je te prierais de m'appeler Malfoy, répétais-je.

Je ne dus pas paraître sûr de moi, parce que Weasley sourcilla.  
Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, comment aurais-je put l'être ?

- Mais Hermione t'appelle bien « Draco », non ?

- Hermione, c'est Hermione, répliquais-je agacé.

- Hum hum.  
Donc, si je comprends bien, tu fais une distinction entre les autres filles et _elle_ ?

- Quoi ? lui demandais-je méfiant.

Elles se mirent toutes deux à griffonner, échangeant quelques mots à voix basse.  
J'entendis cependant une bribe de leur conversation.

_« __Son _**quoi**_ sonne comme un _**tout à fait**_ » _

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué…

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je ne faisais aucun effort pour être agréable.

- Attends, Draco, me retint Luna.

Elles me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs.

- Tiens nous compagnie un instant, supplia Ginny.

Magnanime, je me rassis…

Ginny me sourit, radieuse.

- As-tu couché avec Hermione ?

…Pour me relever aussitôt.

- Mais _attends_, me rattrapa t-elle, je suis sérieuse !  
Vous avez couché ensemble, oui ou non ? S'emporta t-elle.

- Et tu crois que je vais te répondre comme ça ?!?  
« Oui, bien sûr, ma chère Ginny, singeais-je, je couche avec Hermione depuis le premier jour où elle est arrivé ici ! » criais-je.

- Ah bon ?

Elles semblaient presque me prendre au sérieux, et ça me faisait peur...

- Moi qui pensais que Hermione résisterait plus longtemps, lâcha Luna en faisant la moue.

...Elle me prenait vraiment au sérieux.

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez aquilin.

_« Calme, Draco, calme, tu ne vas pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour deux pestes dans leur genre ?  
__Si ?!? » _

Elles écrivaient à toute vitesse, concentrées sur leur bloc-notes.  
Subissais-je un interrogatoire… ?  
Je me devais de remettre les choses au clair.

- Weasley, je n'ai _pas _couché avec Hermione, dis-je calmement.

- Tu veux dire que c'est Hermione qui a couché avec toi ? questionnèrent-elles naïvement.

Et elles de raturer et de noircir les pages de leur cahier à toute vitesse.

- Ginny, Luna ; Hermione et moi n'avons _**pas**_ eu de rapports physiques ou sexuels au cours de cette année, dis-je, ma patience arrivant tout doucement à bout.

- Luna, est ce que ça veut dire qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble l'année dernière, mais pas cette année ?

Lovegood l'arrêta dans ses élucubrations délirantes.

- Gin', commenta t-elle rêveusement, je pense que ce que Draco essaie de nous dire, c'est qu'Hermione et lui n'ont jamais couché ensemble.

Sur le coup, j'aurais presque demandé Luna en mariage...  
_...Presque_.

- Oh… pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, me demanda t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

J'aurais aussi très bien pu tuer Weasley…

- Mais, reprit-elle, tu as déjà eu envie d'elle, hein ? fit-elle, sans gêne.

- Oui, dis-je.

_**Non **__!_ me repris-je.

La rousse griffonna quelques mots.

- Bien, bien.  
Mais tu l'as déjà embrassé ?  
Suis-je bête, enchaîna t-elle en riant, il y a eu cette fameuse photo dans les « _Echos_ »…

Le nombre de mes pulsions meurtrières augmentait étrangement à chaque minute…

- Sérieusement, tu devrais lui parler, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as saisis, mais mon frère, lui, ne restera pas longtemps les bras croisés.  
Il faut que tu prennes de l'avance, tu ne vas pas le laisser gagner son coeur, non ?!?

- Mais de quel côté tu es, réfléchit Luna, soucieuse, dont l'esprit se baladait toujours sous d'autres latitudes.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, embêtée, on verra à la fin.

Enfin bref, sérieusement, embrasse-la, Draco, un petit baiser tout doux, sucré, léger comme un papillon, celui qui fait frémir…  
Allez, un peu de nerfs, accroche-toi, par Merlin, m'encouragea Ginny.  
Je _**sais **_qu'elle a un caractère d'hérisson, mais tu resteras malheureux _toute _ta vie si tu as des regrets…

La blonde opina du chef.  
A mon avis, Weasley et Lovegood avait lut trop de romans à l'eau de roses…

- Tu n'étais pas censé lui dire ça quandil serait complètement accro?demanda nonchalemment Loufoca.

- Mais il est déjà complètement accro! s'exclama bruyamment la rousse, en un air victorieux.

- Gin', tu pourrais arrêter de faire tout ce boucan ?!? Y'en a qui se repos..

C'était sa voix à _**elle**_.

Au milieu du salon, en pyjama à moitié dé/boutonné (cela dépendait de comment je voyais les choses...), ses boucles brunes retombant devant ses yeux d'ambre mi-clos, elle tourna la tête et me vit.  
" Décidement, c'était à moitié déboutonné".

Elle venait de se rendre compte que j'étais là et elle recula instinctivement.  
En descendant par _ses_ escaliers, elle n'avait d'abord vu que Ginny et Luna…

Ce désir trop grand... de ne _**pas me voir**_, que je devinais, ou la fatigue, je n'en sais trop rien, la firent chanceler un instant, et je la rattrapai, d'un bras autour de sa taille.  
_« Oops… »_

Elle me regarda, effrayée.  
Sans me démonter, je portais une main à son front.

Elle était brûlante.

- Lâche-moi, parvint-elle cependant à m'ordonner, fiévreuse.

Je ne l'écoutais pas avant de l'avoir assise sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Ce serait bien si tu allais voir Pomfrey, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle détourna le regard, dédaigneuse, refusant de m'écouter.

_« Quelle tête de mule »_.

Ginny et Luna avaient observés toute la scène de leurs petits yeux scrutateurs.  
La rousse gloussa silencieusement.

- Bon, 'Mione, on va te laisser te reposer, on repassera plus tard.

Avant de partir, elle s'approcha de son oreille et y laissa tomber quelques mots.  
Hermione rougit violemment.

Les deux amies allèrent jusqu' à la porte.  
Elles n'étaient pas lui censées lui parler à _elle_, au lieu de me taper la discute à moi ?

- Hey, Draco, m'apostropha t-elle, rappelle-toi.  
Si la drogue est bonne, et crois en mon expérience, je _sais_ que tu ne peux déjà plus t'en passer, ne décroche _surtout_ pas, à aucun prix !  
Tu ferais même mieux d'augmenter la dose !

Je la regardai, les yeux ronds.

Quelle métaphore _pitoyable;_ et _Ô combien_ translucide...

Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait raconté à Hermione…

--

****

Salut les gens ! Moi c'est Manelor. Je ne suis que l'humble béta de l'auteur que vous avez l'habitude de lire. Je tenais à vous écrire un petit mot pour vous dire que les fois ou les chapitres arrivent en retard, c'est ma faute, car je ne les corrige pas assez vite... Mdr Personne n'est parfait. Cette histoire m'a tout de suite embalée et quand j'ai su qu'elle cherchait une béta, j'ai foncé.

J'ai pris la balle au coche comme on dit communément.

Dans cette histoire, intrigues, amour, amitiés, et humour sont au rendez-vous, et cela pour créer une synesthésie de choses et de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Je crains que mon état mental ne soit atteint devant tant de beauté et de talent de la part de Sylya.

Sur ce, je vous laisserais entre les mains de votre très chère auteuse.

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

**Hey!**

**Salut les gens!  
Comme promis, mon chapitre par vacances :D **

**Bouhalala, je reprends les cours demain, et j'ai cavalé pour poster ce chapitre, alors voilà ! ^^  
Alors ?  
Réactions ? **

**Vos questions ont-elle trouvé une réponse?  
Il y en aura plus dans le chapitre suivant ^^  
Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma bêta-lectrice, My lily flower, **_Manelor_ **!!! (ah, t'as vu,j'ai pas perdu le mot :D; tu me fais trop de compliments MDR ! )**

**Bon, j'attend vos impressions par rapport à ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écire xD;  
Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire --- Reviews! **

**Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre!**

**Bien à vous,  
votre autheuse et servante dévouée, **

**Sylya. **

**Ps: Je veux pas reprendre demain !!!!**


	15. Rebouncing, Discovery and French touch

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** Pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de "Harry Potter".

Tous las évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, Dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

_**Les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair, de Rose Smith et de Mélanie Jefferson m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous Prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en resservir sans autorisation préalable, merci**_

**--**

_**NDA**_** : ****LES PENSEES DES PERSONNAGES SERONT INDIQUEES ENTRE GUILDEMETS ET EN ITALIQUES, ALORS NE CONFONDEZ PAS AVEC LES DIALOGUES ET AUTPES ECHANGES !!!**

**LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN EST EN FAIT CELUI DE NOEL… (DONC SE PASSERA EN DECEMBRE)**

**Chapitre 15 : Rebouncing, Discovery and French touch. **

_**POV Draco**__** :**_

Assise à l'un des bureaux de la salle commune, elle griffonnait encore, sans relâche, sa plume courant littéralement sur un parchemin, le couvrant d'une écriture resserrée et tout en déliés. Déjà le sixième.  
Il n'y avait décidément qu'Hermione Granger pour travailler autant.

Étant son vis-à-vis direct, elle et moi séparés par quelques mètres, j'étais accoudé à mon propre bureau et rédigeais moi-même sur plusieurs feuilles parcheminées, terminant mes devoirs de potions avec une application feinte.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle m'ignorait totalement ? Un dénigrement total pour ma personne auquel je n'étais pas habitué et qui commençait sérieusement à me peser…Deux, trois semaines peut-être…ou plus ?  
Je ne sais plus.  
Plutôt un mois et demi, si je comptais juste.  
Depuis ce jour-_là_, dit « le-jour-où-un-imbécile-se-conduisit-comme-un-imbécile », Hermione ne m'adressait donc plus la parole.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, remarquant qu'alors sa plume régulière avait accroché le papier rugueux. Elle jura doucement puis empêcha prestement la tache de s'épandre plus.  
Je souris vaguement en me replongeant facticement dans mon devoir…pour relever les yeux vers elle aussitôt.

Ses doigts rythmaient un _staccato_ nerveux qui résonnait contre le bois massif de son bureau, tranchant avec le silence de la salle commune, attirant immanquablement mon attention.  
C'était moi, où elle bloquait sur une question ?  
Elle replaça derrière une de ses oreilles le rideau de mèches brunes qui lui voilait partiellement le visage.  
Sûrement inconsciemment, le bout de sa plume passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'humidifiant doucement.

Je me surpris à rêver d'une prochaine réincarnation…  
Cessant instantanément de suçoter sa plume, elle releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux d'ambre vinrent se poser moi. Le contenu de mon parchemin à demi vide me parut soudainement très intéressant…  
Ça avait été moins une. Le flot de mes pensées était-il donc si pénétrable ?

Je soupirai. M'étant instantanément replongé dans mon devoir, j'avais pu lui donner l'impression de regarder dans le vague et de bloquer moi aussi sur une quelconque question.  
Néanmoins, il faudrait que je me montre plus prudent à l'avenir.

Pansy m'avait dit la même chose une ou deux semaines auparavant.  
Doucement, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder vers ma dernière conversation avec elle.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Des pas précipités claquaient contre le dallage de pierre des couloirs menant aux cachots.

- Draco !

Je ne me retournai pas, vraiment aucune envie de parler, qu'importe qui était la personne qui m'appelait.  
J'accélérai même ma cadence, histoire de faire comprendre rapidement à Pansy, car c'était bien elle l'inconsciente qui m'appelait, que je n'étais pas disposé à lui adresser la parole.

N'entendant plus ses pas derrières moi, je me retournai… et ne vit personne.  
Interloqué, j'haussai un sourcil. Voulant continuer mon errance aux hasards des couloirs, je me tournai une seconde et sursauta, surpris par cette silhouette de petit lutin brun et teigneux devant moi, campée sur ses deux jambes, un large sourire fendant son visage en deux.  
Un rien hypocrite.

Elle me jaugea rapidement du regard.

- Ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vue, lâcha t- elle finalement, un peu dédaigneusement.

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout, lui lançais-je froidement. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien t'écarter de mon chemin…

Pansy s'approcha un peu plus, ses sourcils se joignant en une expression soucieuse.  
Sa main vint me frôler doucement le visage, dessinant le contour de mes cernes profonds et violacés. Je ne la repoussai même pas.

- Eh, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

- Très bien, et toi ? raillais-je sans m'embarrasser d'une quelconque politesse.

- Bien, dit-elle posément.

Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, elle m'asséna une gifle cinglante.

- Mais ça ne va pas ?!? Tu sais que j'ai la peau qui marque ! criais-je en ronchonnant.

- Moi si, très bien, continua t- elle sur un ton détaché. Toi, pas tellement à ce que je vois.

- Tu veux peut-être que je tende l'autre joue ? demandais-je ironique, une fois ma colère retombée.

- Maintenant que tu en parles… dit-elle avec une candeur fausse dans la voix.

Elle m'appliqua tout aussi vite une deuxième gifle.  
J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

- Ne me provoque pas ce soir, Draco, me prévint-elle en se massant le poignet. Bon, au moins, je suis _suuûre _que tu vas déjà mieux, maintenant que tu es réveillé, non ?

Cette fille était vraiment insupportable.  
Effrayante.  
Diabolique.  
Carrément machiavélique.  
Là était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi ma meilleure amie.

Ses pupilles noires me vrillèrent du regard.

- Sinon, tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

- Absolument rien, répondis-je désinvolte.

Pansy me lança un regard meurtrier.

- Tu veux te la jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Il y a quelques jours je me suis introduite dans le lieu du presque-crime, à savoir la _chambre aux lions_, en utilisant _ton_ mot de passe. Ayant fouiné de manière raisonnable, je pense que la dernière fois que tu es allé dans la chambre de miss Perfection, tu étais soumis à une sorte… de charme.

- Pathétique, dis-je glacial.

La Serpentard pinça les lèvres.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai découvert que le _Grand Draco Malfoy_ s'était laissé avoir par un vulgaire sortilège sort de protection. Non, me suis-je dit. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as appris comment détourner le maximum de sortilèges régissant ce vieux Poudlard, alors cela relevait de l'absurde, de mon point de vue, en tout cas. Et pourtant, tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile.

Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi, ne me laissant pas un instant de répit.

- Oh, j'allais presque oublier. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que ce n'était peut être pas la première fois que tu entrais dans cette chambre, de manière plus ou moins légale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.  
Donc, j'en aie déduis que tu avais _violé_ les sorts de sécurité de sa chambre, une fois, deux fois ou même plus, sans que cette _cruche_ s'en rende compte.

Elle leva désespérément les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, en toute logique, t'étant introduit deux fois de suite la même nuit dans cette chambre, il était donc normal qu'un sortilège de protection tourne mal.

Elle soupira, comme lasse.

- Tu t'es donc retrouvé pantelant de désir comme un idiot de première devant une fille qui n'avait aucunement envie de te… recevoir, éluda t- elle, détournant vaguement le regard un instant.  
Mais fais _très _attention à toi, parce que pour qu'un sortilège aussi banal que celui d'une _chambre_, lâcha t- elle avec une moue de dégoût_,_ détecte une de tes faiblesses, c'est qu'elle devait déjà s'y trouver auparavant, visible aux yeux de tous, asséna t- elle en me plantant un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine.

Sa déclaration m'avait laissé perplexe.  
Il était vrai que je n'avais pas réellement réussi à me contrôler ce soir-là, mais de là à…

- La puissance magique, répliqua Pansy, comme un écho à mes pensées.  
Ce sort de verrouillage a été appliqué, je dois le reconnaître, par une personne _très _rigoureuse, donc une petite anomalie de rien du tout, et… tout ce met à joliment foirer, ricana t- elle.

La brune retrouva vite son sérieux, une expression peinée sur le visage.

- Mais, Draco, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, sans te fâcher, ok ?!  
Si tu as été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable, c'est que cela aurait bien pu tourner mal.

J'encaissai en serrant les dents, sentant mes nerfs se crisper.

- Je me serai arrêté.

Pansy secoua la tête.

- Peut-être pas, riposta t- elle.

- Si, tranchai-je.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, renchérit-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je n'en aurai pas été capable, jugeais-je, implacable.

- Les hommes sont capables de bien des choses, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer, me prit-elle à partie.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ta mère…

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! sifflai-je

- Tu t'es arrêté cette fois, bien, commença t- elle calmement, mais…

- Je ne l'aurai pas _**violée **_!

Je repris ma respiration, me rendant compte à quel point j'étais essoufflé.

- Je le sais, sourit-elle, lâchant ces mots d'un ton léger et serein.

Elle s'étira comme un chat, la tranquillité qui se dégageait de ses mouvements nonchalants me calmant peu à peu.

- Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la liberté d'aller plaider ta cause auprès de Granger. J'espère pour toi qu'elle se montrera compréhensible. Mais n'attend pas trop d'elle, vu ? me prévint-elle.

- Tu as _**quoi**_ ?!?!! explosai-je.

- Je sais, je sais, mais tu me remercieras une fois calmé.  
Humpf… soupira t- elle, se mettant aussitôt à geindre, je vois d'ici la sale réputation que je vais traîner comme un boulet tout le restant de ma vie qui s'annonçait si palpitante… « Pansy, l'ange gardien des petits Gryffys éplorés ».

- Va répandre méchanceté et infamie, je te couvre, souris-je amusé.

- Mais je n'en attendais pas moins du _Grand Malfoy_, rétorqua t- elle, avec un nouveau sourire. N'oublie pas, soit prudent, grand dadais !

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK **_

Je reportai mon attention sur Hermione qui se massait consciencieusement les tempes du bout des doigts. Normal d'avoir la boîte crânienne prête à exploser à tout instant, après avoir passé toute la matinée sur un devoir de potion.  
N'empêche, en attendant son remplaçant, il faudrait quand même que je repasse voir ce bon vieux Snape quand je n'aurai rien de mieux à faire. A cette seule pensée, un frisson de dégoût couru le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me focalisai alors une nouvelle fois sur mon homologue féminin, histoire de me changer les idées. Les muscles de son dos sûrement crispés et noueux d'être restés si longtemps inactifs, elle entreprit de s'étirer longuement, basculant légèrement en arrière le long du dossier de son siège. Elle poussa un petit gémissement douloureux quand son omoplate rentra en contact avec le bois sec.  
Ses boucles chocolat revinrent rouler le long de ses épaules tandis qu'un bouton ou deux de son chemisier s'ouvrirent sur sa poitrine… Cependant, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Décroisant les jambes, elle se baissa pour farfouiller dans son sac, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur l'ouverture de son chemisier.

Elle en ressortit une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle prit avec elle tout en amorçant de petits balancements sur sa chaise. L'ouvrant en un tour de main, elle la porta à sa bouche et ses lèvres rosées vinrent encerclées le goulot de la bouteille.  
Après s'être désaltérée, de légères gouttelettes d'eau encore visibles au coin de sa bouche rosée et si bien dessinée se mirent à rouler sur sa peau, le long de son cou puis jusqu'à sa gorge, mouillant légèrement sa chemise blanche en tombant dans le début de son décolleté.

Reposant rêveusement sa bouteille sur son bureau, son esprit dérivant sûrement vers une réponse propice à la question sur laquelle elle séchait précédemment, elle poursuivit ses balancements dont il en ressortit seulement le bruit de faibles frottements du bois contre le sol recouvert d'un tapis.  
J'ai dit _seulement_ ?  
Non, bien sûr.  
Je reprends.

Elle poursuivit donc ses balancements _tandis_ que le mouvement de propulsion de ses jambes ainsi que celui de balancier du siège en équilibre faisait _presque_ imperceptiblement remonter sa jupe le long de ses longues jambes blanches, en un froncement de tissus.

Voilà, c'est dit. N'allez pas m'accuser d'être un pervers à l'affût, c'est seulement qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne se peut ignorer. Un point c'est tout.  
Mais n'as t- on pas dit, presque au mot près: « Cachez cette peau délicate que l'on ne saurait voir,  
Par de pareils objets les âmes sont troublées  
Et cela fait venir à l'esprit de... coupables pensées » ?

Essayant vainement de ne pas revenir à elle, je sentais un long doigt glacial me parcourir l'échine, d'incroyables frissons m'agitant.  
Il avait bien sûr fallu que je choisisse ce moment-là pour la regarder, à croire que j'avais un radar à visions émoustillantes.  
Mon radar ne me trompait que très rarement, mais là il dépassait toutes mes espérances, alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé ! Les visions affriolantes, en ce moment, ce n'était pas tellement ce dont j'avais besoin…

Elle se déplaça légèrement derrière son bureau, recroisa puis décroisa ses jambes, ce qui me permit de voir le début de ses cuisses légèrement halées. Elle reprit sa plume en bouche et recommença son inconscient manège, mais cette vision ne me fit plus autant d'effet que la première fois. Je préférais la nouveauté, et le reste ne fit que me combler d'avantage.

Car cette vision-là me rendit fou. Savait-elle seulement toute la sensualité qu'elle dégageait ?  
Prenant un de ses parchemins entre ses mains, elle l'enroula méticuleusement de ses doigts fins. Elle donnait l'impression de caresser le fragile papier. Elle attrapa ensuite un ruban de satin noir le nouant à la base du rouleau et le fit ainsi glisser le long du parchemin pour ne pas qu'il se déroule. Elle le fit lentement remonter, le ruban effleurant doucement le papier, sa main épousant parfaitement la circularité du rouleau en glissant le ruban vers le haut.

Je considérai alors son visage sous cape et y vit une expression d'intense satisfaction, comme à chaque fois qu'elle finissait un de ses nombreux devoirs, ou bouquins (passablement) ringards.  
Je me déplaçai gêné par, il fallait que je l'avoue, mon érection vibrante contre mon ventre. Elle recommença plusieurs fois son procédé avec différents parchemins.  
Je réussis à tenir bon et quand elle eut enfin fini, elle se leva et s'assit dans un fauteuil, posant sa tête sur le dossier, se mettant en position assise. Elle ferma les yeux et fit apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette un verre de whisky pur feu.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes devoirs, mais la voir siroter une boisson c'était…wow !  
_Calme_-_toi_, Draco. Ce n'était qu'une fille, _merlin_ !  
Une rondelle de ce qui semblait être une fraise s'empala de biais contre le bord du verre tandis que deux cerises à queue ainsi que quelques glaçons en vinrent éclabousser le fond.  
Hermione pinça la queue de la cerise entre deux de ses doigts et fit tournoyer les fruits rouges et charnus dans l'alcool aux couleurs ambrées, déplaçant en même temps quelques peu les glaçons.

La Préfète en chef porta à ses lèvres les cerises qui avaient trempées dans le breuvage alcoolisé pour finalement les prendre en bouche, les suçotant distraitement, de manière irrévocablement sensuelle. Elle en croqua ensuite un morceau, quelques gouttelettes du jus sucré restant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Damned !

Je n'en pouvais plus.  
Sous mon bureau, je serrai mon poing, tellement fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches. Que Merlin me vienne en aide, je veux bien être damné devant cet équilibre parfait entre une beauté innocente et une sensualité si déroutante.

Penchant doucement la tête en arrière, elle finit par avaler le reste de son cocktail à petites gorgées, poussant un petit gémissement lorsque la dernière lampée de la boisson coula le long de sa gorge, réchauffant sa poitrine au passage. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un gémissement de contentement, mais il provoquait bel et bien son "petit" effet sur moi.

C'en fut trop. Trop de désir accumulé. Trop de tentation gratuite. Trop de signes encourageants de sa part. Je me levai et me dirigeai déterminé vers elle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais quand je fus à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle perçut ma présence.

Elle se recula un peu, surprise et j'avançai encore, posant mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, elle et moi le savions parfaitement  
Je me rapprochai, encore et encore, ne lui adressant aucun mot, me contentant de la fixer de mes orbes d'argent.  
Elle se tassait de plus en plus vers le fond de son fauteuil, à croire que je lui faisais peur.

Quand nous fûmes on ne peut plus près l'un de l'autre, mon souffle chaud s'abattit sur sa joue et descendit très lentement dans son cou pour remonter vers son oreille.  
J'en embrassai érotiquement le lobe et lui souffla, dans un chuchotement :

- Ne joue pas avec le feu si tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir le contrôler.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Il fallait que je sache. Je m'enhardis à frôler sa clavicule découverte, sous son regard incrédule.

- Est ce que tu as peur de moi ? susurrais-je à voix basse.

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre nous. J'attendais, mimant une désinvolture factice alors que je brûlai de savoir sa réponse, que j'imaginai aisément positive.

- Non, répondit-elle enfin.

Je la fixai alors, cherchant l'hésitation, ou le mensonge dans ses iris d'un chocolat irrésistible.  
Je décidai de forcer ma chance et posai ma main sur son genou, remontant le long de sa cuisse, la caressant aussi légèrement qu'une plume tout en fronçant un peu plus l'étoffe plissée de sa jupe. Elle ne pouvait pas dire vrai; pas après ce qui s'était passé.  
Je sentis sa main m'enserrer le poignet, me faisant signe d'arrêter. Je levai la tête et replongeai dans son regard d'ambre alors qu'elle secouait la tête, sa bouche comme scellée, peut-être pour s'empêcher de prononcer le mot de trop ; celui qui me ferait me sentir encore plus mal, si possible.

Déterminé, ma main passa enfin sous sa jupe et je m'arrêtai un instant, reportant mon attention sur son visage.  
Je décidai néanmoins de tenter le tout pour le tout et continuai alors ma douce progression en un effleurement sur sa peau douce.  
Hermione se mit à haleter rapidement, le rouge lui prenant progressivement les joues.  
Son étreinte se fit plus resserrée sur mon poignet, ses doigts s'enroulant mieux, plus présents contre ma peau, tentant une nouvelle fois de me stopper.

Un observateur extérieur aurait sans doute conclut, en voyant le contact de sa main fine et douce contre mon poignet, qu'elle me guidait de ses doigts avec une sensualité certaine toujours plus haut, ma main glissant sur sa peau de velours.  
Un frémissement l'agita, assez pour que je le ressente.  
Cette fois, elle me dirait la vérité.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? N'était-ce pas un petit sursaut d'effroi ? raillai-je.

Une nouvelle oscillation parcourue son corps, et certainement pour s'éloigner du mien, elle se cambra contre le fauteuil. Elle se mordit douloureusement les lèvres et quelques mots tombèrent de sa bouche.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, réussit-elle à articuler.

Souriant, je fis mine de passer ma main dans ses boucles, mais l'abaissa rapidement, déréglant la poignée en un « crac » sonore, provoquant l'affaissement du fauteuil, à l'horizontale.  
Je m'allongeai à moitié sur son corps désirable, une jambe fléchie, toujours à terre.

- Toujours aussi Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répéta t- elle.

- Inconsciente, soupirai-je malgré moi, contre son cou.

Je relâchai précipitamment la pression exercée sur la poignée et le fauteuil céda, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la déstabiliser, assez pour qu'elle se tombe un peu brutalement sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air quoi.  
Je me détournai afin de ne pas trop amplifié mon « radar » et me mis à rire, amusé par la scène.

- Je ne me serais pas douté que tu ne savais même plus tenir sur un fauteuil ! C'est … Hilarant.

Je me rengorgeai difficilement et partis me remettre derrière son bureau, souriant ironiquement.  
Quand elle me vit, moi et mon maudit sourire, elle perdit tout contrôle et s'avança vers mon bureau, hors de ses gongs.

*

_**POV Hermione**__** : **_

Je travaillai dans la salle commune depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mon homologue en face de moi. En voyant qu'_**il**_ n'était pas seulement de passage ici mais bel et bien décidé à y rester pour au moins quelques heures, je pensai à quitter immédiatement la salle, histoire de _**lui**_ montrer qu'entre nous deux, il y avait au moins une personne de trop dans cette pièce. Cependant, je ne fis rien.  
Je devais lui monter que sa présence m'était totalement transparente. Presque.  
Après avoir étudié pendant un aussi long moment, j'étais tellement fatiguée que, travaillant d'un œil furtif, j'aurai juré qu'_**il**_ m'épiait. Mais alors que je suçotai ma plume, plus par habitude que par un quelconque stress, un regard dans _**sa**_ direction m'apprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Réfléchissant depuis quelques temps déjà, j'éprouvai l'envie de faire une petite pause. M'étirant de tout mon long contre le dossier de mon siège, la douleur m'arracha une faible protestation lorsque je me cognai accidentellement l'épaule.  
Décidant de me désaltérer un peu, je mis la main tant bien que mal sur une bouteille d'eau au fond de mon sac.

Je bus à même la bouteille, frissonnant presque imperceptiblement quand un mince filet d'eau vint rouler sur ma poitrine.  
Je reposai ma bouteille et imperturbable, je me mis à me balancer tranquillement, me fichant éperdument du désagrément que pourrait _**lui**_ causer le bruit occasionné par les grincements et frottements de ma chaise contre le parquet.

Rêveuse, je me mis à repenser à ma dernière altercation avec celle qui pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être _sa_ meilleure amie.

_**FLASH BACK **_

- Granger ?

Assise à une table solitaire de la bibliothèque déserte, je levai la tête et avisai Pansy Parkinson qui me toisait légèrement, debout, un air passablement ennuyé fiché sur son visage aux traits émaciés.

- On peut parler ? s'avança t- elle.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, fis-je, prête à me lever pour la suivre.

- Ici, ce sera très bien, m'interrompit-elle, s'asseyant en face de moi.  
Toi au moins, tu n'as pas tenté de me fuir comme la peste, se mit-elle à grommeler, revêche. Pas comme cet imbécile de Drac… enfin, bref, tout va pour le mieux ?

Je levai un sourcil interrogatif.

- C'est étrange, mais je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où toi et moi nous sommes assises à une table pour parler de manière…civilisée, dis-je perplexe.

En digne représentante de Serpentard, elle eut un petit sourire en coin, bien qu'il fût pour le moins tout à fait emprunt du _sien_.

- Vous êtes en froid, Draco et toi ? me demanda t- elle, affichant un air parfaitement détaché, enroulant une de ses mèches noir de jais autour de son doigt.

Ne m'y laissant pas prendre, je me renfrognai un peu sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, désolée, lui donnai-je sèchement pour toute réponse.

Fronçant ses sourcils noirs corbeau, son sourire se transforma en une moue dédaigneuse.

- Écoute-moi bien, petite sotte, commença t- elle sur un ton calme et froid, je prends sur mon temps libre personnel pour venir te parler, alors cesse d'agir comme une gamine, vu ?  
C'est vrai quoi ! Marre d'être confrontée toute la sainte journée à des personnes dans votre genre, à Malfoy et toi, avec une vision du monde aussi étriquée ! s'énerva t- elle par à-coups.  
Tu es sûre que tu étudies bien la _magie_, science on ne peut plus _aléatoire_, parce qu'avec ton sens de l'observation aussi obstrué, si j'étais l'autre vieux croulant, fit-elle en levant le menton vers le bureau de Dumbledore, quelques étages au-dessus, je t'aurai renvoyé avec un bon coup de pied là où tu penses, mes compliments en prime ! Parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, ton sortilège de protection est une _vraie_ passoire, qui plus est bourré d'imperfections tellement ridicules que j'ai envie de t'arracher les cheveux !

J'en restai sans voix.  
Elle se força à respirer un instant, me dardant de ses prunelles sombres, poings serrés.  
Sa respiration laborieuse persistait en sifflement suraigu, saccadé.

Se levant brusquement, une brusque quinte de toux l'emporta, semblant déchirer ses poumons en deux, alors que de violents tremblements agitaient ses jambes raides.  
Son poing coléreux s'abattit violemment sur la table.

- Pas maintenant, siffla t- elle rageusement à voix basse, entre ces dents, entre deux accès de toux.

- Ça ne va pas ? murmurai-je inquiète, ma voix résonnant presque en écho entres les rayons poussiéreux et vides d'âmes.

Je voulu tendre une main vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas ! m'ordonna t- elle en dégageant vivement son épaule.

Faisant rapidement volte-face et détournant la tête, je la vis se saisir vivement d'un mouchoir qu'elle passa en travers de sa bouche, pensant que je ne l'avais pas vu, puis sourit tristement.  
Elle se rassit finalement, comme lasse, sa toux se retirant lentement.  
Pansy leva ses yeux d'un beau noir ébène vers moi.

- Ne vas pas croire que je ne t'aime pas, je suis comme cela avec tout le monde, posa t- elle d'une voix adoucie.

Son ton paisible me calma doucement.

- Mais ne vas surtout pas croire que je t'apprécie, tu te fourvoierais largement, ajouta t- elle plus sarcastique.  
Si cette nuit-là, enchaîna t- elle sans prendre de gants, avec un sort pareil, et dans les même circonstances, j'avais été à place de Draco, j'aurai très bien pu sauter sur n'importe qui, déclara t- elle clairement, fille ou garçon, professeur ou élève, même sur la Belette, insista t- elle avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Un doigt dans la bouche, elle poussa même le vice à faire mine de se faire vomir.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, interloquée, puis secouai la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas logique, soupirai-je.  
J'aurai…

- Alors ça, c'est pas croyable, me coupa t- elle la parole, sèche. Tu es complètement incapable de faire la part des choses, lança t- elle. Ou bien te crois-tu simplement irrésistible, _chérie _?  
Tu vas peut-être essayer de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas trouvé fichtrement bizarre, ce soir-là ?

Je l'écoutai sans dire un mot.  
C'était vrai. Il m'avait paru très étrange ; brusque, entêté, nerveux. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il laissait apparaître d'habitude.  
Alors c'était cela.

- Ne t'embête pas, vas, reprit-elle, réellement détachée cette fois-ci, si vous ne vous réconciliez pas, cela prouvera juste que j'avais raison en ce qui te concerne, à savoir que tu étais et seras toujours une sale intello de Gryffondor, doublée d'une idiote bouffie d'orgueil, pleine d'un ego surdimensionné.

Je serrai les dents mais ne relevai pas.

- Et puis c'est peut être mieux comme ça, après tout. Je n'aurai pas supporté bien longtemps votre franche camaraderie limite…écœurante.

Elle fit une grimace. La Serpentard se leva, s'épousseta et fit bouffer légèrement ses mèches d'un profond noir d'encre, prête à partir.

- D'ailleurs, _Môsieur_ a déjà assez de souci pour plusieurs vies avec Jay et son foutu caractère.

Je déglutis de travers.

_**- Jay**_ ?!? m'étranglai-je.

- Oui, oui, _Jane_, répondit Pansy en s'éloignant.

De sa démarche mi-dansante, mi-flottante, Pansy s'égara entre les rayons, en un ballet improvisé, tournoyant entre les rangées de livres tous plus anciens les uns que les autres, voletant librement jusqu'à une étagère sur laquelle elle retira précautionneusement un ouvrage relié.  
Elle fit mine de revenir vers moi mais à mi-distance, elle tournoya dans l'autre direction et, s'adossant au comptoir inoccupé - Mrs Pince m'ayant laissé un double des clefs - elle s'y propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes, puis, haut perchée, elle me fixa, hautaine, me donnant l'impression d'être un insecte risible et totalement insignifiant.

Et tout cela sans un mot.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tels ouvrages dans cette bibliothèque, souffla t- elle.

Retournant au manuscrit ancien dont je ne vis pas le titre, elle souffleta sur la couverture tandis qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans l'air déjà saturé de la bibliothèque. Feuilletant rapidement l'œuvre calligraphiée, elle s'attarda un instant sur ce qui, de ma place à quelques mètres de là, semblait être une enluminure aux couleurs chamarrées.  
Balançant des jambes, visiblement agacée, elle soupira puis reprit :

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, veux-tu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir mais acquiesçai cependant.  
La jolie brune s'éclaircit la voix, puis sourit légèrement alors que de ses yeux sombres elle parcourait en diagonale, rapidement le vieux parchemin granuleux.

- Il était une fois, dans un royaume sans âge et plein de légendes mystiques, un château régenté par des enchantements et reliefs d'une très vieille magie. Le seigneur de ce domaine était un prince, héritier légitime, jouissant des pleins pouvoirs sur ses sujets et les terres environnantes, commença t- elle d'une voix suave, ses intonations calmes me plongeant en douceur dans le récit.  
Il était d'une beauté troublante et faisait montre de telles majesté, splendeur et intelligence, qu'il était adulé par ses paires et inférieurs.  
La pureté de son sang n'enlevait en rien l'engouement dont il était la cause, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, les princesses des contrées voisines prétendaient toutes à devenir son épouse, rivalisant de beauté et de complaisance.

Elle fit une pose. Ça y était, j'avais compris. Ce conte était destiné à me rappeler mon statut de sang de bourbe, c'était cela ? Ou bien visait-il seulement à me rabaisser en me signalant que je ne pouvais pas prétendre à entrer dans les critères de la beauté sang pur ?

- Mais malgré l'admiration qui lui était portée, reprit-elle, il se sentait irrémédiablement seul. Il n'avait que faire de son entourage qui l'estimait au plus au point. Et un jour, narra t- elle d'une voix égale, une princesse d'un royaume lointain et étranger arriva au château. Et il s'en est stupidement entiché, commenta t- elle de ses propres mots, détachant chaque syllabe.  
Chevelure longue et blonde, grande- elle leva les yeux au ciel - teint de porcelaine sans défaut, de grands yeux gris ; elle ne pouvait que lui plaire, précisa t- elle, son conte s'assimilant presque à un éloge qu'elle aurait entendu maintes et maintes fois dans la bouche d'un autre.

Elle continua à chantonner son étrange récit qui semblait l'ennuyer au plus au point.

- L'étrangère brillait autant par son intelligence que par son raffinement, et nombreux étaient ceux qui louaient sa rare grâce et la finesse de sa taille. Mais cela doit venir partiellement du fait qu'elle était très élancée, modéra t- elle une seconde fois en haussant les épaules, quelconque. C'était elle _aussi_ une _sang-pur_, me prévint-elle, jetant distraitement un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Je me figeai. Cette dénomination rompit brusquement le charme du conte.  
Maintenant, je percevais nettement le lien avec la réalité.

- Première de son année, elle eut une scolarité exemplaire. Plutôt réservée, et d'un caractère agréable, mais bien trempé. Bien qu'elle ait été de passage à Poudlard un peu moins d'une année en tant que étudiante étrangère, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, étant assez discrète.

_Son_ amie ne se donnait même plus la peine d'enrubanner son récit de dérisoires allures de contes de fée. Elle posa d'ailleurs le grimoire sur la table, et je pus m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un simple recueil de potions.

- En bref, c'est une jeune fille tout à fait plaisante ; je crois que je l'apprécie, chercha t- elle à se rappeler, souriant vaguement. Peut être un peu maladroite, mais cela fait partie de son charme.

J'étais sidérée. Pour que Pansy s'enhardisse à accorder un quelconque intérêt à quelqu'un, ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'à une personne d'exception.  
Je _le_ devinai aisément vanter les multiples qualités de l'étrangère à la beauté si complexe. J'imaginai le sourire mystérieux inscrit sur son visage en cœur.  
La voix de la petite brune interrompit mes rêvasseries. Son sourire précédent s'estompa petit à petit tandis que son regard s'assombrissait progressivement.

- Néanmoins, elle ne le mérite pas, trancha t- elle, d'une froideur inébranlable.  
Il est vrai qu'elle est, objectivement, mille fois mieux que les cruches que l'on peut trouver et côtoyer entre ces murs, lança t- elle, cruelle, en désignant l'école de sorcellerie et toutes les étudiantes qui s'y trouvaient, m'incluant bien évidemment.  
Mais elle ne le mérite pas, asséna t- elle.  
Personne ne le mérite vraiment.

Soudain, elle me fixa de manière intense, et très troublante. J'avais l'impression que ce discours s'adressait _vraiment_ à moi.

- Parce que quand il aime, c'est démesurément, sans limite.

Son regard sombre me captiva, j'étais accroché aux mots qui tombaient de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux en un battement de cils, et l'instant d'après ses pupilles incandescentes me vrillèrent, foudroyantes et pleines d'une rage contenue.

- Draco est amoureux de Jane, complètement accro à elle ; siffla t- elle, emportée.  
Et elle s'en fiche complètement. Ce que je veux dire, s'expliqua t- elle, c'est qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte. Mais moi, je le sais. Toutes ces midinettes écervelées qui défilent et se succèdent entre ses draps… lâcha t- elle amère, c'est seulement pour forcer l'oubli.  
Elle l'a marqué plus profondément qu'il ne le croit, peut être comme une drogue un peu trop précieuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est persuadé de décrocher tôt ou tard en recherchant un autre stupéfiant, mais il se rendra sûrement compte qu'il n'y arrivera pas aussi facilement qu'il le pense.

Tous ceux qui disent que Draco est infidèle sont des idiots ; il n'a aucune raison de l'être puisqu'il n'est jamais sorti avec aucune de ses bécasses, alors sa fidélité ne peut pas être remis en cause, persifla t- elle. Il couche, puis il jette, pas plus. Mais avec Jane, c'était différend, elle l'a inconsciemment mené par le bout du nez, puis elle est partie.  
Et il en est toujours aussi mordu.  
Si elle reste ne reste qu'un souvenir, sa première amante, s'il la croise au détour d'un chemin, elle risque de bien de le retenir.

Tandis que j'écoutai, je me rendis peu à peu compte que j'étais bouleversée.  
Et que j'avais mal, alors que je ne m'expliquai pas pourquoi.  
Soudainement, Pansy rit aux éclats.

- Eh bien quoi, tu pensais que Draco était incapable d'aimer ?

Elle descendit de son perchoir et s'avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'à moi, ployant les genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de mes yeux.

- Bien sûr, ne t'en vas pas lui répéter tout ce que je t'ai dit, hum ?  
C'est notre petit secret, me souffla t- elle avec un sourire entendu.  
Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ne cherche pas à rencontrer Jane, parce que même si elle était en face de toi, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas, dit-elle en secouant lentement la tête.

Je ne répondis pas. Doucement, sa main droite vint effleurer ma joue pour replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille, puis, suivant d'abord le contour de ma mâchoire, ses doigts fins glissèrent vers ma bouche où ils caressèrent mes lèvres.  
Me soulevant le menton, son autre main releva mon visage vers elle, l'approchant du sien.  
Je la fixai sans comprendre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas…

- Mais… je comprends, maintenant, susurra doucement t- elle au creux de mon oreille, tu as vraiment quelque chose de Jane…

Pansy embrassa rapidement ma joue et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle se trouvait près de la sortie.  
Elle gloussa malicieusement.

- Souviens-toi, Granger, pas un mot à Malfoy ; je risque ma tête, tu sais, s'amusa t- elle, sortant tel un courant d'air.

Quelques minutes après son départ, j'entendais encore son rire résonner dans mes oreilles, carillon du vent.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

Cessant de me balancer, mes pieds revinrent sur terre, au sens propre comme au figuré, et je me trémoussai très légèrement sur mon siège, me remettant à travailler. Ma plume en bouche, un éclair de génie me traversa tandis que je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne pas voir la réponse à une question aussi simple, comme une évidence.

Rédigeant à toute vitesse, je regardai mon œuvre ainsi terminée. Prenant maintes précautions, je commençai à enrouler lentement les parchemins veillant à ne pas froisser les feuilles fragiles. Saisissant des rubans, j'entrepris de les enserrer autour des objets de mon contentement.  
Cela me faisait toujours cet effet, quand je terminai un bon devoir, la satisfaction de recevoir une note optimale, la boule de stress qui se desserrait un peu dans mon ventre.  
Tout cela à la fois.

Alors je glissai des liens autour des rouleaux parcheminés, mes mains caressant presque le papier en plusieurs va-et-vient pour positionner les rubans à l'exact milieu, dans un dernier souci de perfection.  
On ne peut plus satisfaite, je me levai pour m'asseoir dans un fauteuil où je conjurai un cocktail à l'aide de ma baguette.

Attrapant entre mes doigts une paire de cerises, je les immergeai dans la boisson alcoolisée et les portai à mes lèvres, les dégustant rêveusement. Finissant mon verre en une dernière gorgée, je me vis arraché un gémissement par la chaude brûlure qui se répandait lentement dans ma poitrine.

Je fermai les yeux. Je sentais la lumière percer doucement derrière mes paupières closes.  
J'entendis le doux bruit de pas feutrés. _Il_ quittait déjà la pièce ?  
Quelque chose parut soudain me déranger.  
Une ombre sembla passer devant mes yeux, et je changeai l'orientation de mon visage, espérant capter à nouveaux les rayons du soleil. Mais rien à faire. Fronçant les sourcils, je concédai à ouvrir les yeux pour me sentit directement aspirée par deux prunelles d'un anthracite soutenu.

Mains fixées aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, m'évitant ainsi toute tentative de fuite éventuelle, Draco me dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'odeur douceâtre de son parfum m'enivra un instant. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Depuis quand exactement ne m'étais-je pas retrouvée aussi proche de lui ? De surprise, je me reculai progressivement jusqu'au fond de mon siège, lui s'approchant de moi au même rythme.

La distance entre nos deux visages s'amenuisait graduellement et j'aurai juré que ses intentions étaient dirigées vers mes lèvres, jusqu'au moment où il esquiva consciencieusement avec un brin de malice ma bouche pour atteindre ma joue que son souffle réchauffa doucement. Un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Sans se presser, sa bouche descendit le long de ma gorge pour remonter imperturbablement vers mon oreille.

Ses lèvres en capturèrent le lobe nu et l'embrassèrent avec un excès de sensualité, ce qui, j'en fus la première à m'en étonner, ne me déplut pas tant que cela. J'entendis à moitié ce qu'il me murmura :

- Ne joue pas avec le feu si tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir le contrôler.

Incrédule, je le regardai sans comprendre. Ouvrant la bouche, j'attendis que quelque chose d'à peu près intelligible en sorte, ce qui ne se produisit évidemment pas.  
Mon homologue ne sembla pas particulièrement attaché à une réponse, et ce fut calmement que l'un de ses doigts fins vint dessiner le contour de ma clavicule. Je retins ma respiration et mon regard trahit peut être mon affolement passager.

- Est ce que tu as peur de moi ? me murmura t-il dans un souffle léger.

Je sentis un ange passer, puis un autre alors que je me répétai intérieurement la question.

_« Est-ce que j'avais peur de lui ? » _

S'il en ressentait, ce qui ne parut pas moins sûr, aucun signe d'impatience ne trahit Draco, à croire qu'il m'avait posé cette question comme l'on discourt de la pluie et du beau temps, sans réel intérêt.

- Non, répondis-je.

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge.  
J'avais beau chercher dans les recoins de ma mémoire, détourner la faible voix de ma raison, la réponse me parut comme une évidence. Non, je n'avais pas peur de lui ; et même son côté glacial avait quelque chose qui ne me laissait pas totalement indifférente.

Ses iris d'un argent tourmenté me vrillèrent jusqu'à l'âme, semblant inconsciemment vouloir vérifier la véracité de mes propos.  
J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis sa main à la peau d'un blanc délicat recouvrir mon genou, entamant dans un toucher léger une ascension languissante sur ma cuisse, plissant le tissu volatile de ma jupe déjà froncée. Je me saisis de son poignet, espérant l'entraver d'une quelconque manière.

Draco leva les yeux vers moi. Je pinçai un peu les lèvres et fis un signe de dénégation rapide de la tête. J'avais maintenant pleinement conscience de l'avoir blessé de mes mots cruels il y avait plusieurs jours de cela, et je ne trouverai jamais les mots justes pour l'évoquer. Parce que plus le temps passait et plus grande s'était faite la distance entre nous, si bien que je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de lui parler. Je faisais une bien piètre Gryffondor. Alors, j'espérai qu'il comprendrait.

Caressante, la main de Draco s'avança jusqu'à être complètement recouverte par l'étoffe froissée de ma jupe. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau et me provoquèrent d'incroyables picotements qui, j'aurai eu des difficultés à l'avouer, me parurent vraiment agréables.  
Peut être même un peu trop.  
Je ne contrôlai plus ma fréquence respiratoire et son rythme s'accéléra, halètements saccadés.  
Une exquise montée de chaleur au creux de mes reins chaleur envahit l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et cette même chaleur vint s'imprimer sous la peau de mes joues.

Avec le peu de raison qu'il me restait, je décidai de mettre fin à cet engouement naissant qui était bien loin de m'importuner, et me troublait plus certainement.  
J'enroulai plus fermement mes doigts autour de son poignet souple.  
Oh Merlin, de quoi avais-je l'air…  
Un long frisson parcourut lentement ma colonne vertébrale tandis que sa main cheminait plus haut sur mes cuisses, avec une langueur proche du supplice.  
J'avortai un gémissement quand je l'entendis s'adresser de nouveau à moi :

- Tu es sûre de toi ? N'était-ce pas un petit sursaut d'effroi ?

Oh, s'il savait…  
Une petite voix dérangeante s'évertuait à m'ennuyer de ses assauts répétés, me murmurant en boucles que je ne devrais pas me trouver dans ce genre de situation. Elle déposa de manière malicieuse un prénom au creux de mon oreille.  
_«_ _Gabriel_ _»_.

Quelle sotte. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser aller aussi facilement, ou faire abstraction de mes sentiments avec tant de désinvolture, les réduisant à l'état de transports frivoles. Mais ce n'était pas Gabriel qui était là dans cette pièce, avec moi. Ce n'était pas lui qui me fixait si ardemment que je me sentais fondre ; et ce n'était toujours pas sous ses caresses que je me sentais près de succomber.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, laissai-je échapper avec difficulté, me mordant les lèvres.

Perdant peu à peu tout contrôle, je me cambrai douloureusement contre le dossier, luttant contre l'irrésistible et puissante attraction que semblait exercer Draco sur moi, chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu.  
Son autre main se dirigea vers ma chevelure, dispersée en mèches torsadées sur le dossier, puis disparu soudainement alors que mon corps s'aligna brusquement à un angle de cent quatre-vingt degrés. Et pour cause, le dossier du fauteuil avait été brusquement incliné.

Le corps de Draco s'affaissa délicatement et progressivement contre le mien que j'imaginai brûlant, mais s'arrêta à mi-distance.

- Toujours aussi Gryffondor ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

- Inconsciente, souffla t-il contre ma gorge.

Était-il déçu ou au contraire ravi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et aucun moyen de le savoir à part celui, idiot, de lui demander franchement, ce qui aurait évincé toute leur subtilité à ses intonations veloutées.

Subitement, je me sentis projetée hors du fauteuil, sans autres formes de politesse.  
Ahurie, reprenant difficilement ma respiration, je restai sur le sol.  
Mon homologue se détourna et repartit vers son bureau, et à mi-chemin, il rit aux éclats.  
C'est à cet instant précis que je compris qu'il l'avait planifié.  
Sinon, j'aurai mis le fait qu'il soit toujours sur ses deux jambes sur le compte de son habilité et de son adresse habituelle qui frôlaient le surnaturel.

Et il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne me serais pas douté que tu ne savais même plus tenir sur un fauteuil ! C'est … Hilarant, se permit-il de commenter, sans-gêne.

Pendant qu'il regagnait son bureau, je me redressai précipitamment, lissai ma jupe de la paume de ma main, remis de l'ordre dans ma coiffure, et m'avançai vers lui, d'une démarche on ne peut plus conquérante.  
Je passai mes doigts sous mes boucles soignées et les fis voleter négligemment d'un revers de main quand je sentis son regard se poser soudainement sur moi, se rendant compte que je me dirigeai vers lui.

Quand j'entrevis son sourire satisfait, j'avais déjà perdu tout empire sur moi-même et j'abattis rageusement mes mains à plat sur son bureau, dans un bruit sec.  
J'accrochai son regard métallique le temps de reprendre un certain contrôle, ma poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration, puis un petit sourire entendu s'épanouit au coin de mes lèvres.

- Quatre heures, Londres, Chemin de Traverse, laissai-je tomber avant de sortir de la salle, rejetant une nouvelle fois une mèche de cheveux derrière mon épaule.

Je disparu de son champ de vision.  
Oh Merlin. Sortant dans le couloir, je m'accrochai au mur le plus proche, mes doigts trouvant une faible prise entre une des rainures séparant chaque pierre, seule point d'ancrage dans ma réalité vacillante.  
Bientôt, je m'adossai complètement au mur, sentant mes jambes, faiblissant, près de me lâcher. Essoufflée, respirer m'apparut comme un besoin vital longtemps inassouvi.  
Vite, je me débarrassai de ma veste encombrante et m'attaquai sauvagement aux boutons de ma chemise, l'entrouvrant à moitié.  
Je plaquai une main contre mon sein, sentant mon cœur y battre un rythme effréné, ne me laissant aucun répit. Désarçonnée, je me sentais lentement glisser contre le mur glacé, contraste total avec le sang si chaud bouillonnant sous mes veines.

Jusqu'au dernier instant, j'avais senti son regard m'envelopper.  
Et en ce moment même, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais m'être senti aussi vivante.

--

_Pré au lard, quatre heures cinq _

_**POV Draco**__** : **_

Je m'adossai contre un mur et grommelai dans ma barbe. Tout le monde le savait, je ne supportai pas d'attendre. J'étais arrivé à quatre heures moins le quart, histoire de ne pas me faire éventuellement « réprimander » pour un hypothétique retard de ma part. Seulement, faire le pied de grue pendant vingt minutes ne m'amusait pas beaucoup.

Je changeai ma jambe de terre et appuyai l'autre contre un mur, décroisant puis recroisant mes bras. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ses manières ? Quand _elle_ arriverait, ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça. Depuis quand faisait-on attendre les gens de cette manière, de surcroît s'ils se nommaient « Draco Malfoy » et que vous leur donniez rendez-vous ?  
Un groupe d'adolescentes de mon âge, qui gloussaient et se faisaient des messes basses en me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, passa sur le trottoir d'en face. Encore des victimes de mon charme irrésistible ?  
Pour vérifier cela, tandis qu'elles me fixaient, je relevai mes lunettes noires d'un doigt et humidifiai mes lèvres en une ellipse sensuelle de ma langue, leur adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.  
Derechef, elles rougirent intensément et se mirent à se pâmer et à piailler à qui mieux mieux. Navrantes.

Souriant, je repensai à la sonorité du mot « rendez-vous ».  
Un mot bien court pour tout ce qu'il évoquait.  
J'allai silencieusement penser à toutes les connotations rattachées à ce simple mot quand le flux de mes rêveries se vit arrêter net lorsque je _**l**_'aperçu.  
Entourée par la foule se pressant de tous côtés, _**ses**_ yeux d'ambre me vrillèrent d'un regard long et très noir. A coup sûr, elle avait été témoin de la petite scénette qui venait de se dérouler.

Quittant le trottoir pour traverser la rue, Hermione fendit la foule de sa démarche gracieuse et assurée, et s'avança vers moi. Arrivant à ma hauteur, elle me gratifia d'une œillade froide, lèvres pincées et d'un reniflement dédaigneux.  
Puis, sans un mot, elle se détourna et longea la rue, marchant d'un pas déterminé.  
Étais-je censé la suivre ?

- Dois-je en déduire que t'excuser de ton retard ne t'effleurerait pas l'esprit ? lui lançai-je.

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi et me lança un regard qui me donna la chair de poule.

- Premièrement, commença t- elle, c'est un prêté pour un rendu, dit-elle, en référence à notre répétition dans la salle sur demande il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela.

- Tu vois…balbutiai-je.

- Deuxièmement, poursuit-elle sur un ton froid et monocorde, étant plutôt professionnelle, _je _suis allée récupérer le numéro de compte associé à Poudlard chez Gringotts ce qui apparemment, ne _**t**_'aurais pas effleuré l'esprit, auprès de Dumbledore qui, peut-être, étant aussi gravement imbu de ta propre petite personne, ne l'as tu pas remarqué, est un homme très occupé.

- C'est que…

- Et pour finir, acheva t- elle, tu n'as pas l'air de t'être trop ennuyé en m'attendant, siffla t- elle, en voyant de nouveau passer le groupe de filles.

- Eh ! C'est ce qu'on appelle de la légitime défense ! plaidai-je, remettant mes lunettes sur mon nez, avec une pose « nice-guy », version « sourire extra-bright » n°5, ce qui sembla la laisser de marbre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la légitime défense, me répondit-elle, près de la crise de nerfs. Il y a juste que tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir, Malfoy, et franchement…

- Mais tu m'as donné _**rendez-vous**_… lui laissai-je entendre, avec un léger sourire frimeur, me donnant un air très sexy.

Hermione me regarda et écarquilla les yeux. Sans changer de pose, j'accentuai progressivement mon sourire, sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible.  
Elle leva un sourcil, puis l'autre sans cesser de me regarder. Ses lèvres légèrement pincées s'entrouvrirent puis se refermèrent, tandis que l'inférieure se mit légèrement à trembler.

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle admette.  
Un sourire vint égayer son visage et soudainement, elle rit aux anges, les larmes aux yeux, son rire vivant me réchauffant instantanément le cœur, animant toute la ruelle et les personnes alentours qui se détournèrent pour voir d'où provenaient ce rire angélique. Mon sourire s'estompa lentement quand ce son parvint à mes oreilles, et je la regardai, un peu hébété.  
Mais je m'en fichai totalement. Que viennent et nous dévisagent les badauds ; elle riait à cause de moi, _grâce_ à moi.

Je sentais l'irritation monter, _quand même_, lentement mais sûrement en moi, et je décidai de lui faire place rase.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met de telle bonne humeur? demandai-je, nerveux.

Faisant un réel effort pour s'arrêter de rire, ce à quoi je la remerciai intérieurement, elle se tint le ventre d'une main, et posa l'autre sur sa bouche.

- Hum, se rajusta t- elle, c'est...ton assurance, pouffa t- elle. Tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi, quand tu as dit que je t'avais donné rendez-vous, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- …Et ce n'est pas le cas, m'enquis-je, perplexe.

- Absolument pas ! me répondit-elle, amusée. Il y a dut avoir un malentendu, continua t- elle, si l'on est ici, c'est uniquement pour que toi et moi puissions commander des tenues de soirées _descentes_, insista t- elle dans ma direction, et quelques accessoires dont nous pourrions avoir besoin pour une éventuelle décoration de la salle…

- Et tout cela au frais de Poudlard, complétai-je dans un soupir.

Nous marchâmes encore quelques instants sans prononcer un mot.

- Sérieusement, renchérit-elle, tu as vraiment cru que… ?

- Non, lâchai-je avec un court dépit.

Elle me regarda par en dessous.

_- Non_ ! Affirmai-je, vexé, avec une assurance feinte.

- Bien, acquiesça t- elle, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, dit-elle sèchement.

Je compris bien évidemment par-là que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était laissé aller à rire un instant qu'elle baisserait sa garde et que tout était redevenu comme avant. Loin de là.  
Elle pivota brusquement et entra dans une boutique.

- Va faire tes commandes, on se retrouve dans une heure ici, vu ?

J'hochai la tête et entendit la sonnette d'entrée tintinnabuler gaiement quand elle entra dans la boutique. Elle ne jeta pas même un regard derrière son épaule.

_**POV Hermione**__** : **_

J'entrai dans la boutique, déclenchant ainsi le bruit d'une clochette, qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce.

- Euh… Bonjour ?!

Je jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi, ne rencontrant que les visages plastifiés et sourire figés de mannequins habillés de vêtements diversifiés et d'un goût certain.  
J'avançai jusqu'au comptoir désert, et avisai une sonnette de ta table sur laquelle j'appuyai prudemment. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
L'oscillation sourde résonna quelques temps dans l'atmosphère calme de la boutique et pour faire passer l'attente, je passai en revue les objets disposés sur le comptoir, et un magazine attira mon attention. D'abord par son emplacement sur le bureau, désaligné de quelques millimètres par rapport aux autres effets ; ensuite par les vêtements qui s'étalaient sur les pages de papier glacé et animé. Je m'absorbai progressivement dans la contemplation des modèles aux fins tissus.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir commander ? Cette esquisse m'avait l'air plutôt bien pensé mais il fallait encore…

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai. Une jeune femme brune état penchée sur le catalogue et me détaillait de ses grands yeux verts. Ses boucles d'un noir d'encre tombèrent en cascade et recouvrèrent le papier.

- Mrs Guipure ?

- Pas tout à fait, me répondit-elle en me rejoignant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Mrs Guipure est débordée, alors elle a prit une assistante, dit-elle, guillerette, moi ! se désigna t- elle avec un grand sourire. Mélanie, à votre service, Mademoiselle… ?

- Hermione, répondis-je, cueillie par son enthousiasme. Hum…voilà, je suis élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et j'aurai besoin de plusieurs tenues pour le bal de Noël, expliquai-je rapidement.

Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, froissant au passage sa robe de velours noire, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes terriblement en retard ! Les commandes de Poudlard ont été relevé il n'y a pas moins d'un mois, et elles sont loin d'être achevées !

Je faillis m'étrangler sous la révélation. Avec tout ce que j'avais en tête, j'en avais totalement oublié le bal, mais j'aurai dut me douter que, même dans le monde de la magie, il fallait énormément de temps pour honorer toutes les commandes d'un établissement aussi prestigieux et imposant que Poudlard.  
Voyant ma mine déconfite, elle soupira et un sourire de circonstance vint relever le coin de sa bouche.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Que vous faut-il, et associé à quelle œuvre musicale ? Vous êtes bien préfète en chef, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête et répondis en réfléchissant :

- Tout d'abord, j'ai nécessairement besoin d'une robe pour une valse. Et...

- Ce n'est pas tout ? m'interrompit-elle, ahurie ? Vous voulez me tuer au travail ? Et moi qui pensais me ménager, geignit-elle.

- Non, protestai-je c'est juste que…

- Abrégez mes souffrances ! objecta t- elle. La suite ?

- Euh, commençai-je, pas très sûre de moi, il me faudrait aussi une robe pour une pièce au piano, et, éventuellement, pour un slow…

Je la regardai prendre des notes avec ferveur, emportée. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour se relire, et un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bien, bien… Et vous n'oublierez pas de me faire parvenir les titres sur lesquelles vous fixerez vos chorégraphies, n'est ce pas ?

Je la fixai, intriguée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses me concernant alors que…

- Voyez-vous, j'ai besoin de matière pour répondre de manière satisfaisante à vos désirs et attentes, pour débrider mon imagination, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois, sans avoir une traître idée de ce dont elle m'entretenait. Elle sourit, pas dupe pour un sou. Mélanie m'indiqua l'arrière-boutique de la main, et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pour prendre vos mensurations, me souffla t- elle, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Ah, trouvais-je simplement à répondre, un peu anxieuse tandis que je la suivais jusqu'à un paravent d'osier derrière lequel je me déshabillais.

Armée de son bloc-notes, d'une plume et d'un mètre mesureur, la jeune femme aux yeux d'un vert pétillant m'attendait de l'autre côté. Gênée, je croisai mes bras sur mon corps aux sous-vêtements sages. Me sentant stressé, elle pivota le poignet retenant sa baguette, et un air des «___Bizarr__' ____Sisters_ » emplit la pièce. Me détendant peu à peu, elle commença par mesurer le diamètre de mon poignet et toutes autres mesures anodines, à me demander ma pointure puis son mètre mesureur vint délicatement s'enrouler autour de ma poitrine, glisser sur ma taille puis finit sur mes hanches tandis qu'elle griffonnait le tout dans son carnet.

- Quatre vingt-huit ; soixante-cinq ; quatre vingt-huit, murmura t- elle. C'est votre petit ami qui doit être heureux, n'est ce pas ? me prit-elle à partie en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et ne répondis pas, enfilant rapidement ma robe, me redirigeant vers le comptoir.

- Hum, en faisant le maximum, je pense que je serai en mesure d'honorer ces commandes dans l'après-midi du... vingt-quatre décembre.

Je la regardai, horrifiée. Le bal avait lieu exactement le vingt-quatre, à huit heures et demie tapantes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais les délais de livraison sont trop courts, je ne peux pas faire mieux, me répondit-elle visiblement chagrinée.

- Oh, en vous inquiétez-pas, la rassurai-je, embarrassée, c'est déjà vraiment très gentil de votre part. Au revoir, et merci pour tout, la gratifiai-je d'un sourire.

Je replaçai minutieusement le catalogue dans un alignement correct contre la table dans un geste machinale.  
J'avançai vers la sortie et lorsque j'enserrai ma main autour de la poignée, un ressentiment me tordit douloureusement le ventre; tandis que la chorégraphie du dangereux tango défilait à toute vitesse dans ma tête. J'avais décidé de ne pas la représenter, et pourtant...

Je revenais vers le guichet où Mélanie me dévisageai, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Vous avez oubliez quelque chose ? Me susurra t- elle, amusée.

- J'ai besoin de votre avis, avouai-je, la prenant entre quatre yeux. S'il y avait quelque chose que vous rechigniez à faire mais qui, d'une part, vous tenait, un peu, mais vraiment juste un peu à cœur ; une chose à faire, pour quelqu'un.... Qu'est ce que vous ferriez ?

Elle m'examina et ses grands yeux verts semblèrent me scruter profondément.

- Et bien… cela dépend presque entièrement du degré d'attachement qui vous lie à cette même personne, et de l'importance que vous y accordez...ou pas, m'accorda t- elle, haussant un sourcil mutin.

- En fait, éludai-je, je n'ai aucune envie de faire cette chose-là, mais... j'ai l'impression que je dois-le faire, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Que ferriez-vous, à ma place ?

- Hum...si j'étais vous... j'enverrai gentiment paître ailleurs mes obligations et les personnes concernées, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, complètement découragée.

- Seulement...reprit-elle, vous n'aimez pas le travail ébauché, il faut qu'il soit finit correctement et dans les temps, n'est ce pas ?

Je la regardai sans trop rien comprendre.

- Mademoiselle, souffla t- elle passablement lasse, vous avez décorné _chaque_ page du catalogue et vous l'avez aligné au rebord de la table au millimètre près.

Je bredouillai quelques mots inaudibles. Ces quelques manies dont je n'arrivai plus à me défaire pouvaient-elles vraiment refléter ma personnalité ?

- Donc avec ça, je vous mets une robe pour un tango sulfureux, en dernière position sur la liste de confection, n'est ce pas ? Rit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je sortis de la boutique, dos à la rue, une mine hébétée sur le visage, fixant toujours Mélanie à travers la vitrine de la devanture.

_**POV Draco**__** : **_

Attendant devant la boutique de mode sorcière, je posai mes nombreux cartons sur un rebord de fenêtre et vis une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille sortir à reculons. Craignant qu'elle ne trébuche malencontreusement sur une marche, ce qui était très probable, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras et la déposai sans ménagement sur le trottoir, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Néanmoins, cette courte colère sembla prendre le pas sur son self-control qui semblait avoir été fragilisé, et Hermione éleva la main vers mon visage, dans un geste que je ne connaissais on ne peut mieux, ce que je m'empressais de parer en attrapant sa main au dernier instant pour la faire joliment tournoyer sous le pont improvisé de nos bras aux mains jointes, mouvement léger suivi par les plis voletant de sa robe.

Mon homologue féminin récupéra rageusement sa main et me fusilla du regard. Combien de vies usais-je en une seule journée?

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malfoy. Donne-moi ça !

Sans attendre ma réaction, elle s'empara des paquets que j'avais déposé et les porta à bout de bras, ce qui obstruait passablement son champ visuel et l'empêchait carrément de faire autre chose de ses bras. Je fermai les yeux, pinçant entre deux doigts l'arrête de mon nez de manière exaspérée, soufflant accessoirement.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu ne les fais pas simplement léviter ? demandai-je, cela me semblant tomber sous le sens.

Quelques pas devant moi, elle me répondit sans se retourner, continuant de marcher.

- Je manque de puissance magique, idiot.

Réfléchissant un instant, je repensai vaguement à ce que j'avais appris il y avait quelques temps de cela, à savoir que les nés-moldus, même s'ils arrivaient un jour à contrôler parfaitement leur flux magique et leur disposition propre, seraient toujours inférieurs au sang-pur, du moins sur un plan traitant purement de puissance. La raison était d'ailleurs logique, car héréditaire.

Alors même si Hermione et moi contrôlions tous les deux sur un même niveau la quintessence de notre magie, je serai toujours plus puissant qu'elle. Navrant.

- Et si tu _me_ laissais les faire léviter ? lui suggérai-je. Non mais regarde moi ça, tu vas trébucher lamentablement et qui va te ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Moi! Alors franchement, si tu...

- Malfoy, et si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, hum ?

Bougonnant, je la laissai se débrouiller, tant pis pour elle !  
Marchant derrière elle, j'entrepris de détailler sa silhouette élégante. Un port de tête gracile, une démarche aérienne et terriblement sensuelle... Je ne cacherai pas non plus que j'adorai le léger balancement de ses hanches, roulement doux et hypnotique.

Ses longues boucles brunes tombaient et tressautaient jusqu'à sa chute de reins au rythme de ses pas mesurés. De ses bras dénudés, elle rajusta l'empilement des cartons qui s'était peu à peu transformer en une instable Tour de Pise.  
Ses jambes nues et dorées s'entrecroisaient avec charme et soulevaient avec légèreté le tissu fluide et d'un blanc immaculée de la jolie petite robe. En effet plutôt courte et cintrée autour de la taille d'Hermione, sa finesse en contraste net avec le tombé de l'étoffe à la forme évasée, je devinai le vêtement se nouer autour de la nuque.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir brièvement le décolleté au tissu froncé, et ce n'était pas sans me rappeler la célèbre tenue d'une actrice moldue. Une femme blonde à la bouche rouge et pulpeuse, icône internationalement reconnue du glamour. C'était quoi son nom, déjà ?

Une troupe de gamins jouant les petites canailles semait le désordre dans les rues en se courant après, se jetant des sorts de « Vol-au-vent », déplaçant donc soudainement un courant de vent ; c'était en somme un sort passablement inoffensif, maîtrisé par tous les enfants d'origine sorcière. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à l'école?  
Je ne leur aurai cependant guère plus prêté attention si ce qui allait arrivé ne s'était pas passé.  
Un des voyous lança un sortilège vers quelques badauds sur notre trottoir qui l'évitèrent de justesse. J'aurai juré qu'il était doté d'une tête chercheuse parce qu'il s'abattit alors sur la personne juste devant moi, c'est à dire Hermione.

Un vent semblant surgir de la terre souffla impétueusement sous ses pieds et fit se soulever sa chevelure aux reflets ambrées et sa robe de la manière la plus jolie qui soit, l'étoffe plissée s'élevant dans les airs jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine en un doux bruissement de tissu, révélant des jambes interminables ainsi qu'un fessier aux courbes délicieuses, voilées en partie par une lingerie fine.

Je me perdais volontiers dans la contemplation de cette vision édénique quand une voix me rappela à l'ordre.

_- Draco_! _**Remue**_-toi et aide-moi !

Reposant progressivement les pieds sur terre, d'un tournoiement nonchalant du poignet, je fis léviter les boîtes entravant ces bras pour lui permettre de rabattre la robe contre ses jambes, la bourrasque de vent persista quelques instants puis se calma peu à peu pendant qu'un « Pom-pom-pidou » sensuel résonnait dans mes tympans.  
Je me rappelai très bien, maintenant.

Marilyn Monroe.

Je jetai quelques coups d'œil discret autour de nous, assez précis pour remarquer quelques personnes avec d'étranges ruissellements couleur rouge sang sortant de leur nez…  
Bande d'imbéciles.  
J'avançai jusqu'à me retrouver à hauteur d'Hermione.

- Qui c'est qui avait raison ? marmonnai-je avec un sourire en coin que je m'efforçai en vain de réprimer.

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy ! siffla t- elle, excédée.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que j'avais raison, non ? Je t'ai quand même sauvé la mise ! Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, assurai-je, victorieux.

- Si on se fait volé ces fichus cartons à cause de toi, tu auras de mes nouvelles, Malfoy.

D'un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, j'avisai les cartons qui flottaient au niveau de mon épaule, sagement alignés l'un derrière l'autre, suivant mes pas.

- Ça ne risque pas, répliquai-je assuré. Personne à part toi et moi ne pouvons y toucher, et pour cause, champ de force, blablatai-je, plein d'insouciance.

Hermione se retourna vers moi et me détailla silencieusement.

- Il doit y avoir du bon d'être d'origine sorcière, soupira t- elle. Et pas seulement au niveau puissance.

Une expression chagrinée passa en un éclair sur soin visage, si bien que je crus l'avoir rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je regrettai soudain de lui avoir balancé cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Probablement qu'elle ne saurait jamais capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, et cela seulement à cause de ses origines. Je me rendais peu à peu compte de la difficulté que ressentaient sûrement les nés-moldus à s'intégrer dans la société sorcière.  
Quand ils arrivaient à Poudlard, les enfants sorciers ne se sentaient nullement dépaysés car ils avaient déjà entendu de parler mainte et mainte fois de la prestigieuse école.

Une des menaces les plus efficaces proférée par les parents sorciers était d'ailleurs : « Si tu n'étudies pas, si tu n'es pas sage, si tu ne nourris pas l'elfe de maison… (Et j'en passe des meilleures)… tu n'iras pas à Poudlard.  
Preuve entre toute de la connaissance aiguë des règles régissant le monde magique que possédaient les enfants sorciers. J'imaginai mieux maintenant comment les sorciers d'origine moldue, qui débarquaient dans un monde qui n'était _a priori_ pas le leur se débattaient pour ne pas se laisser enterrer vivants sous les règlements supra compliqués et certains totalement archaïques de la société sorcière.

Je finis par rendre son regard à Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas forcément que des avantages, répondis-je avec un sourire contrit. Hum…par exemple, si tu ne sais pas ranger ta chambre magiquement avant ton entrée à Poudlard… et bien les gens ont parfaitement le droit de se foutre de ta gueule, déclarai-je résigné.

D'un coup d'œil furtif, je la vis sourire faiblement.

- Et puis, tous les adolescents d'origine sorcière n'ont pas les mêmes, hum, aptitudes, soufflai-je.

Hermione se retourna, sourcils courbés dans un signe d'amusement.

- Eh, t'es en train de me dire que t'es une sorte de virtuose de la magie ?

- Et bien, hum, c'est à peu près cela, me rengorgeai-je.

- Hum. Je vois cela, répondit-elle ironiquement.

En continuant de marcher, je sorti un morceau de papier au design soigné, portant les couleurs de Mrs Guipure, que j'avais ramassé, intrigué.  
Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension devant ce que je parvins à déchiffrer, je lui mis le papier sous le nez puis le repris.

- C'est à toi ? lui demandai-je, me doutant évidemment qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entrevoir le papier coloré.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demanda t- elle sur un ton passablement rêveur.

- Hum... il y est écrit : « PDLD-JFB-HG-16,5-168-88-65-88 ». Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Elle se contenta d' hocher la tête en signe de dénégation  
Je m'arrêtai un moment, réfléchissant. Ce pourrait-il que...

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit particulièrement indiscret donc, tu peux bien me dire combien tu mesures, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard d'ambre me vrilla sûrement, cherchant sans doute l'anguille sous roche.

- Un mètre soixante-huit. Et ce n'est _pas _petit, me précéda t- elle dans ma réflexion.

- Et pas très grand non plus, ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter, mais enfin bref, cela m'est bien égale. Cela équivaut aussi à cent soixante-huit centimètres, non ?

- Tu ne maîtrises plus le système métrique, toi qui as étudié le Français ? Me railla t- elle.

- Mais tu as bien seize ans.

- Et _demi_, ragea t- elle. Et non, je ne suis pas encore majeure, crépita t- elle d'une fureur agacée.

Adossé contre le mur, je trépignai littéralement d'impatience. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, _**je trépignai d'impatience**_. Elle s'était elle aussi arrêtée et frappait le trottoir d'un battement de pied _très_ ou peut-être _trop_ rythmé, reflétant son impatience.

- Hmmm...me délectai-je. Hermione ?

Elle me lança un regard mal assuré et rougit un peu, sûrement d'agacement.

- Quoi ?

Je mis le papier devant ses yeux ambrés.

- Poudlard...Jeune femme brune... Hermione Granger, la narguai-je.

Ses prunelles sombres s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

- Malfoy, rends-moi cela s'il te plait.

- Attend, attend, je t'explique, ris-je. Là, il y a marqué que tu as seize ans et demi. Tu vois ? Ici, lui montrai-je du doigt.

- Malfoy, rends-moi ce truc tout de suite.

- Sois patiente, voyons, argumentai-je. Par contre, ici, c'est écrit que tu mesures un mètre soixante-huit, et de plus, tu me l'as confirmé tout à l'heure.

- Je ne plaisante pas, tu me rends ce papier maintenant sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me mords ? Espèce de lionne enragée, me moquai-je. On arrive à la partie intéressante. Alors...

Tout d'un coup, elle se jeta sur moi, me plaquant durement contre le mur. Je mis le papier en sûreté, levant le bras. Une de ses jambes coincée entre les miennes, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de m'atteindre, gesticulant violemment contre mon corps, véritable teigne.

- Tu n'oserais pas, me défia t- elle, dangereuse.

- Sur ce papier, continuai-je en souriant pour relever son défi, la maintenant à distance raisonnable du papier tandis qu'elle sautillait rageusement pour l'attraper, il est écrit que tes mensurations sont, au centimètre près...

- Je te préviens, espèce de sale petit...

- Oh oui, j'adore quand tu prends ce ton autoritaire, ça me donne d'incroyables frissons, lui susurrai-je malicieusement.

- Oh toi... m'avertit-elle.

- Quatre vingt huit centimètres en tour de poitrine. Colle-toi un peu plus contre moi et je t'assure que j'affirmerai que tu fais un bonnet C. Oops... m'excusai-je faussement, une main mutine me cachant partiellement la bouche.

Hermione me fusilla du regard.

- Un petit soixante-cinq de tour de taille et un second joli quatre vingt-huit aux hanches.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ferma les yeux et soudainement, me tint à peu près ce langage...

- Va te faire foutre chez les trolls, Malfoy.

Hermione détourna les talons, ses boucles brunes dans son sillage.

- Tu es fâchée ? M'inquiétai-je un peu tard.

Elle daigna se détourner tandis que ma jauge d'espoir remontait, et le majeur de sa main droite m'adressa un geste reflétant tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi.

--

_Poudlard, neuf heures et demie dit « L'heure du dessert dans la grande salle »_

_**POV Hermione**__** : **_

Je regardai les autres finir leur repas, dont Ron, qui en était à sa _septième_ part de tarte au citron. Non mais franchement, où passait tout ce qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de journée, hein ?  
Moi, par exemple, si je m'autorisai ne serait qu'une _misérable_ journée aux nombreux excès que s'octroyait généreusement Ron, je prendrai pour sûr au minimum le quart de mon poids de départ. J'en étais certaine. Et avec cela, on osait clamer qu'il y avait une quelconque justice dans ce bas-monde ?

Je repensai à ma sordide journée et croisai justement le regard de Malfoy, qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentards, en diagonale directe de Ron. Je lui envoyai derechef un regard noir signé Granger.  
Ron faillit s'étouffer et je reportai mon attention sur lui.

- Dis-moi, murmura t-il après s'être assuré qu'il ne mourrait pas sur l'instant, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mérité un regard comme celui-ci ?

J'esquissai un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et m'expliquai.

- Ca ne t'étais pas destiné, le rassurai-je paisiblement, c'était…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par la soudaine vision d'un éclair blanc qui trancha vivement sur le bleu nuit du plafond de la Grande Salle, et m'aperçu que ce signe étrange était en fait l'arrivée d'une colombe blanche qui survolait notre table et vint finalement se poser près de mon assiette. Je retirai un morceau de parchemin de son bec et y lus mon nom inscrit. Je remerciai le volatile gracile et avisai, intriguée, une boîte recouverte de velours violacée et ornée d'un ruban de satin parme. Sur le couvercle était piqué, à l'aide d'une broche à l'effigie d'une fleur, un autre billet marqué des mots « Ouvre-moi ».

Des conversations agitées commencèrent à prendre forme autour de moi mais je ne m'en souciai guère et ouvrai la boîte. L'écrin abritait un sachet de tulle violine translucide, retenue et enserrée d'un autre ruban d'un prune soyeux. L'entrouvrant, j'en ressortais plusieurs sucreries en forme de fleurs, recouvertes de sucre glace.

- Des bonbons à la violette, murmurai-je. Vous en voulez ?

_**POV Draco**__** : **_

En tant que « gentil petit Préfet en chef », je patrouillai autour du château et sortais au dehors pour pénétrer dans le cloître de Poudlard, baigné par endroits, ceux où il manquait des pans de toiture, par les doux rayons du clair de lune. Pathétique. J'entendis la porte claquée une seconde fois derrière moi, puis des pas précipités arriver à ma hauteur.

- Désolée, j'avais oubliée la ronde, s'excusa Hermione, enclenchant machinalement un _lumos._

Nous marchâmes en silence.  
Les galeries du cloître entouraient le jardin de taille moyenne dans un parfait carré, et nous étions à mi-chemin du premier côté quand elle m'apostropha :

- Tu essaies lourdement de me semer, ou c'est inconscient ?

- Pardon ? m'enquerrai-je en levant un sourcil septique.

- Tu fais trois pas quand j'en fais un, ronchonna t- elle.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es trop petite et que les mensurations de tes jambes sont proportionnelles à ta taille…ricanai-je. Oops, j'aurai dit « _mensurations_ » ?

- Ecrase, Malfoy, me menaça t- elle.

- Eh ! Si on peut même plus rigoler…

Nous entamâmes le second côté.

- En parlant de mensurations, renchéris-je, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai toujours le reçu de l'autre vieille folle dans ma chambre. Tu veux venir le récupérer ? Disons… ce soir ?

- Ne me provoques pas, Malfoy, insinua t- elle.

- En tout bien tout honneur, rectifiai-je faussement, je dis juste…

Hermione se posta soudainement devant moi et me jaugea rapidement du regard avant de m'enfourner quelque chose dans ma bouche, un de ses doigts glissant précipitamment entre mes lèvres. C'était sucré et acidulé, doucereux et délicat à la fois sans manquer de saveur.

- Tais-toi ou étouffe-toi avec, et en silence, m'ordonna t- elle avec un sourire que je devinai difficilement dissimuler.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous tandis que nous franchissions le quatrième côté quand une voix retentit dans notre dos.

- Mademoiselle ?

Hermione se retourna. Une silhouette masculine se trouvait dans la pénombre. Je braquai ma baguette éclairée d'un _lumos _vers lui, mais il était trop loin de nous.

- Vous parlez français ? nous demanda t-il.

Mon homologue féminin fit un pas vers lui et je la retins par le poignet, mais elle se dégagea vivement.

- Un peu, mais… répondit-elle incertaine.

L'homme se rapprocha puis apparut totalement sous le clair de lune. Sa peau blanche scintillait légèrement sous la lumière sélénite et ses yeux d'un or clair me semblèrent presque hypnotiques, ce dont je me méfiai instantanément. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Hermione qui le dévisageait presque indécemmment. Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres rosées et détendaient ses traits d'une douceur que je trouvais machiavélique. " Mister X " fourragea dans ses mèches d'un brun cuivré, avec un air air assez sûr de lui en la regardant, ce que je trouvai d'amblée très dérangeant.

- Euh... Salut.

Et elle courut littéralement vers lui.

- Ely, Ely ! l'appela t- elle, aux anges.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et sous son élan, ils tournoyèrent un instant, vous savez, cette vision de « bonheur intense » que l'on voit seulement dans les mélodrames de seconde catégorie.  
Hermione releva la tête vers lui et il sourit. Par Merlin, mais qui était ce type ?!? Il se prenait pour un tombeur, ou quoi ?

- Bon sang, dit-elle, passant ses doigts sur les traits du visage masculin, dans une impression d'irréalité, je ne pensai pas… quand es-tu arrivé…et…

- Chut, répondit-il seulement, posant un doigt calme sur les lèvres de rose, j'aurai tout le temps de répondre à tes questions, se permit-il de plaisanter.

Pendant leur dialogue durant lequel j'avais été bien évidemment exclus, les bras de « Ely » était resté autour de _sa_ taille et glissaient doucement sur _ses_ hanches. Et elle ne protestait même pas !  
_IL_ sembla enfin m'adresser un regard. Trop aimable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je en m'efforçant d'employer une politesse glaciale, dans un français que je savais excellent.

- La politesse voudrait que celui qui pose cette question se soit présenté préalablement, me répondit-il sur un ton égal, me dardant de ses prunelles en d'or en fusion.

- Qui êtes-vous, redemandai-je plus fermement.

Il s'avança de trois pas vers moi, Hermione à ses côtés, et daigna enfin répondre.

- Gabriel de Valclair, gentilhomme français, s'amusa t-il, en stage à Poudlard à partir de demain matin et, accessoirement, fiancé d'Hermione, détacha t-il en se délectant tout particulièrement sur les dernières syllabes.

Je vis la concernée pâlir. Une sensation d'un froid douloureux, que je tentai vainement de contrôler, m'envahit graduellement, en commençant par mon coeur, ma poitrine, pour s'étendre jusqu'au plus nfime de mes muscles.  
J'avançai alors, jusqu'à me trouver nez-à-nez avec Pattes-de-grenouille, une menace voilée nous fîmes nous affronter du regard.

- Draco Malfoy, aristocrate anglais et _accessoirement_, colocataire d'Hermione.

L'Homme-batracien releva le menton et m'adressa un sourire d'une politesse fausse, mais cordiale.

- Enchanté, répliqua t-il en me tendant sa main, que je pris tandis que nous commençions tout deux à nous entre-broyer les os, avec un sourire de circonstance.

L'envie soudaine de lui faire ravaler ce sourire me prit à la gorge, et je me retins d'ajouter « ton pire cauchemar ».

**

* * *

**

**Je vous raconterai une autre charmante histoire la nuit porchaine... **

**-- **

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est Sylya, en chair et en os ! Le squelette qu'on voit en fond d'écran a réssucité !  
Tout d'abord, un gros remerciement à Manelor, ma bêta chérie, qui me supporte (si, si, c'est vrai. Non, pas tapper l'auteuz )  
****Bon, je vois d'ici ce qui me diront que je suis terriblement en retard et blablabla, alors je m'excuse tout de suite, d'accord ? Sulement voilà, il s'avère que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, examens etc... mais je suis en vacances ! Donc j'en ai profité pour écrire ce chapitre-ci et pour vous le poster dans les délais les plus brefs possibles.  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, sachez que ça m'encourage, pour les autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... 3 **

**Sur ce je reste,  
votre auteuz et servante dévouée blablaetbla, **

_**S**ylya_**. **

Le mot de la bêta:

**« Hey !!! Salut les gens c'est moi, vous savez la bêta … Sylya m'a demandé de vous écrire un petit mot, donc je me dois de m'exécuter, mais je le fais avec plaisir. Cette histoire est vraiment une perle, et elle mérite vraiment toute l'attention que vous lui portez.  
Je tenais à vous remercier pour les review, car elles encouragent Sylya mais elles me font aussi extrêmement plaisir, vu qu'elles lui font plaisir à elle ^^  
Dans ce chapitre, vous avez vu qu'il y a quand même un avancement dans la relation Draco/Mione, mais quand même temps, c'est un peu comme le dicton « Un pas en avant… et » Aie « …deux pas en arrière »  
L'arrivée d'Ely était calculée et magnifiquement orchestrée par Sylya… Je dois dire qu'elle a parfois des tendances un peu Serpentarde ^^ Si, si je vous jure !! La conversation d'Hermione et de Pansy le prouve !!!!!!  
Bon j'arrête de blablater parce que je fais** _perdre mon temps_** (** Commentaire de **_Sylya_**: Oh! La pub cachée... **) à tout le monde… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous en redemanderez !!! Ne blâmer pas trop Sylya, la plupart du temps c'est elle qui me demande les chapitres que je dois corriger mdr. Si vous voulez, lynchez-moi !! mdr**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remercie encore pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire…**

**Bisous,**

_**M**anelor _**»**


	16. Le Carnet de Draco

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** Pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de "Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, Dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

_**Les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair, de Rose Smith et de Mélanie Jefferson m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous Prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en resservir sans autorisation préalable, merci**_

**--**

_**NDA**_** : ****LES PENSEES DES PERSONNAGES SERONT INDIQUEES ENTRE GUILDEMETS ET EN ITALIQUES, ALORS NE CONFONDEZ PAS AVEC LES DIALOGUES ET AUTRES ECHANGES !!!**

**LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN EST EN FAIT CELUI DE NOEL… (DONC SE PASSERA EN DECEMBRE)**

**Chapitre 16 : Le Carnet de Draco- ou Honey & Darling- ou encore Draco & Jane**

_**POV Draco**__** :**_

_- Enchanté, répliqua t-il en me tendant sa main, que je pris tandis que nous commencions tout deux à nous entre-broyer les os, avec un sourire de circonstance._

_L'envie soudaine de lui faire ravaler ce sourire me prit à la gorge, et je me retins d'ajouter « ton pire cauchemar »_.

Peut-être fusse parce qu'elle sentit inconsciemment la tension croissante dans l'air, Hermione s'approcha alors de Gabriel et posa sa main contre son épaule, le détournant prudemment de moi tout en le ramenant vers elle d'un même mouvement.

- Hum…Ely, j'ai un tour de ronde à finir, mais je te rejoins ici dans une petite heure, ok ? s'adressa t-elle à lui, sans m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Le Frenchy me sourit d'une manière que je n'aimais pas beaucoup puis son regard glissa finalement de moi vers elle. Son visage prit une expression gentiment outragée.

- Mais… je comptais sur toi pour me faire visiter le château, s'indigna t-il malicieusement.

- Oui mais…c'est à dire que… Je ne peux pas laisser Draco seul pendant la ronde, ça fait parti de mes obligations, répondit-elle, se mordant les lèvres, passablement gênée.

Il s'était progressivement décalé jusqu'à ce que Hermione, face à lui, me tourne évidemment le dos, ne me laissant que lui en vis-à-vis.  
M'ignorant, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et passa une main dans ses cheveux, suivant le contour des boucles brunes jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule pour glisser contre sa taille.

- C'est juste… je pensais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, ajouta t-il avec une moue penaude, affichant un regard presque larmoyant, déconcerté.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était acteur, ce type, ou quoi ? Non mais sans blague, elle n'allait tout de même tomber dans un piège aussi… bête et prévisible ?!? Hermione se tourna vers moi, l'autre idiot enserrant toujours sa taille.

- Draco… ça t'embêterait de finir seul ? Je te revaudrai cela, m'assura t-elle, suppliante.

J'entrevis Truc-muche-sur-pattes m'adresser un clin d'œil entendu, espiègle.  
Je ne dis pas un mot, la laissant quémander dans le vide.

- S'il te plaît, insista t-elle. S'il te plait…

Je descellai enfin les lèvres.

- J'aimerai bien, vraiment, mentis-je compréhensif, mais si je croisais un prof et devais lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment… Allez, viens, c'est mieux pour toi, fis-je ne lui prenant la main, l'extirpant loin des bras de Gabriel, déconfis.

Je souris, béat.

Voilà ce que j'aurai aimé lui dire. Et au lieu de ça…

- Malfoy, tu m'écoutes ? Ca t'embêterait, de finir seul oui ou non ? s'impatienta t-elle.

- Mais fais ce que tu veux, par Merlin, ripostai-je, un rien rageur.

Hermione tressaillit et ferma les yeux un instant, Gabriel derrière, raffermissant la prise sur ses hanches, la tête contre son épaule.

- Je pensai juste que ça te dérangerait de continuer seul, répliqua t-elle d'une voix cassante. Moi, ça m'embêterait, ajouta t-elle, un rien ennuyé en abaissant le regard.  
On y va, Ely, déclara t-elle en me tournant le dos, s'éloignant.

- Je la ramène pour les douze coups, me murmura le concerné, s'approchant de moi un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes quand même au courant que rien ne se passera non plus si vous me la ramenez après ? le narguai-je, tout à fait Malfoy.

Il haussa un sourcil et se détourna, posant d'emblée une main sur sa taille. J'étais sûr que dès qu'ils seraient hors de mon champ de vision, elle retirerait sa foutue main de son corps.  
Je continuai ma ronde et, du coin de l'œil, je les vis s'arrêter sous un nouveau rayon de lune ascendant. Mais enfin, à quoi jouaient-ils ?  
Gabriel baissa la tête vers elle -forcément, il était grand- et lui dit quelques mots inaudibles pour moi. Elle répondit quelque chose que je ne saisis pas non plus et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, il captura ses lèvres douces en un baiser.

Dans trois secondes, elle le repousserait.

Malgré mes dires tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fondés, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup trop d'empressement à mon goût – c'est vrai quoi, ils pourraient éviter de se donner en spectacle! – crochetant sa nuque d'un bras pour le rapprocher d'elle tandis qu'une des mains (presque) palmée de la sale grenouille fourrageait dans sa chevelure ambrée. Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer à quoi cela servait-il d'être un crack en divination si mes prédictions les plus infimes tombaient à l'eau ? J'avais toujours su que Trelawney était une bonne à rien.

_**POV Hermione : **_

Furibonde, j'avançai le plus rapidement possible pour sortir du cloître. Malfoy avait encore réussi à me mettre en colère, à croire que c'était un don chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'étais certes de mauvaise humeur, mais j'avais chaud, et je me sentais mal. Et Ely en pâtissait.

- Hermione ?

Je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face, essayant d'afficher une expression sereine.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Mon cœur tambourina un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.

- Toi aussi, et je…

Avant que je puisse en dire plus, il s'empara sensuellement de ma bouche.  
J'écarquillai les yeux mais ne le repoussai pas. Son doux parfum me submergeait progressivement, m'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaude.  
Agrippant son cou, je le ramenai vers moi, approfondissant notre contact. Je sentis distinctement sa langue caresser passionnément la mienne et je mordis doucement sa lèvre inférieure quand je perçus une de ses mains se fondre entre mes cheveux torsadés et ordonnés, l'autre se promenant avec langueur sur ma hanche. Je fermai les yeux.

Je me rendis ainsi compte que j'aimais que Gabriel m'embrasse comme cela, je me sentais mieux, il dissipait peu à peu mon malaise ; et je sentais que je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Lorsque je vins à manquer d'air et que le vertige s'empara peu à peu de me sens, Ely rompit notre baiser et m'attira contre son torse.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Moi aussi je l'aimais. J'en étais sûre, je le sentais partout sur mon corps parcouru de frissons agréables. Mais pour une raison obscure, aucun mot ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres.  
J'ouvrai les yeux et, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je me contentai de déposer sans un mot un baiser sur la joue de Gabriel, avisant de même, avec surprise Draco, qui sortait du cloître. Soudain, il me jeta un regard quelconque, tellement neutre que j'eus l'impression qu'il me transperçait sans me voir.

Et, aussi étrange que ce fut, cela me fit mal.

Je détournai le regard. Me blottissant contre Gabriel, je ressenti à nouveau une vague de froid inexpliquée m'envahir, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Alors que je me mordais les lèvres, je sentis une larme glacée rouler le long de ma joue. Le moindre trouble me mettait dans tous mes états. J'étais tellement fatiguée ces jours-ci…

_**POV Draco :**_

J'avais longtemps erré dans le château et entrai maintenant dans les appartements partagés, plongés dans la pénombre, sans me donner la peine de prononcer le mot de passe.  
Je restai sur le seuil un instant, quand la lumière surgit sans raison.  
J'avisai Pansy assise sur le canapé d'angle en cuir couleur crème orné de coussins chocolat, sa robe de satin noir, courte et fendue, au décolleté plongeant et, inutile de le préciser, non réglementaire, détonnait avec les couleurs claires ou chaudes du reste de la pièce, mais je m'en fichai éperdument et m'affalai, exténué près d'elle.

Elle tenait deux verres en main et je levai un sourcil d'incompréhension vers elle.  
La Serpentard sourit et répondit :

- J'ai pensé que tu ne refuserais pas de boire un coup avec moi, alors je suis allée chercher ton hydromel.

Je me redressai et pris une coupe, remplie du breuvage doré. Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent.

- A quoi trinque t-on ? demandai-je, sceptique.

Pansy ne me répondit pas et avala une gorgée du nectar. Ses lèvres rouge sang, tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau et le noir de ses cheveux lisses, laissèrent tomber ses mots :

- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

J'avalai mon verre d'une traite.

- Gabriel, lâchai-je avec une moue dégoûtée. Sincèrement, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle sorte avec lui et qu'ils soient…_fiancés_, sifflai-je amèrement avec un rictus, mais qu'ils ne fassent pas cela devant moi.

Je me servais un second verre, puis un troisième… suivi d'un autre.

- Et en plus, il est Français, crachai-je, excédé.

- Et ça te gêne ?

- Pas le moins du monde, grommelai-je en serrant les dents, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Je n'ai rien contre la France. Si, si, je t'assure, c'est un pays magnifique, le temps y est souvent radieux, le relief charmant… Seulement… il y a vraiment trop de Français, reniflai-je. Note que les Françaises sont tout à fait délicieuses, appuyai-je.

- Non, cela se voit que cela ne te gêne pas du tout, rit-elle, en se levant, se penchant au-dessus de la table pour attraper une seconde bouteille.

N'empêche, j'aimais bien sa robe.  
Alors qu'elle se rasseyait, elle retomba un peu brusquement sur moi.

- Désolée, j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu, s'expliqua t-elle en se servant un énième verre.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondis-je en finissant un verre.

Pansy se rajusta, assise sur mes genoux.

- C'était le mien, laissa t-elle échapper dans un soupir.  
- Désolé, m'excusai-je.  
- Il n' y a pas de mal, me sourit-elle.

Elle balança ses jambes d'un côté, les croisant et se plaça en travers de mes cuisses, sa tête appuyée contre mon torse. Je plaçai instinctivement une main sur sa taille, au cas où elle basculerait d'un côté.  
Je la vis poser son verre sur la table basse, puis revenir à moi tandis qu'elle me dévisageait. Pansy était très jolie, quand ses traits fins et réguliers n'étaient pas figés par la froideur. Vraiment très belle, ses yeux noirs brillant dangereusement lorsqu'elle dessina du bout des doigts les contours des boutons de ma chemise.

Tranquillement, elle se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de moi, sa poitrine me frôlant par inadvertance. Je me surpris à passer une main dans ses cheveux lisses d'un noir d'encre- soie sombre entre mes doigts -ramenant son visage vers moi. Une senteur fruitée, boisée emplit délicatement mes narines, et je nichai bientôt ma tête au creux de son cou.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux et leur parfum. Il me rassure, lui confiai-je à mi-mots.

Je la sentis fermer les yeux lorsque ses lèvres écarlates effleurèrent mon cou alors que sa main passait sans précipitation sous ma chemise, caressant mon torse en un toucher aérien, jouant avec mes tétons aux auréoles rosées qu'elle fit se dresser sous l'effleurement habile. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et je la sentis me coucher contre le canapé. Bien qu'elle fût ma meilleure amie, j'avais toujours considéré Pansy comme une femme. Une femme très désirable, lorsqu'elle baissait sa garde.  
Je me rappelai d'ailleurs cette nuit, en cinquième année, où…  
Il fallait que mon esprit arrête de dériver.

- A quoi tu joues ? demandai-je, l'esprit embrumé.

- A la même chose que toi, sourit-elle, envoûtante.

Je pris conscience de mes mains se promenant avec possessivité sur ses hanches, les agrippant fermement pour l'attirer vers moi alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles avaient un goût de fraise, sucré, doucereux, de quoi faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme… Surtout à moi.  
J'embrassai tendrement sa gorge offerte, la mordillant légèrement et elle soupira, sa poitrine se soulevant contre moi. Je dégageai soudain la tête.

- Non, pas ce soir, ce n'est pas bon, chuchotai-je, la repoussant doucement, _Tru_c me la ramène à…

- Minuit, je sais, dit-elle en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

- Et quelle heure est-il ? murmurai-je entre deux baisers.

- A peu près trois heures du matin, _**ell**_e a du finir dans son lit à cette heure-ci, alors tais-toi, marmonna t-elle, un rien acide.

- Bien.

La serrant dans mes bras, j'échangeai nos places d'un pivotement adroit et prit en coupe dans ma main un de ses seins, recouvert de son soutien-gorge noire aux arabesques satinées, le massant vigoureusement, baisant dévotement l'autre tandis qu'elle gémit, me délestant de ma chemise.

- Montons, lui suggérai-je en mordant sauvagement son cou, ce qu'elle sembla particulièrement apprécier puisque je sentis son bassin ondulé contre le mien.

- Hors de question, refusa Pansy en un caprice digne d'elle, caressant malicieusement l'excroissance de mon pantalon, j'adore cette pièce, se justifia t-elle. Dray, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Parce que ce soir, je t'évite de passer pour un homme aux abois. Je t'aime assez pour cela.

_**« Ah oui ? Et devant un témoin invisible ? »**_

- Comme tu voudras, soupirai-je remontant sa robe, mes mains caressant ses cuisses, jouant avec le contour de sa lingerie dentelé alors que j'entendis un bruit, que je mis sur le compte du canapé qui rechignait à servir de lit d'amour.

- Et je t'ai jeté à l'eau ! s'écria une voix masculine dans le couloir.

Un éclat de rire féminin s'ensuivit.

_**« Ne me dîtes pas que… »**_

J'avisai Pansy qui souriait avec une moue craquante et tout à fait innocente.

- Et là je t'ai hurlé à la figure… rit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce illuminée.

Ses yeux d'ambre balayèrent la pièce comme si ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Enfin, ils se posèrent, incrédules et écarquillés, sur le canapé où Pansy et moi étions installés dans une position on ne peut plus équivoque, mes bras enroulés autour de son corps tandis qu'une de ses mains reposait sur la chute de mes reins, ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Lovés l'un sur l'autre, l'image aurait tout aussi bien pu être sous-titrée de l'indication « Invitation à la débauche »_. _

- … « comment as-tu osé me faire cela ». C'est ce que je t'ai dit, acheva t-elle sa phrase, dans un murmure éteint.

Un silence long et pesant s'installa, durant lequel elle sembla incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Serrant les jointures de ses doigts à les faire blanchir, je l'entendais à peine respirer tandis que le sang se retirait progressivement de ses joues. « _**Cela la mettait tellement en colère de voir que j'avais scouaté la salle commune ? J'avais pourtant proposé à Pansy de monter**_… »

- Je vais me coucher, déclara t-elle enfin dans une filet de voix à l'intention de Gabriel, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui, fixant le sol.

- Tu ne veux pas…suggéra t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en passant en coup de vent devant le canapé, les lèvres scellées et rouges d'avoir été mordues, ses joues arborant la même nuance, en contraste avec le reste de son visage.

Je n'essayai pas de la retenir.

Dès que mon homologue féminin lui fut hors de vision, Pansy entreprit de se rhabiller avec un calme effroyable et méticuleux. Ayant finit, elle déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres puis quelques mots à mon oreille.

- N'avais-je pas raison ? me glissa t-elle avec un sourire plein d'une malice contenue.

Bien joué, Pansy ! Maintenant je passais effectivement pour un tombeur. La preuve ? Je n'avais qu'à ramener une fille ici, et elle acceptait de coucher avec moi ! Et cela même, sans exiger l'intimité qu'offrait ma chambre ! Franchement, cette fille devrait me faire penser à la remercier la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Ou bien à lui lancer un _doloris_, il fallait voir.  
Parce qu'implicitement, je passai aux yeux de son fiancé et peut-être aussi à ceux d'Hermione, comme quelqu'un qui me fichait éperdument d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas proprement vrai.

- Désolée, nous ne pensions pas que vous rentreriez si tôt… rougit-elle faussement, passant devant le mangeur de grenouilles.

Dans une ondulation de ses cheveux noirs, Pansy sortit de la pièce, m'adressant un clin d'œil vif. Je ramassai ma chemise et m'apprêtai à monter quand j'aperçus Ducon qui m'observait.

- Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, commençai-je en anglais, sinon je vais finir par croire que vous brûlez secrètement de désir pour moi, lui lançai-je, sec.

- Même pas dans vos rêves, répliqua t-il, froid et distant.

Rectification, cela s'appelle un cauchemar, annotai-je d'un plissement bienveillant de mon doigt levé, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Mais je peux concevoir qu'en tant que représentant français, aligner deux mots d'Anglais correct à la suite puisse représenter un effort considérable pour vous...

_**« Et paf ! Prend cela dans les dents, Froggy ! » **_

_**POV Hermione : **_

Je rentrai d'une promenade au clair de lune autour du lac avec Ely et je me sentais on ne peut mieux. Nous avions échangé plusieurs baisers en nous remémorant le bon vieux temps. Nous avions tellement de temps a rattrapé ! Autant dire que ma colère envers Malfoy s'était- presque –totalement dissipée. Et pour cause, je n'avais plus aucune notion de l'heure, je me sentais hors de Poudlard. Un peu plus, et j'aurai presque oublié comment je m'appelais.

- Hum, il est assez tard, _Darling_. Tu devrais être rentrée au bercail depuis au moins deux heures et demi.

- Ah… trouvai-je seulement à dire. Et bien… tu me raccompagnes ?

Gabriel passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il était assez… tactile, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, je me sentais bien, avec lui. Et ce « _Darling_ » qu'il me donnait comme surnom, c'était… tellement kitch ! Cependant, cela me plaisait assez, j'étais heureuse que quelqu'un pense à moi de cette manière. Et je l'aimais, cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de nos fiançailles, non ? Plusieurs années auparavant, avant mâme que je n'entbe à Poudlard, il m'avait demandé ma main, sous l'œil bienveillant de ma mère, et j'avais accepté. J'en avais fait la promesse, et nul n'arbiterait à me la faire briser.

Etais-je trop jeune ? Trop insouciante ? Je ne pensais pas réellement, car Gabriel restait toujours à mes yeux quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il me comprenait, ne me traitait pas de « Miss-je-sais-tout «, ni de « rat-de-bibliothèque » at autres quolibets. Avec lui, j'avais vraiment la sensation d'être… une femme. Et pas une gamine avec qui l'on pouvait s'amuser impunément. Parce que lorsque qu'il posait ses yeux dorés sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être la femme la plus belle du monde. Bien sûr, mon ego en prenait un coup, mais il fallait bien cela de temps en temps, non ? Surtout pour affronter d'autres personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom- Malfoy -qui passait toute la sainte journée à me rabaisser, prenant un malin plaisir à tourner mon physique en dérision.

_**« Un mètre soixante-huit, ce n'est pas très grand, mais cela m'est bien égal »**_ ; _**« Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es trop petite et que les mensurations de tes jambes sont proportionnelles à ta taille **__( sous-entendu de naine )__** »**_ ; _**« Eh ! Paillasson ! Tu t'es encore coiffée avec un pétard, ce matin ? » **_Dixit la personne dont je tairai le nom- Malfoy.

« _**Paillasson**_ », j'y avais eu droit jusqu'à…jusqu'au début de cette année. D'accord, mes cheveux n'avaient pas toujours été tout à fait l'exemple du brushing parfait, peut-être étaient-ils un peu négligés, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison de me le faire remarquer, non ?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, posa Gabriel en me tirant de mes rêveries, ton cerbère, enfin ton chaperon, tu sais, le décoloré… il ne va pas criser quand il verra l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ? Sérieusement, il n'avait pas l'air très enclin à vouloir te laisser partir avec moi…

- Malfoy ? Ce n'est ni mon père, ni mon chaperon. Il ferait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible, voilà pourquoi il ne t'a pas accueilli les bras ouverts. Et arrête de l'appeler « cerbère », ou « décoloré », suggérai-je en lui pinçant légèrement les côtes. C'est un peu… infantile de ta part, lançai-je.

- Quoi, c'est sa couleur de cheveux naturelle ? Laisse-moi rire, pouffa t-il.

- Arrête ! le menaçai-je, ne trouvant pas cela particulièrement drôle. Ses cheveux ont certes cette couleur d'un blond un peu pâle, argentée, mais pas décolorée, précisai-je en le regardant chichement du coin de l'œil, et cela depuis sa première année ici.

- Tu en sais des choses, sur cet aristo, déclara t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Je regardai son visage à l'expression neutre par en dessous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ?

- N'importe quoi, renchéris-je, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. C'est juste que jusqu'à cette année, lui et sa clique avait pour habitude de me tyranniser chaque jour…alors j'ai pu constater que ce n'était pas une coloration. Et ses cils sont blonds, ajoutai-je, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu as du te retrouver plutôt près de lui, pour remarquer un détail aussi infime, me fit-il en s'arrêtant.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incrédule.

- C'est normal… on passe presque la totalité de nos journées ensemble, étant préfets en chef, lui expliquai-je avec une boule d'anxiété dans le ventre. Même si je ne le supporte pas plus que cela.

Mon fiancé, cela faisait bizarre de le nommer comme cela, se tourna vers moi, et ses prunelles d'un or soutenu, pailletées d'éclats noisette me vrillèrent longtemps, très intensément. J'écarquillai les pupilles sous l'expression de son œillade.

- Tu es sûre ? détacha t-il calmement, son regard fascinant semblant prêt de me submerger.

J'entrouvris les lèvres, ébahie. C'était…wow. Son visage, sa beauté me semblait si irréels que j'en eus le ventre noué. Tandis que je cherchais une réponse, je m'en sentis comme soufflé une à l'oreille.

- Bien sûr. Hum. C'est juste que…

Lorsqu'il m'enserra contre lui, je fus tellement surprise que je sentis l'air être soudainement expulsé hors de mes poumons. Les bras collés contre mon corps, je ne pouvais absolument plus bouger et je clignai des paupières dans le vide. Une main sous ma nuque, Gabriel me fit lentement incliner la tête en arrière tandis que son souffle chaud s'abattait sur la peau sensible de mon cou, imposant la venue de frissons incontrôlables, électrisant les pores de ma peau.

Il avait apposé une main à la cambrure de mon dos, celle-ci descendant langoureusement vers la chute de mes reins. Là où nous étions, on pouvait aisément apercevoir nos silhouettes du haut de la tour Gryffondor, et je ne tenais pas forcément à cela. Pourtant, sa main reposa bientôt sur ma jupe, palpant avec audace, fermement mes fesses charnues. J'haletai, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.

- Hermione, souffla t-il à mon oreille, je t'aime tellement que je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre que moi te touche comme cela.

J'entendais sa respiration rauque et profonde au creux de mon oreille.

- Je ne permettrai pas qu'un autre te convoite, te désire en secret. Jamais. Parce que tu es à moi, me murmura t-il.

Je sentis son souffle balayer ma gorge, sa bouche si douce errer sur mon cou et sa langue lécher une parcelle de ma peau quand soudain, ses dents se refermèrent sur ma gorge. Je laissai échapper un faible cri.

- Ely… soufflai-je, les larmes me venant aux yeux.

Doucement, il souffla sur mon épiderme brûlant, atténuant la douleur. Sa bouche se posa sur la peau endolorie qu'il embrassa et ses lèvres vinrent l'encercler et l'aspirer fébrilement. S'il me lâchait maintenant, je tombai, j'en étais sûre, car je sentais bien que ses bras seuls me retenaient dans la position quasi-figée dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Tout à coup, je me sentis enlevée de terre, je reposais dans ses bras, contre son torse. J'entendais son cœur battre furieusement.

- Je te ramène, me dit-il dans un souffle.

Alors que nous cheminions ainsi, je me surpris à évoquer avec Ely des souvenirs de _Roses lane. _A mi-chemin, j'étais pliée en deux, tellement j'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux, et Gabriel à me porter.

- Je n'ai pas apprécié, lançai-je.

- Moi si, rétorqua t-il, victorieux. Et je t'ai jeté à l'eau !

Il me reposa au sol, et je prononçai le mot de passe entre deux éclats de rire.

- Et là je t'ai hurlé à la figure…

J'entrai dans la pièce éclairée, et mes yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'accoutumer à la clarté ambiante. C'est là que je les vis.

Draco, ses yeux d'argent à la lueur enfiévrée, à demi allongé sur Pansy, torse nu, ses muscles saillants, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur luisaient doucement sous la lumière. Son jean noir était presque entièrement défait et j'avisai la responsable, presque toute aussi nue, ses bras enserrant le dos découvert de son amant. Tandis que mon regard dérivait sur sa poitrine, à l'arrondi définitivement plus prononcé que le mien, ironiquement recouverte d'un soutien-gorge à l'élégance raffinée et très sophistiquée, je remarquai ses jambes fines et longues enroulant la taille de Draco de manière tout à fait possessive.

Je revenais à nouveau au visage de Draco, à la peau à l'habitude si pâle, arborant une carnation légèrement rosée, s'accordant à celle de ses lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à satisfaire pleinement son amante, dont les cheveux d'un noir lustré, éparpillés contre le canapé reflétaient l'avancée de leur proximité qu'il m'était difficile d'imaginer.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi crédule. Draco ne devait pas faire tellement cas de Jane. Et le regard de Pansy me disait : _**« Quand Jay n'est pas là, les souris dansent »**_. C'était évidemment un couple.  
Un couple.  
Je m'en voulais de m'être montrée si naïve et un instant, je restai là, stoïque, incapable d'une quelconque réaction.  
Puis, inspirant à fond, je parvins finalement à finir ma phrase, débutée un moment plus tôt et laissait tomber :

- … « comment as-tu osé me faire cela ». C'est ce que je t'ai dit, poursuivis-je.

Je devais jouer le jeu, leur montrer, à tous, que j'étais bien au-dessus de tout cela, que cela ne m'atteignait pas. Il couchait avec Pansy ? Et alors ? Où était le problème ?  
Rassemblant toute la volonté qui se trouvait en moi, je serrais les dents, me mordais les lèvres pour rester maître de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, fixant le sol, ma gorge se resserrant sournoisement. Je me sentais étrangement pâlir à vue d'œil, le sang refluant de manière perfide je ne savais trop où. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour une chute, ou même une hausse de tension. J'avais beau serrer les poings jusqu' à m'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair de mes paumes, me mordre les lèvres au sang, cette sensation douloureuse au creux de mon ventre, cette impression de froid ne s'atténuait pas.

- Je vais me coucher, lançai-je.

Gabriel, confus, essaya de me retenir :

- Tu ne veux pas…

- Pas ce soir, l'interrompis-je, mes yeux me brûlant singulièrement, cette impression d'étouffer, lovée dans ma gorge, s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde.

Une fois hors de leur vue, je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre, trébuchant à moitié mais ne m'arrêtais pas avant d'avoir atteint ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à la volée et m'adossai contre, les jambes tremblantes. La vision floue sans aucune raison apparente, je restai là un moment. Et sans prévenir, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et liquide rouler contre ma joue, puis atteindre mes lèvres. C'était salé. Dans un état second, du bout des doigts, je suivis à l'envers le parcours du fluide, remontant ainsi jusqu'à mon œil. Je l'essuyai, et fixai ainsi mes doigts humidifiés, incrédule. J'étais littéralement secouée par mes sanglots.

Quoi ? Je pleurais donc ? J'en trouvai vite la raison. Mes nerfs étaient prêts de me lâcher, après cette longue journée. J'étais vraiment à fleur de peau. Mais, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, en voyant Draco si proche de Pansy, surpris en plein ébat, je m'étais senti comme trahie. Enfin ce n'était pas réellement moi. Après que Pansy m'ait raconté toutes ces choses concernant Jane, j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi. Et finalement, cette confusion d'émotions que j'avais ressenti, c'était sûrement ceux de Jane, et non pas les miens. Au moment où j'entrais dans la salle, j'avais imaginé ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir, si elle était entrée dans cette pièce à ma place.

Colère. Jalousie. Trahison. Chagrin.  
Et peut-être de la douleur, de la confusion. Ou bien la honte, l'humiliation que lui imposait une telle scène, cette impression de s'être faite avoir. En analysant toutes ces émotions, je m'aperçus que je n'aurai probablement pas dut les ressentir. Je n'étais pas entrée seule. Gabriel était avec moi. Et il m'aimait. Je l'aimais.  
Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas cesser de pleurer ?

--

_« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ne cherche pas à rencontrer Jane, parce que même si elle était en face de toi, tu ne la reconnaîtrais pas »_

Cette phrase stupide n'arrêtait pas de me tourner en tête. Alors que j'étais exténuée. Littéralement. Comme j'avais pu préalablement le constater, les nuits blanches ne me réussissaient absolument pas. Surtout lorsque je passais la nuit à pleurer, ce qui, au matin me semblait passablement ridicule. J'avais passé au moins une demi-heure devant le miroir de la salle de bain à réparer les dégâts de la nuit précédente, et je m'observai de manière critique une dernière fois avant d'aller déjeuner. Bien, j'étais aussi quelconque que d'habitude.

Je descendais tranquillement les escaliers reliant le couloir donnant sur ma chambre à la salle commune. Je remarquai tout de suite Malfoy, allongé sur le canapé sur lequel je l'avais surpris hier soir. Inconsciemment, je m'arrêtai un instant. Les paupières closes, sa poitrine s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration calme et profonde. Sa bouche n'arborait pas son sempiternel rictus narquois en coin, mais plutôt une ébauche d'un sourire serein. Ses longs cils blonds papillonnaient légèrement, comme gênés par la lumière alors que ses yeux restaient fermés. Ses traits fins et réguliers étaient paisibles et détendus. A l'instant, ses cheveux d'un or pâle encadrant posément son visage délicat, sa ressemblance avec les anges convoiteurs de Raphaël était telle, que je lui aurai offert le bon Dieu sans confession.

Doucement, j'approchai ma main de son visage mais, me rappelant soudain la soirée dernière, je la ramenai à moi au dernier moment. Il avait eu un de ses toupets ! Je décidai de passer devant lui en l'ignorant, la tête haute. J'atteignais presque la porte quand…

- Où tu comptes aller, comme cela ?

Je me figeai instantanément. Je déglutis et répondis, sans me retourner.

- Là où j'en ai envie.

Je l'entendis se lever. Je me défendis rigoureusement de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- A neuf heures et demi, je t'attend pour une répétition de piano, au cinquième étage, précisa t-il avec nonchalance.

- Et si je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie ? fulminai-je, dents serrées. Il se trouve que j'avais d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui.

- Comme flâner dans le château avec ton fiancé ? me demanda t-il du tac au tac.

- Eventuellement, répondis-je. Et sache que je ne suis pas à ton service, sifflai-je.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais sache que pour l'heure, tu n'as pas tellement le choix. Nous sommes plutôt en retard, ajouta t-il.

Je soufflai un coup.

- C'est bon j'y serai. Mais souviens-toi que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tout le château sache que je suis fiancée.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- C'est sûr ? J'essaierai d'y penser, murmura t-il finalement. Bien.

- Bien, dis-je.

- Bien, répéta t-il.

Je me retournai, au bord de la crise de nerfs, lèvres pincées.

- Bien ! sifflai-je, excédée en sortant de la salle.

J'allais ainsi jusqu'à la Grande Salle et me calmais en chemin. Toute la pièce était en ébullition. Et vas-y que je te chuchote discrètement à l'oreille, que je te fasse passer un mot, ou alors que je parte d'un grand éclat de rire ! C'était absolument démentiel.  
Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondor, avisant Ginny, Harry et Ron à l'autre bout, celui qui était très près de l'estrade où les professeurs prenaient leur repas.

- Bonjour, lançai-je à la cantonade.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, qui avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, viens, je t'ai gardé une place, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ron leva un instant les yeux de son bol de lait pour m'adresser un signe de la main, et Harry me gratifia d'un sourire accueillant. Je me décidai à converser avec Ginny quand Dumbledore se leva soudain et prononça un sort contre sa gorge, que je devinai être celui du _Sonorus_. Cela sentait le discours…

- Chers élèves, je vous prierai de m'accorder un peu de silence.

Le brouhaha se tut.

- Bien.  
Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'accueillir un nouvel élève parmi nous, sourit amplement le directeur. Il s'est d'ailleurs vu décerné un diplôme par notre chère Académie de Beauxbâtons avec mentions optimales, et cela pour toutes les épreuves de nos précieuses A.S.P.I.C, et j'ose espérer que, en tant que votre aîné à tous, de deux ans pour les plus âgés, s'adressa t-il directement aux élèves, son parcours sans faute dans l'étude profonde de la magie inspirera derechef ceux d'entrevous récemment atteint d'une flemmingite aigue, plaisanta t-il.

Sur ce, je vais laisser notre nouvelle recrue se présenter, et j'espère que vous lui ferez un chaleureux accueil. Allez-y, jeune homme. _Sourdinam_, finit-il.

Et là, Dumbledore lui cédant la place, je vis Gabriel prendre place sur l'estrade, arborant un uniforme noir, décoré de quelques touches d'argent, sûrement celui de Beauxbâtons. Ses cheveux bruns, aux reflets de bronze, parfaitement coiffés reflétaient un désordre organisé, accentuant avec charme son côté félin. Ses prunelles d'un or liquide survolèrent un instant l'assistance. Il était vraiment…magnifique, resplendissant de dignité. Et à en juger par les chuchotements et autres gloussements féminins parcourant la table Gryffondor, je ne devais pas être la seule à le trouver à mon goût…

- Hum… Bonjour, laissa t-il finalement tombé. Je me présente, Gabriel de Valclair, déclara t-il, un sourire envoûtant aux lèvres.

La simple résonance de sa voix veloutée avait crée dans toute la salle la multiplication de piaillements et autres manifestations appréciatives en tous genres, accompagnés de maintes et contagieux rougissements, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux oblige.

- Je suis Français, et comme l'a dit le Professeur Dumbledore il y a quelques instants, en exagérant toutefois un peu les choses, continua t-il avec un sourire communicatif, j'ai fini mes études à l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Je me suis ensuite spécialisé dans l'Arithmancie, et ainsi pouvoir percé à jour les propriétés insoupçonnées des nombres, l'Occlumancie, pour en garder le secret, la Legilimancie, dans le cas où il s'avérerait nécessaire d'infiltrer certaines pensées, et enfin la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour éviter la fuite si je n'arrivai ni à être un bon Legilimens, ni même un Occlumens respectable.

Une vague de rires secoua l'assemblée. Je m'en donnai moi-même à cœur joie, et vis notre directeur de maison, le Professeur MacGonagall se dérider un peu. Ely était irrémédiablement charismatique.

- Mais en général, reprit-il, vous me verrez sûrement farfouillez dans tous vos autres cours, en essayant de le perturber le moins possible. Si d'aventure vous entendiez un grattement dérangeant et incessant, il est possible que ce soit moi, en pleine prise de notes.

Un nouveau fou rire traversa la salle. Quand tout le monde se fut tut, Gabriel poursuivit :

- Ainsi, je séjournerai à tour de rôle dans chacune de vos maisons respectives, en commençant par Gryffondor- je perçus instantanément le regard vif qu'il me lança rapidement, et je lui souris, mes tympans complètement percés par les cris enthousiastes autour de moi-, en poursuivant par Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et enfin…

A ce moment, un grincement strident couvrit sa voix, que j'attribuai d'emblée à l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle. Ni une, ni deux, je me retournai et entrevis Malfoy pénétrer dans la salle d'un pas calme et mesuré pour ensuite se diriger vers la table rattachée à sa maison. Ne se donnant pas la peine de la porter, mon homologue masculin tira une chaise vers lui en un raclement perçant.  
Je lui lançai alors un regard furibond, auquel il répondit en levant les mains en l'air, un air innocent sur le visage, clamant : « _Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là_ ».

Ely se racla la gorge.

- Hum… Je disais donc, en finissant par Serpentard. Enfin, je voudrai tous vous remercier de m'accueillir ainsi dans cette prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard, et j'espère que cette année se déroulera au mieux pour vous tous.  
C'est fini, vous n'êtes plus obligé de faire semblant de m'écouter, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements lui répondit aussitôt. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même quelques Serpentard ! Tous applaudissaient ! Mon regard coula le long de la table vert et argent et je remarquai finalement que Malfoy ne faisait même aucun effort pour paraître accueillant. Je le fusillai donc d'un regard on ne peut plus méprisant.

Sourcils hauts, en une incrédulité feinte, il leva les yeux ciel. Puis me montrant sa main gauche, puis sa main droite, il les joignit lentement, avec un flegme relatif, en une pâle copie d'applaudissement. Il me sourit d'une manière qui me faisait évidemment comprendre : « _Voilà. Tu es contente, maintenant ? ». _Je roulai des yeux et me concentrai à nouveau sur Gabriel. En retrait, je vis Dumbledore me faire signe d'approcher. Je fronçai les sourcils et avisai Malfoy qui semblait soumis à la même requête.

- Je reviens, adressai-je à Ginny.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Draco qui s'approchait de l'estrade en même temps que moi, empruntant chacun de notre côté un escalier. Draco et Gabriel échangèrent une poignée de main significative, et je fis de même, tous deux représentant Poudlard en notre qualité de Préfets en chef.  
Je descendais vers la table Gryffondor et me rassis à côté de Ginny.

- Hummm… il est trop miam-miam crousti-fondant, le français. Et son petit accent, c'est juste…sublime, me confia t-elle un rien émoustillée.

- Je pensais que tu étais avec Harry ? questionnai-je, troublée et mal à l'aise.

- Presque, asséna t-elle, mais j'espère qu'il ne pense pas cela comme acquis, persifla t-elle, presque cruelle. En tout cas, il te couve des yeux, Super-Canon, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et… Oh ! Oh ! Il vient vers nous !

- Quoi ?!

J'eus à peine le temps de parler que j'entendis une voix derrière moi. Et aussi étonnant que cela fût, je piquai un fard.

- Salut. Je peux me joindre à vous ? questionna Ely, de sa voix de velours.

- Bien sûr, répondit expressément, Ginny, en se levant.

- C'est sympa de ta part, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Si je m'abuse, j'ai affaire à la charmante Ginny Weasley ? s'enquit-il en, abaissant la tête, baisant respectueusement sa main dont il s'était auparavant saisi.

Ginny devint encore plus rouge que moi précédemment. Je remarquai, du coin de l'œil, Harry lorgnant Ely d'un mauvais regard.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle…Et voici bien sûr son frère Ron, accompagné de son meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Sir Potter. J'ai bon ?

- Tout à fait, sourit sympathiquement Harry. Je suis sûr que Gryffondor verra d'un très bon œil le fait de vous accueillir parmi nous.

- Merci. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Ron ? proposa t-il en se tournant vers lui.

- Je suppose que oui, fit mon ami, en lui serrant la main.

Ma meilleure amie me regarda de biais, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, Hermione. Vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Ginny, fébrile.

- On peut dire cela comme cela, répondis-je vaguement. En effet, cela fait un petit bout de temps, éludai-je, détournant le regard.

- Bientôt dix ans, souffla Gabriel avec une moue conspiratrice.

Ginny me fusilla littéralement du regard.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pensé à me mettre au courant, moi, ta _meilleure amie_ et accessoirement la _sœur_ de ton _meilleur ami_ qui ne semble pas plus au courant que son _meilleur ami_, le _petit ami_ de ta _meilleure amie_ ? siffla t-elle, excédée.

Même en comprenant parfaitement Ginny, j'avais la tête qui tournait…Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, y comprit ceux des sœurs Patil et de Lavande Brown, toutes les trois plus connues sous le nom de « Professeurs _ès_ commérages » de Poudlard.

- Oui…enfin, c'est…

- Elle a raison, Hermione, me discrédita gentiment Gabriel, en me charriant, glissant malicieusement une main sur ma taille. Surtout que nous sommes fi …

- Fièrement ensembles ! décochai-je en pinçant sa cuisse près de la mienne sous la table.

- Fichtrement proches, me souffla Ely au creux de l'oreille.

Je fermai les yeux, le temps de reprendre le contrôle. Je venais de griller ma couverture toute seule. _Non mais quelle idiote !_  
Entrebâillant les paupières, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil, Malfoy quitter la pièce.

- Okay, okay, mille excuses, on en reparle ce soir, priai-je, confuse.  
Harry, Ron, je compte encore une fois sur vos notes détaillées pour rattraper les cours ! Ely, on se voit plus tard… Merci ! lançai-je en sortant de table, une fraise à la main pour tout petit-déjeuner.

- Mais attends !

Je fis la sourde oreille et sortais de la Grande Salle en courant. Dans le couloir frais, je ralentissais et sentis subitement une main enserré mon poignet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Gabriel, perplexe.

- Je n'apprécie pas forcément que tu étales ma vie privée en public, grommelai-je.

- Etais-je réellement censé savoir que tu ne leur avais pas parlé de moi ? répliqua t-il.

Je soufflai.

- Tu allais dire « fiancés » ! l'accusai-je.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes ?

- Si… mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Ecoute, tu ne connais pas la situation ici, et tu débarques comme cela, ça fait bizarre et…

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, gênée et geignais doucement, désespérée.

- …Et je ne suis pas sûre de te mériter, laissai-je entendre.

Je détournai le regard et avisai Malfoy surgir dans le dos de Gabriel, ses index levés vers le ciel imitant le mouvement des aiguilles d'une pendule, en un tic-tac agaçant, me rappelant à juste titre que je frôlai le retard. J'avais quand à moi frisé la crise cardiaque. Je fixai à nouveau Gabriel. S'il le voyait, il le tuait.

- Tu sais quoi ? On se voit plus tard, fis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, tout en faisant des signes de main à Malfoy, histoires qu'il déguerpisse. Le tout en toute discrétion.

J'allais m'en aller quand Gabriel apposa une main contre la cambrure de mes reins, me plaquant fermement contre le mur le plus proche. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux d'une main.

- Je te vois ce soir, c'est sûr ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux.

Gabriel me relâcha doucement et je courrai vers le septième étage.

_Un peu plus tard, salle sur demande._

- Toi ! crépitai-je furieuse, interrompant Malfoy dans ses gammes, celui-ci tournant la tête vers moi avec désinvolture.

- Oui, moi ? questionna t-il innocemment.

- Ne refais plus _jamais_ ça ! m'écriai-je en m'approchant de lui. Est-ce que tu as idée dans quel pétrin tu m'as mise ?

- Non, et sans vouloir te froisser, cela m'est égale.

- Parfait, fulminai-je.

- Le piano est accordé, et voici les partitions, changea de sujet Draco en les déposant sur le pupitre.

Je les pris en mains, et tout en les observant, je m'assis machinalement sur la banquette rembourrée de tissu à l'aspect de velours sur laquelle était assis Draco près du piano. Plus je regardai cette partition, plus cela me semblait difficile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finis-je par questionner.

- La « Sonate au clair de Lune », me répondit-il ailleurs,

- Si c'est bien celle à laquelle je pense, à savoir celle de Beethoven, elle est vraiment trop difficile pour moi. Et pour toi aussi, assurai-je.

- C'est seulement le premier mouvement. En parlant d'accorder, il faudrait que nos tenues le soient un minimum, dit-il sans se donner la peine de me répondre. D'ailleurs, pour le tango…

- Il n'y aura pas de tango, le coupai-je, sèche.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-il en se tournant subrepticement vers moi.

- Devine ? laissai-je entendre, remarquant soudain qu'il avait pivoté de mon côté.

Je me laissais dévisager en silence tandis que mon regard plongeait doucement dans ses orbes métalliques. Je refusais catégoriquement de me laisser dominer, quand son regard glissa lentement sur mon visage puis plus bas, je fis comme si cela ne m'importunait pas. Ce qui était bien sûr faux.

- Depuis quand répond t-on à une question par une autre ? renchérit-il enfin, avec un air pincé.

- Que fais-tu en ce moment ? lui rappelai-je, vive.

- Crois-tu vraiment que tout ce que je dis s'applique à ma personne ? m'énerva t-il avec application.

- On arrête avec les questions ? soufflai-je, un rien irritée.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? poursuit-il, avec aux lèvres un sourire que je rêvais de lui faire ravaler lorsque son regard coula de nouveau de mes yeux à ma bouche, s'y attardant un instant avant de me fixer à nouveau.

Pour toute réponse, je lui décochai un regard assassin.

- Okay, pas de tango, m'accorda t-il dans un soupir.

Dès que j'aurai le temps, il faudrait que je décommande cette tenue à Ms Jefferson…

- Bon, reprit Draco en se re-concentrant sur l'œuvre musicale.  
Je pensai faire venir un deuxième piano dans la salle, histoire que chacun ait le sien.

Malfoy me reprit les partitions sans rien ajouter d'autre, les feuilles de papiers passant en une caresse de mes doigts vers les siens. Ses prunelles d'un argent soutenu parcoururent un instant les partitions rangées dans un ordre logique.

- Tu écoutes, et tu me dis ce que tu en penses après, m'ordonna gentiment Draco.

Je le vis ensuite faire craquer ses mains aux doigts longs et pâles, dans un pantomime de virtuose au piano. J'étouffai un rire.

- Silence dans l'assistance ! exigea t-il en relevant un menton fier.

Je me tournai alors vers lui, un sourire dur et sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Si tu fais une fausse note, je l'entendrai, et je serai intransigeante, l'informai-je.

Mon homologue blond me gratifia d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.  
Et soudain la musique se répandit dans la salle. Douce mais appuyée, profonde, une sempiternelle coulure de notes harmonieuses.  
J'observai Draco à la dérobée. Une sorte de sérénité se dégageait de ses traits détendus malgré sa concentration. Ses doigts minces à la physionomie arachnéenne, belle, nerveuse et fragile, courraient sur le piano.

Je revins à son visage pâle, contemplant de manière discrète la manière dont quelques mèches d'un blond pâle reposaient sur son front, la ligne sûre de son nez droit, la prononciation de ses pommettes que l'on devinait hautes sous la peau d'un blanc diaphane, lisse. Mes yeux remontèrent vers son regard d'acier inébranlable, rivé presque amoureusement sur les partitions couchées contre le pupitre du piano. Je songeais singulièrement à la manière dont Jane devait se sentir lorsqu'il la fixait alors avec ce même regard enfiévré. Gênée, je secouai la tête dans le but de m'enlever ces pensées dérangeantes de l'esprit et je revenais à mon occupation première. Je détaillais enfin, involontairement la courbe de ses lèvres rosées et presque pulpeuses.

Interdite, je me fis violence pour accorder toute mon attention à la mélodie tendre qui resserrait alors doucement, étrangement mon estomac. Une bouffée d'émotion me submergea rapidement, de manière sournoise. Inconsciemment, me sentant aux bords des larmes, j'apposai une main contre le bas de mon visage, recouvrant ainsi mes lèvres, espérant forcer cet épanchement émotif à refluer.  
Lorsque la musique se tut, je n'en pris presque pas conscience.

- Alors, c'était comment ? me demanda Draco.

Je me tournai vers lui, ôtant ma main au passage. Troublée, je fixai les touches du piano, en plein embarras.

- C'était magnifique, soufflai-je doucement.

Je sentis distinctement une larme unique rouler le long de ma joue. Mince.  
Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le pouce et l'index de Draco étreignirent mon menton pour le remonter vers son visage.

- Eh ! Je suis si bon que cela ?

Lorsque que son pouce fit mine d'essuyer ma joue humidifiée, j'amorçai un mouvement de recul. Draco abaissa lentement sa main, et se tourna à nouveau vers le piano. Un silence s'installa entre nous, tandis que je me remis à fixer le bois lustré de l'instrument à cordes frappées, embarrassée.

- Bon, joue-moi la première portée, me demanda t-il après un moment. Et n'essaie pas de m'avoir, nous savons tous les deux que tu as fait cinq années de piano, me souffla t-il.

D'où tenait-il exactement cette information ? Néanmoins, je m'exécutai soucieusement et grimaçai en entendant les premières fausses notes puis m'arrêtais.

- Wow. Dis-moi, je rêve ou tu as réussi à faire dix fausses notes en deux mesures ?

- Pff… tu comprends pourquoi j'ai arrêté le piano ? avouai-je.

- Recommence, m'ordonna t-il. Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une fausse note, je prendrai une mesure...radicale, m'assura t-il.

Fixant à nouveau la partition, je soufflai un coup et me remis à jouer. Pas de fausses notes. Pas de fausses notes, me répétai-je en silence. Un couac. Concentration. Un second couac. Terminant la portée, j'aurai presque pleuré sous le nombre de couacs que j'avais réussi à émettre. Douze. C'était deux de plus que précédemment.  
Sans un mot, mon regard penaud coula vers Malfoy qui pinçait désespérément l'arrête de son nez aquilin. Il releva les yeux vers moi et je crus qu'il me réduirait en charpie sur le moment.

- Okay… Bon, je pense qu'une mesure draconienne s'impose. Une clé.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, sans voir réellement ce dont il m'entretenait.

- Une clé à la fois suffira, précisa t-il. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais prête à temps. Donc, ce morceau sera à partir de toute de suite un quatre mains. Enfin, trois mains puisque personnellement, je n'aurai besoin que d'une seule. Bref, j'explique. On se partage la clé de Sol, et celle de Fa.

Je parcourai une nouvelle fois les partitions du regard.

- Et tu me laisses la clé de Fa ? proposai-je.

- Précisément...pas, asséna t-il. Je vais te faire travailler un peu, parce que tes couacs sont intolérables.

- C'est cela, _intolérables_, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en le singeant.

_Quelques heures plus tard_...

- « _Adagio Sostenuto_ », Lent et appuyé, mais moins lent que « _Lento_ » ! s'époumonait mon homologue masculin. Hermione, tu te traînes, réellement ! s'agita t-il à tout va. Sérieusement, écoute. _Et_ trois croches, _et_ trois croches, _et_ trois croches, devisa t-il en appuyant ses dires de quelques notes égrenées. Pigé ?

_- Le positif_, répondis-je, exténuée.

Je recommençai une énième fois, Draco m'appuyant en jouant tranquillement ses propres portées. Je continuai quelques instants avec satisfaction quand il m'interpella à nouveau.

- « _Crescendo_ », en augmentant le son, m'imposa t-il.

- C'est ce que je fais, soulignai-je en lui faisant un signe de tête de haut en bas, lui montrant mon pied appuyant avec entêtement sur la pédale _forte_ sous le piano située à droite.

- Le son ne doit pas venir seulement de là, s'exaspéra t-il en se levant.

- Tu jettes l'éponge ? m'enquis-je tout en continuant de jouer, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles blanches, couvertes de notes blanches et noires à la physionomie divergente.

- Même pas en rêve, me murmura t-il, se tenant debout, derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- _Tss tss tss_, fit-il réprobateur, alors que j'allais me retourner. Reprends à la mesure vingt et un, s'il te plait, posa t-il.

Je m'exécutai et tout jouant, j'atteignais la mesure vingt-cinq, le _Crescendo_. Je sentis subitement les mains de Draco s'abattre sur mes épaules, les faisant ployer sous son appui plein de vigueur tout en m'imposant ou plutôt communiquant un certain rythme, un fléchissement bénéfique à mon buste. Je ne cessai pas de jouer, et m'étonnai de la résonance totalement magnifiée de la mélodie. Je sentis à peine mes cheveux glisser par-dessus une de mes épaules, dénudant une part de mon cou.

- Tu vois, je n'ai pas toujours tort, me souffla t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, tandis que je sentais toujours ses mains blanches et robustes pétrir mes épaules avec puissance. Je m'imprégnai délicieusement de sa force et j'en aurai presque fermé les yeux lorsque je perçus que ses mains avaient rompu notre contact. Pourquoi ? J'en trouvai vite la raison. Inconsciemment, j'avais arrêté de jouer. J'allais reprendre quand je sentis deux de ses longs doigts glisser vers un point sur mon cou. Je frissonnai et m'apprêtai à protester- je jure que c'est vrai – quand il me devança :

- Je n'avais pas remarqué hier soir, mais c'est plutôt déplaisant, chuchota t-il d'une voix presque éteinte. Cela te donne un air frivole, vulgaire et c'est loin d'être esthétique. En résumé, cela ne te va pas du tout. Comment dire, chercha t-il tout en caressant ma gorge, être douce et docile n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit. Mais ça l'est quand on se laisse dévorer toute crue, me susurra t-il à l'oreille, délaissant ma nuque.

Je voyais maintenant à quoi il faisait référence. Il était peut-être possible que Gabriel m'ait laissé une marque dans le cou, hier soir...

- Cette marque, c'est bestial, reprit-il. Tu sembles lui être si…soumise ! Non mais sérieusement, il n'aurait pas des tendances vampiriques des fois, ton Frenchy ? s'énerva t-il.

Je me levai et rabattais mes cheveux contre mon cou.

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, c'est entre Gabriel et moi, lui suggérai-je, m'enflammant à mon tour. Et puis, sa marque à elle ne semblait pas déranger Pansy plus que cela, répliquai-je, raillant amèrement, tout en fusillant Draco du regard.

Mon homologue et moi nous faisions alors face, plus ou moins proches.

- Ne compare pas deux actes incomparables, lâcha-t-il finalement. Pour Pansy, il s'agit d'un baiser appliqué avec peut-être trop d'empressement, reflétant l'affection que je lui porte, acheva t-il. Par contre, toi c'est de mauvais goût, c'est...

Il soupira.

- Tu mérites mieux, m'assura t-il.

- C'est cela, fis-je en m'approchant de la sortie. « _Ce qu'il y a d'enivrant dans le mauvais goût, c'est le plaisir aristocratique de déplaire_»- Charles Baudelaire, récitai-je. Encore un Français, lâchai-je.

Il fallait que je sorte. Sinon, j'allai faire une sottise, un truc que j'allais regretter amèrement. J'allai trouver un exutoire lorsque je me sentis arrêter par le poignet.

- Arrête.

Je me retournai et fixai Malfoy avec hargne tout en essayant de me dégager, son regard métallique en fusion étrangement enfiévré.

- Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je, autoritaire.

- Non. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Tu fuis ma présence à chaque instant, tu recules chaque fois que je m'avance vers toi. Je t'écoeure, c'est cela ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!? s'écria t-il. Dis-le-moi, exige ce que tu veux que je fasse pour que tout redevienne comme avant tout cela, avant que je ne me comporte comme un idiot, quémanda t-il sur un ton presque fébrile.

J'allais mettre de la distance entre nous, il le fallait.

- Laisse tomber, pour ce que c'était avant, cela n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, assurai-je d'une voix froide, essayant de récupérer ma main.

- « La vie de l'homme dépend de sa volonté ; sans volonté, elle serait abandonnée au hasard. » ; « La vraie faute est celle qu'on ne corrige pas. »- _Confucius_.  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda t-il de sa voix fluide aux intonations veloutées et soucieuses.

Je me sentais doucement, traîtreusement chavirer. Serrant les dents, je parvins à ne pas me laisser ébranler. Je le fixai alors, hautaine et glaciale au possible.

- La Lune. Décroche-moi la Lune, et je considérerai que nous sommes quittes, lui lançai-je en reprenant possession de ma main, quittant la salle.

_Une semaine plus tard… _

Les choses en étaient restées là avec Draco. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis l'émission de ma requête tenant du domaine de l'impossible mais à partir de ce soir-ci et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre provenant du corps enseignant, nous avions pour obligations, nous les Préfets en chef, d'effectuer une ronde autour du château chaque soir, les élèves ayant, paraît-il, beaucoup plus tendance à se laisser aller aux « batifolages voluptueux » avec l'approche des fêtes. Et bien sûr, comme l'avait expressément exigé Dumbledore, nous étions tenus, mon homologue et moi d'exécuter ces tours de garde ensemble. Point.

Je cherchais donc Malfoy depuis plus d'une heure, en passant par nos appartements, la Grande Salle, celle commune des Serpentards – oh si, je l'avais fait-, la volière et enfin la bibliothèque, mon dernier recours. Inutile de préciser que le résultat de mes investigations fut nul sur toute la ligne.

Passablement embêtée, mes pas me menèrent machinalement aux abords du lac au Calmar géant, hors des bâtiments de pierres érigées.  
J'avançai vers la berge et shootait rageusement dans une pierre sur laquelle je manquai de trébucher, pour finir par la balancer en cloche à l'eau, transperçant le plan liquide et tranquille en produisant de petites ondulations à sa surface.

Je m'adossai aux contreforts du château, le lac devant mes yeux, imperturbable. Poudlard, c'était incroyable, et même un peu déconcertant. A une heure aussi tardive, en fin Novembre, il n'y faisait toujours pas nuit. D'ailleurs le ciel grisonnant se reflétait dans l'étendue limpide et plate du lac, tel un gisement d'argent liquide… Et soudain, je tapai furieusement contre le mur massif.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, j'ai besoin de toi, Malfoy ! hurlai-je.

J'entendis mon cri se perdre et résonner de loin en loin dans le vent. Je soupirai. Effectivement, j'avais besoin de lui en ce moment. Pour la ronde, voilà tout. Mais apparemment, il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui, ou plus précisément, seulement présent quand sa constance n'était pas tenue de rigueur, c'est à dire souvent.  
La douleur irradia bientôt mes paumes ensanglantées. Je sentis ma vue se brouiller sous la sensation désagréable et j'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de main vif. Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre mon support de pierres lorsque je le sentis s'effondrer autour de moi, comme si je m'y enfonçais.

Et avant de paniquer et de m'en rendre totalement compte, j'étais de l'autre côté.  
Enfin, de l'autre côté, façon de parler. Je voyais le lac, l'herbe verte et tendre, le ciel duveteux, mais impossible d'y accéder. J'appuyai mes mains contre cette vision animée de vie, mais je me heurtai à un mur de pierre que mes yeux ne percevaient pourtant pas. J'avisai cet écran de vie qui ne s'étendait pas plus en profondeur que la taille de ma silhouette, incrustée dans un cadre de mur de pierres.

Mes yeux virevoltant de ci et de là me décrirent l'endroit comme une galerie semi –souterraine baignée par une lumière chiche mais chaude, se reflétant contre les parois pierreuses recouvertes de terre brune. Des torches étaient incrustées tous les cinq mètres dans les cloisons rocheuses et, me retournant, je m'aperçus que derrière moi n'était en fait qu'un cul-de-sac.

Je soupirai et avançai malgré moi.

Parfois, une trouée s'était creusée dans le plafond parcouru de racines d'arbres imposantes, aménageant par le fait quelques rayons de lumière. Aurait-il été possible de sortir par ces exutoires potentiels que le résultat n'aurait pas été changé ; ma taille me jouait encore des tours. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ces plongeurs un peu givré, si je suis sûre que vous voyez, un de ces fondues d'apnée à des températures de moins cent degrés qui, une fois immergés dans les mers gelées, lorsque le froid mort jusqu'au os et glace le cœur, se rendent enfin compte que la glace s'est refermée autour d'eux, et ils ont beau tapé de leur poing jusqu'au sang, et ils se retrouvent dans un tombeau de froideur pour l'éternité…

Ma situation était la même, le côté dramatique en moins. Je priais secrètement pour ne pas sombrer claustrophobe…Toujours était-il que ma petitesse m'entravait fortement dans ma tentative de fuite hors de ces lieux souterrains. Lorsque l'air finit par se raréfier, j'entrevis enfin une tache de clarté poindre au bout du tunnel. Je me ruai littéralement vers celle-ci qui se révéla éclaté en pleine lumière.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Etais-je toujours à Poudlard ? Il y avait des chances, la présence d'un tel lac, majestueux, au lit embrasé par le feu du crépuscule rougeoyant doucement, ne pouvait que prétendre à appartenir à un lieu comme cette école de magie. L'herbe qui recouvrait le sol jusqu'aux berges semblait brûler doucement dans un chatoiement de nuances écarlates. Je m'avançai un peu plus dans ce jardin secret et contemplais le ciel auparavant si terne se laisser consumer progressivement par un feu inconnu. Je balayais les lieux des yeux et me guidais vers un saule pleureur solennel, amplifiant la magnificence du décor alentour. J'y appuyais une épaule rêveuse quand j'aperçus avec surprise Draco adossé au pied de l'arbre pluri centenaire, assis en tailleur, un immense cahier sur ses genoux et un crayon en main.

- Malfoy ! criai-je en me postant devant lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine. As-tu une simple idée du temps que cela fait que je te cherche ?!?

Il ne daigna pas me répondre et sa tête resta abaissée, des mèches blondes tombant devant ses yeux, vers son cahier au-dessus duquel son crayon noir à mine grasse semblait volé frénétiquement, noircissant les pages rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons une ronde à faire et…

Il ne cessait toujours pas de couvrir son cahier, et je m'impatientais.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me regarder quand je m'adresse à toi, même si cela ne te plait pas plus qu'à moi, et à ce propos…

J'allais craquer. Je lui ôtai brusquement son stupide cahier des mains et le fermai brusquement d'un claquement sec, puis le plaçais sous mon bras. S'il récupérait son cahier, je pariais qu'il resterait dans cet endroit singulier. Je m'éloignais donc à quelques pas.

Draco releva enfin la tête vers moi, et son regard embrumé m'interpella un instant. Je m'en défis pourtant rapidement quand il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je le regardais, interloquée.

- Oh, tu te rends enfin compte de ma présence ? Trop aimable, raillai-je.

Il me dévisagea sans un mot et son regard glissa soudain jusqu'au cahier que je tenais contre moi.

- Rends-moi ça, m'ordonna t-il froidement.

- Seulement quand nous aurons finit, répliquai-je, puisque tu ne daignes pas te tenir à tes engagements, je vais devoir t'y obliger, tranchai-je.

- Je ne me répèterai pas une troisième fois, m'assura t-il de ses intonations glaciales qui me furent étrangement douloureuses. Rend-moi ce cahier.

J'écarquillai les yeux, interdite par son ton cassant.

- Désolée, repris-je après un instant, d'une voix hésitante, mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

J'enserrai plus fortement le carnet dans mes bras, et mes mains m'apprirent qu'il était recouvert de cuir brun de dragon, à la texture écaillée si reconnaissable. La couverture du carnet était néanmoins râpée à certains endroits, traces infimes de l'usure que je devinais. Je passais mes doigts sur les renforcements métalliques couvrant les coins du cahier.

- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, pour dissiper mon malaise.

J'allais ouvrir le cahier quand Draco se leva souplement s'avança d'une démarche féline vers moi, tandis que je reculais.

- Il y a des choses qui se doivent de rester secrètes. Y compris pour toi, lâcha t-il, impassible.

- Ne l'ouvre pas. Ou plutôt, ouvre-le, et je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire taire, me menaça t-il sur un ton à peine voilée, le regard ardent quand il me décocha une œillade grave.

- Et comment ? lui demandai-je immobile tout en le défiant, alors qu'il s'approchait encore.

Je fis un pas vers lui.

- D'un baiser, peut-être ? suggérai-je, le narguant, une moue innocente sur les lèvres.

Mon homologue masculin réduisit définitivement la distance qui nous séparait. Nous étions alors à un souffle l'un de l'autre, l'ouvrage croqué entre nous.

- C'est ce que tu voudrais ? me susurra t-il, passant une main entres mes boucles brunes.

Sa main glissa de mon visage à mon épaule, vint s'égarer sur ma taille, puis sur mon avant-bras tout dessinant les plis de la chemise, le recouvrant pour enfin caresser mon poignet aux veines palpitantes.  
Je lui retirai lorsque je compris le but de sa manœuvre, à savoir récupérer son cahier coûte que coûte.

- _Tss tss tss_, réprouvai-je tout en enserrant plus pressement le livret entre mes doigts. Bien essayé, Malfoy, mais tu crains trop Gabriel pour cela, fis-je, reprenant le fil de notre conversation.

Il partit faussement d'un rire sans joie.

- Quoi ?

- Rien à craindre de mon côté, me répondit-il. Je ne le crains absolument pas, mais toi si.

Je ne répondis pas, et me contentais d'approcher le cahier de lui.

- Je te le rends.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais posa néanmoins une main sur la couverture en cuir.

- Après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, soufflai-je.

Et soudain, j'ouvrais le cahier.

_« À mon Ange_._» _

C'était l'intitulé calligraphié sur le contreplat du livre, d'une écriture que je devinais féminine. Qui Draco autorisait-il à le nommer ainsi ?  
Le livre une fois ouvert, je ressentais une irrésistible attraction envers l'ouvrage et je le parcourais à toute vitesse, mes yeux prenant compte plus vite de ce qu'il contenait que ma raison. Combien de temps l'avais je ainsi effeuiller ? Un égrènement de secondes ? Ou bien plusieurs heures ?

Pourquoi ne _**le**_ sentais-je pas m'arrêter.

Je ne pus réellement clarifier la situation, parce que je me sentis soudainement happée par les tracés de Draco.

--

_Je me trouvais dans un univers tout de noir et blanc_._ Jetant un coup d'œil au premier dessein, mes yeux me décrirent un trait de crayon noir teinté d'enfance mais précis, déjà très réaliste, légèrement flou, comme éloigné de la réalité_._  
L'instant d'après, je me trouvais dans une pièce qui me semblait baignée de lumière. Par la fenêtre donnant sur un jardin, j'entrevis l'herbe recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. C'était donc l'hiver_._ Il me semblait que j'étais désincarnée, car je ne trouvais trace de mon corps nul part_._ Ou du moins, je ne le sentais pas_.

_Et devant la fenêtre, assise sur une chaise avec, dans les mains, un cahier en tout point semblable à celui que j'avais dérobée, se trouvait une femme de dos_._ J'entendis trois coups frappés à une porte, à l'opposée de la fenêtre_.

_- Mère ? s'ensuivit-il_.

_Presque tout de suite après, un enfant aux joues roses, de huit ou neuf ans, pieds nus entra dans la pièce_._ Habillé de vêtements simples, une chemise d'un bleu azurin et un pantalon sombre à la coupe droite, dont l'élégance discrète revendiquait leur origine griffée, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre_. _Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où j'étais censée me tenir, sans me voir, et son regard me stupéfia_._  
Sa peau pâle semblait irradiée de l'intérieur. Retombant devant ses yeux d'un argent saisissant, les mèches d'un or pâle achevaient le portrait de l'ange qui se trouvait devant moi_._ Etrangement, dans tout ce décor, il était le seul que je voyais en couleurs_. _  
__  
Lorsque la chaise où se trouvait sûrement sa mère se tourna vers lui, un sourire charmant monta à ses lèvres, découvrant une rangée de perles exquises_._ C'était un vrai chérubin_. _Et j'apercevais expressément de qui il tenait son ravissant visage_.  
_La femme posa son carnet sur une table d'appoint et tendit une main vers son fils et ses traits d'une douceur infinie s'illuminèrent quand elle le souleva jusqu'à ses genoux.  
__Ses yeux que j'imaginais de la même couleur que ceux du petit garçon le couvaient littéralement, tendrement_. _Bien qu'elle semblait d'une fragilité s'apparentant à de la grâce, ses bras enserrèrent fortemment l'enfant contre elle, les mèches de ses cheveux, coiffées en de longues anglaises, ondoyant en un rideau fin et protecteur sur le jeune séraphin_.

_Après un moment, l'enfant se détacha quelque peu et murmura quelques mots, arborant une moue adorable_.

_- Mère… Est-ce que je peux aller jouer dans la neige ? S'il vous plaît, dîtes oui, supplia t-il_.

_La mère aux traits délicats fronça un peu les sourcils et força l'enfant à la regarder dans les yeux_.

_- Il n'en est pas question, mon petit dragon, plaisanta t-elle de sa voix cristalline en lui caressant le bout du nez_._ Qu'a dit votre père ?_

_- Mais…Mère ! geignit-il, en se défaisant de la caresse_.

_- J'ai dit non, Draco, soupira t-elle, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui céder_._ Vous me promettez de rester bien sagement à la maison pendant que je serai sortie ? lui demanda t-elle, en le reposant à terre_.

_- C'est à dire… _

_- Draco, vous avez une santé fragile, dit-elle en s'agenouillant, s'abaissant à son niveau_.

_Ses poignets enserrèrent les petits bras, et elle posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule, les plis de sa robe s'éparpillant sur le carrelage froid en autant de volants_.

_- Promettez-le moi, l'implora t-elle une deuxième fois_.

_- Je vous le promets, céda t-il enfin, bougonnant un peu_.

_Et moi je n'en revenais pas_._ C'était irréel_._ Serait-ce vraiment possible, que je sois en ce moment dans les souvenirs de Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards ? Et pourtant, la vérité était bien là_._ Là était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il était le seul que je percevais en nuances colorées_. _  
_

_Pendant ce temps, la mère de Draco s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, les jupons de sa robe corsetée, sans manches, dans son sillage_._ Sa silhouette gracile se trouvait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, et elle s'arrêta, ses long cheveux artificiellement torsadées virevoltant un instant lorsqu'elle vit volte-face, accourant soudainement vers son fils, assis à son tour sur la chaise, occupé à contempler la neige_.

_- Draco ? _

_Elle fit un pas puis hésita, consciente du regard de son fils, perdu entre les lourds flocons immaculés_.

_- Je vous aime, savez-vous ? dit-elle, posant ses mains sur le dossier du meuble_.

_Il ne répondit pas_.

_- Si_..._si un jour, il arrivait que vous me cherchiez et ne me trouviez pas, ou alors que je m'en aille quelque part, loin de vous. Je…  
Garde-le cahier, Draco_._ Il est à toi, je te l'offre_._ Maman t'aime, Draco, ajouta t-elle, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue_.

_L'enfant se retourna enfin, la figure baignée de larmes, étreignant désespérément, de ses petites mains blanches et menues, le cou de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, s'y suspendant_.

_- Vous ne partiriez pas s'en moi ? sanglota t-il, la voix hachée_._ Vous ne m'abandonneriez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Promettez_.

_- Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura t-elle_._ Je ne partirais pas, le cajola t-elle, fourrageant maternellement dans ses cheveux d'un blond cendré_._ Je le promets_.

_Doucement, mais fermement, elle mit fin à leur étreinte, en l'embrassant sur le front_. _  
Et, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte, je fus presque sûre de la voir discrètement essuyer ses propres larmes_.

_-- _

_L'image se brouilla alors puis le trait de dessein se redéfinit, et je conclus, à la vue des batteries de cuisine suspendues et autres fourneaux, de l'endroit où je me trouvais_._  
Affairée à la préparation de ce qui ressemblait à des confitures, une jeune femme se démenait à remplir des bocaux_.  
_Et surgissant de nul part, une petite main se balada sur la table de bois, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette jusqu'à s'emparer d'un bocal rempli, et encore chaud.  
De petits bruits de léchouilles parvinrent de sous la table, et la cuisinière se baissa pour aviser la petite canaille, prise en flagrant délit de gourmandise, les doigts pleins de confiture_.

_- Mr Malfoy ! s'écria t-elle_._ Espèce de petit garnement ! _

_- Rosie ? questionna t-il, un air angélique sur son visage séraphique_.

_- Oh ça ne prend pas avec moi, cria t-elle_._ Vous avez, à vous seul, englouti un pot entier de confiture ! _

_- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait du gaspillage, plaça t-il justement_. _Et puis, je ne peux simplement pas résister à aucun des plats crées par vos doigts de fées… _

_Je vis la jeune femme s'attendrir à vue d'œil_.

_- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, soupira t-elle_. _Mais monsieur votre père ne doit jamais rien en savoir, sinon…_

_- Je sais, je sais, la coupa t-il_._ Dites-moi…cela vous ennuierait-il de m'ouvrir la porte de service ? _

_- Mr Malfoy… Madame votre mère ne vous a t-elle pas interdit de sortir dans la neige ? devina t-elle, poings sur les hanches, perspicace_.

_- Dans un premier temps, oui, assura t-il_._ Mais, mentit-il, elle s'est souvenue à temps que l'exercice physique était pour le développement corporel_._ De plus… _

_- Fichez-moi le camp, petite canaille ! marmonna t-elle en farfouillant dans son tablier pour y trouver la clef susceptible d'ouvrir la dit porte de service_.

_- Je vous aime, Rosie ! s'écria Draco en déboulant hors de la cuisine, non sans avoir chipé un second pot de confiture_.

_La servante soupira gentiment en refermant derrière lui, la cuisine parcourue de bourrasques de vent_.

_-- _

_- Par Merlin, Draco ! s'écria sa mère, affolée_.

_Je me trouvais maintenant dans une chambre_._ Je vrillai la pièce des yeux pour voir entrer Draco, tête basse, les cheveux dégoulinants d'une eau coulant dans sa nuque_. _Il semblait trempé jusqu'aux os, et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau_._ Il était d'une pâleur effroyable et grelottait en avançant dans la pièce_._ Son regard était étrangement brillant_. _J'analysais rapidement la situation_._ Ayant trouvé un échappatoire momentané hors de chez lui, il avait passé toute l'après-midi ainsi que toute la soirée dans la neige_._ Il fut soudainement pris d'un accès de toux chargée de sifflements aigus, comme pour confirmer mes dires_.

_- Mère, je ne me sens pas très bien… murmura t-il difficilement_.

_Les volants de sa robe entre ses doigts, sa mère avança rapidement jusqu'à lui_._ Comment s'appelait-elle, au juste ? Néanmoins, arrivant à sa hauteur, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une colère sans nom se reflétant dans ses prunelles, et soudain, elle lui asséna une gifle cinglante_._  
_

_Les prunelles de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise_.  
_  
- Tu avais promis, murmura t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras_. _  
_

_Magiquement, elle fit rapidement venir une serviette, et commençant à le déshabiller, elle frictionna le corps pâle de son fils, parcouru de frissons_._  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer sa minceur plus accentuée à cette époque_._ Il avait l'air tellement fragile… Un rien semblait alors pouvoir le briser_._ Je comprenais alors l'anxiété de sa mère, devant cet enfant si faible qu'elle aimait tellement et se devait de protéger_.

_- Je vous demande pardon, chuchota t-il dans un souffle à sa mère, avant de sombrer_.

_L'image se fit de plus en plus noir, comme progressivement assombrie au fusain_.

_-- _

_Draco semblait avoir reçu des soins, et sa fièvre avait semblé être peu à peu tombée_.

_- Cissy ! Narcissa ! hurla une voix masculine, rauque et glaciale_.

_Assise au chevet de Draco, lui tenant la main, Narcissa Malfoy sursauta_._ La voix semblait venir d'un rez-de-chaussée et je devinais la chambre se situant au minimum au troisième étage_._ S'il ne pensait pas directement à transplaner, combien faudrait-il de temps à l'homme en bas pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Elle trembla un instant et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues à blancheur de papier_._ Elle s'empressa de les essuyer et respira profondément_._ Gentiment, elle secoua son fils pour le réveiller en douceur_._ Il entrouvrit les yeux_.

_- Mère ? demanda t-il d'une voix faible_.

_- Tu vas mieux, mon ange ? questionna t-elle en lui caressant la joue_.

_- Je crois, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation_.

_Narcissa souffla un instant_.

_- Alors habille-toi_._ Vite, chuchota t-elle_.

_- Narcissa ! l'appela l'homme tout en montant_.

_De ses gestes fébriles, elle aida son ange encore faible dans sa tâche puis renonçant, prononça un sort pour l'exécuter plus vite_._ Elle se mit à sa hauteur, les mains sur ses épaules, sa robe aux jupons épars sur le sol autour d'elle. _

_- Ecoute-moi bien, Draco_._ Nous… nous allons jouer à un jeu, d'accord ? Toi et moi, nous allons nous cacher, et ton père devra nous retrouver, ça te va ? exposa t-elle les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée_._ Une fois cachés, pas un mot, pas un son_._ Tu ne bouges plus_._ Même si ton père t'appelle, tu ne réponds pas_._ Tu as compris ? _

_Il hocha vigoureusement la tête_._ Narcissa balaya rapidement la chambre des yeux_.

_- Vite, va te cacher dans la grande armoire, chuchota t-elle_.

_Draco obéit et elle vit sa petite tête blonde disparaître entre les manteaux de fourrure_._ Avant de s'enfoncer totalement dans le meuble massif, il posa l'index sur ses lèvres et murmura _:

_- Chut_.

_- Chut, lui répondit de même la femme, un air amusé sur le visage_._  
_

_Quand à moi, je me demandais par quel miracle elle retenait encore ses sanglots_._ Envoyant un baiser des lèvres vers l'armoire, elle sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse_._ La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée, et se trouvait en face, à quelques mètres de l'armoire_._  
L'image se réduisit alors à une fente entourée de noir, comme lorsque l'on colle un œil à quelque chose pour voir sans être vu_.

_- Narcissa, finit par lâcher une voix aux intonations froides_.

_Des frôlements de tissus parvinrent jusqu'à l'armoire_._ En l'ouvrant un peu plus, je distinguais, par les yeux de Draco, sa mère se pencher en une révérence vers son père, embrassant sa main avec une dévotion empreinte de frayeur_.

_- Bienvenue, mon ami, lui souhaita t-elle d'une voix faible_.

_Il la releva brusquement_.

_- Comment vous portez-vous ? demanda t-elle, sa voix empreinte d' une politesse craintive_.

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me place sur une mission de la plus haute importance, et j'apprends que __**mon **__**héritier se meurt**__ ?! hurla t-il_.

_- Cela n'arrivera plus, assura t-elle tremblante_. _C'était un accident, je… je lui ai proposé une promenade dans la neige, et je n'ai pas pensé que…_

_- Evidemment, tu ne penses pas ! la rabaissa t-il sur le même ton glacial_.

_Elle ne répondit pas, et je la vis se courber à nouveau, en signe de soumission_.

_- Draco ! s'époumona t-il_._  
Où est mon héritier ? s'adressa t-il dangereusement à sa femme_.

_- Il… il est en convalescence, il se repose dans sa chambre, répondit-elle, apeurée_.

_- Mon héritier est malade, seul, dans son lit et tu n'es pas auprès de lui ?! vociféra t-il_.

_Un claquement sec retentit alors_._ Sans aucun mal, je devinai qu'il l'avait giflée_.

_- Je vous demande pardon…J'allais le rejoindre, murmura t-elle, une main apposée sur sa joue endolorie_.

_- Non seulement tu es incapable de me donner un héritier en bonne santé, mais tu le laisses mourir ?!! Je vais t'apprendre à désobéir à un Malfoy_. _  
_

_D'après les cris de douleur que j'entendis, il lui empoigna sauvagement les cheveux et la dirigea ainsi dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter_. _La porte se referma dans un claquement derrière eux_._ Le Mangemort passa devant l'armoire sans y prêter une quelconque attention_._ Draco s'apprêtait à surgir du meuble quand il croisa le regard dissuasif de sa mère_.  
_Son père jeta sa mère violemment sur le lit_._ J'entendis des bruits qui me firent automatiquement penser à des déchirements d'étoffes_.

_- Lucius… Je te demande pardon, pleura Narcissa_._ Je… _

_- Tais-toi, trancha t-il_._ Tu vas me donner un autre successeur, que cela te plaise ou non_.

_Des protestations étouffées et cris emplis d'effroi parvinrent à mes oreilles et je devinais qu'il la faisait taire de sa main en bâillon_._ Bientôt, des bruits de baisers pressants, refusés s'ajoutèrent à l'atmosphère tendue. J'entendis un cliquetis métallique, comme celui d'une ceinture défaite_._ Un hurlement plus déchirant que les autres transperça mes oreilles_._ Des sanglots empreints de suffocation y succédèrent alors_.

_- Vas-tu te taire ? siffla t-il, dément_.

_Et soudain, des sons mats, sourds résonnant à travers la chambre me saisirent et déchirèrent mes tympans_._ C'était… des coups ? Non, c'était impossible, parce qu'il aurait fallu une violence frôlant le sadisme pour atteindre ce volume sonore, et cela aurait était tout simplement… horrifiant_._ Et pourtant, le son se répétait encore, et encore, et encore_._ Une fois, je crus même entendre un cri de douleur avorté_._ C'était cela. Il frappait, il frappait jusqu'aucune protestation ne s'élève plus de lèvres de sa femme._

_Draco avait fermé les yeux sans comprendre totalement la situation dans sa candeur d'enfant, et ses larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues_._ Je le savais, je le ressentais_._ Il était littéralement paralysé par la peur, et voulait cependant agir_._ Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir_.

_Et pour cette simple raison, je ne vis rien de la scène épouvantable qui se déroulait juste derrière l'armoire_._ Pourtant, les grincements infernaux provenant du lit ne laissèrent aucun doute sur la nature de l'acte barbare commis derrière cette armoire entrouverte_.

_Après plusieurs interminables minutes à subir les râles rauques de Lucius Malfoy, nous l'entendîmes se rhabiller et finalement le bruit de ses seuls pas quittant la pièce, claquement sec contre le carrelage_. _Draco attendit patiemment que sa mère vienne rouvrir l'armoire, qu'elle avait verrouillée d'un sort_. _Une heure s'écoula ainsi, puis une seconde pour finalement succéder à une soirée_. _Et pendant tout ce temps, je le sentais trembler, craignant de faire du bruit et n'osant presque pas respirer, guettant les bruits précipités de son père avec anxiété_.

_Au petit matin, Draco se décida à desserrer les lèvres_

_- Mère ?  
Père est parti, nous avons gagné, ajouta t-il en un chuchotement_._  
_

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche_.

_- Mère ? Pourquoi vous ne m'ouvrez pas ? _

_Son appel et ceux qui suivirent restèrent longtemps sans réponse, si bien qu'il décida de sortir par ses propres moyens_. _Sans prévenir, un flux magique l'habita à un court instant, comme cela arrivait fréquemment aux enfants encore trop jeunes pour maîtriser leur magie, visiblement le temps nécessaire à la destruction d'une porte_._ Trébuchant sur le sol, il se remit bien vite d'aplomb, et couru jusqu'au lit d'où une main, pendante, dépassait singulièrement_. _J'avisais soucieusement la taille de l'enfant, et en concluais qu'il était décidément trop petit alors pour monter de lui-même sur le lit, sa mère l'ayant préalablement aidé à grimper sur ses genoux_.

_Il prit la main étrangement suspendue au-dessus du vide dans la sienne, et un frisson le parcouru lorsque son insensibilité et son toucher froid, atteignant sa joue, lui glacèrent les sangs_.

_- Mère ? Mère, vous m'entendez ? _

_Secouant désespérément la main glaciale, Draco détala hors de la chambre, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues_.

_- Rosie ! Oh, Rosie, venez vite_._ Mère, elle… _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Narcissa ? demanda une voix monocorde dans son dos_.

_Je sentis l'enfant se pétrifier sur place, le sang se retirant progressivement de ses joues_. _Essuyant rapidement, d'un revers de manche, les larmes sur son visage_. _Il se retourna finalement et s'efforça à parler calmement_.

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, posa t-il, la voix blanche_. _Elle ne me réponds pas, elle… _

_Il s'interrompit en voyant trois hommes vêtus de capes et masqués entrer dans la chambre sans un mot, puis en ressortir l'instant d'après_, _revenant vers Lucius, le prenant à part mais toujours à une distante audible de Draco_.

_- Tu t'es bien défoulé, Malfoy, rit perversement l'un d'eux_.

_L'homme blond partit d'un rire cruel_.

_- Oui, je me suis bien amusé, ricana t-il, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres_.

_Ces hommes… c'était des monstres_._ Ils ne méritaient même pas le statut d'Homme_._ Ce n'était rien de plus que des bêtes_. _  
Après plusieurs ricanements vicieux, Malfoy se tourna vers Draco_.

_- Ta mère est partie loin d'ici, peut-être en voyage, laissa t-il entendre sans s'émouvoir_._ Elle n'a pas besoin de toi, et toi non plus, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, acheva t-il_.

_Sans un mot, Draco couru vers la chambre, et constata avec effroi que le corps de sa mère avait disparu_._ Peut-être était-ce vrai. Peut-être était-elle réellement partie_._ Ne l'avait-elle d'ailleurs pas suggéré plus tôt ? Il revint alors vers le couloir, face à son père_.

_Il releva enfin la tête_.

_- Je le sais, dit-il finalement_._ Un Malfoy domine, et n'a besoin de personne, asséna t-il froid, une lueur nouvelle et glaciale dans ses prunelles à l'éclat métallique_.

_-- _

_Des images se succédaient dans ma tête, le trait de crayon s'affermissant, prenant de l'assurance au même rythme alors que j'imaginai Draco mûrir au fil de ses desseins_._ Des cachots sombres et glauques où un être frêle endurait les pires démonstrations de sadisme plusieurs nuits durant, des paysages aux dunes et vallons d'un noir profond- le trait s'y faisant plus souple- des monuments à l'architecture magnifiée, des plaines désertes appelant à la solitude_._ Et un portrait d'une fillette à la chevelure d'un noir de jais, teintés de quelques touches de couleurs_._ Je devinai aisément Pansy sous les traits de la jeune enfant, bien que tout cela défile à une vitesse démente_.  
_  
Le paysage du lac où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt prit petit à petit forme pour devenir un véritable chef d'oeuvre artistique, tout en nuances de noirs façonnées à l'aide de matériaux que je reconnu tels que le fusain, la craie et le charbon, l'encre de Chine, des pastels aux couleurs froides et sombres- dégradés et palettes infinis de gris et noirs recherchés -ou bien encore un simple crayon à mine grasse et autres matières et pigments ébènes que je ne saurai décrire.C'était vraiment magnifique_.  
_  
Je dépassai vivement le portrait aux nuances chaudes et froides, subtilement associées, d'une adolescente à la longue chevelure blonde_._ Je n'eus pas le temps de graver ses traits dans ma mémoire, mais il me sembla qu'elle devait être âgée d'un ou deux ans de plus que moi_.  
_Cependant, je gardai la première impression que m'avais donnée ce croquis_._ Une beauté singulière, époustouflante, et j'en déduisis sur l'instant qu'elle ne pouvait être que Jane_._  
Une telle douceur, mêlée à une crainte respectueuse, émanaient de ce portrait que, un sentiment étrange au creux du ventre, je n'avais plus aucun doute_.

_Les desseins défilaient encore en moi et mon esprit s'arrêta quelques instants sur un autre portrait.  
Le portrait d'une adolescente aux boucles parées de nuances brunes chatoyantes, très travaillées_._ Sa peau semblait laiteuse sous le coup de pinceau léger, et accentuait l'inclinaison mélancolique qu'avait prise son regard ambré_._ Enfin, sa bouche d'un pâle vermeil était délicieusement courbée en une moue rêveuse, en accord avec ses yeux à l'éclat d'un chocolat prononcé_._  
Troublée, j'y regardai de plus près_. ..  
_Une minute._

C'était moi

_Enfin, ça _aurait pu_ être moi si j'avais eu l'air plus ordinaire, moins douce ou séduisante et plus… _moi_, quoi. Je n'étais qu'une fille, banale, parmi tant d'autres_._ Et là, sur ce portrait, je n'en avais plus l'impression, aussi étrange que cela soit_._ Ce n'était simplement pas ce que ce que cette peinture reflétait_._  
Bien vite, l'image changea_._ C'était toujours moi, mais des larmes étoilées, scintillantes roulaient sur mes joues, telles des joyaux à l'éclat incomparable_._ Je savais parfaitement d'où ce souvenir provenait, parce que je m'étais décidée à l'oublier_.

_C'était ce soir-là, où Zabini avait tenté de me violer_._ Jamais je n'oublierai l'intervention inopinée de Draco_._ Je n'en étais pas en mesure, combien même je le voudrais_._  
Mais ce qui était étrange sur ce tableau, c'était mon visage_._ Comme le précédent, il était orné de nuances colorées, et il semblait… rayonné_._ C'était une impression singulière, autant que celle, sûrement fictive, que me renvoyait ce portrait, que mes larmes avaient un prix et une portée insondables, insoupçonnables_._  
C'était ce que je ressentais en regardant ce portrait_.

_Le croquis suivant me représentait encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, dans la salle de bain, passablement savais que j'étais nue, et pourtant, le croquis, ou plutôt le trait semblait flou, mon corps comme entouré de vapeur_._ Et secrètement, je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir inconsciemment fait cas de ma pudeur avec autant d'égard_.

_Le dessein succédant était un regroupement de deux souvenirs_._ La seule et unique répétition de tango qu'il n'y avait jamais eu, entre Draco et moi ; et cette nuit où je ne l'avais pas reconnu, celle où un charme puissant lui avait perdre la raison_._ Celle depuis laquelle je ne lui adressai la parole seulement par nécessité_.  
_Et dans ce tourbillonnement de souvenirs, tout était de noir vêtu_.

_Tout à part ma robe éperdument écarlate, et mes boucles sombres tournoyant au vent…  
Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment puissant dans cet assemblage de scène, qui m'étreignis du début à la fin de ma contemplation de l'image._  
_Le remord_._  
Le remord de Draco, que j'avais alors ressenti sa peur et sa peine auparavant_._  
Alors le cahier se referma_.

--

J'étais revenue.  
J'étais revenue, mais j'avais changé de lieu, je me trouvais alors sur une berge à quelques mètres au dessus de la surface du dit « Lac-du-Calmar-Géant-et-Trésor-du ». Sous le choc, je reculai, trébuchai sur une pierre lisse, basculai et manquai tomber d'une hauteur certaine lorsque que je sentis une main entourée mon poignet.

- Tu n'as rien ? me demanda alors Draco, m'attira prestement vers lui, sur la berge.

J'avais instinctivement enroulé ma main autour de son avant-bras.

- Non, lâchai-je finalement.

- Bien, fit-il en me reprenant son cahier des mains, s'éloignant au passage.  
Heureuse ? me demanda t-il.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, confuse.

- Enfin, quoi ? Tu as pourtant enfin pu satisfaire tes envies de voyeurisme, non ? lança t-il, hargneux et narquois à souhait.

- Je suis désolée, bredouillai-je, remettant nerveusement une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Draco me dévisagea, hautain.

- Désolée pour quoi ? D'avoir fouillé dans ce qui ne te regardais absolument pas, malgré mes avertissements, ou bien d'y avoir trouvé des choses déplaisantes ? s'enquit-il, sec et impassible.

Sa froideur m'atteint en plein cœur.

- Arrête cela ! lui intimai-je, prise de remords. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Je suis désolée pour tout, avouai-je, les larmes aux yeux, une boule se resserrant et oppressant ma gorge.

- C'est cela, bonsoir, me jeta t-il, glacial et distant tout en s'en allant.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard, l'air se rafraîchissait.  
Et sans lui, je ne voulais pas rester seule dans le noir.

- Draco ! hurlai-je.

Il se retourna et m'avisa froidement.

- Oh, pardon. Tu le veux peut-être comme lecture de chevet ? me proposa t-il en désignant le livre, plein de sarcasmes.

- Excuse-moi, balbutiai-je.  
Je ne savais pas pour ta mère. Ce qu'il a fait… c'est horrible, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas…

- Tu comprends ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comprends, au juste ?!? Tu crois peut-être que ce qui est arrivé à un rapport avec l'autre nuit ? Que j'ai fait cela par procuration ? Tu penses peut-être que depuis sa mort je ne suis plus tout à fait équilibré ?

Il fit une pause et un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ?! « Draco Malfoy, dont la mère a été violée dans sa plus tendre enfance, soit dit en passant par sa faute, en reste profondément traumatisé et jette son dévolu sur la Princesse de Gryffondor ». Vraiment, cela sonne si bien ! s'écria t-il.  
« Dément, Draco Malfoy ? ». C'est ce que tu penses, non ? C'est en fait ce que vous pensez tous, hein ?!

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux rivés vers les cieux, ses bras déployés tandis qu'il tournoyait et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Et tu as raison. Oui, il a complètement perdu la tête. Tenez, en voilà encore une preuve, il parle de lui-même à la troisième personne. Mais peut-être est-ce encore son ego démesuré ?Gardons ceci, cela conviendra parfaitement à tout un chacun, me cracha t-il à la figure en me dardant de son regard glacial.

- C'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur, criai-je pour qu'il m'entende à la distance où il se trouvait alors que je sentais ma voix se brisée- mais je regrette. Je regrette, Draco ! déclarai-je tout en me frayant un chemin parmi les herbes hautes qui griffaient mes jambes et mes bras, la figure baignée de larmes et secouée de sanglots. Je voulais…je voulais juste…

- Sérieusement, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il allait repartir quand, dans une dernière tentative, je saisis son épaule pour l'obliger à rester et retenais, en l'enserrant son bras, contre ma poitrine.

- S'il te plait, Draco, murmurai-je, alors que ma main glissait de sa clavicule sur son bras puis vers sa main.

J'osais à peine effleurer sa paume du bout des doigts. Je me décidai finalement à enlacer les siens, lorsqu'il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, me repoussant quelques pas en arrière.

- Ne t'en fais pas, me dit-il à voix basse alors que je revenais près de lui, suffisant proche pour voir son visage fermé, neutre de toutes expressions.

J'osai alors respirer à nouveau quand il reprit :

- Ne t'en fais, parce que s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec toi, c'est que regretter et s'excuser ne mène vraiment à rien, asséna t-il amèrement, alors qu'une larme solitaire, si précieuse, humidifia sa joue pâlie par la colère.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons sans un regard pour moi. Exténuée, je tombais à genoux, ma vision brouillée par les larmes alors que je me couvrais le visage de mes mains pleines de terre. Impuissante, je roulai bientôt sur le côté, me recroquevillant à même le sol.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il me laisse, là, dans la nuit noire, et définitivement seule. Parce que même en retenant son bras, je n'avais pas réussi à lui dire. Pourtant, c'était plutôt simple, non ?  
« Draco. S'il te plait, Draco, ne t'en vas pas, parce que je… »

Je sombrais sournoisement dans le sommeil.

--

_Poudlard, quelques jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi. _

Je passais dans les couloirs accompagnés de Gabriel, et, même si j'aurais du m'y être habituer maintenant, j'étais toujours aussi gênée quand les élèves se retournaient sur notre passage. Nous arrivions d'ailleurs à l'endroit du cloître habituel, toujours aussi désert.  
Je m'asseyais en silence sur un des bancs de pierre, quand Ely m'annonça subitement ceci :

- Je vais jouer cette après-midi.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, un sourcil hissé en une expression perplexe.

- Jouer ? répétai-je sans l'ombre d'une réponse dans mes pensées.

- Au Quidditch, pardi ! me répondit-il en me pinçant légèrement les côtes. Comme batteur, chez Gryffondor, ajouta t-il simplement. Jimmy Peakes s'est blessé à l'entraînement il y a trois jours, Harry m'a demandé de faire quelque essais et, c'était un peu inattendu mais… j'ai accepté de remplacé Peakes.

Je le regardai, les yeux exorbités, prise de panique.

- Relax ! m'intima t-il. Je tiens plutôt pas mal sur un balai. Et surtout, c'est cela ou la disqualification pour Gryffondor, alors….

- Ok, finis-je par accepter, mais tu reviens en un seul morceau, sinon…

Un moment, peut-être fut-ce seulement une impression, je crus qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule- j'étais dos à la porte –mais je dus me tromper car l'instant d'après, il sourit et dit :

- Alors donne-moi le baiser de la chance, me susurra t-il.

Lui rendant son sourire, je capturais doucement ses lèvres quand j'entendis :

- Tiens, tiens, vois-tu qui je vois là, Pansy ?

- Ne s'agirait-il pas de Granger et son… _tss tss tss_, admirable fiancé, suggéra t-elle.

J'eus à peine le temps de les apercevoir derrière moi, Draco ayant offert son bras à Pansy, et je me redressai d'un coup... pour me rasseoir l'instant d'après. Je fusillais immédiatement Ey du regard. Est-ce qu'il les avait vu arriver derrière moi?

- Hey, _Honey_, ça fait un bail, dis-moi.

Je me retournai et ne vis personne derrière moi. Quoi, c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait ?!? Prestement, je lui fis à nouveau face et il me lança un regard étrange, le sourire aux lèvres. Il arborait une parfaite décontraction, mais je sentais qu'il m'en voulait encore beaucoup. La courbe de son sourire m'était trop dure pour qu'il soit sincère.

_**- Honey**_ ? réagit Gabriel, sceptique.

- Pour toi, mon cher Gabriel, je vais faire un cours d'anglais rapide. Pousse-toi, Granger, m'ordonna t-il tout en m'écartant alors qu'il s'asseyait entre Ely et moi sans gêne.

Pansy m'adressa un signe de la main tout en s'éloignant.

- Tu es trop bon, Malfoy, le gratifia t-il froidement, d'un calme à toute épreuve.

- Je sais, je sais, ma petite grenouille, aussi, sois attentif, lui suggéra t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'en anglais, « Hermione » se prononce comme cela, « her », comme le pronom possessif ensuite « my », même catégorie grammaticale puis, tu finis par « Honey ». Ce n'est pas l'exacte prononciation, mais c'est déjà pas mal pour toi, alors entraîne-toi, et fissa.  
Hum…réfléchit Draco, j'allais oublier, si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, tu ne verras pas pourquoi ce surnom lui va comme un gant.  
Un de ces quatre matins, quand le moment se ferra opportun, plonge ton regard dans celui de Granger, et tu verras qu'elle possède bien la couleur « Miel-Honey », pigé ?  
Empoté, va, le qualifia t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing « amical » dans les côtes.

Gabriel le regarda singulièrement, mais ne releva pas.

- Enfin, l'autre signification de « Honey » est « Chérie », « Amour », « Mon sucre », ou tout autre surnom dégoulinant de trop plein d'affection que voudras bien lui donner et la réponse approprié est souvent…

_- Darling_ ? coupai-je fermement Malfoy, tu ne devrais pas être en train de t'échauffer sur le terrain, pour le match de tout à l'heure, précisai-je tout en m'auto-bridant pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux sur place, bouillant intérieurement.

- Tout à fait, Honey, me répondit-il. D'ailleurs, vous ne faites que me retarder, vous deux, dit-il en s'appuyant sur _nous_ pour se lever. A plus tard, les tourtereaux, balança t-il joyeusement. N'oublie pas, Froggy, le regard « Miel-Honey » !

Ely le regarda partir, et quand Malfoy se retourna vers nous, il alla même jusqu'à lui adresser un signe encourageant de la main.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, finit-il par me dire. Une question… Il a toujours été aussi débile ?

_-- _

_Terrain de Quidditch, quelques heures plus tard _

Le temps, humide, approprié à la fin d'un mois de Novembre nous rattrapait enfin, et je grelottais un peu, enroulée dans mon écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. A quelques places de moi, Luna, parmi la tribune Gryffondor, arborait son déguisement en feutre fauve, censé représenter un lion, et soutenait rêveusement notre équipe. Je soufflais dans mes mains froides. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le match avait commencé, et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris recouvert de nuages menaçants. D'un commun accord, Harry et Draco, capitaines de leur équipe respective, avaient préalablement demandé un arrêt de jeu de cinq minutes et le temps mort prenant fin, décollèrent à toute vitesse, chevauchant leur balai. La partie reprit alors à pleine allure.  
Des banderoles se dressèrent derechef vers les cieux, élevées par les vivas des supporters tandis qu'une fine bruine se mettait à tomber, couvrant les gradins, les loges et le terrain de fines et dérangeantes gouttelettes d'eau froide.

Zacharias Smith, le commentateur officiel du match, bondit tel un diable hors de sa boîte à ressorts.

- Thomas**, **Robins** et la fille **Weasley** semblent décider à reprendre l'avantage sur Serpentard. Ils foncent têtes baissées vers les buts Serpentard et… **_oh__!_** Ils échangent leur position et décident maintenant d'une attaque en faucon ! **

Je suivais l'action des yeux et observais les poursuiveurs ainsi disposés en triangle, telle la pointe d'une flèche puis filer de concert vers la zone de tirs au but, forçant ainsi le passage. Ils s'échangeaient le Souaffle entre eux à l'aide de passes si rapides que je les suivais difficilement des yeux. La balle de cuir écarlate volait littéralement parmi eux.

**- Les Gryffondors se frayent un chemin jusqu'à la zone Serpentard sans l'ombre d'un souci**. **Mais que font les Serpentards** **?** **Dorment-ils** **?** **Remarquez, chers supporters, le cas échéant, le résultat serait le mêm**…  
_Oh_ _!_ **Mon charisme naturel aurait-il éveillé les Verts et Argents ? Je me le demande bien, car à l'instant même, **Pucey**, **Montague** et **Flint**, poursuiveurs chez Serpentard arrivent en trombe sur les Rouges et Ors, arborant la même figure du faucon ! Les Gryffondors n'ont pourtant pas l'air de ralentir l'allure ! Alors **_qui_** cédera la place le **_premier_** ? Assisterons-nous, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, à un **_carambolage en règle_**? Les deux équipes n'en démordent pas et gagnent à chaque seconde plus de terrain, le score étant toujours de **100** à **120** pour Serpentard !**

Je levai les yeux un instant.

Harry, en tant qu'attrapeur, tournait au-dessus du terrain dans l'espoir de repérer le Vif d'or. Mais alors, où était donc Malf...

Une trombe de vent souffla alors sur la tour Gryffondor, déplaçant mes boucles dans son sillage tout en faisant voleter les bannières aux couleurs partiales. J'élevai le regard au-dessus de moi et, fier et digne tout en chevauchant son _Eclair de feu_, Draco passa à toute allure en rase-mottes au-dessus des gradins. Cette traversée, pendant laquelle il adressa un clin d'œil à la foule, ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais j'eus l'impression que le temps se détendit soudain, s'allongeant et déroulant chaque infimes particules temporelles dont il était constitué pour me permettre de graver en mémoire _ses_ traits fins et _son_ sourire en coin. Un court instant, j'imaginai que son clin d'œil m'était adressé, à moi et moi seule, et qu'il constituait une promesse.

Et tout cela seulement parce que j'avais la sensation que Draco était déterminé à attraper le Vif d'or.  
Mon imagination me tuerait.

Gênée, je détournai le regard, un rien snob, et le temps reprit soudain son cours. Alors qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon, je crus apercevoir son sourcil blond s'hausser singulièrement, et son sourire se faner.

**- C'est fabuleux ! Gryffondor confirme son avantage avec un score de 180 à 120 ! **

Combien de temps exactement avais-je été déconnecté de la réalité, pour que Gryffondor agrandisse ainsi la différence de points ?!?

**- Les Serpentards sont donc menés de soixante points, et, cher public, excepté un revirement de situation totalement inattendu, Gryffondor qui possède un attrapeur de toute première fraîcheur, est en bonne voie de gagner ce match, pour notre plus grande joie !  
**_Comment ça ?! Professeur Snape, je suis _tout à fait_ impartial ! _**Néanmoins, le jeu continue et **Baddock,** gardien chez Serpentard relance le Souaffle sur **Montague** ! **Montague** à **Pucey**qui remonte le terrain comme il peut… Son balai est-il vraiment un **_Eclair de feu_** ? Il lance enfin, pour ainsi dire, le Souaffle à **Flint** et… magnifique intervention de **Weasley** qui reprend la balle pour Gryffondor ! **_Oh__!_** Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, chers spectateurs, **Montague **et **Pucey** effectuent une **_Pince de Parkin_** sur notre frêle, délicieuse et courageuse **Ginny** dans l'espoir vain d'entraver ses mouvements ! **

Impartial, le commentateur, hum ?  
Néanmoins, il était vrai que leur _Pince de Parkin _était particulièrement bien appliquée, tandis que les deux poursuiveurs Serpentards encadraient Ginny en la serrant au plus près. Je vis alors Flint, le troisième poursuiveur foncer tête baissée sur mon amie. Il n'allait quand même pas lui rentrer dedans, si ?!?

Soudain, au moment de percuter Flint de plein fouet, à l'instant même où ses assaillants s'écartèrent, Ginny s'éleva verticalement sur son balais à plusieurs mètres d'altitude, effectuant coups sur coups des lignes brisées successives avant de continuer en vol horizontal avant, puis s'élançant vers les buts adverses, elle se laissa tomber la tête la première sur quelques mètres pour enfin lancer le Souaffle juste au-dessous d'elle, réceptionné sur l'instant par Dean Thomas, ce dernier préparé, ayant attendu la manœuvre, fit derechef une passe à Demelza Robins, celle-ci marquant un but au plus haut des trois anneaux d'or campés dans la zone de tirs Serpentard.

Des vivas plein de chaleur éclatèrent alors !

**- C'est…c'est tout simplement splendide, cher public ! Merveilleux ! **Ginny** vient de nous régaler d'une **_Feinte de Porskoff_** réalisée à la perfection ! Quel jeu, quelle technique, si habilement cachés dans cette charmante petite tête ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, une ovation pour Gryffondor ! **

Nous ne nous fîmes pas priés et applaudirent les héros du jour à tout va. Même si je n'avais jamais été bonne sur un balai, j'admirais secrètement les prodiges réalisés par ceux qui en avaient l'adresse nécessaire. Tandis que Baddock relançait le Souaffle sur Adrian Pucey, les poursuiveurs Gryffondor se précipitèrent dessus. Un sifflement strident retentit à nos oreilles.

**- Comment cela, **_Tassebut_** ?!? Mais…mais l'arbitre est vendu, par Merlin ! s'enflamma Smith. Huons-le, cher public ! Ouhhh ! Ouhhh ! **

Le regard de travers que lui lança Mrs Bibine, l'arbitre en question, remit le commentateur à sa place. Personnellement, je n'avais pas vu plusieurs poursuiveurs en même temps dans la zone de but, mais si l'arbitre le disait… Serpentard se vit donc gratifier d'un penalty en règle.

- Flint** s'avance pour jouer son penalty. Dispose t-il d'assez de dextérité pour marquer un but ? Nous le saurons dans quelques instants. **Flint **prend** **de l'élan, dont il aura bien besoin et s'élance vers les buts Gryffondor. Il atteint la zone de tirs sans décélérer un instant. A t-il l'intention de passer, lui et son balai, à l'intérieur d'une des anneaux ? Je vous rappelle que cela équivaudrait à un **Pognensac**, Mr **Flint**, puisque vous auriez le Souaffle en main lorsqu'il traverserait l'anneau de but. Et… ce serait une faute ! **_Mais que vois-je ?!?_ Flint **freine brusquement et lance le Souaffle vers l'anneau d'or gauche, tout droit sur le gardien ! Besoin de lunettes, **Flint** ? Mais… mais… **Flint **avait imprimé un effet à son tir et alors que **Weasley **s'apprête à l'arrêter, le Souaffle vrille vers la droite. Il va marquer ! **Weasley** n'aura pas le temps de l'arrêter ! Serpentard a marqu… Non ! **Weasley **l'a arrêté ! Il a usé de la figure du dit « **_double huit_** » et a arrêté le tir de **Flint **! Fabuleux ! **

Alors que tout Gryffondor s'attendait à encaisser un autre but, Ron avait serpenté à très grande vitesse entre les trois anneaux, et avait repoussé le Souaffle de justesse. Tandis que les bravos triomphaux retentissaient, l'embrun qui tombait alors doucement, mais régulièrement se transforma alors en averse diluvienne, l'eau s'infiltrant sournoisement, avec application et méticulosité dans les replis de nos vêtements. Mais dans les gradins et loges, le mal était moindre, car nous étions légèrement protégés.

C'était sur le terrain qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Dans quelques instants, les joueurs seraient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Je sursautai soudain lorsque les premiers éclairs zébrèrent violemment le ciel gris, déchirant de part et d'autre les nuées, alors que le tonnerre bourdonnait à mes oreilles. Ils fallaient interrompre le match, qu'ils descendent tous à terre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer, je détestais les orages.  
Cependant, ni Draco ni Harry, les seuls à pouvoir arrêter la partie puisque capitaines, ne semblèrent disposer à le faire. Ils n'allaient pas continuer dans ces conditions ?! Ils fallaient vraiment être fous pour continuer sous ainsi. Ou simplement passionnés. Je soufflais pour essayer de reprendre mon calme. Tout allait bien ce passé, il n'y avait pas de raison que quelque chose tourne mal. Ils seraient prudents. Ils avaient _tous_ intérêt à l'être.

- De Valclair** et **Coote** s'interposent devant **Robins, **lui évitant ainsi une contusion certaine en s'associant pour défendre en double batte ! Renvoi magnifique du Cognard, malgré ces conditions météorologiques si déplaisantes, filant droit sur **Pucey** qui a tout juste le temps de l'éviter. Il a du l'entendre passer, celui-la ! Quel joueur exceptionnel, ce **Gabriel **! Ce soir, il est devenu l'arme secrète de Gryffondor ! Mais souhaitons quand même un prompt rétablissement à **Peakes**,** s'empressa Smith de rajouter devant l'œillade peut avenante que lui adressa le Professeur MacGonagall.

C'était vrai, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Gabriel jouait beaucoup mieux que je ne m'y attendais, et le fait qu'il ait collaboré avec Ritchie Coote pour imprimer un surcroît de puissance au Cognard il y avait juste un instant, préférant le jeu d'équipe au personnel, était tout à son honneur.

**- L'attrapeur de Serpentard, **Draco Malfoy** a une attitude étrange. Ne contrôle t-il plus son balai, ou les lignes brisées qu'il décrit sont-elles une diversion ? Peut-être le saurons-nous jamais ? Mais… ? Que fait-il ? Il…Il plonge vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse ! Il est maintenant au niveau des loges, puis de l'anneau d'or le plus bas, mais il continue de foncer en piqué ! **Potter** plonge à son tour et tente de le rattraper, cinq mètres derrière lui ! **Malfoy** est à **_vingt mètres_** du sol, **_quinze_**, il tend la main ! Il… mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, il semble avoir vu le Vif d'or ! **

Non. Il était trop bas. A la vitesse à laquelle il tombait, il n'aurait jamais le temps de corriger sa trajectoire.  
_« Freine. »_

**- Presque **_dix mètres_**, cher public, débita précipitamment Smith, il est à bientôt **_dix mètres_** du sol ! Mais, s'il ne décélère pas tout de suite, il va s'écraser ! Nous ne voulons pas de victoire pas forfait ! Freinez immédiatement, **Mr Malfoy **! **

Et s'il ne contrôlait vraiment plus son balai ? Je le voyais, se cramponner tout en tendant la main. Par Merlin, non… Redresse, Draco !  
J'étais si tendue que je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, l'air se faisant lourd autour de moi tandis que des murmures agités, plein d'anxiété m'emplissaient sourdement les oreilles. Un nouvel éclair surgit, suivit du tonnerre alarmant.  
_  
« Redresse. »  
__« Arrête-toi, Draco.» « Je t'en prie.» « Je t'en supplie.»_

**- Par Merlin, faites quelque chose ! Plus que cinq mètres, chers supporters, cinq, quatre mètres. Trois mètres, deux, un… **

Je fermai les yeux, comme la majeure partie du public, supposai-je, car je ne voulais pas voir cela. Je ne pouvais pas.  
C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

**- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, **commença le commentateur d'une voix lasse**, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer, **il fit une pause devant la lourdeur de sa tache**, que **Mr Malfoy **a redressé alors qu'il arrivait au ras du sol ! **Mr Potter**, l'ayant suivi dans sa descente en piqué n'a, lui, pas eu le temps de redresser au bon moment, mais ayant réduit sa vitesse de moitié, sa chute au sol n'a eu que quelques dégâts négligeables. **Malfoy **remonte donc vers le ciel en une chandelle parfaite et vient de nous prouvés son habilité car, ayant entraîné **Mr Potter** au sol alors qu'il redressait avec adresse, il a exécuté à la perfection une **_Feinte de Wronski_ **! Mais ne remontez pas trop haut, **Mr Malfoy**, la foudre pourrait vous atteindre! **

Tout de suite, je compris son but. Le Vif d'or se trouvait plusieurs mètres au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, sous les nuées grisonnantes lacérées d'éclats argentés, menaçants.

Haut.  
Très haut.  
Trop haut. Il y avait forcément des risques pour qu'il soit touché, à pareille altitude.

Et pourtant Draco continuait son ascension vertigineuse, trempé de pied en cape. Se rapprochant de l'avant de son balai en glissant contre le manche, il tendit sa main gantée de cuir. Cela ne suffisant apparemment pas, et son balai refusant d'aller plus haut car homologué, Draco sembla décidé à changer sa technique d'approche.  
Appuyant d'abord un genou contre le manche de bois souple tout en luttant contre les bourrasques glaciales d'un vent impétueux, il se hissa précautionneusement sur son balai. Au bord de l'instrument volant, ne pouvant plus avancé, il pivota le haut de son corps en avant, le bras toujours tendu à l'extrême. On n'entendait plus que les bruits des respirations angoissées. Même le présentateur s'était tut.

Alors que Draco pouvait presque effleurer le Vif d'or, battant furieusement des ailes pour se stabiliser à la même hauteur, son pied chaussé d'une botte glissa. Je manquai d'hurler mais il se rattrapa de sa main droite à son balai, en un réflexe salvateur. Vérifiant qu'il tenait bon, il se balança pour prendre de l'élan et s'élança soudain contre le manche de bois, pour se remettre encore une fois sur ses pieds. Vraiment. User du balai surfé en pleine tempête. Se croyait-il à ce point inébranlable ? Cependant, reprenant la position qu'il avait quittée involontairement, il fléchit les genoux et bondit au-dessus du vide, attrapant par la même occasion le Vif d'or.

**- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, quel revirement inattendu ! Serpentard remporte donc la victoire par **270** points à **180** !**

Et à l'instant même, il tourna son visage vers la tribune Gryffondor, vers la rangée où je me trouvais, son regard y coula un instant et il s'arrêta soudainement sur un point. Le point, c'était moi. Et quand il vit que je le regardais aussi, il arbora un fin sourire, plein de malice. Je le lui rendis tout en secouant la tête, en une impression effarée. Ecartant bras et jambes en étoile, il murmura un _accio_ pendant sa chute, et toujours haut dans le ciel, se réceptionnait parfaitement contre son balai.  
C'est alors qu'un Cognard, balle de métal, le frappa de plein fouet, attirant à lui la foudre environnante, brisant ainsi son balai et certains de ses os, j'en étais sûre, en un fracas effroyable. J'ouvrai la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors que ma respiration semblait s'être arrêtée, mon souffle mort.

Il tombait. Draco chutait, la tête la première, et je le sentis perdre connaissance. S'il heurtait le sol à cette vitesse, il se briserait. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide.

Vite. Mais aucun des joueurs n'était en mesure de lui porter secours, la gravité empêchant catégoriquement cette solution sous peine de rompre leur propre balai sous l'élan de la chute. Je regardai précipitamment vers les loges professorales, chacun en état de choc. Quoi, ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Il était vrai que lors de chute occasionnelle d'un joueur, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'aucune n'eut été stoppée dans sa course effrénée. Au moment où la panique me saisit complètement, une force, telle une aura puissante engloba Draco dans une bulle translucide à la forme confuse et l'éclat argenté, le ralentissant derechef puis l'arrêtant mètre par mètre. A cela vint apparaître une sorte de matelas ferme et duveteux, sûrement conjuré d'un _accio _pendant que l'aura étrange enrayait la chute de Draco.

Je cherchais l'auteur de ce prodige et vit le Professeur Dumbledore, contrôlant sûrement la paillasse volante. Mais alors, de qui provenait la force indistincte qui maintenait Draco en sécurité, au-dessus du sol ?

- Vous pouvez relâchez vos efforts, Ms Granger, m'adressa le directeur de Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il… Ce n'était pas moi qui… Enfin, je n'avais pas une puissance magique suffisante pour…  
Pourtant, lorsque Draco atterrit en douceur sur la couchette manipulée d'urgence, je me sentis soudain vidée de mon énergie tandis que tout s'assombrissait progressivement autour de moi, jusqu'à que je ne distingue ni ne sente plus rien.

--

_**POV Draco : **_

_Où étais-je ? Pourrais-je jamais le savoir ?_ _Une agréable obscurité m'entourait dans laquelle je semblais baigner. Et si j'y restais, après tout? Tout n'était que calme et silence ici-bas ; je ne dérangeais personne, et mieux, je n'étais dérangé par personne. Egoïste ? Non, seulement réaliste. Jane l'était, elle, égoïste._

_Non, je mentais par ces mots. Elle était si douce, si belle et calme. Alors si elle ne se trouvait pas avec moi à l'instant, c'était tout simplement parce que je ne la méritai pas. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser bercer dans le noir le plus complet, et fermer les yeux une fois pour toute._

_J'aurai tant aimé contempler son visage une dernière fois._

_Pourquoi fuis-je ainsi? Ah, j'y suis. C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Si elle m'aimait, je ne la laisserais à personne. Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Elle ne s'en soucie peut-être pas, mais je l'aime, moi. Cela ne suffit pas ? Même si je l'aime… Même si je l'aime énormément… Si je ne trouve pas grâce à ses yeux, pourquoi ne pas sombrer encore, et encore, toujours plus profondément dans cet océan, ce manteau épais d'obscurité ?_

_Si je lui donnais ma vie, et si je l'aimais jusqu'à l'infinie… Cela ne suffirait-il pas ?  
Cela…ne suffirait-il pas ? Je vous en prie, damnez-moi, et…faites que celle que j'aime aille au Paradis, s'il en existe un en ce monde. Et pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi d'aspirer à un amour interdit.  
__J'entends des murmures, ils me semblent si loin, et si près à la fois. Une brèche de lumière est apparue dans mon ciel sans étoile. J'entends, je sais que l'on m'appelle. Et c'est Hermione. Hermione, pas Jane._

_Un soupir est soudainement attiré hors de ma poitrine, glissant sur mes lèvres, alors que je me sens moi-même aspiré hors de ces ténèbres. Gabriel et Hermione ; Jane et moi-même.  
Y'a t-il autre réalité si simple, si véridique et pourtant plus douloureuse en ce monde ?_

_**POV Hermione : **_

_Infirmerie, deux semaines plus tard. _

J'étais restée une semaine pleine à l'infirmerie, en convalescence. Mon état n'avait nécessité aucun soin, mais j'avais très lentement repris mes forces, après l'incident du match. Il s'avérait que c'était moi qui avait freiné la chute de Draco, fournissant au Professeur Dumbledore le temps nécessaire pour conjurer la couchette salvatrice. Il m'avait d'ailleurs demandé de lui expliquer en détails comment je m'y étais prise, mais la vérité était que je n'en avais moi-même aucune idée. J'avais par ailleurs essayé de recommencer, sous les instructions précises du directeur, mais je n'étais parvenu à absolument rien. Il en avait déduit, sûrement avec raison, que cela avait été un réflexe, une réaction inopinée à un danger imminent.

Depuis, je restais en observation ici en observation, et veillais Draco, toujours inconscient. Pansy était venu le voir le lendemain de son accident, lui avait caressé le front quelques instant puis déclara qu'il ne servait à rien de le veiller jour et nuit, et qu'il se réveillerait deux semaines plus tard, soit aujourd'hui. Je l'avais regardé sans trop y croire mais ce matin, en me levant, paradoxalement, j'avais secrètement espéré que sa prédiction s'avérerait exacte, et ce fut le cœur battant que je m'étais installé aux côtés de mon homologue masculin.

La nuit tombant peu à peu, je désespérai presque complètement et au moment où j'allais me lever pour prendre l'air, je vis les paupières de Draco, si longtemps closes, papillonner un instant avant de s'ouvrir, découvrant ses yeux argentés. Sans bouger, il fixa le plafond un long moment, et lorsqu'il roula la tête de mon côté, semblant enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence, je voulus retirer précipitamment ma main de son front, mais il retint vivement poignet, si bien que je me retrouvais le bras étendu sur le lit à lui tenir la main. Ses prunelles pâles rencontrèrent alors les miennes.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je finalement.

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de répondre :

- Bonjour, d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Je viens d'arriver, mentis-je en me redressant un peu sur mon tabouret. Le Professeur MacGonagall voulait de tes nouvelles et…

- Dans ce cas de figure, cela t'as tellement déplut et a tellement mis ta patience à rude épreuve que tu es allée aussitôt te chercher un thé ? questionna t-il tout en désignant ma tasse d'un mouvement du menton. Arrête, il ne fume même plus, me répliqua t-il.

Ses facultés d'observation et de déduction m'étonneraient toujours.

- C'est vrai, on ne m'a rien demandé, avouai-je tout en récupérant ma main, jouant la carte de la froideur. On ne m'a rien demandé, mais en tant que Préfète, je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir d'aller vérifier si tu allais bien. J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui, finis-je sèche.

Je remarquai que son poing droit était toujours aussi fermé que lorsque l'on l'avait amené ici, pour ses soins.

- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda t-il. Je me souviens de la victoire de Serpentard, et puis... plus rien, me confia t-il.

Alors c'était cela qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis l'autre jour. Le Vif d'or. Sa détermination le tuerait. Et moi avec, si je trouvais dans les parages. Le directeur m'avait prévenu que c'était une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas utiliser cette aura chaque fois que je le voulais, car elle consommait énormément, et à très grande vitesse ma puissance magique, ainsi que mon essence vitale. Autrement dit, je n'étais pas passé très loin, la dernière fois.

- Tu as été frappé par un Cognard, répondis-je. Et tu es tombé. Quelqu'un t'as rattrapé, éludai-je.

Je ne mentais absolument pas. Cela s'appelait de l'omission. Volontaire, mais de l'omission tout de même.

- On t'a emmené ici, poursuivis-je, et Mrs Pomfresh t'a soigné, tu avais deux côtes brisées, et l'épaule démise. La foudre t'a brûlé superficiellement au torse, et tu as beaucoup de chance précisai-je. L'infirmière a arrangé les dégâts, mais tu garderas une légère cicatrice sur le côté droit. Ne t'en fais pas, elle a dit que cela ne se verrait presque pas. Elle a aussi dit que tu pourrais sortir dès que tu serais éveillé. A ce propos, j'allais oublier. Tu n'as plus de balai, l'informai-je.

Il fit la moue un court instant.

- C'est dommage, souffla t-il.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, renchéris-je derechef. Tu as manqué te tuer sur le coup, assénai-je avant de le regretter.

- Dis-moi, tu as l'air de t'inquiéter un peu trop, pour quelqu'un ici par obligation. De plus, je pensais que tu me détestais, demanda Draco, perplexe, les yeux dans le vague.

Je me mordis douloureusement les lèvres, mon masque de froideur s'effritant tandis que je sentais mes yeux me brûler sournoisement.

- Tu pleures ? s'enquit-il surpris, se tournant vers moi.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, lançai-je, essuyant mes larmes traîtresses d'un revers de main rageur.  
Tu…enfin, je… je te déteste seulement par moments, Draco, avouai-je la voix brisée. Plus que je n'ai jamais détesté personne.

Les larmes roulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues à la pâleur inhabituelle.

- C'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle je reviens toujours vers toi, murmurai-je difficilement.

Draco s'adossa au mur blanc de l'infirmerie, encaissant en silence.

- Merci, souffla t-il en effleurant inconsciemment, l'espace d'un instant, ma main reprise. Ne t'inquiète pas, ca ira, car moi aussi je te hais. A ma manière, assura t-il.

Je me levai promptement, essayant de retenir mes larmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, alors dépêche-toi de te remettre, parce que tu as à peu près une semaine pour m'apprendre une œuvre à quatre mains, et parfaire une valse. Sans oublier le tango, ris-je en courant hors de l'infirmerie.

Pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois, j'avais enfin le cœur léger.

**Fin de la première partie.**

**-- **

**Coucou, les gens ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.  
D'accord, je suis en retard, mais il est long mon chapitre, alors ça compense, non ? Non ? Non. Ok, je sors -_-"  
Sinon, la rentrée c'est demain pour moi, alors il va falloir patienter un moment avant le prochain chapitre :( **

**Hum... je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait extrêment plaisir. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose.  
Plusieurs personnes me mettent en **_Alert_** et ca me fait très plaisir, mais imaginez si ces derniers me mettaient aussi une toute petite review même deux-trois mots: " C'est bien ", " Continue ", " J'aime ", " Je déteste "; je serais au NIRVANA \o/  
Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de votre histoire, sans comptez qu'un mot gentil ne coûte rien, sinon deux minutes, et me cela booste énormément ;)**

**Alors gros bisous lecteurs de mon ptit battant ! Bonne reprise, pour ceux qui reprennent plus tard et à ceux qui ont déjà repris!  
Bien à vous, Votre Fidèle**

Sylya.

**Ps: Auteuz cherche désespérément un illustrateur/dessinateur, un brin d'artiste quoi, pour illustrer certains passages de sa fiction! ( elle n'a pas le temps de le faire elle-même, et non, elle n'est pas feinéante ! )  
Si compte deviantart, encore mieux! Hum... si intérréssé(es), laissez-moi un Message Privé, ou une review avec votre adresses e-mail et/ou votre compte deviantart :3  
En attente de réponse... Bisous !**


	17. Sous une bonne étoile

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à J.K Rowling. Seuls les faits sont de moi.

_**Cependant, les personnages de Gabriel de Valclair, de Rose Smith et de Mélanie Jefferson m'appartiennent exclusivement, je vous Prierai donc de respecter mon travail et de ne pas vous en resservir sans autorisation préalable, merci**_

Avertissement : Le rating de cette Fiction est **NC-17** Pour causes de scènes de sexe, hum, assez, hum, explicites ainsi que de langage très familier.

Autres choses: Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 de "Harry Potter".

Tous les évènements cités ici ne sont que pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des faits ayant déjà existés serait une simple coïncidence.

Je préfère que ce récit se passe à notre époque, Dans les années 20.. , pour le rendre plus accessible et moins compliqué, surtout.

**--**

**LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN EST EN FAIT CELUI DE NOEL… (DONC SE PASSERA EN DECEMBRE)**

Special disclaimer! **Coucou! Je propose au lecteur intéressé d'écouter aux moments propices **_Le Beau Danube Bleu _de Strauss**, **_Le Tango de Roxanne _**( Bande son original de Moulin Rouge, version chorégraphiée s'il vous plaît ), ainsi que la merveilleuse **_Sonate au clair de Lune_**, de Beethoven ;)**

_**Deuxième **__**partie**_

**Chapitre 17** : **Sous une bonne étoile... - Révérence à la Lune**

_NDA_** : **Salut** !  
**_Okay. D'habitude, je n'écris pas ici, mais je dois vous prévenir de quelques petits changements concernant l'histoire. Ceci est la deuxième partie de ma fiction, et elle sera autrement plus _**noire **_et _**dure**_ que la première, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans un chapitre ou deux. Donc, si vous êtes un peu sensible et ou trop jeune, veuillez vous arrêter ici, et imaginer ce qui vous conviendra concernant la suite de l'intrigue _;)_  
Sur ce, chers lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus ! =_D

**--**

_Un couloir de Poudlard, dix-neuf heures et quart_

_**POV Hermione : **_

J'étais fatiguée.  
Epuisée.  
Lasse.  
Exténuée. Et tout cela littéralement. Pourtant, je savais que ces effets s'évanouiraient lorsque je sortirai de mon lit. Si, vraisemblablement, j'envisageai l'éventualité de me traîner hors de ma chambre si douillette et paisible.

Je venais de sortir des appartements partagés, un peu étourdie et passais alors devant la tour Gryffondor, me dirigeant ainsi vers le septième étage pour une énième répétition en compagnie de Draco.  
Depuis quelques temps, pour rattraper le retard accumulé en partie par ma faute, voici de quoi se composaient mes journées : levé aux aurores, toilette expresse, petit déjeuner en option, puis répétition jusqu' à midi. Déjeuner facultatif, promenade d'une demi heure dans le parc, accordé par Draco à Gabriel- ou plutôt exigé par ce dernier, et sans cela, je crois que je me serai maintenant retrouvée au stade de serpillière brune vaguement en lambeaux.

Pour éviter que je ne « flâne avec désœuvrement », dixit la personne dont je tairai le nom- Malfoy -, j'avais droit à une nouvelle répétition, celle-ci durant le reste de l'après-midi, sous le joug cruel et inflexible de Draco. Je pouvais éventuellement me restaurer pendant une demi-heure tout au plus, si j'y tenais vraiment, insistait-il, avant bien entendu, la dernière répétition de la journée, ou autrement dit, celle à laquelle je me rendais de ce pas.

Aussi étrange que cela me parut, je n'avais pas trouvé mon homologue masculin dans la salle sur demande ce matin, ni cette après-midi d'ailleurs, et maintenant que j'y repensai, la veille non plus. J'en avais profité pour dormir et rattraper mes heures de sommeil manquantes, ne l'ayant pas rencontré à nouveau jusqu'alors. Je tentai néanmoins de me racheter en allant de ma propre initiative en répétition. Qu'il n'ose pas insinuer que je ne m'impliquais que dans ce qui me plaisait.

Quelques mètres derrière moi, des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention, et je me retournai prestement, apercevant une silhouette familière.

- Ginny ? Questionnai-je un rien surprise. Tu ne devrais pas, je ne sais pas, moi…Réfléchis-je l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, être sur le terrain de Quidditch, à parfaire tes techniques de jeu, ou encore... flirter avec Harry ? Suggérai-je avec malice.

Mon amie rousse s'avança d'un pas guilleret vers moi, mi-sautillant, mi valsant. Je la regardai tout en fronçant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Hum… ma petite Hermione, Soupira t-elle, je verrai Harry ce soir, tu le sais bien, Pépia t-elle joyeusement. Et tu n'es pas sans ignorer qu'il n'y a pas entraînement aujourd'hui, Fit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens, tout en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je suis toute émoustillée, M'avoua t-elle, trépignant sur place. Oh… pourquoi le temps n'avance t-il pas plus vite ? Tu peux me le dire, hum ? Six ans que j'attends ça, et cela fait trois semaines que j'ai tout prévu à l'avance, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je…

Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas alors préalablement rendue au bal, conformément à ses désirs ? Simplement parce qu'elle était tombée malade de manière plus qu'étourdie lors de sa quatrième année correspondant à ma _cinquième_ année et m'avait contaminé. De plus elle avait refusé de paraître au bal l'année dernière, s'étant sérieusement disputé avec Harry ; j'avais donc quant à moi passer la soirée entre survoler mes cours dans me but de réviser mes A.S.P.I.C.S et surtout trouver des raisons plausibles, capables de rassurer mon entêtée amie concernant le comportement de son Jules.

Je mis un doigt sur les lèvres de Ginny. J'avais beau apprécier énormément ma meilleure amie et sa conversation- si, si, je vous assure -si je n'enrayai pas la machine tout de suite, le moulin risquait de me submerger de ses paroles…

- Gin', sans vouloir t'offenser, est-ce que tu aurais l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce dont tu parles exactement ?

Ginny me lança un regard effaré, son visage reflétant une expression tout à fait incrédule. L'instant d'après, il n'en était plus rien. Etrange. Je dirais même plus, très étrange. S'adossant tranquillement au mur le plus proche et glissant contre centimètre par centimètre, elle fourragea un instant dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, je me posais cette simple question…  
En fait, quel jour sommes-nous exactement? Questionna t-elle, détachée.

Je levai à mon tour un sourcil sceptique, sans comprendre.

- Le vingt-deux décembre ? Finis-je par répondre, incertaine.

Je me laissais alors glisser contre un mur de pierres froides, m'asseyant tout en enserrant mes bras de mes jambes, les ramenant contre ma poitrine.

- Et ? S'enquit-elle, sa voix se faisant légèrement pressante.

- Si, visiblement, tu sais que je ne vois pas où tu veux aller par là, pourquoi insister si lourdement, Ginny ?!? Pestai-je très sèche, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Alors tu le prends comme ça…

Ginny se leva soudainement, ses cheveux semblant former une crinière de feu autour de son visage aux traits fins, alors qu'elle me dardait de ses yeux d'émeraude, me jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.  
Sur le moment, elle me faisait plutôt peur… Et je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela.

- J'insiste si _lourdement_, pour reprendre ton expression, parce que tu as à peu près une heure et demie pour ouvrir le bal. Mais tu n'as pas l'air plus préoccupée que cela, alors tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, Trancha t- elle, cynique. Salut !

Je la fixai alors, interdite. C'était impossible ; le bal ne pouvait quand même pas se dérouler _ce soir_ ?!? Je comptais les jours dans ma tête. Un mois plus quelques semaines et plusieurs jours de répétition, cela faisait… J'en arrivais bientôt à la même conclusion. Disons simplement que je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Entre-autre, pas de quoi paniquer.

- Je vais mourir, Haletai-je horrifiée. Oh _Par__** MERLIN**_ ! Hurlai-je en me levant à mon tour, marchant de long et en large dans le couloir, changeant furtivement de direction, ma démarche désordonnée reflétant le chaos dans lequel était plongé mon esprit. C'est impossible, je…je ne vais pas y arriver…  
Je n'ai pas fait les dernières vérifications, mes robes ne sont toujours pas arrivées, Enumérai-je, et peut-être que Draco a lui aussi oublié- c'est même sûr qu'il a oublié- et… oh mon Dieu ! J'ai tout faire rater. Bon sang, le professeur Dumbledore va me tuer, et Draco avec... Ou pire ! Me récriai-je soudain dans un accès de démence, il nous renverra… et ma mère sera furieuse, et je vais mourir, Glapis-je affranchie de tout bon sens ; je _suis_ _déjà_ morte ! Répétai-je en pleine crise d'angoisse, mes nerfs me lâchant tout à fait, alors que je m'enserrai le crâne de mes mains, le tambour de mon agitation déraisonnée se répercutant douloureusement dans mes tympans.  
Rien n'est prêt et le bal est dans une heure, et…

Ginny fut plus vive que moi et me fit asseoir.

- Calme-toi, Hermione, tout va bien se passer. Allez, euh…compte jusqu'à dix et respire.  
Hum…voilà ; inspire et expire… et euh, ne t'évanouis pas, d'accord ? Tu sais comme je tiens à toi, mais par contre je ne tiens pas particulièrement à te faire du bouche-à-bouche, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, revois tes priorités, S'exaspéra t-elle ; tu ne penses pas que le fait que Dumbledore te _tue_ soit _autrement_ plus important que s'il te renvoyait ?!?

Je suivis, autant que me permit le peu de raison qu'il me restait, les singulières injonctions de Ginny et me calmais progressivement, ma respiration pantelante s'apaisant peu à peu pour faire place à un rythme plus calme, plus profond. Mon amie s'abaissa alors vers moi, un sourire sur son visage confiant, ses yeux verts pétillants d'excitation.

- D'accord ; j'ai pris une décision, Commença Ginny, la mine grave. J'ai décidé…Réfléchit-elle, j'ai décidé que j'allais accomplir un exploit ce soir ! S'exclama t-elle me prenant la main pour me relever, l'autre main pointée vers le ciel, mimant une position héroïque et conquérante, sourcils froncés et mine décidément résolue.  
Si une quelconque marraine, à tendances plus ou moins féeriques je te l'accorde, a su se débrouiller pour changer une citrouille, à peine bonne en potage, et une poignée de souris des champs en carrosse, équipage et cocher s'il vous plaît, à l'aide d'un sort à durée réduite- **Minuit** _!_ Se récria t-elle ; qui aurait l'idée de rentrer _avant_ minuit ? –…et bien je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ je n'y arriverai pas, _moi_ ! Suggéra Ginny en se frottant et gratouillant le menton de manière très masculine, perplexe.  
C'est vrai, après tout, nous sommes des sorcières. Quoi que je ne suis pas particulièrement douée en métamorphoses, mais c'est un détail…Avança t- elle.

Soudain, m'empoignant avec vivacité par le bras, Ginny m'entraîna au pas de course vers mes appartements, me forçant à adopter son rythme dynamique, au demeurant sans appel.

- En avant, _Sangallion _! S'écria t-elle entre deux éclats de rires, ce soir, je suis ta marraine, et je te promets que tu seras la plus belle pour aller danser. On va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à ton prince charmant… Ajouta t-elle malicieusement, l'ébauche d'un sourire avantageux aux lèvres.

- Ginny, Me mis-je soudainement à rire, c'est _Cendrillon_ !

--

_Appartements préfectoraux, chambre d'Hermione, vingt heures quarante cinq_

- Ginny, Questionnai-je, un rien soucieuse, tu es sûre que tout ceci est bien nécessaire ? Je veux dire… personne ne remarquera si mes ongles sont _manucurés _ou pas! Gémis-je, désespérée.

- Que tu croies, _mon petit camarade_, Me répondit-elle avec un accent français plutôt…risible. Tout est dans le détail. Sois heureuse, et remercie Merlin d'avoir reçu tes robes juste à temps, parce que sincèrement, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde…je n'aurai pas pu faire mieux, Se renfrogna t-elle un instant, vexée d'avoir découvert que ses talents de « _fée marraine_ » avaient été égalés, sinon dépassés par ceux de Mélanie Jefferson, la couturière qui avait si talentueusement, et surtout brièvement, honoré ma commande.  
Donc, comme je le disais à l'instant, Reprit Ginny, tout est dans le détail, et je suis _sûuure_ que ce que, toi, tu pensais être en mesure de passer inaperçu ce serait vu à l'autre bout de la salle. Bon, Se ravisa t-elle, peut-être pas à l'autre bout de la salle, mais moi, je l'aurai remarqué, Se rengorgea t-elle finement.

- Et c'est entre autre la raison pour laquelle tu me martyrises depuis un long moment déjà ? Questionnai-je, sceptique.

- Tu apprendras à apprécier mon point de vue, Se justifia t-elle.  
Et arrête de bouger, M'intima t- elle, j'_adooore_ vraiment avoir à me transformer en esthéticienne du jour au lendemain, mais si tu ne coopères pas, ça ne m'aidera pas plus que cela…  
Décompresse ! Me conseilla t-elle vivement.

- Je ne suis pas nerveuse, Répondis-je, la voix hachée.

- Non c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le mot juste. Tu es carrément _anxieuse_ ! Accentua t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, Murmurai-je.

Un silence pendant lequel elle attendit que je reprenne ce fit.

- Je sais que c'est risible, mais j'ai peur de la foule, Cédai-je. La seule idée de trébucher ou de me ridiculiser en descendant le grand escalier me donne envie de faire marche-arrière, Expliquai-je, mon rythme cardiaque s'accentuant douloureusement. C'est juste comme si…

Ma gorge nouée me contraint à m'arrêter un instant.

- Quand je suis entourée par la foule, mes mains sont moites, je me sens comme oppressées, et j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, Avouai-je.

Je m'ébrouai soudainement pour chasser cette sensation désagréable qui s'emparait déjà malicieusement de moi.

- Je ne redoute pas vraiment le moindre faux pas, c'est juste…

Je repris, des larmes de frustration me venant aux yeux, serrant le poing à faire blanchir les jointures de mes doigts.

- J'ai souvent peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Confessai-je finalement.

- Ecoute…ça ne se passera pas comme cela, ça ne se passe jamais comme ça, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça tourne mal, okay ? Me rassura Ginny, agenouillée, posant la tête sur mon épaule. Tu es géniale, Hermione. Sérieusement, tu excelles dans tous les domaines ; je ne connais personne qui mérite plus ma confiance que toi – ne vas pas répéter cela à Harry, vu ?-, et puis… et puis je suis terriblement fière que tu sois ma meilleure amie, Me souffla t- elle à l'oreille.

J'esquissai un pauvre sourire en guise de remerciement, qu'elle me rendit avec sincérité.

- Bon, Attaqua t- elle, ce n'est pas tout mais maintenant, ma belle, il va falloir que je finisse tout cela en moins d'une demi-heure, S'affola la Gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural de la salle de bain. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je te devancerai de quelques minutes, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre avec un sourire confiant, Fit-elle en me mimant sa définition personnelle du sourire confiant- que j'aurais qualifié de sourire légèrement aguicheur. Et tout ira bien, M'assura finalement, pétillante.  
Je t'accompagnerai ici pendant les entractes, histoire de t'aider un peu, Chantonna t- elle, enjouée. En fait, si je dois tout t'avouer, je compte sérieusement te recoiffer en fonction de chaque partie de la soirée, et refaire ta manucure à chaque fois s'entend, Me susurra t-elle, taquine.  
Mais tu sais… Souffla t-elle un rien désespérée, il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine un peu.  
Hum… Gémit-elle. Humm… souffla t-elle un long moment, contrariée telle une enfant capricieuse.

Je la laissais se plaindre silencieusement en niant remarquer qu'elle mourrait d'envie que je lui demande ce qui la dérangeait. Cependant, je décidais de la laisser mariner quelques instants de plus…

- J'ai bien dit « HUMMM… ».

- Bon sang, Hermione ! M'apostropha t- elle quand sa patience vint à bout, grommelant en faisant la moue, me pressant dans une extravagance. Pour _l'amouûûur_ de Merlin, et si tu tiens un tant soi peu à moi, regarde-toi dans ce miroir ! M'enjoint-elle. Tu es… tu es simplement magnifique ! Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui t'ai apprêtée que je le dis, Ajouta t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Je n'y tiens absolument pas, sinon je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir le courage de sortir, Décrétai-je un sourire aux lèvres, consciente de la faire enrager, et très consciente qu'elle détestait cela.

- Va au diable, Hermione Granger, Pesta t- elle en peignant sauvagement mes cheveux.

J'adorais Ginny.

--

_Poudlard, Grande Salle, vingt-et-une heures vingt… _

_**POV Draco : **_

J'allais la tuer.  
Etait-ce vraiment trop lui demander d'arriver à l'heure, seulement le soir du bal ?!? Je ne comprenais pas. Vraiment. Quel terme était-il trop compliqué dans la formulation _« Les _Préfets en chef-autrement dit nous-_ se doivent d'assurer _- maintenant-_ l'ouverture et la fermeture du bal_-ce soir-_ ? ». _L'assistance s'impatientait. Dumbledore me jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil interrogateurs que j'ignorai, feignant de ne pas les avoir interceptés. Malgré l'assurance désinvolte que j'affichais, je ne pourrai pas jouer à ce petit jeu bien longtemps…

J'appréhendais sérieusement pour mes points de bonne conduite- qui étaient attribués aux Préfets et Préfets en Chef en début d'année et équivalaient à certains privilèges, sous réserve d'une application irréprochable des devoirs impliqués à nos fonctions – quand le directeur fit mine de demander le silence.

- Chers élèves, ceci n'est pas, comme je pressens que certains le pensent, le commencement d'un long discours, Commença t-il. Je tiens simplement à vous remercier de votre présence ici, en l'honneur de ce sempiternel bal de Noël.

Par le maintien de cette tradition, vous contribuez à la lutte contre la résignation, qui s'empare graduellement de la société sorcière, Posa t-il, grave. Mais ce soir, vous êtes la preuve vivante que l'espoir survit toujours au sein-même de Poudlard. Chers étudiants, vous honorez l'esprit même de cette école et de ses fondateurs, Déclara t-il de sa voix puissante. Et cela malgré la menace que représente Lord Voldemort et son armée, malgré l'anxiété que reflètent les nouvelles chaque jour, et… - il fit une courte pause, remontant d'un doigt ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin –et _surtout_ malgré les enseignements que certains d'entre vous, chers élèves, auront tout de même à suivre demain matin, au bon vouloir de vos professeurs, Ajouta t-il avec un sourire espiègle, faisant fit des quelques protestations plus ou moins amusées qui s'élevaient du corps étudiant.  
Que courage, hardiesse, force, loyauté et réflexion soient toujours les lignes directrices de vos choix.

Et sur ce, Termina t-il, ses yeux pétillants malicieusement, que la fête commence.

Quelle traîtrise ! Si « la fête commençait » maintenant, comme il le disait, cela devait implicitement signifier que j'avais plutôt intérêt à ouvrir le bal dans quelques minutes, non ?  
Plusieurs groupes de discussion se formèrent tandis qu'une musique d'ambiance, détendue, flottait dans la salle.  
N'y tenant plus et n'ayant d'ailleurs guère plus le choix, j'en profitai pour quitter ma place près de l'estrade des Professeurs, et me glisser à travers la foule, vers le grand escalier. Si Hermione n'arrivait pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je n'étais pas sûr que Dumbledore se contente d'un discours moralisateur, et moi non plus…Alors que j'approchais, des pas vifs et enjoués se firent entendre, claquant contre les marches de marbre dur et blanc.

J'étais alors au pied de l'escalier, l'espérant d'un instant à l'autre quand j'aperçus alors Ginny Weasley dévaler l'escalier dans un tourbillon de froufrous, le bustier endiamanté de sa tenue contrastant agréablement avec la jupe de la robe, chargée de volants de tulle, volumineuse et aérienne à la fois. Sa démarche légère m'eut aisément fait croire au cheminement d'un courant d'air malicieux, d'une brise impétueuse, se faufilant avec souplesse dans la salle, mais la couleur passionnée, vive et rouge de l'étoffe, me ramena derechef au caractère bien trempé de la rousse, ses boucles léchant en autant de flammes sa peau pâle.

Je m'effaçais avec politesse pour la laisser pénétrer dans la salle, la saluant brièvement d'un hochement de tête courtois, quand ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, hypnotiques, se posèrent sur moi. Alors qu'elle allait me dépasser, elle manqua trébucher. Vif, je la retins d'un bras autour de sa taille. Prenant appui sur mon épaule, elle releva le visage vers moi, et un sourire plein de malice naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis, du bout des lèvres, elle souffla l'air de rien :

- J'espère que tu es prêt, Draco, parce qu'elle arrive.

Elle s'en fut avant que je n'aie le temps de la retenir.

Si _**elle**_ arrivait réellement, la courbe de l'escalier, qui s'enroulait autour de lui-même des étages supérieurs vers le palier menant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, m'empêchait encore de _**l**_'apercevoir. Prenant mon mal en patience, je m'appuyais légèrement contre la balustrade et tâtais mes poches. Oui, je l'avais. J'avais bien du vérifier cela vingt fois depuis le début de la soirée. Soirée qu'_**elle**_ n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore daigné honorer de _**sa**_ présence. Dès que je _**la**_ verrai, j'allais vraiment _**la**_ tuer de mes propres mains, et qu'importe le léger retard-négligeable- que cela engendrerait… Enfin, le regard dans le vague, dos à l'escalier, j'essayais de fermer mon esprit au monde extérieur, quand des murmures se mirent à m'agacer.

Soudain, la musique se tut et le silence se fit. Instinctivement, je me tournai vers les marches marbrées et m'approchai de leur pied. A l'instant où je relevai la tête vers le haut de l'escalier, lorsque mon regard se posa sur _**sa**_ silhouette, je sentis toute trace de colère et d'impatience- bien sûr justifiées- s'envoler au loin.

_Son_ apparition, et principalement la grâce de _**sa**_ descente, me firent l'effet d'une brume lumineuse roulant sur la pente douce d'une colline, un halo de lumière semblait émaner de _**sa**_ peau nacrée. Alors qu'_**elle**_ descendait l'escalier de marbre d'un pas égal sinon leste, je la dévisageais autant que la bienséance le permit. L'élégance de sa démarche était accentuée par son port de tête noble et si son âge jeune ne lui permettait pas d'accéder au titre de reine, _je_ lui conférai de grés le statut de princesse.

Le diadème à la monture d'argent et aux éclats adamantins qui ornait _sa_ chevelure aux boucles libres, flottantes et structurées, n'authentifiait-il pas ma déclaration ? Le maintien inné dont faisait preuve _sa_ silhouette ne pouvait-il en être garant ? Oh… sa silhouette ; élancée, sa poitrine magnifiée dans l'écrin que lui offrait un bustier- étreignant sa taille fine -minutieusement travaillé, finement dentelé et brodé de plumes de cygne blanches sur le pourtour de l'étoffe, la dentelle constituant celle-ci jouant tout à tour entre mise à jour et opacité quand le haut décolleté en cœur s'épanouissait- lui -librement ; la jupe de tulle imposante mais vaporeuse, ébouriffée de vagues de mousseline.

L'ensemble lui accordait une présence majestueuse, et alors _qu'elle_ achevait sa descente, seulement quelques marches au-dessus de moi, je remarquai les nuances bleutées de sa tenue, de la profondeur à la limpidité, ainsi que _sa_ gestuelle claire, s'apparentant à la fluidité sereine d'un courant d'eau paisible. C'était parfait pour la première partie de soirée. Lorsqu'Hermione franchit la dernière marche et descendit pour arriver à ma hauteur, je me fis violence pour cesser de l'admirer, et ne pas oublier mon rôle.  
Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant elle, ce à quoi elle répondit par une révérence de toute grâce, élevant ses bras gantés pour en esquisser un geste ample, ses bras se déployant tout en décrivant les lignes d'un cœur furtif, avant de basculer légèrement le buste en avant pour relever les pans aériens de sa robe tandis qu'elle accentuait le fléchissement de ses genoux, pied droit glissant derrière le gauche, me saluant majestueusement. Je la relevai et, trouvant son regard d'ambre profond, inconsciemment, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et déclarèrent alors :

- Mademoiselle, avant ce soir, j'ai cru connaître Beauté, Elégance et Grâce, tout comme je me suis imaginé la Perfection. Mais devant votre apparition, je dois avouer m'être fourvoyé. Vous me perdrez ce soir.

Je déposai un genou à terre, et m'emparai avec douceur mais fermeté de sa main offerte, gantée d'une soie azurée, pour y déposer un baiser chaste et respectueux, plein de ferveur. Puis, extrayant un écrin de velours noir d'une de mes poches, je lui passai au doigt avec délicatesse un anneau d'argent massif, finement ouvragé, découvrant un serpent lové sur lui-même, dont les pupilles avaient l'éclat de deux émeraudes… Un air de surprise passa furtivement sur son visage, ce dont je fus le seul à pouvoir témoigner. J'en trouvai vite la raison, ricanant intérieurement.

Chaque année sans exception, à l'occasion du bal de Noël, la Préfète en chef se voyait offrir par son homologue masculin un joyaux- ou autre ornement né des mains agiles d'un orfèvre -significatif de sa maison, si l'élève était de sang pur et si l'un de ses ancêtres avait appartenu à la maison de son successeur, cela pouvait bien entendu être un bijou de famille représentatif. Ce l'était dans mon cas. C'était le même anneau qu'Hermione avait retiré de son doigt plusieurs semaines auparavant…Mais je m'égarais. Tout le monde était donc en connaissance de cette coutume alors pourquoi, me direz, en était-elle étonnée ? _Primo_, le bal de Noël était exclusivement réservé aux élèves ayant au minimum la quatrième année pour grade.  
_Secundo_, lors de cette quatrième année- celle du tournoi de la Coupe de Feu -elle était arrivée en retard, ce qui expliquait sa non-connaissance de cet us. _Tercio_, si ma mémoire était exacte, elle était tombée malade quelques jours avant le bal de notre cinquième année, et _quarto_, l'année dernière, elle avait résolu de ne pas y aller, pour, me dit-elle, profiter de plus de temps pour réviser ses foutus A.S.P.I.C.S, et autres conneries de ce genre. Enfin bref, cela lui apprendrait à être trop studieuse et en retard de surcroit.

Je me relevai, digne, gardant sa main dans la mienne, et lui présentai mon bras qu'elle prit avec charme, sa main s'y déposant telle une plume tandis que je l'emmenai posément au centre de la pièce, la foule se fendant de part et d'autre de notre avancé, jusqu'à former un cercle de circonférence respectueuse.

- A bien y regarder…tu n'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, Me complimenta t-elle à son tour, un sourire sur ses lèvres de rose.

Pouvait-elle seulement imaginer l'effet que l'innocence d'une telle remarque avait sur moi ?

--

_**POV Hermione :  
**_

Ginny m'avait devancé de quelques instants, comme prévu. Mais quand j'avais vu sa silhouette légère disparaître après la courbe de l'escalier, j'avais commencé à douter. Il était sûr que je n'en pouvais pas faire autant. Comment la nature pouvait-elle être aussi partiale ? Que je m'explique. Pourquoi, certaines personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom- Ginny, Gabriel et je devais l'admettre, Malfoy- étaient-elles _naturellement_ douées de qualités on ne peut plus appréciables telles qu'adresse, agilité, aisance, charisme, intelligence, confiance en soi et- Ô combien douloureuse était la partialité de Merlin -une telle beauté, au détriment des autres ?

Appuyée contre la balustrade, je désespérai de ne jamais pouvoir me comporter avec une assurance approchant même de loin celle de ma meilleure amie. Cependant, alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je me rappelai mes obligations. Me redressant, j'appréhendai les représailles que me confèreraient mon retard. Je pensai aussitôt à la personne susceptible de m'infliger les dites représailles… Draco. Je soufflai un instant.

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant, nous avions tellement travaillé dans le but d'être à la hauteur de cette soirée, nous avions tant donné de nos propre personne, fait tant de compromis…je me devais d'honorer nos efforts. Réconfortée par cette pensée, j'avançais, déterminée, jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre blanc. Pour quelques instants, je devais me montrer assurée, digne, élégante, fière, sûre de mes charmes ; somme toute, je devais agir comme une Princesse de Sang Pur, comme _Jane_ l'aurait probablement fait. Pour faire simple, je devais agir telle que je n'étais pas.  
Un instant, une douleur dans la poitrine m'assaillit à la pensée du cruel fossé qui me séparait de cette Vénus, à la perfection certainement incontestable.  
Néanmoins, je tentai de ne pas me laisser ébranler. Je n'en avais _pas le droit_.

Inspirant à fond, j'assurai le maintien de ma toilette et étreignis entre mes doigts les plis de ma robe puis amorçai alors ma descente. Relevant la tête, je fixai un point imaginaire au-delà de ma vision. Je prêtais particulièrement attention à assurer chacun de mes pas- mes pieds étant chaussés de hauts escarpins, au précieux revêtement de satin d'un argent bleuté, incrusté de cristaux Swarovski clairs, faisant discrètement écho à l'éclat vif et diamantin du diadème parant ma chevelure aux boucles souples.

Au fur et à mesure que le nombre de marches se réduisait sous mes pas je pris de l'assurance, et une certaine aisance, accompagnée d'un calme à tout épreuve, vint s'ajouter à ma démarche. Aussi, lorsque j'arrivai quelques marches au-dessus du palier de la Grande Salle auquel se trouvait mon homologue masculin, un sourire me vint naturellement aux lèvres.

Se tenant droit, bien que dans une posture désinvolte, il sembla se redresser quelque peu quand il m'aperçut. Instinctivement, je me mis à le détailler de pieds en cap. Sa tenue, composée d'une redingote noir à cinq boutons d'éclat argenté- descendant à hauteur de genoux et que je devinai fendue à l'arrière- portée sur une chemise d'un blanc uni et accessoirisée d'une lavallière, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir assorti, accentuait la classe naturelle qui lui était associée. Ses chaussures de cuir sombre que je soupçonnai à juste titre d'être italiennes, quant à elles, ajoutaient à l'impression que j'avais déjà de lui, à savoir celle d'un homme très à cheval sur son apparence.

Mon regard glissa sur son visage d'albâtre et s'attarda sur les mèches d'or pâle coupées en un dégradé, les plus longues, lisses, souples et effilées traversant son visage de part et d'autre, - tombant du côté gauche vers son œil droit -caressant la pommette de sa joue d'un rose léger. Passant d'une tonalité de rose à l'autre, mon attention fut progressivement attirée vers ses lèvres lorsque j'accrochai soudain son regard inquisiteur, ses yeux d'un gris perle, doux, me vrillant à leur tour.

Je le vis alors s'incliner profondément et je lui rendis sa révérence avec autant de respect qu'il m'en imposait. Je sentis sa main me relever avec douceur lorsque je l'entendis déclamer :

- Mademoiselle, avant ce soir, j'ai cru connaître Beauté, Elégance, et Grâce, tout comme je me suis imaginé la Perfection. Mais devant votre apparition, je dois avouer m'être fourvoyé. Vous me perdrez ce soir, Ajouta t-il plus doucement.

Je ne répondis pas et ne pu sur l'instant que me contenter de le regarder. Etait-ce le même Draco qui, il y avait encore quelques jours, prenait un malin plaisir à me tourner en ridicule ? Moi, sa perdition ? Si alors j'avais oublié ne serait-ce qu'un instant où nous nous trouvions ce soir et en qualité de quoi, j'aurais pu croire à ses paroles. Il était clair qu'au moins pour le Bal, il devait s'efforcer de jouer un double jeu. Mais avant que je ne le réalise vraiment, je sentis ma main devenir sienne lorsqu'il y apposa un baiser respectueux de ses lèvres closes. La fine pellicule de soie composant mon gant avait atténué le toucher de ses lèvres contre ma peau, mais ce fut comme si elle en avait excitée la chaleur. Sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi, la vision de Draco agenouillé avec déférence devant moi imposa à mon esprit l'image d'un noble chevalier prêtant allégeance à la couronne, déposant les armes devant sa reine. Le temps de revenir de mes divagantes rêveries, j'étais déjà au bras de mon cavalier, s'il n'était chevalier.

Examinant avec discrétion son profil, je proférai avec légèreté :

- A bien y regarder…tu n'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre.

- Je crois qu'un simple regard furtif aurait amplement suffi pour en arriver à cette conclusion, Ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger.

Néanmoins, je crus voir que mon compliment ne le laissait pas complètement de marbre.  
Je souris, un rien rêveuse. Cependant, j'eus tôt fait de sortir des méandres duveteux de mon songe. Aussi Draco, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, m'attira avec douceur à lui, une de ses mains se nichant d'instinct entre le creux de mes reins glissant le long de mon dos pour finir par s'en approprier la cambrure, l'autre saisissant avec autant de fermeté la main que je lui avais accordé. Je positionnai alors ma main gauche sur l'épaule robuste de mon cavalier. Immédiatement, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Presque inconsciemment, je savais cela dû à la proximité de Draco.

A chaque contact- volontaire ou non -que nous avions, j'étais- ou tout du moins je pensais être -certaine d'avoir apprivoisé les quelques frissons qui me parcouraient parfois et dont il était possible qu'il soit responsable, et je découvrais à chaque fois qu'il n'en était en rien le cas (je parle bien sûr de leur apprivoisement). Je me demandais souvent si cela ne pouvait simplement pas provenir de la tension- naturelle et légitime- engendrée par la rencontre de deux êtres tels que nous, de nature si différente. J'étais d'ailleurs naturellement tendue et sur la défensive- je n'y pouvais rien -tandis que Draco respirait l'assurance- à cela non plus je n'y pouvais rien -et présentait un calme olympien qui pouvait quelquefois se révéler très horripilant.  
Ce fut avec le même calme- apaisant cette fois -que mon partenaire déposa quelques mots à mon oreille :

- Tu sais… tu n'as absolument aucune raison de trembler, M'intima t-il d'une voix chaude et suave ; tu verras, ce sera parfait, S'avança t-il.

Et avec la grâce aérienne et l'aisance qui lui étaient habituelles, alors que la musique s'était éclose, mon cavalier m'entraîna alors dans une valse dont nous effectuâmes les premières révolutions, calmes, lentes et vastes. Strauss et son _Beau Danube Bleu_-la valse magnifiée par la résonance puissante de la salle, emplirent bientôt toute la pièce. Je laissai Draco me guider tandis que nos pas, glissements furtifs et légers, prenaient de l'ampleur et se mirent à décrire des cercles à la circonférence de plus en plus importante. Ma robe s'épanouit alors telle une fleur dont j'aurais été le cœur ; déployant sa corolle d'ondulants pétales de mousseline bleutée, étoffe vaporeuse entre toutes. Dans le même temps, je sentis la prise de Draco se raffermir sur ma taille et il me sembla que je ne faisais plus que caresser le sol.  
A l'instant, je pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Dans une harmonie parfaite, nous évoluions simplement au-dessus d'une étendue d'eau- recouvrant entièrement de son impétuosité le dallage de la Grande Salle où nous dansions sur plusieurs mètres- et nous en effleurions la surface à chacun de nos mouvements. Etait-ce seulement une illusion ? Si la mélodie qu'apportait le doux murmure de l'eau trouvait grâce à mon oreille, je n'étais pas plus sûre de sa nature, irréelle ou non. Néanmoins, cette manifestation surnaturelle, et un rien féerique ne me laissa pas de doute sur son auteur.

- Draco…? M'enquérrai-je dans un murmure à la fois sceptique et amusé.

- Signé Malfoy, Me confirma t-il sur le même ton, un sourire fier naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres rosées.

D'une caresse significative glissant de mon dos à ma taille, Draco me fit tournoyer sous le pont de son bras, gardant une de mes mains dans la sienne. Face à face et séparés de quelques pas, je lui donnai la seconde, dont il se saisit. Ainsi, nous faisant toujours face, mains jointes et bras légèrement tendus l'un vers l'autre, nous esquissâmes de concert quelques pas lestes d'un côté puis de l'autre. Nous séparant pour un court instant, nous exécutâmes tous deux séparément une rotation sur nous même qui nous déporta sur ma droite puis sur celle de mon cavalier. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau en vis à vis, nous élevâmes de manière opposée un bras l'un vers l'autre si bien qu'une de nos paumes respectives soient en contact avec celle de l'autre, nos doigts entrelacés. Un pas en avant pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, suivi malicieusement d'un pas en arrière. Sans briser le contact de nos mains, nous nous déplaçâmes sur la périphérie d'un cercle imaginaire pour échanger nos places respectives ; pour recommencer l'instant d'après avec cependant une variante.

Au dernier instant, je virevoltai sous le bras de Draco, et me retrouvai dos à lui, mon cavalier ayant cependant récupéré ma main, nous nous balançâmes calmement, légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre un court instant et quand celui-ci prit fin, Draco m'enjoignit à valser loin de lui pour ensuite, sa main n'ayant pas quitté l'une des miennes, me ramener à lui en me faisait tourbillonner sur moi-même.  
Soudain, au moment même où je retrouvai ma place quittée, enserrant ma taille d'un bras, et glissant furtivement l'autre sous mes cuisses à travers la robe, il m'enleva, m'emportant dans l'étreinte de ses bras par surprise. J'étais envolée, ravie à la terre, et je trouvai instinctivement un soutien en son épaule, un de mes bras entourant son cou par l'arrière pour atteindre ladite épaule, l'autre bras s'y déposant simplement. Mon cavalier effectuant ainsi plusieurs révolutions sur lui-même, je me retrouvai alors à tournoyer légèrement entre ses bras au-dessus du sol, ma robe à la corolle éthérée virevoltant sous le déplacement d'air créé- conséquence de _son_ mouvement.

De prompts applaudissements parvinrent à mes oreilles, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
Ce porté dansé ne sembla pas poser de problème à mon partenaire, et lorsqu'il me déposa à fleur d'ondes de la surface limpide, il arborait une respiration calme, comme pour confirmer mes remarques silencieuses. Avec élégance, il me reprit dans ses bras, comme à l'ouverture de la danse, m'emportant à nouveau dans un tour de valse, suspendu lorsque main dans la main, sur une même ligne, nous fîmes quelques pas glissés de ci et de là, dans une flânerie structurée. Une fois encore, il prit ma main pour me faire tournoyer et arrêtant sa manœuvre, une main au creux de mes reins il accentua doucement la cambrure de mon dos vers l'arrière, se penchant de même vers moi.  
La mélodie avait progressivement ralentie pour se suspendre lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, le sien tel un lac limpide aux eaux pures et bleutées, teintées d'argent. Un sentiment indéfinissable transparaissait dans ce regard et embarrassée, interdite, une sensation de malaise déplaisant me saisit au coeur. L'instant se prolongeant, je me décidai à scruter le visage de Draco qui lui n'avait pas manqué un instant de me considérer du regard, et son impassibilité presque froide m'imposait à l'esprit le cruel contraste avec l'agitation, l'effervescence, la fièvre que subissait à l'instant mon cœur, battant jusqu'à la souffrance. Son regard acéré était autant de coups d'un poignard vipérin, pénétrant ma chair et allongeant mon calvaire. Je me contrains à entrouvrir les lèvres :

- Draco… Soufflai-je, incertaine.

- Ce n'est rien, Me répondit-il, lointain, détachant subitement son regard du mien.

Il me redressa lorsque le temps fort de la musique reprit, et me faisant tourbillonner lorsqu'il me redressa, poursuivant comme si de rien n'était, il échangea avec l'autre une de ses mains qu'il avait dans la mienne. Puis, plaçant un bras plié derrière son dos de manière fort élégante, il me proposa l'autre. Suivant la ligne d'un cercle fictif, il me menait à pas calmes en une sorte de promenade dansée, me faisant immanquablement tourbillonner de manière lente et gracieuse à bout de bras, le sien tendu tandis qu'il marchait à mes côtés, moi sur le flanc extérieur de l'ellipse. Soit. Nous tirerions les choses au clair plus tard.

Enfin, me ramenant contre sa personne lorsque le cercle prit fin, nous reprîmes nos révolutions valsées de concert et me détachant une énième fois de son corps, gardant une main dans la mienne, il entreprit de faire passer mon bras ainsi lié au sien au-dessus de lui. Ainsi, alors que je décrivais un cercle dont il était le centre sans rompre notre contact, il s'abaissa graduellement jusqu'à déposer un genou au sol tandis que je continuais mon manège puis en un dernier virevoltement, je pris place avec légèreté sur son genou offert, un bras sur son épaule, l'autre joint par ma main à celle de Draco. La musique prit fin et un tonnerre d'applaudissements lui succéda.

- Tu vois que c'était parfait, Me souffla Draco, souriant de manière charmante, fausse et _ô_ combien crédible en direction de l'assistance.

En gentleman, il me présenta à nouveau son bras et me ramena jusqu'au public sous les applaudissements. Il fallait que je lui parle avant d'atteindre l'assistance. Je me jetai à l'eau.

- Draco… Draco, écoute, je…

- On se voit plus tard, Me glissa t-il à l'oreille.

- Mais att…

J'eus à peine le temps de protester qu'il se détachait déjà de moi, et alors que la foule me rejoignait, il la fendit sans plus de cérémonie et visiblement sans obstacle jusqu'à sortir définitivement de mon champ de vision. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, j'essuyai quelques félicitations concernant ma dernière performance tout en cherchant Draco des yeux ; j'avais décidément la tête, le cœur ailleurs qu'aux congratulations.

--

_Appartements préfectoraux, chambre d'Hermione, vingt-deux heures  
_

- Hermione ? Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu avais été géniale ? Pépia Ginny avec entrain.

- Oui, Ginny, Soufflai-je, tu me l'as répété une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Ah, dans ce cas… Continua t-elle en resserrant dans mon dos les lacets de ma robe de ses mains adroites, sans se démonter. Mais, c'était tellement si…  
Hum…Souffla t-elle rêveusement, tu sais, quand Draco t'as enlevé du sol et t'as prise dans ses bras… c'était tellement…simplement magnifique. On aurait presque dit que tu volais ; et tu dois l'avouer, Hermione, c'était vraiment chevaleresque… J'étais tellement stupéfaite que j'en ai retenu mon souffle, Appuya t-elle, encore plus excitée.

- Merci, Ginny, Me contentai-je de répondre tandis qu'elle m'asseyait sur une chaise et s'occupait de mes cheveux.

- Mais de rien, Sourit-elle.

Un silence apaisant s'en suivit durant lequel elle replongea sûrement dans ses rêveries. Pour ma part, je fixais le miroir sans grande conviction.

_- Oooh_ ! S'exclama t-elle soudain, me faisant sursauter. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre, la manière dont vous dansiez ensemble était tellement _chouuux_ ! S'attendrit- elle de façon totalement horripilante. Un équilibre parfait entre une harmonie complice et un certain romantisme… Pour peu, je me serais demandé si vous n'aviez pas fait cela toute votre vie, et d'ailleurs…

- Ginny, cela n'a rien à voir avec du romantisme, La coupai-je un peu sèche, c'est seulement une sorte d'_aisance_ qui vient non pas de toute une vie de côtoiement mais plutôt de plusieurs jours d'entraînement à un rythme intensif, Rectifiai-je.

- D'accord, d'accord… Consentit calmement mon amie. Mais, Hermione, Commença t-elle avec une délicatesse tranquille- comme dans les rares moments où elle était réfléchie -, sérieusement, avant de le voir en tant que ton cavalier, je ne pensais pas Malfoy capable d'une telle douceur, et… quand il te guidait, on aurait vraiment dit quelqu'un d'autre, Dit-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, dans ses pensées. Je crois…enfin ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je pense qu'il était plus que satisfait d'être ton cavalier ce soir.

- Ginny… Murmurai-je, cherchant mes mots. Ecoute…je connais plutôt bien Draco, et dans toutes circonstances, chaque fois que nous avons une discussion ensemble, que nos regards se croisent, ou _même_ que nos peaux se touchent- et cela par inadvertance -, je peux t'assurer que dans tout Poudlard, il n'y pas _une _personne plus calme et plus glaciale, plus distante et plus blessante que lui. C'est…Il est comme ça avec moi, et il ne changera pas. Jamais. C'est un fait, Tranchai-je dans un chuchotement, un goût amer sur la langue, la gorge douloureuse.

Sans surprise, un silence s'installa tandis qu'elle couvrait mes ongles d'un rouge sang- ou rouge amour, à moi de voir -et j'essayai de changer de sujet.

- Tu… tu n'aurais pas vu Ely récemment ? Demandai-je, un peu désemparée.

- Gabriel ? Hum…Non, je ne pense p…Oh mince, j'avais complètement oublié, S'excusa t-elle penaude en fourrageant dans ses cheveux de feu. Je l'ai croisé dans la matinée et il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard avant la deuxième partie de soirée- si tout ce passait bien –ou même la troisième. Je lui ai bien demandé pour quelles raisons, mais il a simplement évoqué quelques affaires un peu spéciales à régler. Ah oui ! Il a ajouté que tu ne devais en aucun cas t'inquiéter et que si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu avant la fin de cette phrase, c'était parce que tu étais déjà bien trop occupée à t'inquiéter…  
Et visiblement, tu es déjà inquiète. Hermione, tu as le teint presque vert, Conclut-elle.

- Non… ça va passer, Répliquai-je, essayant de mettre fin à toutes mes élucubrations angoissées.

Je crus entendre un léger crissement, s'apparentant étrangement au bruit léger qui survient parfois lorsque l'on marche par inadvertance sur quelque chose ayant tendance aux grincements, mais je n'y pris pas attention. Il était l'heure d'entrer sur scène.

--

_Poudlard, Grande Salle, vingt-deux heures vingt _

Un cercle fictif et imposant délimitait la scène à même le sol.  
Le stress s'infiltrait dans les corps comme un intense courant électrique, étouffant la salle sous une pression folle. La chaleur environnante enveloppait doucement les spectateurs dans l'attente en une préparation languissante, suffocante. Le brouhaha des voix s'élevait doucement.  
Soudain, un accord unique du piano résonna, et le silence se fit. Les lumières d'ambiance, rougeoyantes, s'éteignirent, se retirant lentement pour faire place à…

Une obscurité totale, étreignant amoureusement les dernières lampées de lumière jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fondent lentement en elle, dans le manteau sombre et épais brodé d'ombres.  
Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, sinon celui presque imperceptible des respirations haletantes.  
Un bruit sourd se répercuta contre le parquet, comme celui d'un objet tombé du ciel. Des veloutes de fumées se mirent à alourdir l'air et obstruèrent doucereusement la vue déjà obsolète dans ces ténèbres environnantes.

Bruits de pas assurés approchant, claquements secs d'escarpins d'une hauteur extrême et déraisonnable, raclements stridents d'un objet déplacé. Pourtant, l'attente se prolongeait encore et encore, les yeux apprivoisaient de leurs regards perdus la Dame Obscure et quand le sens clairvoyant, palpant presque l'affûtage parfait et la conquête proche, se voulut régner sur elle… la Lumière fut.

Aveuglement partiel des prunelles au dilatement égaré. Lorsque les yeux des spectateurs surpris retrouvèrent enfin leur fonction première, l'apparition fut à couper le souffle. La lumière tombait en un tunnel clair au centre de la pièce, révélant un cercle éclairé, inscrit dans le premier.  
Au centre de celui-ci, une chaise en fer forgé avait été installée, dossier face au public, sur laquelle reposait un corps qui semblait sans vie.

C'était celui d'une femme, et une sorte de grâce semblait émaner de l'image au vivant comme figé. Le son de sa respiration inexistante ne trouvait aucun écho dans l'immensité de la salle. Le mystérieux visage reposait contre l'appui-tête de fer froid, caché entre les bras nus et enserrés, étreignant sans force le dossier.  
Le corps immobile semblait sommeiller, alangui, contre les baguettes de métal sculptées et écartées entre-elles, reliant l'assise à l'appui-tête en formant le dossier, telles que le buste féminin apparaissait par intermittences dont la mesure n'était autre que l'emplacement des tiges de fer forgé.

Ouvertes de part et d'autre de la chaise, les jambes de la femme à la peau de lys et de roses s'enroulaient autour des pieds du siège, baignées de lumière ; l'embrasure de chair, générée par l'angle auquel elles étaient disposées, voilée aux spectateurs par la traverse basse du dossier.

Tout à coup, de loin en loin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre ; et du corps raide, la poitrine commença à amorcer un mouvement de vie très lentement et légèrement, les poumons aspirant l'air à petites goulées tandis que les épaules fragiles se soulevaient pour retomber en un geste reflétant la respiration, respiration qui se mit alors à troubler doucement, posément le silence en de longs halètements. Le bruit de pas se rapprocha encore, et la lumière chancelante mourut une seconde fois, le son de la respiration lui survivant, angoissant, quelques instants dans le noir, pour finalement se laisser emporter par l'obscurité.

Le public tendit en vain l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir quelques bribes d'un quelconque mouvement. Enfin, le timbre clair et répétitif de pas approchant se tut.

Un violon s'insinua de manière subtile à l'ambiance, devançant presque imperceptiblement un piano, l'un coulant des arpèges d'une tristesse émouvante et l'autre égrenant du bout des doigts d'accordés accords.  
Lumière.  
Un projecteur inonda le siège d'une lueur crue et nouvelle, dévoilant un homme dressé de toute sa hauteur derrière la chaise de fer, dans le dos de la jeune femme.  
Lentement, elle releva la tête, son visage encadré de boucles douces. Elle fixa son regard ambré dans le vague, dépassant l'assistance. Un trait d'eyeliner opaque le sublimait tandis que le rimmel, apposé sur ses cils sans fin, et l'halo d'un noir fumé, charbonneux qui couvrait ses paupières en une fine couche, contribuaient à l'impression hypnotique que dégageait son regard. Ses prunelles, d'un irisé sombre, brûlaient d'un tel feu qu'elles semblaient à même de consumer ceux dont elles croiseraient le regard d'un simple battement de cil adressé.

Et dès ce moment, l'assistance ne fut plus en mesure de détacher son regard d'elle. L'homme derrière elle se pencha vers son oreille pour y déposer en un murmure des mots inaudibles. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, durcissant les traits de son visage d'ange déchu, cruel, alors que la lumière faisait étinceler son regard d'un argent électrique, envoûtant. Sa chevelure semblait d'or tandis que ses lèvres d'un rose pâle se dirigeaient avec assurance vers la joue rosée de la femme toujours assise.

Cependant, au dernier instant, elle inclina sa tête en un arc de cercle lascif vers le sol dans la direction opposé à celle de l'homme, puis une seconde fois en un refus las quand il recommença sa manœuvre déjouée sur son autre joue.  
Alors, la jeune femme à la peau laiteuse éleva une de ses jambes magnifiée d'un talon aiguille auparavant au sol, puis la fit glisser toujours tendue en une lente ellipse sensuelle, presque tout contre le dossier de la chaise jusqu'à qu'elle se rabaisse et vienne rejoindre l'autre, développant son mouvement à l'extrême de la délectation qu'il pourrait procurer. L'assurance avec laquelle elle avait fait ce simple geste d'une sensualité provocatrice fit courir une vague de frissons commune dans l'assistance.

Elle se leva alors.  
Et tournant le dos à son public, fière, elle sembla vouloir dépasser l'homme sans lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil et il la retint brusquement pour la ramener face aux spectateurs tandis qu'elle se débattait en vain, lui l'entraînant d'une main emprisonnant sa taille. L'autre glissa comme une caresse dans son dos- frôlant chaque vertèbre -, puis sur son bras pour remonter ainsi jusqu'à son épaule. Elle ne broncha pas et une des mains à la peau diaphane se posa sur son ventre tandis que l'autre, dans le but de la retenir, empoignait ardemment de manière possessive, s'enfonçait dans sa chevelure maintenue en chignon torsadé vers le haut et piqué d'une rose d'un rouge vermeille, les pointes des mèches ondulées dissimulées dans la matière soyeuse.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant longuement et paraissant finalement s'abandonner toute entière.

Soudain, elle releva brutalement la tête, heurtant de plein fouet le menton de son tourmenteur en véritable furie et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte ferme, sa coiffure se détachant en un virevoltement de mèches torsadées en doubles hélices, le chatoiement des lumières voilées y apposant des reflets se dégradant d'un noir de jais à un rouge flamboyant plus présent.  
La femme, visiblement fatale, s'enfuit en une course d'une grâce sans pareille, empoignant un pan de sa tenue entre ses doigts tandis que ses boucles tressautaient au rythme de ses foulées de biche, l'artifice de sa démarche contrebalancé par sa silhouette élégante, assurée par ses escarpins à la hauteur vertigineuse.

Quelques faibles murmures de conversation émergèrent dans un coin de l'assistance.

- Elle…hum, s'en sort plutôt bien, Hermione, Chuchota Harry en se raclant la gorge, un sourire aux lèvres, suivant le spectacle des yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit espièglement Ginny. Elle va le mettre à genoux, Jubila t- elle.

- Ce n'est plus Hermione, Intervint Gabriel qui venait d'arriver sous peu et, perdu dans la représentation sous ses yeux, observait la scène de loin, contemplateur solitaire. C'est Roxane, Souffla t-il.

Se jugeant à une distance suffisante, la pseudo-Roxane s'arrêta un instant, plaçant une pause volontaire dans la chorégraphie, et le public put enfin prendre le temps de la détailler.  
La courtisane était habillée d'une tenue accordant un sens impérieux au terme « affriolante », composée d'un corset de velours et satin rouges aux arabesques noires, échancré jusqu'à mi-poitrine avantageant ainsi l'appréciable décolleté d'un effet pigeonnant voluptueux. A l'avant de la tenue, un lacet de satin noir se faufilait entre les œillets sans pour autant refermé complètement le bustier brodé de fantaisies de dentelle sombre, dentelle qui en décorait de même le biais pour mieux épouser, dessiner les courbes voluptueuses et souligner la finesse de la taille.

L'échancrure présente dans son dos et ce, jusqu'à sa chute de reins, dévoilait sa nuque découverte ainsi que le contour de ses omoplates et la courbe tentatrice de sa colonne vertébrale sur laquelle cascadaient de longues boucles.  
Lorsque _sa_ chevelure avait encore été rattachée, on pouvait distinguer le ruban plat semblant strier la peau de son dos, arborant la même exacte faufilure entre les œillets que partiellement sur la poitrine.

Le bustier constituait le corps de la robe et y était subtilement rattaché un ensemble de plusieurs jupons à étages au plissé ondulé, confectionnés de mousseline vaporeuse et de tulle, superposés et alternés, un rouge écarlate précédant un noir translucide jusqu'à que les couleurs s'inversent ton sur ton. Cette retombée d'une sorte de crinoline avait était imaginée de manière à créer un dégradé sur la longueur de l'ensemble. Les jupons visibles de front retombaient sur le milieu des cuisses, tandis que les voiles de tissu dentelé couvraient l'arrière des jambes en plissements amples jusqu'à mi-mollet en un effet de gradation, le tout avec harmonisation, la jupe de la robe échancrée très haut sur la cuisse.

Une voix masculine, désincarnée s'écria d'une voix charismatique bien que dans un anglais trahissant un accent latino :

_**«We have a dance ! Nous avons un ballet  
In a brothel of Buenos Aires. Dans un bordel de Buenos Aires.**_

Campée sur ses jambes recouvertes de résille noire, elle sourit en mordillant ses lèvres couleur grenade, laissant apparaître une langue mutine. Le violon exsuda alors des notes plus chaudes, à un rythme languissant et envoûtant suivit par le piano.

_**Tells the story, Racontant l'histoire **_

Le projecteur n'éclaira plus que Roxane, laissant tout le reste dans la pénombre.

_**Of a prostitute… D'une prostituée**_

Empoignant ses jupons entre ses doigts fins- faisant rêver plus d'un fripon- Roxane se mit à se déhancher avec douceur, voluptueusement, imprimant à son buste et ses épaules un mouvement de rotation désinvolte et faussement négligeant vers l'avant tandis qu'elle jouait avec l'étoffe de sa robe en un bruissement de tissu, la faisant onduler et bouffer tandis qu'elle la remontait malicieusement contre ses cuisses, ses hanches ondoyant à un rythme langoureux, ses jambes ployant doucement vers le sol, ses genoux légèrement arqués vers l'intérieur se frottant l'un contre l'autre, insufflant un espoir dans un soupir de ses lèvres, ce pour le détruire l'instant d'après, lorsqu'elle se redressait dans un sursaut de malignité, avec délicatesse et légèreté.  
Sa tête, frivole, pivotait lentement en tous sens tandis qu'elle effectuait plusieurs rotations sur elle-même, libérant dans sa course un panache de torsades brunes dans un excès de sensualité et de désordre élégant.

_**And a man … Et d'un homme…**_

Un autre projecteur se mit à éclairer l'homme blond à distance tandis que celui sous Roxane s'éteignit.

_**Who falls in love… Qui tombe amoureux…**_

La première source de lumière éclaira à nouveau celle qui jouait le rôle d'une prostituée.

_**With her. D'elle.**_

Le piano plaqua alors fortement ses accords, accompagnant le violon dans une interprétation plus rigoureuse, laissant place à un éveil progressif des sens.  
Les murs de la Grande Salle s'illuminèrent un instant, puis toujours dans l'obscurité environnante, ils se mirent à refléter un décor de cabaret ; tables rondes écartées pour laisser place à une scène de fortune, rideaux lourds de velours rouge, ambiance tamisée et emplie de la fumée étouffante de cigares bon marché, tout y était.

Dans les ténèbres de la salle, les seules sources de lumière présentes étaient celles qui suivaient le couple en milieu de scène.  
Diamétralement opposés, ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que Roxane, souriante, lui adresse un geste enjôleur d'un de ses doigts fins, l'incitant à approcher d'elle.  
L'homme la désigna d'un signe de tête et sourit de manière libertine, et, la rose écarlate toujours entre ses doigts, il la laissa tombé jusqu'au sol, et la piétina légèrement, consciemment quand il fit un pas vers elle.

Cependant, elle ne sembla pas l'entendre comme cela et le voyant avancer, elle se démarqua d'un pas sur le côté, ses escarpins glissant en un bruit feutré sur le parquet boisé. L'homme, vêtu d'un costume sombre- noir –entreprit de l'approcher autrement, la progression de ses pas décrivant alors un cercle restreint. La courtisane sembla se prendre au jeu et, suivant le contour du cercle, évoluant pas après pas en _cruzados- _pas croisés -, figure typique du tango, croisant ses jambes l'une devant l'autre à chaque étape de son avancement, elle se rapprochait du centre à la même allure que l'homme- mauvais garçon- qui en avait initié le mouvement.

_**First, there is desire. Premièrement, il y a le désir. **_

Et alors qu'ils étaient à même de se croiser, ils préférèrent intervertir leur place respective d'un pivotement soudain et adroit, elle tournoyant tandis que lui effectuait un _planeo- _réalisant un long pivot sur sa jambe d'appui tandis que l'autre restée libre décrivait un large cercle au sol pour accompagner la révolution de sa danseuse_-, _se tournant autour tout en s'apprivoisant de leurs regards langoureux. De sa démarche assurée, l'homme au masque d'ange maléfique la rejoignit, ils se mirent tous deux à se mouvoir, faisant de l'autre leur axe.

A une distance présente et pourtant négligeable l'un de l'autre, leur bouche à un souffle- chaud, se mêlant -, la main du jeune homme s'approcha sans précipitation aucune du buste de sa partenaire, frôlant sa poitrine sans jamais la toucher. Sa cavalière quant à elle avait entreprit d'effleurer le visage du danseur au regard métallique, explorant les traits de son visage- le captivant -, l'éraflant de ses ongles rouge sang en un doux tourment, retenant malgré tout sa paume pour ne le caresser à aucun moment.

Coulant lentement de sa figure vers son torse, sans détourner le regard, la main délicate vint dessiner les contours de l'abdomen masculin à travers sa chemise blanche, entrouverte, puis étreignant sa chemise à pleines mains, l'approchant d'elle pour ensuite le relâcher. S'éloignant légèrement, avec audace et volupté elle dessina de ses mains en de mouvements fluides les lignes de sa silhouette et le galbe de son corps aux courbes douces et sensuelles, agaçant l'homme encore et encore.

_**Then…passion. Ensuite…la passion.  
**_

Soudain, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres—échos à la passion purpurine -, elle s'écarta, reculant tout en croisant ses pas. Décidé, il couvrit la distance qui les séparait. Il la saisit par la taille, elle le gifla ardemment et le repoussa. Il revint, vif, l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit pivoter contre lui, l'une des jambes féminine quittant momentanément le sol.  
Plaçant ses mains sur sa taille et sous son omoplate, l'apollon fit ployer sa bayadère- son dos s'arquant vers l'arrière, en direction du sol, -la retenant et l'accompagnant dans son mouvement alors qu'elle se cambrait, son buste et sa tête décrivant un arc de cercle à quelques centimètres du sol tandis qu'elle se redressait, ses boucles impétueuses dans son sillage.  
Gardant toujours son poignet en main, il la fit tournoyer et la ramena contre lui, sa main se plaqua au creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre, se posant sur la cuisse de la danseuse- froissant l'étoffe de la jupe et remontant le tissu-, ramena une de ses jambes à hauteur de bassin- la fléchissant-, abandonnée contre le torse masculin.  
Assurant son équilibre, la courtisane enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adonis, sa jambe gauche- de terre -tendue en demi pointe au sol.  
Dégageant un bras de son étreinte, la nouvelle actrice le tendit vers le public, l'impliquant dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, paume ouverte vers des cieux noirs, aveugles.

_**Then… suspicion ! Puis… les soupçons ! **_

Piano et violon se mirent à jouer en syncope, la _corte _suspendait ainsi le temps au début de chaque mesure, le tempo n'étant donc plus totalement lisible, une certaine complexité fut induite dans le thème musical. Le regard de la jeune courtisane s'égara dans la foule, regard que suivit instinctivement l'homme jusqu'à un point dans l'assistance. Qui regardait-elle ?

Brusquement, l'homme- dominateur -saisit le bras de sa danseuse, enroulé autour de son cou dans l'étau de sa main, la jaugeant du regard de manière hautaine, froide. Qui dans l'assistance, quelle personne- autre que lui –avait osé croiser et soutenir le regard de la jeune femme pour que le feu de la jalousie- amertume vive - lui brûle si cruellement les entrailles ? Sa main glissant du poignet à son avant-bras, il la mena à reculer tandis que lui avançait vers elle. Cependant il ne cessait de la retenir, enserrant ses poignets, c'était un jeu. Un jeu cruel. Un jeu sans fin.

_Tu es libre de me haïr…  
…Mais tu es mienne._

Un éclat d'incompréhension vif passa dans le regard irisé de la courtisane. Sans échappatoire, elle recula, cachant son appréhension naissante derrière des regards calmes et engageants vers l'assistance.

Impassibles, suivant cruellement le rythme imposé par l'homme, les notes provenant des différents violons continuèrent à s'égrainer, n'ayant de cesse d'éclater aux oreilles de Roxane.

_**Jealousy ! Anger ! Betrayal ! Jalousie ! Colère ! Trahison ! **_

Marquant vivement le temps sur sa droite, il saisit violemment sa taille sans relâcher son avant-bras, et se plaçant légèrement derrière elle, lui insufflant son mouvement, il l'entraîna par la contrainte à l'accompagner dans une révolution d'une rapidité suscitant un réel effroi. Un cri étouffé fut douloureusement enlevé hors des poumons de la jeune femme.

Dans l'assistance, un étudiant sentit ses nerfs lâchés. Se frayant un passage dans la foule, il bouscula une jolie rousse prise dans la contemplation de la scène.

- Gabriel ? Chuchota t-elle, surprise.

- C'en est trop, Se justifia t-il derechef, je vais remettre à sa place ce sal…

- Hein ? Le Coupa t-elle. Attends, tu vas _quoi_ ?! S'inquiéta la Rouge et Or toujours murmurant.

- Je vais faire regretté à ce salaud d'avoir jamais croisé ma route. Maintenant, pousse-toi, La prévint-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Oh non, non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite, L'avertit Ginny, plaquant ses mains contre son torse pour le tenir à distance, chuchotant furieusement. Si tu les interromps, je peux t'assurer que Hermione te tueras de ses mains, et moi avec…

- Ginny, je ne sais pas si c'est seulement _moi_… S'exaspéra t-il dans un chuchotement pressant, essayant de la dépasser tandis qu'elle se déplaçait de manière à lui barrer la route ; …mais _personne_- hors de lui, il jura quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle, cet acte reflétant sa tension-, personne ne voit donc qu'il lui fait _mal_ et que par conséquent il y un _problème_?!?

- Mais c'est seulement pour la représentation…Avança t-elle. Je sais que Hermione est une excellente actrice, mais elle _simule_ ! L'informa t-elle.

- Elle…_simule _? Répéta Gabriel, interdit.

- Mon pauvre Gabriel…tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec cette chère Hermione. Pourtant, quand elle est avec toi, ou du moins pour le peu que j'en ai vu et entendu la dernière fois depuis la Tour Gryffondor- rappelle-toi, vous étiez juste au-dessous -, elle n'a pas beaucoup eu à de simuler, ou du moins je n'en pas ressentis le besoin…Ajouta t-elle, taquine.

- Ginny, es-tu consciente que cette dernière révélation n'est pas de celle dont l'on ponctue généralement les discussions entre amis ? Questionna t-il perplexe et gêné, cachant son malaise en la contemplation d'un point lointain.

- Il possible qu'une part de moi en soit effectivement consciente, Lui donna t-elle pour toute réponse.

Reportant son attention sur la scène, elle vit la danseuse essayer de se dégager de l'emprise qu'exerçait sur elle son partenaire. Il la saisit alors par les poignets, les plaquant le long de son corps et la tenant droite comme un « i », pour la forcer à le regarder. Pour la première fois, elle fut en mesure de voir la colère noire que recelaient les orbes métalliques. Les violons jouaient maintenant leurs accords de manière plus saccadée, plus tranchante et violente, comme un écho au tango infernal.

_**Where love is for the highest bidder, Là où l'amour est pour l'enchérisseur le plus offrant,  
There can be no trust ; Il ne peut pas y avoir de confiance ;  
**_  
De sa force, il la repoussa vers l'arrière toujours sans lâcher ses poignets, l'obligeant à reculer à grandes enjambées meurtrières, assassines- la longueur de leurs pas exagérant la figure de Tango exécutée_, _se devant une succession de petits pas jouant sur le rythme en une course, réalisés avec précipitation -; puis renversant la situation, sadique, la ramenant vers lui alors que leurs jambes s'entrechoquaient brutalement dans cette promenade de Tango menée de front. Sans répit, l'homme l'abaissa au sol, un des genoux de Roxane heurtant violemment le plancher tandis que son autre jambe, au sol, gisait étendue sur le sol en un écart cruel. Elle rejeta la tête vers le ciel, les doigts de sa main prisonnière écartés à l'extrême sous la douleur et l'effroi.

_**Without trust, there is no love**__**! **__**Sans confiance, il n'y a pas d'amour! **_

Il la releva sans plus de pitié, passant au-dessus de sa tête fragile son poignet toujours captif pour la faire pivoter sans fin. La détresse se lisant dans les yeux de Roxane était insoutenable.  
Gabriel sentit sa mâchoire se contracter à cette vision, et Ginny posa une main sur son épaule, dans le but de le calmer.

_**Jealousy… La Jalousie  
Yes, Jealousy ! Oui, la Jalousie !**_

_**Will drive you… Te rendras… **_

Dans un ultime geste, empreint de fureur et de frustration, il la relâcha, la repoussant loin de lui, ses doigts, crispés autour de sa tête douloureuse, une folie douce et destructrice l'habitant.

_**Mad ! Dément ! **_

La courtisane le scruta, une certaine tristesse empreinte de lassitude dans le regard. Elle détourna enfin son regard au sol. Se dressant délicatement sur demi-pointes, élevant lentement les bras au ciel, dans une certaine grâce, elle reporta enfin son attention sur l'endroit où se tenait l'homme duquel elle était l'objet des désirs. Dans un écran de fumée, il disparu.

_**Roooxane !**_

Lorsque la voix masculine- à l'accent latino fort et grave, roulant les « r » -l'interpella, elle s'effondra à demi, bras déployés en croix, ses jambes ne la portant plus alors que sa Némésis avait réapparue dans son dos, encerclant chacun de ses bras au niveau de ses aisselles par l'étau de ses propres bras. Avec rapidité, il freina partiellement sa chute, laissant cependant ses genoux flirter avec le sol pour mieux la relever contre _lui_ ; lui faisant finalement face. Elevant sa jambe blanche et la faisant passer en une ellipse au-dessus de celle masculine, Roxane emprisonna une des jambes vêtues de noir entre les siennes, s'agrippant au cou de son partenaire et désignant d'un geste circulaire du bras l'assemblée autour d'elle ; lui entourant la taille corsetée de son bras à la musculature fine.

_**You don't have to put on that red light, Tu n'as pas à allumer cette lumière rouge,  
**_

Alors que l'Apollon- encerclant toujours sa taille –offrait une nouvelle fois la cambrure de sa partenaire vers le sol, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement en ployant vers elle dans le même temps, des éclats rouges illuminèrent les murs- lumière incandescente évoquant le rouge enflammé que prenaient les vitrines lorsque la courtisane cédait à un client. Toutes en ombres, des silhouettes debout- appartenant aux deux genres -se mirent à se mouvoir langoureusement, la danse de leurs mouvements pourtant explicites ne laissant cependant aucune éventualité à une quelconque vulgarité.

Le danseur ramena à lui sa bayadère, sa main libre explorant la nuque féminine où retombait de longues boucles sensuelles, tandis que la courtisane caressait de manière possessive le visage de son cavalier, s'échappant finalement d'un écart glissé suivi d'un tour sur le côté, bras éployés. Marquant une pause, elle sentit son partenaire se glisser subtilement derrière-elle et saisir les bras toujours étendus à l'horizontale de part et d'autre du corps voluptueux ; elle se laissa aller contre lui, se penchant vers l'arrière, sa tête se nichant dans le creux de l'épaule masculine, son dos reposant contre le torse habillé de noir sur lequel tranchait le blanc d'une chemise entrouverte.

_**Walk the streets for money**__**, **__**A marcher dans les rues pour de l'argent, **_

L'homme au regard anthracite positionna ses jambes tout contre celles de sa bayadère- pointes contre talons -et fit déraper son pied vers l'avant en une fente, le pied de la danseuse glissant de même sur le parquet, entraîné dans le déplacement enclenché par son cavalier. Il renouvela son mouvement le long d'une ligne irréelle, la contraignant à avancer de la sorte sous l'impulsion de ses écarts glissés, une jambe après l'autre. Leur corps encastrés l'un dans l'autre, épousant vides, creux et pleins de la silhouette rivale et pourtant alliée, leurs pas se fondaient pour ne plus former qu'un ensemble, une démarche lascive et languissante.

La noirceur dominante de leur tenue apportait une grâce singulière mais indéniable à l'ensemble et, sous ces lumières chancelantes, l'osmose, la symbiose entre ces deux êtres était telle qu'il en devenait difficile de discerner proprement où s'achevait le corps de l'un et où débutait le corps de l'autre.  
Cette même noirceur permettait à leur silhouette- déliées et élancées –d'évoluer sur scène telles les esquisses, envolées, sous le pinceau d'un chorégraphe, calligraphe.

Seuls se détachaient la chevelure peroxydée- or clair –du jeune homme, le rouge sang d'une fleur qu'enserraient ses lèvres- écho à la couleur souveraine, passionnée dont sa courtisane ornait ses lèvres, véritable appel au désir-, ainsi que la blancheur de sa peau ; le noir cachant la chair, tentatrice à la peau de nacre, mais la sublimant en même temps.

_**You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right. **__**Tu ne te soucies pas de si c'est bien ou mal.  
**_

Les mains à la physionomie arachnéenne, fragile et souple, glissèrent des bras de Roxane à ses poignets, la libérant, projetant brusquement son corps en avant. Elle tourbillonna et dans son élan, retomba contre le torse masculin et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le danseur s'étant déplacé devant elle. Les muscles bandés, fermes, son corps féminin formait une sorte de droite inflexible, son dos- à la chute de reins appréciable- creusé vers l'extérieur, ses pieds montés sur demi-pointes, elle- passive -s'abandonnant cependant contre le corps de son partenaire. L'homme, courbé vers elle, entoura son dos de ses mains et l'entraîna vers l'arrière par les hanches, à petits pas vifs et pressés sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'esquisser un mouvement facilitateur, traînant rapidement le corps gainé sur un diamètre du cercle ajusté.

_Lui_ freinant son mouvement, elle s'arrêta en un glissement, ses jambes formant un écart dans son élan, s'accrochant d'un bras à son cou et, _lui_ saisissant sa taille, il la renversa sur le côté, la relevant alors que leurs jambes- légèrement arquées vers l'extérieur au niveau des genoux -s'entremêlaient pour s'entrecroiser, _elle_ positionnant une main sur son épaule et _lui_, gardant dans sa main son avant-bras tendu, ils ployèrent rapidement d'un côté puis de l'autre d'un pivotement adroit et vif du bassin de la gauche vers la droite.

_**Roooxane !**_

Puis, les violons se faisant plus languissant, la position des deux danseurs s'ajusta légèrement et graduellement, le bras de l'homme ceignant la taille de la courtisane, elle enroulant le cou de son partenaire pour fourrager dans sa chevelure d'or clair. Leurs corps s'assemblaient en une position très restreinte, étroite et serrée tandis que le couple se balançait d'avant en arrière doucement, langoureusement en tournant vers la gauche. La rose que l'éphèbe portait quelques instants auparavant aux lèvres roula entre leurs deux corps jusqu'au sol tandis que de son bras Roxane apposait doucement le visage masculin contre son cou qu'il semblait embrasser avec une fougue maîtrisée- dérivant sur le début de son décolleté -, leurs jambes imbriquées, leurs pas décrivaient un cercle nonchalant tandis qu'ils se redressaient lentement, toujours sans briser leur contact charnel, la bouche de la courtisane errant alors contre les lèvres de l'homme.

_**You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Tu n'as pas à porter cette robe ce soir.**_

Finalement, elle tourna contre son corps de manière à lui présenter son dos et nouant ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier puis les détachant, elle plaça ses mains sur celles de son homme qui descendaient langoureusement le long de ses cuisses.

_**Roooxane !  
**_

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night... Tu n'as pas à vendre ton corps à la nuit...  
**_

La voix se fit alors suppliante.

Il remonta ses mains le long de son corps et agrippa fermement ses hanches- glissant vers sa taille -alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Soudain, sous l'impulsion vers le ciel qu'il communiqua au corps féminin, il la ravit au sol et elle trouvant son équilibre en repliant ses bras pour se saisir des poignets de son danseur qui la soutenait- ses mains encerclant sa taille-, ses jambes recouvertes de résille noire tendues à la verticale contrairement à son dos, tête rejetée en arrière, il la fit tournoyer lentement au-dessus de sa tête, sacrifiant en une offrande le corps désirable à la nuit.  
Mettant fin au porté, il la reposa doucement au sol à quelques pas de _lui_, de manière à lui faire face.

Tandis que les violons coulaient des notes plus calmes et longues puis courtes et légères, _pizzicati_ bondissants, l'atmosphère se faisant plus douce, une voix masculine pris la parole dans un anglais parfait. L'homme et la courtisane se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

_**His eyes upon your face, Ses yeux sur ton visage,**_

Chacun attiré par le regard de l'autre, la courtisane fit courir avec lenteur ses mains sur le visage de l'homme aux traits calmes, rencontrant son regard d'argent pour ne plus le lâcher.

_**His hand upon your hand**__**, Sa main sur ta main,**_

Délicatement, sans précipitation, l'adonis se saisit d'une des mains blanches sur son visage et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser léger et dangereux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que sa main glissait sur le bras de sa danseuse, effleurant la peau dénudée tandis qu'elle frissonnait.

_**His lips caress your skin, Ses lèvres caressent ta peau, **_

La bouche du ténébreux apollon vint s'égarer dans le repli du cou à la fragrance enivrante au possible de la courtisane qui s'abandonna enfin entre ses bras.

_**It's more than I can stand. **__**C'est plus que je ne puis supporter.**_

La voix atteignit l'apogée de sa puissance lors de la dernière confession et tout à coup, le temps fort de la musique reprit, violons plus précipités et piano suivant, s'emballant de ses notes légères et frénétiques. Le danseur glissa sa main droite dans le dos de sa partenaire, positionnant sa main gauche à la hauteur des yeux de celle-ci tandis qu'elle posa sa main gauche sous l'omoplate droite de son partenaire puis sa main droite dans la main tendue, leur buste observant une légère vrille sur la droite par rapport au bas de leur corps. Les deux voix masculines se mêlèrent, l'accent latino plus effacé, telle une lamentation, obsessionnelle complainte alors que l'autre voix s'affirmait dans son épanchement, se faisant plus présente.

_Roxane_

_**Why does my heart cry ? Pourquoi mon coeur pleure t-il ?**_

Soutenant tous deux le regard de l'autre, l'homme mena calmement sa danseuse en _salida_ vers l'arrière- elle progressant en _cruzados_- puis vers l'avant, leur danse mesurée en un contraste agréable avec la musique arrière sans toutefois déloger au rythme lorsqu' élevant tout d'abord une jambe en un balancement vers l'avant au temps fort la danseuse se fendit au sol vers l'arrière en un frottement d'escarpins contre la surface plane, soutenue par son cavalier- une des jambes féminines talon à terre, pliée au niveau du genoux et l'autre tendue et rejetée vers l'arrière en un écart, seule la pointe en contact avec le sol. Il la redressa lentement pour la faire pivoter et reprendre la danse. Avant, puis arrière, succédé par le classique _ocho de frente-_ la danseuse, toujours en contact avec son cavalier, effectuant devant lui une suite de petits pas lestes sur demi-pointes avec une rotation rapide d'un demi-tour sur chaque appui.

_Roxane_

_**Feelings I can't fight Des sentiments contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter**_

Bras vers le ciel, elle pivota ensuite sur elle-même, son cavalier reprenant ses poignets entre ses mains, l'amenant à se pencher lentement jusqu'à réalisé un cambré souple sur le côté.

_**You are free to leave, Tu es libre de me quitter,**_

_Ooh…_

_**But just dont't deceive me Mais seulement ne me déçois pas **_

La redressant lentement, comme en décalage avec la mélodie des violons, il garda ses poignets en main tandis qu'ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques instants. Finalement, il relâcha un de ses bras et de l'autre la fit tournoyer. Achevant sa révolution, Roxane jeta ses bras au cou de son partenaire puis une jambe contre sa hanche à hauteur de bassin dont il se saisit pour l'attirer à lui, agrandissant progressivement l'écart entre la jambe immobile au sol de la danseuse et celle voltigeuse alors que la courtisane ployait vers l'avant contre son corps.

_Ooh…_

_**And please believe me when I say I love you Et s'il te plait crois-moi quand je dis que je t'aime **_

Dans la même position, le danseur faisant pivoter la jambe emprisonnée pour lui faire traverser sa cuisse, sa main glissa sous le genou féminin pour finalement le soulever, le soutenant d'un bras l'autre enroulé autour de la taille de la courtisane, la hissant contre lui, lui faisant quitter terre pour l'air dans un porté gracieux, elle les bras toujours en écharpe ceignant la nuque de l'adonis et rejetant la tête en arrière. La jambe collée contre le torse masculin était tendue vers l'avant légèrement pliée au niveau du genou alors que l'autre pointée vers l'extérieur décrivait une sorte d'angle droit au même niveau. Bientôt ses cheveux s'imprégnèrent du déplacement circulaire de l'homme, reflétant le mouvement dans leur sillage, soie suave et virevoltante. Une guitare se mit à égrainer des notes paisibles et douces, et le temps sembla ralentir, comme figé, aux rythmes lents qu'imposait les révolutions du porté, la douceur de la mélodie presque semblable à celle d'une boîte à musique, enfantine.

Déposant sa ballerine au sol, face à face, à une proximité intime, tandis que la musique évoluait en un _crescendo _progressif, les bras de la bayadère glissèrent lentement du cou aux épaules de son cavalier, _lui_ remontant ses mains le long du dos découvert. Enfin, lorsque la mélodie atteint son point culminant, le tango proprement dit s'engagea à nouveau.

_Roooxane !_

**_Why does my heart cry? Pourquoi mon coeur pleure t-il?_**

_Salida _menée par les pas croisés de la jeune femme, puis l'homme saisissant son bras l'amena à reculer, de manière moins violente sinon plus marquée que premièrement, appuyant les temps forts en une danse presque martiale. L'amour n'était-il pas après tout une petite guerre ?  
L'homme éleva le bras détenant celui de la danseuse au-dessus de la tête aux boucles longues et ce faisant tourna autour d'elle, faisant d'elle son axe, sa main effleurant la séduction de sa taille.

_**Feelings I can't fight**_ _**Des sentiments contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter**_

Soudain, plaquant une main contre l'objet de charme et se saisissant d'un poignet à la peau blanche, se plaçant derrière elle il l'entraîna dans une révolution rapide puis en un tournoiement sur elle-même tout comme précédemment, leurs mouvements faisant écho à la voix proférant son couplet, sempiternel refrain.  
La courtisane retombant contre le torse de l'Adonis, dans son dos il s'empara à nouveau de ses bras et les plaqua vers l'arrière tout en insufflant un mouvement glissé vers l'avant à ses pas.

_**You are free to leave, but just dont't deceive me Tu es libre de me quitter mais seulement ne me déçois pas  
And please believe me when I say I love you Et s'il te plait crois-moi quand je dis que je t'aime **_

La faisant tournoyer vers l'avant, il la ramena ensuite à lui pour l'enlever à nouveau au sol, répétant le porté précédant. Celui évolua quand, torse contre torse, il encercla sa taille et son dos nu de ses bras, les bras de sa partenaire crochetèrent sa nuque et ses jambes libérées vinrent voler derrière-elle, presque tendues à l'horizontale et emportées par le mouvement aérien.  
Un accord de piano solitaire et grave éclata, suivi de près par la mélopée du violon.

Mettant fin au porté avec solennité, l'homme regarda la ballerine s'éloigner, lui faisant toujours face, actrice solitaire. Le violon principal amorça des notes piquées et aiguës, la mèche de l'archet frottant avec exagération contre les cordes tendues. Bientôt les seconds violons le rejoignirent en des notes plus amples, esquissant une attraction suivie d'un reflux déstabilisateur alors que le _crescendo_ prenait doucement place. Alors la voix à l'accent étranger régna, l'autre voix se faisant en de répétitives interrogations l'écho des lamentations précédentes.

_**Roooxane !**__**  
You don't have to put on that red light, Tu n'as pas à allumer cette lumière rouge **_

_Why does my heart cry ? Pourquoi mon cœur pleure t-il ?  
_

Alors que la voix latino hurlait le prénom, le crescendo atteint son paroxysme et soudain une multitude de danseurs fantômes, silhouettes définies à l'allure fantasmagorique s'approprièrent le tango avec frénésie, tours- _giros_ –sur tours, tournoiements et révolutions se succédant, précédant un enchaînement de plusieurs cambrés d'une vitesse effroyable, simples pantins animés par une passion brûlante.

**Rooxane !**_**  
**__**You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Tu n'as pas à porter cette robe ce soir.**_

_Feelings I can't fight_ _Des sentiments contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter_

L'instant suivant, ils reprenaient la marche forcée arrière à vive allure pour poursuivre sur des tournoiements sans fin, sinon jusqu'à l'ivresse.

_**Roooxane !  
You don't have to put on that red light, Tu n'as pas à allumer cette lumière rouge **_

_Why does my heart cry ? __Pourquoi mon cœur pleure t-il ?  
_

Et l'ivresse était si proche...

**Roo****oxane !**_**  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight. **__**Tu n'as pas à porter cette robe ce soir.**_

_Feelings I can't fight_ _Des sentiments contre lesquels je ne peux pas lutter  
_

_**Roxane !**_

Le nom si longtemps appelé retentit comme un déchirement hurlant. Alors, sans une explication, les hommes immatérielles jetèrent violemment à terre les femmes de fumée blanche ; dos vers le sol et en appui sur mains et pieds, elles commencèrent, terrifiées, à reculer face à l'angoisse qu'elles éprouvaient, et tous disparurent en une brume indistincte. Un rythme dur, écrasant et marqué s'imposa alors dans la pièce tandis que la voix à l'accent étranger reprenait, endurcie, détachant chacune de ses syllabes avec une précision cruelle. La fin approchait.

_**Why does my heart cry ? Pourquoi mon cœur pleure t-il ?**_

_**Roxaaane ?!**_

Et à ce moment, la courtisane, empoignant sa robe à pleines mains courut rejoindre l'homme qu'elle avait quitté. Elle avait compris. Finalement, c'était lui qu'elle choisissait. Cette vie de dépravation, elle n'en voulait plus. Mais était-il seulement encore temps ? La mélodie courrait inexorablement, alerte. Aurait-elle le temps de l'atteindre avant sa fin?

_**Feelings I can't fight  
**_

Alors que chaque foulée la rapprochait de son but, lui courant vers elle, les notes s'emballèrent, un rythme insoutenable résonnant dans l'air. Et la musique volait bien trop vite.

_**Rooxaaaaaane !!!  
**_

A l'instant où les derniers accords retentirent en une note finale, terrible de puissance, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'émanation cotonneuse les submergea précipitamment. Puis, progressivement, la brume blanche et duveteuse se dispersa pour, dans un silence profond, laisser place… à une scène vide. Illusion, trouble des sens ou encore magie d'un instant ? Qu'importe. Derrière l'assistance, illuminé d'un simple projecteur, le couple- comme figé en un dernier cambré sensuel -fut soudain éclairé. Roxane, étreinte par son cavalier, portait aux lèvres une rose, la couleur de celle-ci soutenant la comparaison avec celle de sa bouche, rouge amour.

Et pendant un long moment, on aurait pu entendre le souffle pur d'un ange se faufiler entre les différents membres de l'assistance, les rassérénant de manière troublante si bien que de même, personne ne se serait réellement fourvoyé en affirmant qu'à cet instant, on aurait vraisemblablement- ou presque -pu sentir les voix apaisantes d'un chœur d'anges, célestes cristaux, survoler la pièce, tellement le silence- planant dans l'air de la pièce -semblait d'une fragilité touchante mais pourtant d'une puissance déconcertante apportant sa singularité enchanteresse à l'instant, charme éphémère. La tension dans l'air retombait graduellement et les deux danseurs- poupées de chair et de glace -inanimés brisèrent moins le silence que leur stature, la tenant dans un calme imperturbable.

Pourtant, dans les méandres de son esprit, la ballerine de givre ne pu s'empêcher, sous la sensation un rien préoccupante que lui apportait ce silence, de se remettre en cause. Ce pouvait-il que l'assistance ait dans son intégrité méprisé l'entière interprétation chorégraphique et en soit ressortie froissée voire indignée et outragée ? Enfin, comme une réponse à ses pensées, un applaudissement solitaire brisa soudainement le mutisme incertain de l'assistance, résonnant comme un léger tremblement d'ondes sonores, se répercutant en une vibration, un vrombissement sourd contre les murs de la Grande Salle. Le son fut rapidement suivi et imité par plusieurs autres provenant de la même partie de la pièce. Se propageant avec force à travers la salle en une clameur formidable, un tonnerre d'applaudissement finit par fendre définitivement le silence oppressant tel l'éclair l'atmosphère lourde d'avant l'orage.

Alors, à plusieurs mètres de la foule assemblée, les deux acteurs d'un soir défirent lentement leur stature puis faisant face à leur public, ils s'abaissèrent en un salut prompt main dans la main, un petit sourire de fierté retenu naissant à la commissure de leurs lèvres. Puis, _elle_ le regardant après un court instant, _il_ claqua brièvement des doigts et ils disparurent soudain sans un quelconque geste avant-coureur.

--

_Un couloir de Poudlard, vingt-deux heures cinquante_

_**POV Hermione : **_

J'avais quitté la Grande Salle après la dernière chorégraphie qui- sans vantardise excessive – avait remporté un franc succès, ce dont j'avais cependant douté au vu de la légère extravagance stylistique et de la sensualité plus que présente dont était doté le ballet. Pensive, je me remémorais la dernière danse avant de rentrer aux appartements partagés. Adossée contre un mur, paupières closes et bras croisés derrière le dos, j'appuyais ma tête quelques instants contre la pierre fraîche. Lointaine, la musique me parvenait de la Grande Salle en une répétition de sons rythmés et étouffés.

- Tu devrais déjà être rentrée, Me fis-je adressée d'un ton ferme et calme, alors qu'un léger essoufflement semblait transparaître entre les intonations veloutées et caressantes, envoûtantes et certaines fois trompeuses.

J'ouvrai brusquement les yeux et mis un court instant à repérer d'où provenait exactement la voix- cristal sombre -qui avait déclaré ces mots. Je découvrais bientôt Draco, à plusieurs mètres de moi, me faisant face dans une posture droite. Son épaule appuyée contre le même mur et son visage tout contre la surface rafraîchissante au poli un rien rugueux, son souffle me parvenant pareil à une respiration quelque peu haletante après un effort, il semblait rester si inébranlable que pour peu j'aurais réellement cru que son corps rigide soutenait la pierre.

Lorsque nous nous étions évanouis hors de la Grande Salle par je ne savais trop quelle invention de son cru, nous avions réapparu quelque part dans le château, et il s'était éclipsé sans un mot. J'avais alors supposé- à tort –qu'il était directement retourné au cinquième étage pour se préparer en vue de la suite de la soirée. Mais il n'en était rien. Il avait certainement du, tout comme moi, errer sans but dans le château en espérant sans trop y croire que ses pas le mèneraient d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher, Répondis-je après un moment.

- Flâner seule dans les couloirs déserts d'un château n'est certes pas la manière la plus efficace, pour une « jeune fille rangée », d'être en sûreté surtout dans cette tenue quelque peu…troublante, Lança t-il froid et suggestif, sans pourtant faire l'effort de feindre m'avoir écouté- sinon entendu -ni de paraître le moins du monde intéressé par ce qu'il déclamait à mon égard.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer devant ses manières glaciales, je serrais les dents et me tins coite, détournant le regard de manière caractérielle. Devant mon silence, Malfoy soupira furtivement.

- Je te raccompagne, Lâcha t-il enfin sans tolérer aucune contestation, sa phrase sonnant comme une obligation.

Sachant cela déjà vain, je ne protestai pas. Je me mis en route, mon homologue masculin sur les talons- _lui_ en prenant soin de garder une distance satisfaisante par rapport à son espace vital minimum -et nous cheminâmes ainsi à travers les étages, toujours sans un mot ; seul le son monocorde et sans fin de mes escarpins claquants contre le dallage de pierre empêchait l'installation d'un silence on ne peut plus dérangeant que celui qui subsistait encore. Et pourtant, j'avais tant à lui dire. Mais comment pourrais-je seulement parvenir à desserrer les lèvres si je me heurtais sans échappatoire à un perpétuel mur de glace ?

Nous arrivâmes pourtant devant le tableau cachant l'entrée à nos appartements, et il ne fit pas mine de s'aventurer plus en avant. Je prononçai le mot de passe et m'apprêtai à entrer. Soudain, il me retint par le bras et je fis volte-face. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un instant.

- Sois à l'heure, Souffla t-il finalement, me relâchant presque précipitamment. C'est juste une suggestion, mais un retard ne serait _peut-être_ pas du meilleur effet, Appuya t-il.

Je levai un sourcil sceptique.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être commencer par aller _te_ changer, Répondis-je sèchement du tac au tac, passant la porte sans un regard en arrière.

--

_Appartements préfectoraux, chambre d'Hermione, vingt-trois heures précises. _

D'humeur très légèrement morose, j'entrai dans ma chambre et y trouvai avec étonnement Ginny, déjà entrain de s'affairer. Un sourire aux lèvres, je jetai un coup d'œil discret à l'emballage de papier kraft décimé en une multitude de morceaux bruns sur mon lit, la grande boîte de carton rigide et blanc au couvercle déjà ôté ainsi que les protectrices volutes bleutées de papiers de soie éparpillées distraitement à même le sol par mon amie sûrement émoustillée. Un drôle de sourire lui vint aux lèvres lorsqu'elle me vit.

- Ah, Hermione ! J'ai déballé ta robe, comme tu n'arrivais pas… Crut-elle bon de m'informer comme pour justifier le désordre régnant dans ma chambre. Elle est superbe, et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu l'enfiles, Continua t-elle sur le même ton enjoué. Oh ! Et sérieusement, Poursuivit-elle comme si elle venait de se rappeler d'un fait crucial, la chorégraphie était sincèrement… fantasmagorique.

Je pouffai. Fantasmagorique, rien que cela…

- Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement comment je suis censée le prendre, mais merci, Finis-je par lui répondre, une moue dubitative aux lèvres.

Ginny semblait se contenir pour ne pas rire aux éclats.

- Oui, enfin, je veux dire par là que cette chorégraphie a sûrement réalisé nombre des fantasmes appartenant aux différents spectateurs…dont les miens, Avoua t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, sans plus de gêne.

Proche, je sentais doucement approcher le délire habituel…

- Draco Malfoy en amant éconduit et Hermione Granger en femme fatale, tenant tous deux les rôles principaux dans « La femme en Rouge », film encensé par la critique et récompensé par pas moins de sept oscars dont celui du meilleur film de l'année, de la meilleur actrice et bien sûr du meilleur acteur, du meilleur réalisateur- qui d'autre que moi ?-, du meilleur scénario original- rédigé par _bibi_ – ainsi que de la meilleure direction artistique, meilleure création de costumes, du meilleur maquillage et encore…oh ! celui de la meilleure chanson originale, de la meilleure musique de film, et des meilleurs effets visuels… D'accord, il y a ici plus de sept oscars, mais avoue que ça en jette pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea t-elle. Parce que, sérieusement, on vous laisse seuls Malfoy et quelques petites heures, et vos petites réserves personnelles semblent fondre comme neige au soleil…

Que veut le peuple ? Enchaîna t-elle, _(Du pain,)_ Du désir refoulé puis sauvagement débridé, de la passion enflammée et de l' _amoûûûr_. Oui, tout cela dans le même film ou sur la même scène ! Développa t-elle toujours sans reprendre son souffle si bien que je me demandai à l'instant si elle n'avait pas détenu un titre de championne en apnée marine dans une autre vie. Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai pensé, Conclut-elle sans grande logique, comme à son habitude.

… Un délire qui se terminait d'ailleurs toujours de la même manière.

Me pinçant légèrement l'arrête du nez, je soufflais un long moment, les yeux fermés.

- Ginny, je crois que tu ne le prendras pas mal si je fais impasse sur une réponse à…tes hypothèses, Suggérai-je.

- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, Approuva t-elle en m'entraînant vers la salle de bain.

Elle repartit dans ma chambre, me laissant seule face à la glace alors que j'amorçais le délaçage ardu de mon corsage. La voix de Ginny me parvint donc depuis ma chambre tandis que je me hâtais de m'effeuiller, prenant peu à peu conscience que le temps me filait entre les doigts comme un sempiternel écoulement de sable fin, inaccessible et sans prise, toujours hors de portée.

- J'amène quelques bricoles sur le plan de travail, Dit Ginny en désignant ainsi la coiffeuse face au miroir, alors change-toi pendant que je… Ah ! J'allais presque oublié, Se reprit-elle en changeant de sujet, sa voix me parvenant depuis la chambre tel un doux gazouillement insouciant alors qu'elle passait la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Draco est venu m'apporter des fleurs tout à l'heure, longtemps avant que tu ne rentres, Précisa t-elle.

Ginny revint à ses petites affaires.  
J'arrêtai mon geste. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, à Draco, de jouer aux jolis cœurs, avec Ginny de surcroît ? Il n'était pas _censé _être amoureux d'une autre ?! Et n'aurait-il pas été plus _fin_ de faire la cour à ma meilleure amie _peut_-_être_, je dis bien _peut_-_être_, car c'était seulement une hypothèse, _autre part_ que dans les appartements que nous partagions ?!! Mais quel cruel manque de tact !  
Mon amie rousse et pétillante vint me mettre les fleurs délicates sous le nez de manière très agaçante et me coupa net dans mes élucubrations. Très irritant. Vraiment.

- Dis moi, Commença t-elle, tournoyant dans la pièce en serrant les bouquets fragiles contre sa poitrine alors que je me démaquillais, tu ne connaîtrais pas la signification de ces fleurs ?

- Non, Répondis-je sur un ton sec et cassant, qui m'étonna moi-même.

- Ah ? Alors tant pis, Continua t-elle sans se rendre compte de rien. Je suppose que je chercherai plus tard. J'_adooore_ les fleurs, Rit-elle. Pas toi ?

- Si.

- Et celles-ci sont très belles, Insista t-elle, folle de joie.

- Très belles, Ginny, Affirmai-je, sentant me monter aux yeux de rageuses larmes d'exaspération ou alors d'exaspérantes larmes de rage. A voir. Oui, je perdais très vite mon sang-froid. Et alors ?

- Et pourtant, elles ne te plaisent pas, Conclut-elle sur un ton plus calme et rasséréné, s'approchant de moi jusqu'à se tenir dans mon dos, scrutant mon visage dans le reflet du miroir. Tu es contrariée ? Murmura t-elle, si juste.

- Non, Assurai-je en tentant tant bien que mal de refouler les flux amers de mes émotions.

- Bien sûr que je connaissais la signification de ces fleurs, aussi préférais-je naturellement ne pas m'étendre plus en longueur sur le sujet.

- Oh, Hermione…! S'inquiéta t-elle tout à coup en constatant l'état de mes yeux. D'abord tu ne les aimes pas, et pour couronner le tout, tu y es allergique, S'affola t-elle. C'est très…C'est _vraiment_ très embêtant, Pépia t-elle alarmée.

_- Embêtant_, hein ? M'enquis-je, un rien narquoise, reniflant de manière un peu hautaine.

- Oui, embêtant, Appuya t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Je doute qu'_il_ puisse les remplacer avant votre prochaine apparition sur scène, Marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe tout en faisant les cent pas, parcourant la pièce en long et en large. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a frappé à ta porte, il a semblé surpris de me voir ici et s'attendait sûrement à tomber sur toi, Expliqua t-elle tout haut en me regardant à peine, semblant plutôt éclaircir la situation pour son propre esprit.  
Quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où tu te trouvais, il m'a confié en vitesse les fleurs qu'il pensait à même de constituer un ornement agréable si tu les acceptais, et il est ressorti sans plus d'explication. Maintenant que j'y repense, Poursuivit-elle, il semblait un peu fébrile en quittant les lieux, Fit-elle sur un ton léger. Mais vous êtes revenus ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je suppose qu'il doit être un peu calmé, Acheva t-elle satisfaite.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Par Merlin, _pourquoi, ô pourquoi _Ginny ne terminait-elle _jamais_ ses récits avant de lâcher une bombe à retardement d'aussi grande envergure et créer ainsi la troisième guerre mondiale sans plus de soucis ?

Alors Draco avait confié des fleurs à Ginny qui devait me les remettre ? En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais dit _qu'elle_ s'était vue _offrir_ des fleurs, mais devant l'ambiguïté de ses dires, je n'avais pas réfléchi bien longtemps… Oui, mon caractère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impulsif. Et donc dans ce cas, lesdites fleurs ne représentaient rien de plus qu'un _banal_ ornement, ornement pour lequel je m'étais fait un film au scénario digne des plus grands réalisateurs ? Je soupirai. J'avais décidément de sérieux soucis…

Alors que mon regard plongeait dans celui que me renvoyait la glace, je reconstituai les faits en silence.  
Draco… Il était réellement venu me cherché ? Etait-ce cela là, la raison pour laquelle son souffle m'avait semblé erratique, plus tôt dans la soirée ? Avait-il parcouru longtemps l'établissement, que je savais quasiment désert à cette heure-ci ? Je m'étais simplement baladé dans le château de manière insouciante. Il avait perdu son temps. C'était idiot. Il avait été idiot. Il était _réellement_ idiot !  
Et moi, j'étais la reine des idiotes.

- Ginny… je ne suis pas allergique à ses fleurs, enfin à ces fleurs en général, Dis-je finalement, sur un ton rêveur, mon esprit dérivant sous d'autres latitudes.

- Hum… je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Il aurait été ennuyeux que j'ai à les utiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

--

_Poudlard, Grande Salle, vingt-trois heures vingt… _

_**POV Draco : **_

De loin, je contemplais le corps enseignant et le reste de la population estudiantine, tous- ou presque – d'humeur joyeuse et légère, s'adonnant avec délice et rires aux plaisirs de la fête. Ils avaient tous l'air si insouciants, si pleins de vie que cela en devenait presque risible. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore avant qu'un événement tragique vienne de sa main d'acier brute et violente briser leur bonheur, fragile et éphémère sphère de cristal et de félicité teintée de couleurs vives et chatoyantes ; balayer leur ravissement d'un coup de vent puissant et fatidique pour ne laisser que des éclats et débris de souvenirs, brisés ?

D'un point de vue purement logique et méthodique, quelle unité de temps serait la plus juste pour mesurer cette durée restante de calme avant la tempête? Parler d'années serait utopiste, de mois peut-être un peu moins. Allez, en bon parieur, des semaines ne seraient-elles pas réellement la valeur la plus sûre et juste à prendre en compte ?  
A cette idée, je ris jaune, un rire sombre et froid souleva doucement ma poitrine et s'échappa presque silencieusement- telle une menace tapie dans l'ombre –d'entre mes lèvres. Et cela me faisait peur. Quand le malheur s'abattrait finalement sur cette institution, en ma fonction de Préfet en chef, serais-je à même de la protéger ? Vers quel camp devrais-je pencher, m'incliner, prêter allégeance lorsque le choix se ferait crucial ? Aurais-je à tourner le dos à ce que j'étais, aux valeurs que l'on m'avait inculqué et dans lesquelles j'avais tout de même grandi ?

En vérité, je devais l'avouer, depuis le début de cette soirée un profond malaise m'avait assailli à la gorge, se détachant sournoisement de moi pour mieux me renverser par la suite. Quelque chose approchait donc ? Pour quand ? Mon regard cendré finit par se perdre dans la foule et je croisai alors celui- d'une noirceur profonde et rassurante -de Pansy, me jaugeant. Je finis par distinguer sa silhouette entière se détachant de manière nette du monde environnant, son corps mince habillé d'une robe superbe à la jupe d'un volume aérien et au délicieux corsage- paré de dentelle noire et fragile -que je devinais sévèrement lacé, reflétant à mes yeux la dureté et la discipline de fer dont faisait preuve Pansy en public.

Je suivais du coin de l'œil les lignes souples du bustier épousant la finesse de sa taille pincée et mettant en valeur la poitrine haute, blanche et que je savais ferme et douce de ma cruelle amie. La couleur prune de l'étoffe- que je reconnaissais d'emblé comme le satin duchesse, au terrible violet sombre et tirant avec nuances vers le noir, dont elle m'avait au préalable amplement vanté les qualités et mérites -ainsi que le lustré ténébreux de sa chevelure lisse- matière fluide piquée de roses du même violacé -et relevée en un chignon à l'élégance savante- découvrant sa nuque laiteuse et délicate -dont quelques mèches échappées roulaient avec esthétisme sur ses épaules et tranchaient sur la pâleur magnifiée de sa peau ; tout ceci apportait une grâce et un air mélancolique au portrait presque fixe de cette demoiselle en détresse. Cependant, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil mutin auquel je répondis en un sourire discret, puis elle s'en retourna à ses occupations faisant rimer amusements et tourments. Je soupirai. Elle avait raison. La fête était belle, la soirée délicieuse, et je devais en profiter.

Un bruit de pas familier m'avertit de _son_ arrivée, et je me retournai pour voir Hermione achever sa descente des escaliers, marche après marche. Me détendant peu à peu, j'admirais la manière dont la soie de sa chevelure toutes en anglaises tressautait à chaque étape de sa descente. En brins bien serrés et savamment entrelacés, passant les uns sur les autres et se croisant en un cheminement régulier ; soigneusement nattée, une tresse ainsi composée ornait sa tête gracile en une couronne naturelle. Entre chaque interstice des croisements des mèches ambrées, des fleurs- corolles et calices méticuleusement préservés –avaient été piquées ; la blancheur d'un camélia succédant celle d'un lys pour enfin laisser place à la pureté d'une rose, l'enchaînement se répétant harmonieusement.

Suivant la route d'opale que sa tenue avait tracée, j'en arrivais tout naturellement à la contemplation indolente de sa robe. Traversant ses épaules en leur milieu, deux bandes à la verticalité souple de tissu léger et plissé recouvraient chaque sein, chacune de manière détachée l'une de l'autre. J'imaginai le rattachement quasi orthogonal de ces deux pièces d'étoffe à une bandelette semblable dans son dos, cette dernière- ajustée sous les omoplates -le parcourant sur son étroite largeur, laissant partiellement la peau opaline à nue.

Quittant l'envers de la robe pour son endroit, je revenais au décolleté délaissé plus tôt et remarquai la bande de tissu pâle traversant le buste juste sous la poitrine, délimitant d'ailleurs de la gorge l'échancrure charmante, définie par le cadre de bandelettes minces formé par ladite bandelette reliant chaque sein à l'autre en passant sous, et celles autres- fines bandes -sous lesquelles elle passait tantôt. Une autre, plus large, entourait la taille haute et la sublimait en la marquant. Alors, à partir de la cambrure de sa taille, la mousseline de soie éthérée retombait de manière fluide jusqu'à ses chevilles- chaussées de spartiates hautes autour desquelles s'enroulaient des lanières de cuir blanches -en plis nombreux et nettement définis, allongeant sa silhouette déjà élancée.

L'inspiration de cette robe était, à n'en pas douter, le modèle _Empire_. Quoi de plus naturel alors que d'avoir changé cette jeune fille interdite en déesse antique, à la beauté sculpturale et intouchable ? La blancheur immaculée et totale de sa tenue légère n'était pas pour retrancher et encore moins ôter de sa consistance à la sorte d'apparition mystique se déroulant devant mes yeux. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle me tendit sa main et que l'attrapai comme dans un rêve, lorsque je la menai dans le silence soudain de la Grande Salle jusqu'au piano à queue que j'avais fait apparaître, pas même le port de tête ni la démarche presque divins de celle à qui je donnais le bras ne purent me dissuader de son existence ; la chaleur de son bras nu semblant transpercer les couches de mes vêtements jusqu'à m'atteindre.

J'ouvris le piano d'un geste sûr et relis l'œuvre musicale tandis qu'elle déclarait quelques mots en direction du public. Le cœur battant, je pris le temps de respirer furtivement, mon souffle emplissant presque la salle muette. Prêt, je la fis asseoir à ma droite. Ses doigts s'apprêtèrent à effleurer les touches sensibles en une première note quand soudain je retins son poignet. Dans un murmure, j'entrouvrai alors les lèvres :

- S'il te plaît, quoi qu'il arrive, continue de jouer. C'est important.

Elle comprit.  
Alors, la pénombre fut.

--

_**POV Hermione : **_

Sans m'étonner réellement, Draco avait opté pour le profil dandy ce qui- dans mon opinion –sans détour lui allait à ravir. Dans un style irréprochable, il portait une queue-de-pie noire parfaitement associée à un pantalon droit tout aussi noir. Se détachaient de l'ensemble sombre le gilet- sa couleur un demi-ton au-dessous de celle de l'habit de cérémonie –ainsi qu'une chemise à col cassé d'un blanc impeccable.  
S'ajoutait ou plutôt s'imposait à sa tenue le port de chaussures derby aux bouts pointus ainsi que le classique mais néanmoins élégant chapeau haut-de-forme ; couvre-chef qu'il ôta avant de prendre ma main et me mener d'un pas silencieux, calme et non pas moins élégant jusqu'au centre de la salle. A chacun de nos pas, je sentais les lumières environnantes comme grésiller légèrement, semblant s'éteindre frénétiquement puis se rallumer. Je doute qu'il s'en rendit compte, pourtant je resserrai presque imperceptiblement l'étreinte de mon bras autour du sien.

Nous nous installâmes derrière le piano au bois noir laqué et aux touches lustrées. M'avançant en direction de l'assistance disposée en cercle autour de nous, comme lors du tango, je m'éclaircis la voix :

- Bonsoir, Commençai-je, j'espère que vous passez tous une agréable soirée. Ce soir, Poursuivis-je ma voix s'affermissant, nous allons interpréter le premier mouvement de la « Sonate au clair de Lune » par Beethoven.

Je revins à l'instrument aux cordes frappées et ajustai les partitions nombreuses comme à chaque fois en début de répétition puis positionnai mes doigts au-dessus des touches disparates. Je fis un signe de tête discret à mon partenaire. Je m'apprêtais à jouer d'un instant à l'autre lorsque je sentis mon poignet brusquement arrêté dans son mouvement. L'assistance était silencieuse quand Draco me souffla à l'oreille :

- S'il te plaît, quoi qu'il arrive, continue de jouer. C'est important.

Je le regardai soudain, regard qu'il ne me rendit pas, puis me concentrai à nouveau sur l'œuvre. Je débutai. La première note raisonna, entraînant la chute d'une obscurité brusque sur toute la salle, rendant les partitions totalement obsolètes. Le plafond enchanté de la pièce ne reflétait plus qu'un ciel sans étoile. Je frissonnai. Continuant de jouer, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à mon homologue masculin qui respirait le calme, me soutenant de ses notes exécutées de manière parfaite. Soufflant silencieusement, je me rassérénai. Je n'avais pas à paniquer, après toutes ces heures passées sur ces quelques partitions, je connaissais la mélodie sur le bout des doigts. Me laissant porter par elle, mes paupières à demi closes, la douce et profonde mélopée envahit progressivement la salle plongée dans la pénombre.  
Et d'une fenêtre immense, encastrée dans un mur nous faisant face, les voiles lourds et opaques de velours noir glissèrent à terre pour dévoiler la beauté d'un ciel au bleuté nocturne et assombri, une nuit sans lune. De nos doigts les notes coulaient sans répit, justes, sempiternelles et harmonieuses, imposant la sérénité aux cœurs tourmentés. Elles résonnaient, limpides et claires dans le silence apaisant d'une nuit calme. Je reportai mon attention vers la fenêtre transparente, au reflet de nuit opacifié. C'est alors que je la vis, et je n'en crus tout d'abord pas mes yeux.

Pleine, extraordinairement proche, au doux éclat fantasmagorique d'une pâleur rassurante. A la mesure de la sonate jouée, si lentement que cela semblait presque sorti d'un songe, elle s'élevait dans le ciel abandonné pour le remplir de sa rondeur agréable. Lorsqu'elle atteint son apogée, doucereux, d'un argent laiteux, ses rayons clairs baignèrent la totalité de la salle d'une lumière pure, inaltérée, celle d'un Soleil de minuit.

La Lune.

Elle nous éclairait de sa lueur bienveillante, éclipsant légèrement les ombres effrayantes ayant pris possession de la pièce. Sa beauté m'atteint en plein cœur, et sans me départir de ma tâche de pianiste, je me tournai vers Draco. Il ne fixait, lui, pas l'astre lunaire mais un sourire mystérieux avais éclos à la commissure de ses lèvres d'un rose pâle, hermétiquement closes. Ce sourire me renvoya étrangement à ceux des sculptures grecques, et je me dis qu'il ne semblerait pas moins imperturbable s'il avait été statue au lieu d'homme. Son visage aux contours purs, la diaphanéité de sa peau marmoréenne sur laquelle glissait la lumière sélénite attiraient immanquablement le regard. L'or pâle de sa chevelure, l'argent de ses yeux clairs et perspicaces, l'apparence adamantine de sa peau blanche; sous la Lune révélatrice, Draco m'apparaissait dans toute la perfection d'Apollon.

Pourtant de ses traits gracieux une impression s'apparentant à la mélancolie, sinon à la tristesse transparaissait. Comprendrai-je un jour ce que recelait son regard ? Difficilement, je revins à la contemplation de cette Lune au charme ensorceleur, et l'apparition soudain devant mes yeux suffit à me couper le souffle.

Des pieds nus et délicats se déplaçant pas après pas sur un rayon ascendant de la source de luminescence fantomatique comme s'il eût s'agit d'un escalier aux marches de lumière, une silhouette si élancée et pourtant fragile aux courbes douces et pures, son corps souple, parfait et d'une grâce infinie- à la peau d'albâtre, d'un laiteux incomparable semblant irradier délicatement de l'intérieur –simplement habillé de lumière.

Je ne pouvais en détacher le regard. Ses cheveux longs et lisses, longue coulée d'or pâle, encadraient son visage aux traits délicats, flottaient autour d'elle en un Soleil de Nuit, roulant sur sa peau en couvrant partiellement sa nudité féminine, révélatrice d'une éternelle jeunesse. Doucement, _Elle_ entrouvrit ses paupières, et ses pupilles si claires, son regard d'argent liquide -se posa sur moi. Aucun son si ce n'est celui du piano- car malgré moi nous continuions à jouer –ne vint troubler la quiétude du moment. Pourtant, je savais que- comme moi –tout le monde pouvait maintenant apercevoir cette créature à la magnificence si singulière, qui continuait à se rapprocher de nous, droit sur le piano, avec calme.

Qui était-_Elle_ ? Et pourquoi poursuivais-je l'œuvre musicale, alors même que je me sentais incapable d'aller plus loin ? J'étais comme ensorcelée, et en dépit de ma volonté, je jouais. De ses prunelles à la séduction souveraine, des larmes d'argent se mirent à rouler sur ses joues à la peau de nacre, atteignant ses lèvres rosées. _Elle_ était simplement magnifique. D'une beauté inhumaine.  
Pourtant je ne voulais pas rester ici. Je ne _pouvais_ simplement pas rester ; car de cette vénusté si saisissante et troublante s'échappait un chagrin si vaste, d'une telle profondeur, insondable… Il semblait m'envahir, me forçant à m'en imprégner. J'avais peur. Effleurant le piano du bout de son pied nu, _Elle_ avança, flottant à quelques mètres du sol pour finalement se percher au-dessus du piano. Avec grâce, _Elle_ s'agenouilla vers moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement quand _Elle_ étendit ses doigts fins pour effleurer ma joue, doucement, de manière maternelle et pourtant froide. La pulpe de ses doigts entra au contact de ma peau et je sus que je ne pouvais pas la toucher, _Elle_ si immatérielle. Soudain, _Elle_ se pencha à mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant mon visage à chacun de ses mots. Résonnant dans ma tête comme une poignante berceuse, sa voix m'apparut comme venant d'un autre monde, calme, posée, diamant clair et unique aux intonations doucereuses et séductrices, et pourtant empreintes d'une tristesse sans fin.

_« Ô, toi, fille d'Eve la charnelle ;_

_Apaisant les douleurs d'un cœur tourmenté,_

_Innocente, déchaînant les ferveurs et ardeurs refoulées._

_  
Toi, qui à l'indifférence souvent es heurtée_

_Et qui en réponse, au poignard viens présenter_

_Ton sein à la plaie déjà ensanglantée._

_  
Toi, tentation et caprice séducteur,_

_Dont les baisers mènent à une folie si douce et destructrice,_

_De toi, vérité est-elle ignorée ?_

_  
Ne sais-tu pas,  
Oh, pourquoi ne sais-tu pas… ?_

_Que les enfants éplorés,  
Qui à grands cris la mère est arrachée…_

_Ne sais-tu pas,  
__Oh, pourquoi ne sais-tu pas… ?_

_Sont par la Lune-_

_Mère juste et vénérée,  
Au sein froid et aux bras éloignés,  
__Pour toujours, et depuis la Nuit des temps_

_Dans le secret de l'obscurité -bercés ? »_

Je fermai les paupières, sentant les larmes m'affluer aux yeux. Je ne résistai pas. Cette peine, cette douleur si grande et vive s'emparèrent définitivement de moi. Oui, j'avais souhaité ressentir ce que reflétait le regard de Lune que je croisais si souvent. Maintenant, je savais.

Stupéfaite, j'entrouvris les yeux. M'ayant pris de court, dans un mouvement vif et pourtant quiet, presque sensuel, la Muse sélénite, me dominant de sa beauté empreinte de suprématie, avait récupéré avec douceur les perles salées humectant ma bouche, scellant à l'instant nos lèvres en un baiser chaste. Je goûtai alors à la saveur de sa bouche, douce et presque évanescente, cette saveur mêlée à celle de ses larmes.

Je sentis sa main aux doigts fins caresser d'un toucher léger ma gorge à laquelle avait apparue une chaîne au métal froid et argenté. Un pendentif rare y était suspendu. Une pierre ovale et parfaitement polie, lisse et aux quelques reflets argentés rappelant la clarté de la lune y avait été sertie. Au cœur de la matière cristalline presque incolore et d'une limpidité parfaite flottaient des éclats et irisations intérieurs d'un bleu argenté.  
Cette opale céleste, pierre lunaire au rayonnement transparent à laiteux, me fascinait étrangement. Je relevai la tête vers la Vélane, fille de Sélène. Elle avait disparu. La dernière note de la singulière « Sonate au clair de lune » retentit dans le silence. J'avais joué. Du début à la fin, j'avais joué sans interruption. Cette pièce musicale que nous avions exécuté avait-elle agit tel un enchantement, une incantation à l'astre lunaire ? Je n'en pouvais plus douter.

Et Draco… avait-il su ? Depuis le début ? Etait-ce là la raison de son sourire mystérieux et de ses injonctions pas moins étranges ? Entre quelques halètements faibles, je me levai un peu fébrile, les larmes roulant toujours sur mon visage, sans que je puisse les interrompre d'aucune façon. Cette douleur, si grande qu'elle en était insupportable, depuis combien de temps le dévorait-elle, depuis combien de temps l'endurait-il sans souffler mot ? Elle s'étendait et j'avais si mal. J'aurais pu en hurler. Il fallait impérativement que je sorte. Et pourtant, je savais que cette douleur s'évanouirait comme elle était venue. Doucement, progressivement, sans prévenir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je repensai à une mésentente plus ou moins lointaine que nous avions eu, Draco et moi. Cela avait été l'occasion de remettre sur le tapis son comportement étrange d'une de ces nuits. Il m'avait dit vouloir se faire pardonner, que je pouvais exiger tout ce que je voulais. J'avais demandé la Lune.

C'était seulement maintenant que je comprenais. Cet acharnement régulier lors des répétitions, ne laissant passer aucune note dissonante, dans la pensée d'élever la mélodie pure jusqu'à sa perfection, jusqu'aux nues... La mélodie _**L**_'avait sûrement atteinte, et **_Elle_** était venue nous honorer de sa présence majestueuse, de ses secrets et peines en cette soirée. Alors oui, il m'avait décroché la Lune. J'en portais encore la marque autour du coup. Dans un état second, profondément bouleversée j'entrouvris les lèvres.

- Je…Excusez-moi, Prononçai-je faiblement.

Je m'enfuis de la salle sans attendre après aucune réaction.

Draco souffrait.  
Je souffrais.  
Et le monde continuait de tourner.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, ça fait un bail! Raisons de ma longue abscence ? Beaucoup de travail, Bac à la fin de l'année.... Vous devez sûrement connaître...? Aussi vous êtes priés de ne pas lyncher l'auteur. Aïe! J'ai tout de même reçu une pierre ?!? **  
**Donc, euh... chapitre mettant enfin en scène le bal que j'vais promis depuis longtemps... J'espère qu'il vous apportera satisfaction. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre ici pour la longueur. Je me disais qu'un chapitre si long serait peut-être difficile à "ingurgiter", j'ai donc pensé à raccourcir la soirée, etc... mais cela aurait été dommage, non ? Et puis, je me suis dit que je vous devais ce chapitre depuis longtemps, donc la suite dès que je peux ;)**

Peut-être vous paraîtra t-il un peu lourd de descriptions, mais j'adore pouvoir visualiser les tenues des personnages, euh... alors voilà, piètre excuse -_-"  
Certains personnages n'apparaissent pas beaucoup dans ce ce chapitre, dont Ron et Harry, et surtout Gabriel. D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du fiancé d'Hermione  
* reçoit une pierre dans la poire * Sérieux, vous l'aimez pas? oO Si, un peu...? Je veux impérativement des réponses, et avec des arguments! =D  
Et...Jane? Rentre t-elle plus dans vos faveurs?

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre, rapidement, donc d'ici là,  
Je reste votre fidèle servante,

Sylya.

Ps: Je voudrais bien des revieeeeeeeeeeeeeews :3


	18. Un petit message pour m'expliquer

Bonsoir tout le monde.. ! Je suis réellement désolée du faux espoir que je risque de vous avoir causé, mais il ne s'agit hélas pas d'un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, le dernier chapitre a été posté trèèès longtemps auparavant, mais je suis toujours aussi lente, et je vous prie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur ToT

En fait, j'avais besoin que vous sachiez où en était l'avancée de cette fiction. J'ai la plupart des idées ordonnées dans ma tête et sur une feuille en un plan organisé, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne parvenais plus à écrire, et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris pourquoi : j'avais besoin de revenir presque entièrement sur certains chapitres postés. En effet, les chapitres 1 à 13 inclus ne me conviennent hélas plus, ou tout du moins la forme sous laquelle je les ai rédigé, et si les grandes lignes de leur contenu ne changeront pas, je ferai effectivement des modifications plutôt importantes, ce qui risque de me prendre un peu de temps. T3T''''

Je _sais_ ce que vous pensez, les délais entre chaque chapitre sont déjà _bien_ assez long, mais sans cela, je crains de réellement faire un blocage sur cette fiction et de me voir obliger de l'arrêter là, ce qui me causerait réellement énormément de peine. =(  
Aussi, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains, et la prochaine fois que vous recevrez une notification de ma part, ce sera pour vous avertir de la publication d'un nouveau chapitre, ou d'une modification, alors haut les cœurs… ! \o/

Je me rends compte que je ne le fais pas assez souvent, alors je tiens à remercier ici toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, cela m'encourage énormément alors merci vraiment du fond du cœur, c'est réellement grâce à vous si je trouve la force de ne pas abandonner, au niveau de ma fiction comme au niveau quotidien certains jours. =)

Bon, hum, tout est dit, je crois que j'ai fini mon annonce, et je tenais seulement à vous dire que je vous aime tous et que votre soutient compte énormément pour moi, alors je vais me donner à fond… ! =3  
Ca y est, là, j'ai l'air niaise à pleurer et je peux affirmer que j'ai touché le fond. Et effectivement, ça fait mal… -_-"""

Affection,

_Sylya._

Ps : Mon adresse e-mail pour me joindre à tout moment : _" at "_  
Ps2 : En avant-première, quelques lignes du prochain chapitre…. ! =DDD

* * *

**Chapitre 18**: ?

_**POV Hermione :**_

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que je m'étais enfuie de la Grande Salle ? Combien de fois mes pieds avaient-ils effleuré le sol, combien de respirations m'étais-je vu arracher par cette course, et de pulsations combien par mon cœur effectuées, pour m'éloigner de ce lieu où j'avais été submergée par une implacable tristesse ?

Je m'arrêtai. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon souffle était erratique, ma gorge sèche et mon sang battait furieusement à mes tempes. Il fallait que je me calme. Que je me calme, que je rebrousse chemin et puis tant que j'y étais, que j'aille m'excuser auprès de l'assistance.

Que j'aille...m'excuser ? Et pour quelles raisons, s'il vous plait ? Je m'étais enfuie sans crier gare, avais planté là mon partenaire, avais été lâche…et après? M'excuser simplement parce que j'avais…craqué ? Je soupirai.

Evidemment, il était clair que j'étais dans mon tord et j'étais certainement à blâmer pour ma réaction excessivement spontanée et peut-être encore, certes, mon _léger _manque de professionnalisme sur l'instant n'était pas exempt de reproches. Bien sûr j'aurais évidemment dû tenter de me maîtriser plus ardemment, car oui mes efforts s'étaient avérés vains et, naturellement, l'on ne tarirait pas de sarcasmes et autres quolibets à mon égard puisqu'en quittant la salle je l'avais- sans doute permis - mérité. Bien.

Cependant si j'avais affirmé que la seule confusion, qu'avait engendrée dans mon être entier cette apparition tenant du mystique, était l'unique responsable de mon état actuel alors je me serais montrée réellement hypocrite.  
Car au-delà des paroles si étranges et pourtant troublantes qui m'avaient été tenues, je devais avouer que l'audition de ce discours moins que les sentiments contenus dans ces mots doucereux et paroles chuchotés m'avaient ébranlés.

Chacune des syllabes proférées s'étaient inscrites dans mon esprit, et avec elles la sensation douce amère qui m'amenait à penser m'être, de manière subtile, singulièrement rapprochée d'une personne qui à cet instant là m'était apparue comme étrangement distincte, car se détachant presque avec évidence de l'arrière plan sombre- constitué d'étudiants communs –dans lequel on l'avait placé loin de ma vue pour finalement dans un adroit jeu de clair-obscur devenir le modèle principal de cette toile où était rigoureusement dépeint alliances, personnages et traits de cette institution où j'étudiais.

Sans en prendre conscience alors, et peut-être le désirant moins encore, j'avais franchi la mince et pourtant sensible limite entre percevoir, ressentir voire pressentir une chose et mettre le doigt dessus, la déceler pour tenter de l'assimiler.

[…]

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons : Gabriel était pour ma mère loin d'être étrange et sans trop m'avancer, j'ajouterais qu'il représentait à ses yeux le gendre idéal.  
D'accord, je tenais sûrement compte en partie des critères précédemment énoncés, mais il aurait été stupide, sinon superficiel de penser que j'appréciais Ely pour cela.

Non, Ely agissait sur moi comme un aimant, il _m'attirait _réellement_,_ et ce n'était pas vraiment le type de charme auquel on pouvait aisément résister, c'était un ensemble de petites choses qui mises bout à bout me faisait sensiblement perdre le sens de la raison.

[…]

Je m'égarais.

Il était pour moi clair que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que Draco ressentait quotidiennement et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il devait refouler, car mon père, ma mère ne m'avaient pas été véritablement arrachés, et si nos relations n'étaient pas exactement de celles auxquelles j'aurais pu prétendre en tant que leur enfant, j'avais toujours la rêveuse consolation de penser que même si je n'en faisais pas partie, ils avaient tous les deux, séparément, d'une certaine façon trouvé une sorte de bonheur qui leur était propre, ou tout du moins une vie qui leur conviendrait. Oui, c'était cela, une satisfaction qui ne pouvait pas prendre de réelle consistance si je m'en approchais trop près.

Cela aurait égoïste de ma part de ne pas me réjouir pour eux.  
Chaque personne avait droit à son _Happy end_, et je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher le leur. Devant mes réflexions on ne pouvait plus justes, doucement, je ris un instant et sans que je ne note exactement quand cela avait débuté, lentement, mes rires se changèrent en larmes. J'essuyai furtivement le coin de mes paupières. Sérieusement, pourquoi pleurai-je ? J'étais pourtant… heureuse, Merlin _! _  
Je fermai les yeux et me frappai faiblement le front du poing. J'étais si stupide.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi ne réussissais-je pas pour le moins à me montrer réellement satisfaite et mes larmes cesser ?

- Toi.

Douce, posée et puissante sans être trop imposante… Je reconnus la voix avant de faire d'instinct volte-face. Il était à quelques mètres et je ne pouvais pas l'apercevoir clairement. Pourtant, je l'observai un moment avant de répondre, comme si ma vue avait besoin de confirmer ce que ce que mes autres sens avaient déjà deviné.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir, mais j'espère que cet avant-goût vous aura plus ;)


End file.
